Daughter of Dark Magic and Betrayal
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Over a year has passed since Gabriel left and Cadence is beginning to wonder if he's in fact alive. When she receives a letter from him and strange events threatening her life follow she begins to wonder if Gabriel has betrayed her to Voldemort.
1. Dear Gabriel

_Dear Gabriel, _

_I know that you may not get this, because I don't even know if you're alive anymore, and if you do get this I know that you may not be able to answer…but please I'd like to know if you're alive or not. It's been a year and eight months since I've seen or heard from you and if I was any kind of smart I would just think you're dead. Dumbledore will not tell me if you are safe or not, which is very frustrating considering that you are my partner. _

_As you have probably guessed there is still no Minister, and the world as we know it is in complete chaos—I thought times were dark the month you left and that things couldn't get worse…well I was wrong. My Father's numbers are still growing and the Death Eaters out number the Order of the Phoenix twenty to one. Gabriel, I'm going to be very honest with you, I can't forgive you for leaving when you did…and I especially won't be able to forgive you if you're dead. Despite what you thought when you left I do need you. It's been very difficult hunting for Death Eaters at night with out because you were my partner. I trusted you and depended on you. I want you to come back that way the Order stands a fighting chance. I feel as if you have abandoned us, especially because Dumbledore doesn't even know where you are now. I'm trying very hard to believe that you haven't disappeared and returned to my Father, and if you have I'm going to hunt you down and murder you…and it won't be pleasant either you selfish bastard. _

_Gabriel, I miss you. We need your help in this fight, and I am begging you to return not for me, but for the sake of the Order and the world that we once knew. Please, write to me as soon as you can, and if you can't you know other ways of contacting me. _

_Signed, _

_Avery _

_Feb. 19__th__ 1980 _


	2. Light

Candle light flickered in the corner of the room on the desk, not lighting the room very much, but allowing shadows to form and move with its flicker. In the darkness of the room there was moonlight shinning in from the open window that I leaned against. Cold snow fell against the bare skin of my face and hands and yet I didn't feel the chilliness. I felt as if I was numb to the world. I had felt so much pain I couldn't feel anymore…but I couldn't feel the good things either. The bedroom door opened and the darkness that surrounded me disappeared, replaced with light. I turned and looked over my shoulder as Sirius Black entered the bedroom in a thick leather winter cloak. He tore it off of his body as I closed the window and looked at him.

"I thought you'd be in bed," he said throwing the cloak onto the back of the chair by the desk. The swift movement of the cloak made a breeze that blew out the candle on the desk. I said nothing as I leaned against the closed window. I couldn't feel the cold glass against the back of my neck, but I knew it was there…

My eyes traveled around the bare bedroom as Sirius began to take off his clothes. There was hardly any furniture in the room, just the desk and chair with a single candle on it, then a mattress on the floor with a lamp next to it. There was a dresser with my clothing in it, Sirius had been living out of his trunk since we moved in.

We had left Hogwarts last October, and since resided in a small abandoned flat. The place was easy to find, but because it hadn't been lived in before we were sure that there were no previous spells left on it. Sirius and I had covered the flat in protective spells that only the two of us knew. I was secret keeper of the flat and I hadn't told anyone, not even Lily Potter, my best friend, where it was. Since I had been kidnapped over a year and a half ago Sirius and I hadn't taken any risks in our place of living.

I don't really know why we suddenly didn't have nice things to decorate our house with, or enough furniture so we both could sit in a chair. It wasn't a lack of money, most certainly not. Sirius had inherited a small fortune from an Uncle of his, and my Grandfather had left me everything there was in our family (which there was a lot of). I guess it seemed unimportant to both of us that the time to spend money on things that could be destroyed so easily. We weren't really focused on building our life together anymore, like we had been the first year out of Hogwarts. We both realized that we had to fight for a life together first before we could build it.

Our best friends, Lily and James Potter, seemed to think differently about the subject. They had moved out of Gordric Hallow and into a small flat in London so that they weren't as easy to find. They had nice furniture in their flat, worked hard with the Order, and Lily was pregnant with their first child. It seemed that they had a pessimistic view: they wanted to be married and have children before they lost their lives to the fight, because they didn't want to die with any regrets. I had an optimistic view: I was going to live through the fight to have a family. Our views differed, but I never mentioned it to them like that. Lily and I had a small tiff when I found out she was pregnant because I couldn't imagine brining a child into this world when it was one of chaos, darkness and death. But I knew Lily and James would protect the child with their lives, and they would love it like nothing else.

"Cadence?"

Sirius' voice brought me back to reality. He was standing right in front of me and I didn't even realize it. I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily, even if it was to Sirius.

"You okay?" he whispered touching my hips and pressing my body back against the window. His lips kissed my neck softly and I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned back to look him in the eye.

"Fine," I whispered then leaned forward and kissed him very softly.

"Why were you looking out the open window?"

His hands traveled up my body and massaged my back.

"I sent a letter," I said thinking I shouldn't lie to him.

"To who?"

"Gabriel," I whispered.

Sirius stopped kissing my neck and took a step away from me. The look in his eyes was very dark, and unhappy.

"Why would you send a letter to him?"

"Because we need his help, Sirius," I said moving away from him and the window. I took off my sweater and threw it on the ground in a pile of dirty laundry. Sirius turned to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cadence, for all you know he's dead," he said.

"Don't you dare say that," I snapped turning viciously to him. My anger got the best of me and the whole room shook. Sirius threw his arm out and caught his balance against the wall. "He's not dead, Sirius."

"Fine," Sirius snapped. "He could be a Death Eater again! Do you like that option better?"

I turned away trying to control my anger that way the room wouldn't start shaking again, or Sirius wouldn't explode. My mental powers were just as unpredictable and uncontrolled as they were a year ago, something I blamed Gabriel for because he didn't help me finish my training. I didn't want to hurt Sirius, which is why I turned away. Sirius didn't read it that way though—he read my body language to mean that I didn't want to talk about this. Sirius hated Gabriel, like cats hated dogs. He was always jealous of Gabriel and was very nervous about me being around him so much. He didn't trust Gabriel because Gabriel used to be a Death Eater. It was because of me though that Gabriel wasn't a Death Eater anymore, because he loved me. I suppose Sirius had every right to be threatened.

"I'm going to James'," Sirius said. I looked over my shoulder in time to see him pick up his cloak and walk out the bedroom. I sighed and followed him, only to see him march down the stairs of the flat and leave through the front door. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall outside the bedroom.

This was the forth time in two months that Sirius left the flat angry with me and spent the night at the Potter's. I returned to the bedroom and collapsed on the mattress in my pants and bra, having no motivation to undress anymore. I tried with all my might to not cry, but I couldn't help it. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong with Sirius. I thought he'd be happier that Gabriel was gone. But after a year of Gabriel missing, I began to look for him and that's when Sirius got annoyed.

My tears stopped when a peaking at the window drew my attention. I got up off the bed and opened the window. A small owl, that was not my owl, sat on the sill and held out its leg to me, where a note was tied to it. I took the note and the owl sailed off with out waiting for a reply. I sighed, Daphne, my owl, must be with Gabriel.

I opened the small note and read a short reply to my letter, making me feel like a bit of an idiot for writing so much.

_I'm happy to see that you're still as sarcastic as usual. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I am, Cadence. But I am alive. No, I'm not coming back. I'm sorry. _

There was no name on the bottom, but he wrote out my real name: Cadence. I had signed my letter with the code name he gave me: Avery. It had to be from Gabriel. I crumpled up the letter and threw it into a trash basket with annoyance. The bastard was nice enough to acknowledge my nasty attitude towards him, but wasn't going to come back. I laid down in my bed and sighed loudly, not really sure what to do with myself. Just after I closed my eyes, there was a tapping at my window again.

I looked at the window and saw a white owl on the sill. I smiled slightly, I knew that Lily would send an owl over as soon as Sirius got to the Potter's flat. I opened the sill for the second time that night and looked at the owl that flew into the room. It dropped a letter on the bed and I opened it with surprised eyes.

I left the room right away and jumped down the steps, skipping every other one as I went. I stopped at the door and pulled it open. Lily Potter was standing on the side walk across the street from the apartment. When she saw me appear on the street she crossed and looked at me like I was slightly crazy.

"You shouldn't have come," I said as she approached. "Being pregnant and all."

"Cadence," she said completely ignoring my comment. "You know you're only in a bra and jeans, right?"

I looked down. "Oh, right." I had forgotten that I was getting ready for bed when Sirius stormed out of the house. I was so distracted I forgot to put clothes on.

"Am I having a boy or girl?" asked Lily still at least five or six feet from me.

"Boy," I said. "What's my tattoo of?"

"Wings on your wrist," she said.

"What about the other one?" I asked. "That only you know about?"

"Black widow spider right where your hip meets the thigh," Lily smirked. "Sirius doesn't know about that one?"

I laughed lightly. "No, he hasn't taken off my clothes since I got it."

Lily nodded her head with a laugh.

"It's twenty two Roman Street," I said.

Lily looked ahead of her, where my apartment began to appear before her eyes. She raised her eyebrows and moved forward. I knew she was thinking the place looked a dump, and it did. I wasn't going to deny it.

"Wow," she said walking in and taking off her coat. "This is…nice."

"It's a dumb," I said. "You can say it."

"It's not that, Cadence," Lily said standing with her hands folded in front of her. She was wearing black tights, boots, a brown skirt to her knees, and a black sweater. She was only four months along and had a very small bump revealing she was pregnant. At first glance you wouldn't think she was pregnant, only if you knew her. "I just don't understand why you're staying here."

"Safety," I whispered. "Who'd expect me to stay here?" I grabbed a sweater from the front closet and pulled it over my head, then led Lily into the kitchen. I pulled out a chair for her and made her some tea.

"That's not green tea, is it?" she asked taking her seat.

"Uh," I said looking at the box I had pulled the tea bags out of. "No, it's not. Why?" I looked at Lily with raised eyebrows.

"The doctor said I shouldn't drink green tea," Lily said. "It can cause miscarriages."

I nodded my head slowly not really sure if I should believe her or not. I poured a cup of tea for her and brought it to the table, then sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Lily asked sipping her tea slowly.

"He came home just as I finished sending a letter to Gabriel," I shrugged. "He got upset."

"That's why he was ranting about a Death Eater," Lily nodded her head slowly. "Had me and James scared half to death. James calmed him down enough to at least explain that you two had argued. He was still yelling when I left."

I put my head in my hands. "I don't understand what's going wrong."

"I think the times are just stressing you both out," Lily shrugged. She put her hand on my shoulder. "He's upset that you're still looking for him."

"Why shouldn't I be?" I snapped with frustration. "He's was my partner and we need everyone we can get for this fight."

"I agree," Lily nodded her head. "But you know Sirius is very jealous of Gabriel as it is. You looking for hi makes him even more nervous and jealous."

I shook my head. "It's just driving me nuts. I don't know if I can live with him like this. He was better when Gabriel was around…I don't know…why can't he just get over and see that I'm with _him_. I love _him_. Maybe that's not good enough for him."

"I'm sure it will work out," Lily said reassuring me.

"Yea," I said. "But maybe it won't work out well. I've been focusing on fighting Death Eaters and my Father so much that I haven't stopped to focus on Sirius' and my relationship."

"He's been focusing on this war too," said Lily. "I wouldn't blame yourself."

"I feel like I have no one else to blame."

"A relationship is a two way street," Lily said. "You are just to blame in this situation as Sirius."

"Thanks Lily," I said standing up and taking my empty tea cup to the sink. I rinsed it and left it in the sink, leaning against it. I wasn't really sure what to do.

"Cadence, don't worry about it," she whispered.

I stood up straight and forced a smile at her. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Harry," Lily smiled sweetly. "Harry James Potter."

"That's nice," I nodded picking up her empty cup and taking it to the sink.

"Have you thought of baby names?" asked Lily.

"I'm not pregnant, Lily," I said smartly.

She laughed lightly. "I figured you'd still pick out names…you're going to have kids someday aren't you?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. I hadn't told anyone but Sirius that it would be very difficult for me to have children because of the beatings I'd taken as an Auror. I wanted to have children, someday, just not now…not for awhile. But as of a year and a half ago I wasn't sure if I'd be able to have kids at all.

"You'd be a good mom," Lily said.

"Thanks," I laughed softly.

"You would," Lily said coming to me. "That's why I want you to be Harry's godmother."

I sighed and smiled at her with a shake of my head.

"I don't know if I can accept," I said. "I'm honored, but I don't know…"

"Cadence, you'd be perfect as his guardian."

"I'm a living target. _I'm not safe_, how could I take care of a child?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Lily said. "Please, James and I really want you to be the godmother."

"You're going to ask Sirius to be the godfather?"

Lily nodded. "James is probably talking to him about it right now to calm him down."

I laughed lightly. "Of course."

"Come on, Cadence," Lily said holding my hands. "I'm begging you. If you won't do it the only other woman we can ask is my sister."

"Petunia?" I said shocked. "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

Lily laughed and then hugged me. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," I said with a small smile. Lily squeezed my hands and moved back to the table.

"I'm so excited," she said with a girlish grin. I could see it in her eyes that she was excited for this baby.

"Aren't you afraid?" I whispered after a few moments of silence, because I really didn't know what else to say.

"Afraid?" Lily looked at me quizzically. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I forgot that you don't think we should have kids."

"I think you should have kids when there isn't a war going on," I shrugged. "But it's your choice, and I think you're very brave. I wouldn't be able to do it…I'd live in fear because not only do I have to protect them, but they depend on me…look at what happens to me almost every day, Lily…I jump in front of Stunning spells and Killing Curses—I've been kidnapped four or five times since I moved here nearly four years ago! I couldn't do that…"

"I can," Lily said confidently. "I'm still going to fight for the cause, Cadence. Don't think I'm going to abandon it for my child. My child will give me more of a reason to fight."

"But what if something happens," I said going to her at the table. "Then you won't be there for the child."

"Nothing is going to happen," Lily squeezed my hands on the table as she spoke. "And if anything does happen that's why you and Sirius are his godparents. You'll be able to take care of him."

I frowned slightly and leaned back in my chair.

"That still doesn't comfort you?" she asked me.

"I just have a bad feeling," I shrugged. "I don't know what about…just a bad feeling."

Before either of us could speak there was a flash of yellow-orange light. It was brighter then any light I had seen in months, so immediately I knew that light was created by flames. I jumped up out of my chair and grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her out of the chair and then to the ground. I threw my body on top of hers as the kitchen around us burst into flames and flew apart from an explosion. There were flames everywhere, and the darkness that once filled my home no longer existed.

"Cadence!" coughed Lily looking up. There was black ash on her face from the explosion, and her hair was blown in a mess. I could only imagine what I looked like. I got to my feet and pulled her up next to me.

"We have to move!" I screamed over the flames as black billowing smoke filled the hall leading to the front door. I pulled my sweater over my face so I wasn't breathing in smoke and Lily followed suit.

As we raced for the door there was another explosion from behind us. We were far enough away that it didn't affect us, but I heard beams of the flat breaking and falling down. The second floor was collapsing onto the first. I sighed with disappointment and frustration as Lily and I dashed out the front door and across the street. Perhaps Sirius and I had left Hogwarts too soon…

"This is why we don't have any furniture!" I shouted at Lily. The flames were so loud she could barely hear me. We both stepped back as a cloud of green smoke appeared over the burning flat. The cloud shaped itself into an eyeless skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. Lily gasped and bit her hand with horror.

The Dark Mark floated over my home, causing me to ball my hands into fist. It made me nervous that the house burst into flames just after I received a letter from Gabriel. Either he was a Death Eater and knew where I was now, or his owl had been followed, or Lily had been followed. To blow my house up the Death Eaters didn't need an exact location—if they pointed their wands in the right direction and tried to make something burst into flames the protection spells on the house would have stopped that. They could have made up their own spells to break mine, or my Father could have over powered them.

My Father.

I blinked and moved forward into the street. Lily called after me but I ignored her. I marched forward and in the distance of the flames I saw his figures—it was a tall skinny figure that haunted my dreams. The last time I had seen my Father I had burnt his house to the ground, maybe he was just returning the favor.

His dark eyes met mine and I glared viciously at him. Voldemort's thin lips turned into a smirk and he lifted his hand, waving at me. I lifted my hand and flipped him the bird. He had no reaction, only disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I turned and grabbed Lily.

"Let's get out of here," I said. She nodded and closed her eyes, holding on to me so she could Apparate us to her place in London. Just before we disappeared I looked back at my home with sad eyes. I was tired of seeing Voldemort destroy anything that was mine. I was going to get the bastard.


	3. Inked

"Well this is just great!" snapped Sirius.

I said nothing as he paced in the kitchen of the Potters' flat. I couldn't say anything. I was too angry. I knew what he was going to say once he got his breath, he was going to blame me. I had no intention of telling him that Gabriel's letter had come about an hour before the house was blown to pieces. If I told him that it would just fuel his fire to hate Gabriel more. I didn't need that.

"Now, we have no where to live!"

"Sirius," said James. "Calm down."

It did bother me that the flat was blown to pieces once I had gotten Gabriel's letter. The fact that he said he couldn't return to help us, but gave no reason also bothered me. Truthfully, it made me uneasy. For the first time since Gabriel returned from the dead just before I turned sixteen, I doubted him. I was worried that perhaps Sirius was right and Gabriel was back working for my Father—but that didn't make any sense because he had betrayed my Father and I'm sure my Father really would have enjoyed killing him. I wasn't sure what to think at this point.

"Cadence?" asked a voice.

I looked up to Lily who was the only one standing in the kitchen now. I heard a door slam and looked to the front of the flat.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "I'm alive, at this point that's all that matters."

"He left because you weren't listening to him," she whispered leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed and leaned on the table putting my head in my hands.

"I was thinking," I said into my palms. "And can you blame me for not listening to him scream at me? I hear enough screams when I'm working the last thing I need is for Sirius to scream at me…and I'm really happy he's concerned that we were hurt. When did he become such a bastard?"

"When he started working in depth for the Order," said James coming into the kitchen. "He's just frustrated with everything right now, Cadence. And he's not upset about the flat burning down, more that you're still not safe. He blames himself for not being able to protect you."

"I'm not his responsibility," I said standing up. "Is he outside?"

James nodded. I sighed and went to the front of the house, pulled on one of Lily's cloaks and then stepped outside.

Sirius Black was sitting on a bench on the sidewalk across the street with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His long black hair was falling down over his shoulders and hands. There was a tattoo visible on his right hand, it was that of a black widow spider. He didn't know I had gotten a matching one on my hip about two weeks ago. When I asked him the reason behind the spider tattoo, he simply said that he liked the look of it on his hand. Sirius never got tattoos just because they looked cool somewhere on his body. He always had a meaning or reason behind them. My perception was that I was his black widow spider and I was killing him slowly. I knew that the spider was only part of a sleeve tattoo that was going up his arm but he hadn't had it finished yet. Somewhere on the sleeve I'm sure it'd say in hidden script "love kills slowly"….that's what I was doing to him…killing him slowly. At least, that's how it felt over the last few months.

Our relationship seemed to be an up and down rollercoaster. I wasn't sure if it was that way because were both incredibly stubborn idiots or if one of us was just being unreasonable all the time. But in the last months, since leaving Hogwarts, we had fought more and made up less. Sirius had left to spend the night with James too many times to really count, and I had never cried so much before. I felt that the war was too much stress on us. We were both to blame for everything that was happening…we were breaking under pressure and I wasn't sure if we could make it last any longer. I wanted to make it work though. I loved Sirius with everything there was in me. I wanted to be with him for eternity. Somewhere since October I seemed to forget how to love him and I was going to do my best to make him see that I still did.

When I reached him across the street he looked up at me with dark blue eyes that sent ripples of passion through my heart. His eyes were red, from crying. I had never seen Sirius cry, nor had I ever heard of him crying. I'm sure it was something that he liked to hide if it ever did happen. I knelt before him in the snow and took his hands, kissing his palms very carefully. He didn't have to hide from me though.

"Cadence," he whispered my name so softly. His fingers caressed my cheeks and slowly his hands held my face. "I'm sorry."

I gave him a small smile and kissed his hands again. "It's not your fault."

"Yes," he said quickly. "I've been such an ass—"

"I've been a bitch," I interrupted.

"I'm sorry," he said again. He was smiling softly at me, his thumb rubbing my cheek bone. "I shouldn't have left you alone tonight."

"Its better you did," I said with a shrug. "If you had stayed we would have been in bed when the explosion happened…we probably wouldn't have made it out of the house."

Sirius took my arms and pulled me up to sit next to him. I took his hand and laid them on his thigh, squeezing his fingers in mine. He didn't take his eyes off me.

"I feel like I'm not protecting you well enough," he said stroking my brown curls behind my ear.

"It's not your job to protect me," I said in return.

"I want to protect you," he continued. "Because I love you."

I grinned. "I love you, Sirius, and that's why I want you to know that I don't want this war to become between us. I'm not going to let my Father take you away from me. He's trying to destroy everything I have now. He wants us to struggle and fall to pieces. We can't let that happen."

"We won't," Sirius said leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you. He's not going to take you away from me."

I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I kissed him deeply with some tongue and then leaned back.

"Come on," I said standing up and pulling him with me. "I have something to show you."

"Really?" Sirius said with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"A new tattoo," I smirked leading him back to the house.

Sirius paused at the door before following me into the flat. He looked back over his shoulder and stared out into the street for awhile. I went back to him, touching his shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

"I just thought I saw someone out there," he whispered. He forced a smile and closed the door.

"Everything okay?" James asked appearing. He moved forward and tapped the door with his wand, locking it for the night.

"Yea," Sirius nodded. "Fine."

Lily appeared descending the stairs and leaned on the railing.

"I made the spare bed for you two," she said motioning upstairs. "I'm turning in. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good night," I said.

"Thanks Lily," Sirius said to her with a wave.

"I'll be up in a bit," James squeezed Lily's hand before she could get away. Once she had disappeared he turned and looked at us. "Dumbledore sent a feather from Fawks. He's going to be here soon."

"To talk to us about our flat?" I asked.

"I don't know," James said. "He didn't send a note though."

I nodded my head and looked at Sirius. "Guess showing you that tat will have to wait."

Sirius smirked. "We probably have time before he gets here." He pulled me close against him and James sighed loudly.

"Good to see you two have made up," he said. "But keep that stuff to yourself."

I laughed and pulled away from Sirius just as a knock came at the door.

"That was fast," I said with raised eyebrows. Both men pulled their wands from their pockets and pointed at the door.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore," said the older voice on the other side of the door. "And who is this?"

"James Potter," James aid close to the door. "Who am I married to?"

"Lily Evans Potter," Dumbledore said smartly.

"Are we going to have a child?"

"Your first is expected this July. My turn?"

"Go on," James nodded even though Dumbledore couldn't see him.

"How long have I been Headmaster?" asked Dumbledore.

"Since before I was at Hogwarts," said James with a shrug.

"I'll accept that," said Dumbledore cheerfully. James smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, Professor," he said greeting the old man. "Come on in."

"Good evening James," Dumbledore said. "Cadence, Sirius, a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Headmaster," I said with a bow of my head.

The hall grew silent and we all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me why I'm here," Dumbledore said moving down the hall to the kitchen.

"I thought we knew already," Sirius said.

"You know about the murdered Muggle girl already?" Dumbledore asked with raised eyebrows. He took a seat and was peering at Sirius over his half moon glasses.

"What?" I asked sitting down quickly.

"No," said James. "We haven't heard of that."

"I was referring to our flat being attacked and burnt to the ground," Sirius said softly. "Not a murdered girl."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "When did this attack on your flat happen?"

"About an hour ago," I said. "Lily and I were in the house. We made it out unhurt. I saw my Father standing in the flames. He burnt my house down because I burnt his down last time we saw each other."

"You've been hiding at Hogwarts for over a year," nodded Dumbledore. "Explains why he had to wait so long to burn down your property."

"Eye for an eye," James nodded.

"Doesn't really seem like Voldemort's style," Sirius said taking a seat and leaning back.

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything you can think of that would cause him to attack you now?"

"Sense when does Voldemort need a reason to attack me?" I asked.

The three men around me said nothing in response.

"You should probably move back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore finally said. He put his finger to his mouth like he was deep in thought. I sighed slightly.

"I don't want to do that, Sir," I said. "I can't hide under your protection until Voldemort is destroyed. And I work more effectively outside of Hogwarts. It's too distracting there."

"At least it's safe," said Sirius.

I shook my head. "I'm not going back there. Thank you for the offer, but I'm not. I'm fine in the outside world."

Dumbledore frowned but nodded. "I can't force you to do anything Cadence. But please, do not become arrogant in your pursuit to destroy your Father."

"I'm not being arrogant, Dumbledore," I said with some offense. "I'm watching my back. I work better away from Hogwarts. The pressure of people attacking me keeps me on my toes."

Sirius rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Tell us about this Muggle girl," said James changing the subject before a fight could explode in the kitchen between Sirius and I.

"She was found by Alastor," said Dumbledore. "In an alley behind the Ministry."

"He's still going to the Ministry?" I inquired with surprise.

Dumbledore nodded, and then continued as if I didn't interrupt. "She was a young woman, maybe about your age Cadence, definitely a Muggle because of her dress and lack of wand."

"That doesn't mean she wasn't a witch," said Sirius.

"We did find a Muggle wallet on her," said Dumbledore. "And a Muggle ID."

"How was she killed?" James asked. "The Killing Curse?"

"No," whispered Dumbledore with a very sad look in his eyes. "She was tortured first, with the Cruciatus Curse no doubt, then beaten and stabbed. She has a Dark Mark tattooed on her forearm."

"But she's not a witch," I said leaning forward. "She can't be a Death Eater."

"Is Voldemort recruiting Muggles?" Sirius asked.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "At least not to our knowledge. But I doubt he'd would. He hates Muggles as much, if not more, then Muggle borns."

Sirius nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"So why the Dark Mark?" James asked.

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate for a moment. He put his hand down on the table and tapped his fingers on the wood. "Cadence, this young woman was about your age, her hair was long, brown, and curly. She also had your color eyes."

"What are you saying?" Sirius said before I could speak.

"When Moody first found her he thought she was you," Dumbledore said softly.

"So somebody killed a girl because she looked like me?" I asked very slowly with some confusion.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I think it's someone sending a message."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Watch your back," said Dumbledore standing up. "Cadence I want you to be very careful, especially now that you're not in your own home and a woman just showed up dead looking like you."

Dumbledore walked down the hall and James followed him to let him out of the house. I remained in my chair, not really sure what to do or think. There was an upset in my stomach and I was suddenly very afraid. Sirius leaned over and took my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It's going to be fine," he said.

I blinked and looked at him. "I know." I forced a smile so he wouldn't see my worry. Too many weird things had happened today, first Gabriel's note that he would come back, my flat burning down, and then a woman with my description showing up dead in an alley with a Dark Mark inked on her arm. I wasn't really sure what to think, but I got a very bad feeling from all of it.

"Come on upstairs," said Sirius. "James has already gone up to bed…you can show me your tattoo."

I smiled slightly as he pulled me out of the chair. "I bet you can't guess where it is."

"I'm not going to even try," he said holding me tight against him. "I imagine its somewhere well hidden because I haven't seen it yet and you only slept in your underwear yesterday."

"Oh, Sirius," I smirked and dashed up the stairs. He followed me up into the bedroom and closed the door tightly behind him.


	4. Italian Stranger

The next morning I returned to Roman Street where my flat had been the night before. I walked up the street and there were people stopping casually as they walked by to stare at the burnt down apartment. There wasn't anything that impressive about it. There were three other abandoned and damaged buildings on the street alone, in this part of the neighborhood it wasn't abnormal to see a house half burnt down. I wondered if the people walking by were stopping to see if there was anything worth value lying in the rubble, or perhaps they were looking to see if there was a crispy human form distorted in the mess.

I don't know why I was there, I just felt like I had to be. Maybe some of my things had survived the fire and I'd be able to keep them, or maybe I was hoping there was a clue somewhere in the destruction to help me figure out why Voldemort had burnt it down. Not that being his daughter wasn't a good enough reason. I don't know why I wondered there that morning, I just found myself in front of the building as if I were looking for closure—from what I don't know.

"I thought I'd never find you," said a man with a foreign accent. I turned and looked over my shoulder as an attractive Mediterranean man walked towards me. He was at least six three, with a defined figure, dark hair and eyes and an attractive sense of style. He was wearing Muggle jeans, button up shirt, and brown leather jacket. "Allison! It's been too long!"

Before I could say a word the man pulled me into a hug.

"Excuse me!" I said fiercely pressing my hands against his chest trying to push away. "Let go of me!"

"Stop," whispered the man. "There are two Death Eaters across the street. They've been tailing you since you got off the Muggle train."

"Who the hell are you?" I snipped glaring up at him. For the sake of not drawing too much attention I allowed him to keep his arms around me.

"Alessandro Castrogiovanni," he whispered close to me. The scent of his cologne made my insides tingle with a hot sensation. I frowned and made to pull away. This man was an Italian Stud with his nice clothing, attractive skin and eyes, and intoxicating cologne. He stepped back, beaming at me. I was still glaring up at him.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself," I said turning away. The Italian man didn't except my comment and followed me, hooking my arm in his. I looked up at him like he was nuts. I stopped abruptly. "Do you know who I am?"

"Cadence Coleman," he said smiling down at me and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes," I nodded. "If you know my name then you definitely know whose daughter I am, and that is why there are Death Eater's following me."

"I was trying to help you."

"I can take care of myself," I said crossing my arms. "How do I know you're not a Death Eater also? Thank you for your concern Mr. Aless Castra-whatever your name was, but I'm fine."

I turned and began to walk away down the street, looking over my shoulder to see two dark men following me on the other side of the street far enough back to not be obvious. To my disappointment Mr. Italian Stud was also still behind me.

"Avery," he said catching up.

I stopped dead and turned to him.

"What did you call me?"

"Avery," he said with a smug look. "I also know that name which means I know—"

"Gabriel," I said quickly. "Or, Death Eaters who have heard him call me that name. Perhaps you know Henry Dept, he would know that name."

"I don't know Henry Dept," he said shaking his head. "I know Gabriel."

"As a Death Eater?"

"No, can we talk somewhere more private?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the two Death Eaters that were still approaching.

"Are those Death Eaters following you or me?" I asked with a realization.

"I don't know, but we should probably go," Alessandro said taking my arm.

"If you get me killed I will come back and kill you as a ghost," I snapped.

"Well good for me that ghost can't kill."

"There's a first time for everything."

Alessandro looked over his shoulder and then grabbed my elbow and broke out into a run. He dragged me off down the street at a dash. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the two Death Eaters were now chasing after us.

I stopped dead, turning and pulling out my wand. I lurched forward with it and there was a violent explosion from the end of my wand. I flicked it again and another explosion erupted, sending both the Death Eaters flying across the street.

Alessandro grabbed my hand.

"Good job," he said. "Now let's hope the Ministry doesn't get you for using magic in front of Muggles."

"Those Death Eaters were following you," I snapped ignoring his comment.

"Do you really think we should stand here out in the open like this?" he asked in a husky voice that was very sexy.

"Let go of me, leave me alone," I said pulling my hand out of his. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I live my life with high enough death risk as it is, the last thing I need is you raising the stakes."

I turned and began to walk away from Alessandro, a dark cloud of smoke appeared before me and then one of the tall Death Eaters appeared from it. He grabbed my shoulders tightly causing a reaction from me. I grabbed the man's arms and lifted my knee into his groin. Releasing his arms he fell backwards with a groan of pain. As he was hunched over I kneed him in the face and kicked him over onto the ground. I waved my wand as the man screamed. He probably thought I was going to make him explode into a million tiny pieces. I stunned him, and left him there. I turned to see if Alessandro was still behind me and a man punched me clear across the face. I fell to the ground as Alessandro's voice echoed near by.

"Leave her be, bastard!"

I looked up just to see the Death Eater who had punched me get hit in the face by a two-by-four. Alessandro dropped his weapon of choice and grabbed the Death Eater by the collar, pulling him up.

"Who sent you," he hissed at the Death Eater.

"Who do you think?" the blond haired Death Eater retorted. Alessandro slammed the Death Eater against a wall of the building next to us. I heard his head hit the brick and thought he'd probably get his skull crushed if he didn't answer Alessandro's questions.

"Why did he send you?"

The Death Eater said nothing, so Alessandro slammed him into the wall again.

"To kill her," said the Death Eater with a whine. I raised my eyebrows with only mild surprise. It wasn't a regular day if someone wasn't trying to kill me. I was just surprised that he admitted it so quickly. Obviously, this Death Eater was weak hearted, or was new to the program; he didn't know he wasn't supposed to give up so easily.

"You're new at this aren't you?" Alessandro said with sarcasm. He caught me off guard, I felt like he had read my mind. I quickly put my guard up so he wouldn't read me like Gabriel had so many times.

Alessandro slammed the Death Eater into the wall again and let him sink to the cement.

"You must know Gabriel," I said softly.

"So you believe me?" he asked helping me up.

"No," I shook my head. I walked away slowly, leaving the two Death Eaters on the ground. Alessandro followed me.

"You don't trust me even though I just saved your life?"

"First of all," I said stopping. "_You_ didn't save my life." I poked him in the chest. "Secondly, I don't trust anyone…not even Gabriel anymore."

"I'll be sure to tell him that when I see him again."

"You've seen him?" I questioned letting Alessandro get to me.

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked viciously. I gave him a nasty look and he laughed out loud.

"You have the deadliest eyes I have ever seen on a woman," Alessandro reached forward and stroked my cheek. I jerked away from him and took a few steps back.

"I can make anything burst into flame with a blink of my eye," I whispered with a very harsh tone. "Don't test me."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he said still smiling. He was a great deal like Gabriel, but more of an ass. I smiled slightly at my thought and put my hands on my hips.

"Aleasander—"

"Alessandro," he corrected.

"Oh, whatever. Can I call you Ales? Does that seem reasonable?"

"I suppose," he said with one nod. "But that suggest that you plan to keep me around for awhile."

"I have no reason to keep you around."

"Except that I'm your one connection to Gabriel."

"How do I know you're not a Death Eater who has captured Gabriel, or forcing him to return to my Father."

"Gabriel would never return to your Father," said Alessandro.

"How do you know that?"

"Because of you," he said seriously. "He is loyal to only you, my dear."

"But I do not love him in return," I said.

"I didn't say he loved you," Alessandro said with a laugh.

"I have not returned Gabriel's love," I shrugged. "What if that alone has chased him back to my Father because he has nothing left?"

Alessandro was laughing again. "You do not disappoint."

"What does that mean?"

"Gabriel described you very easily to me."

"How did he describe me?"

"Pushy, bitchy, and unreasonable."

"This is me being reasonable, Ales," I said. "If I was being unreasonable I would have killed you by now."

He was laughing at me again. "Cocky too. Why would you kill me?"

"Because you're being annoying," I snipped and turned to walk away.

"Gabriel also said you were a handful of trouble," Alessandro yelled after me. "But I suppose that's the result of your other characteristics."

I stopped and turned to face the Italian stranger with a nasty glare. My cold eyes were burning a hole in him, and I was honestly waiting for him to burst into flames. I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"To help you."

"Take me to Gabriel," I said bluntly trying to stare him down. Alessandro's dark eyes just stared right back at me though. He was not a man to be easily intimidated.

"I can't."

I sighed with frustration and turned away. I really didn't want to keep talking to him; he was being so damn annoying. To my dismay he continued to pursue me down the street, continuing our conversation.

"If you're not going to take me to Gabriel, you're not going to be a help. So stop following me!"

"It's not that I don't want to take you to him, Cadence," said Alessandro coming close to me. "I can't. That's very simple."

"And why not?"

"If he hasn't told you why not, then I can't," he said shaking his head.

I looked both ways before crossing the street that headed back into the center part of London. Alessandro was getting under my skin, and like an obnoxious bug I wanted to squash him so he'd leave me alone. If he couldn't take me to find Gabriel then he wasn't going to be any good to me. Maybe if I ignored him long enough he would good away…

"He wants me to help you with the murders that have been occurring the last two weeks."

"Oh, really, well that's nice of him. Why doesn't he just come back himself and help me if he thinks I need the help so much?" Alessandro's statement really bothered me, and my question to him showed my frustration. I didn't even know what murders he was talking about. The only thing I could keep thinking about was that Gabriel had sent someone to me because I wrote him. Apparently, Gabriel didn't get that I wanted _him_ back—I didn't want an Italian substitute.

"Do you even know what murders I'm talking about?" Alessandro asked as if he had read my mind. I didn't look at him as he kept up with my quick pace. I didn't know where we were walking; I was just trying to get away from him so I wouldn't lose my temper and blow him up.

"I'm assuming you mean the one from last night, when a brunette Muggle was killed, and tattooed with a Dark Mark."

"Last night was not the first murder like that," said Alessandro.

I paused in the middle of the sidewalk with surprise. The Muggles around Alessandro and I spread out to avoid hitting us, like invisible hands parting the Red Sea, they divided around us.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How many others?"

"Three," he whispered touching my elbow. "Totaling four."

"I can count," I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"I don't know," Alessandro shook his head. "I assume Gabriel has told him."

I nodded slowly. "Tell me about these murders. Why is the one from last night the first I've heard of them?"

"Not here," he said shaking his head and then looking around. "Let's go somewhere private where we can talk."

I looked at him with cautious eyes. I wasn't sure if I trusted this Italian stud. I didn't want to be alone with him—there had to be somewhere we could talk that was in public but gave us some privacy.

"No," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I want to talk about this right now, right here."

"You are stubborn," Alessandro said with a sigh. "You don't trust me?"

"No," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't take it personally; I don't trust many people, which I thought we'd established that fact already."

"You don't completely trust the closest people to you?" he asked raising his eyebrows with a quizzical look.

"No," I said growing impatient. "Why haven't I heard about these murders until now?"

"I don't think anyone made the connection," shrugged Alessandro. "I honestly don't know. Gabriel didn't tell me very much, only that he wanted me to help you and watch out for you."

"I can watch out for myself."

"Is that why you want him to come back so badly?" Alessandro's question touched a nerve deep within me. Suddenly my insides burned with anger—how dare he suggest that I wanted Gabriel to come back for personal reasons. What did he know about the situation? How was it any of his business?

"I want Gabriel to come back because we all need his help," I said trying to control my voice.

"So you don't miss him?"

"Of course I miss him," I snipped. What was Alessandro digging for? Was he trying to get me to admit that I loved Gabriel or something? I was growing even more annoyed then before, when we had first met. "Stop talking about Gabriel. I want to know about the four women that have been murdered…and what we should do to stop it."

Alessandro took a seat on a bench that was near a telephone booth. I frowned and sat down on the bench also only close enough to hold a conversation.

"Talk," I said forcefully.

"Straight to the point," he nodded with a smile. "I like that."

"Clearly you like to avoid it," I said. "Otherwise you would have told me everything already."

"You have to be careful in the open, Cadence," Alessandro leaned closer to me. "You never know who is listening."

I grabbed his hand and twisted it forcefully making it crack. Alessandro's face cringed with pain but he made no noise. He could take the pain…maybe he was a lot like Gabriel.

"Talk," I repeated.

"Resorting to violence—"

I twisted his wrist farther and he cringed again. "Okay," he sighed. "Point taken."

I released his wrist and he gave me a nasty look. "Four Muggle women have been murdered sharing your physical characteristics." As he said the last two words, Alessandro's eyes wandered down my body.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes," I hissed.

Alessandro smirked and leaned back against the bench. "All four women were tortured, beaten and stabbed. They also were given a tattoo of the Dark Mark post mortem."

"Why kill girls who look like me?"

"Sends a message," said Alessandro. "You're wanted dead more then ever. The Dark Lord appears to no longer care that you're his daughter and you could be of good use to him. He has accepted that you are not on his side and he wants you dead for it…you're an annoyance now."

I leaned forward, very close to Alessandro to whisper something in his ear. I was close enough that he felt my breath on his skin.

"Only Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord," I whispered.

I stood up off the bench, facing him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't deal with Death Eaters, Ales. If you ever come near me again, I will kill you."

Alessandro stood up and bowed. "Good day then, I can't say that I didn't try."

I turned and began to walk away. "I'm sure we'll meet again!" he yelled after me. I ignored his holler and continued down the street, heading back to Lily and James' flat. I constantly looked over my shoulder to make sure Alessandro was not following me. The last thing I needed was Lily and James' flat burning to the ground—or worse being attacked and having them killed.

When I arrived back at the flat I realized that I should probably move back to Hogwarts. It was the safest place for me and Sirius, and for everyone else. Everyday I stayed with someone I put them at higher risk of being attacked. I needed to disappear completely. For a few split seconds I thought maybe I should return to America—but the thought was gone as quickly as it had come. I couldn't abandon the fight to run and hide. I would never do such a thing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hide and everyone I loved continued to fight for me. I was in this all the way, I just had to figure out how to survive.


	5. Setting a Trap

"Professor," I heard Lily say with surprise from the front of the flat. I stood up from the kitchen table and moved down the hall to the front door, where Albus Dumbledore was standing with rosy pink cheeks from the cold outside. It seemed that the weather was only getting colder as February turned to March. I kept hoping for the snow to melt away, but every morning it seemed to be snowing, not giving it the chance to melt.

"Hello ladies," said Dumbledore bowing his head to both of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking his cloak once he removed it.

"I've come to speak to you, Cadence," he said.

"About the murders?" I questioned.

It had been three weeks since I was informed of the murdered Muggle women, and since, three more women had been murdered. Moody and I were working together to try and find the bastards that were doing it but all of our clues led us to believe that it was a different person committing the murder every time, perhaps the same group of people.

"No," he said folding his hands in front of him. "Not the murders."

I looked at him very seriously as he kept his crystal blue eyes focused on me.

"Gabriel?" I whispered, almost choking. The fear that Dumbledore was here to tell me that Gabriel had been found and was dead pulsed in my mind.

"Gabriel is still alive as far as I know," Dumbledore said reading my mind with Legilimency. I sighed and turned, following Lily back into the kitchen. She put on a pot of tea and then left the room, so Dumbledore and I could have some privacy.

"I understand that a few weeks ago you met Alessandro Castrogiovanni," he said. The mention of the name caught me by surprise. I hadn't told anyone that I had met Alessandro, not even Sirius. How did Dumbledore know about that?"

"Alessandro came to me," he said. "Really, Cadence you should be blocking me better."

"I don't block people I trust," I whispered with a shrug.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "Extra practice never hurt, and it would probably be beneficial if it became a habit for you, then no effort will be necessary."

I nodded my head to appease him. I had been lectured so many times by Gabriel about practicing my Legilimency and keeping people out of my head that it irked me to hear it from Dumbledore also.

"What about Ales?" I asked.

"Ales?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as the teapot whistled. I got up and retrieved it, bring it to the table along with cups and tea bags. I sat down and poured Dumbledore a cup of steaming water. The tea bag floated for a few seconds until is absorbed the water and sunk to the bottom. Dumbledore played with the tea bag and his spoon, waiting for me to explain myself.

"I couldn't get his name right when we met, he said it'd be okay if I called him Ales," I whispered sinking my tea bag and wondering what this was all about.

"I wanted you to know that you could trust him," said Dumbledore. I looked up at the old man and frowned deeply.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust him."

"Just because you do doesn't mean I can."

Dumbledore smiled slightly and nodded his head once. "I forgot how paranoid you are."

"I prefer cautious," I said in a low tone.

Dumbledore smiled again and looked me straight in the eye. "He is Gabriel's cousin."

The words sunk into me and I placed my spoon in the cup, and then folded my hands on the table. "Okay. That doesn't mean I can trust him. Regulus is a Death Eater, I can't trust him and he's Sirius' brother. Just because Alessandro is Gabriel's cousin doesn't mean I can trust him."

"I didn't say it did," said Dumbledore. "But I want you to know who he is."

"Okay…"

"He's Gabriel's cousin on Gabriel's mother side."

"Gabriel has never told me about his family," I said with a slight ting in my stomach. I had never realized that he had never talked to me about that. I only knew about his ex girlfriend Anita, and their daughter Jennifer who were both murdered about two years ago.

"I don't think he's told very many people about it," Dumbledore said. "I only know of his history because of what the Ministry has investigated and what Alessandro has shared with me."

I nodded my head slowly. "Okay…what does this have to do with Alessandro?"

"He and Gabriel grew up together," said Dumbledore. "They were like brothers. Alessandro's mother and father were killed in a house fire, and he was sent to live with Gabriel and his family. They're the same age."

I listened intently to what Dumbledore was saying. I wanted to know everything about Gabriel. He was my partner and I was slightly hurt that he had never told me his past, but I guess I never asked. When I found him, I'd give him a piece of my mind on the subject.

"Alessandro isn't a Death Eater," Dumbledore continued. "He never joined, it was the one time he and Gabriel didn't agree on something and they grew apart. Alessandro returned to Italy after Gabriel joined your Father."

"Is Gabriel in Italy?" I asked leaning forward with wide eyes.

"I do not know."

Dumbledore did not falter. He waited long enough to make me feel right, that Gabriel was in Italy, but he answered quickly enough to make me doubt the thought. The old man was fast, sly and very good at keeping secrets. Despite all the sudden confidence I had that Gabriel was in Italy, I was also doubtful. I could never forgive Dumbledore for being such a good liar, but perhaps that's why he was the most powerful wizard I had ever known. While being a liar, he was compassionate, and eventually told the truth. Maybe liar wasn't a good thing to call him, because he just with held the truth for sometime. He made a judgment call—when he thought it was the proper time for me to know something that is when he told me, no sooner or no later. He had good control of his surroundings, and I wondered how he managed such chaos.

"So now Gabriel is working with Alessandro, who has forgiven him for being a Death Eater," I nodded my head slowly. "Why would Gabriel send Alessandro to me?"

"To help you because he can't."

"He can, he just doesn't want to," I said with anger. I stood up from the table and paced to the sink and back, with my hands on my hips. "I'm tired of this bullshit, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stood up. "There is nothing we can do to bring Gabriel back here before he intends to come."

"You don't think he's betrayed us, do you?"

"No," he said shaking his head.

I nodded with a nervous sigh and sat back down. "I'm so worried about him."

"Cadence," Dumbledore said touching my shoulder. "You know best of all that Gabriel can take care of himself. He is fine. He is doing what he has to do wherever he is. I'm sure he'll return sooner then you think."

I looked at Dumbledore with hopeful eyes, not knowing if I should heed his words as a hint or not. He said nothing else and walked out of the kitchen. I remained in the chair at the table not really sure what else to do. I bit my fingers as I turned to stare out the window and think.

My mind was racing with these new facts about Gabriel, first how he was related to Alessandro, and second that he was probably in Italy, hiding from something…how could Dumbledore not be upset that he was away and not helping us fight? Everyday more people died and Gabriel just sat somewhere, wallowing in self pity, trying to get over the fact that his daughter had died and I did not love him the way he wished…if only he knew how much I loved him and that is why I wanted him to return.

I sat up straight and slapped my own face. What the hell was I thinking? Loving Gabriel…I might as well take my wand and perform the Killing Curse on myself. I loved Sirius.

"It's bad when you have to remind yourself of that," a voice said in my head.

I blinked and looked out the window before me feeling like a disgusting whore suddenly. I stood up and opened the back door of the flat, marching into the small fenced in yard behind the building. Lily and James' neighbors had dogs and I could hear them barking at me as soon as I entered the snow covered yard. I couldn't see into the neighboring yards because the fences on either side stood at least six or seven feet high. There was a small tree in the back corner, bare of leaves and covered in snow, and bushes lined the fence around the entire yard. Lily and James hadn't spent much time on the garden, they had bigger things to worry about.

There were tears running down my cheeks. I didn't really know why I was crying. I was angry—and these were angry tears. I felt abandoned and bare. There was no one to help me through my struggles and I was sick of being alone. Gabriel was the only one who completely understood what I was going through, with my powers and my Father hunting me. He didn't seem to care before that I didn't love him return, he took what he could get, and now all of a sudden he had to run off and get rid of his feelings? What if he stopped loving me and that stopped him from understanding?

Suddenly, I had an overwhelming feeling that Gabriel's leaving was all my fault, not because I didn't love him, but because I was taking advantage of him and his feelings. I was using him so I'd never be alone, no matter what I felt. If Sirius and I were on good terms I didn't go to Gabriel, but if something went wrong with Sirius and we were fighting Gabriel was there…and I always went to him…he was always there…and now that he wasn't I realized what I had lost.

I looked up in the snow and Gabriel's handsome figure was before me. He was leaning against the fence to my left, standing in blue jeans and a thick winter cloak with gloves on his hands. As I stood up he crossed his arms over his chest, saying nothing as I approached. Standing before him, he removed a glove from his right hand and reached out to touch my cheek. I closed my eyes with anticipation and a chilling breath. Just when I expected to feel his soft flesh on my cheek there was a cool breeze, making goose pimples rise on my skin. I opened my eyes and Gabriel was gone. I looked out in wonder, there were no foot prints in the snow where he had stood. I wiped my cheek and leaned against the fence—I had imagined him. I was going completely crazy now…seeing my guardian angel in the back yard of my best friend's flat…that's what Gabriel was. He was my guardian and savior. He kept me from the darkness every time I drifted to it. He always found me when I was lost, and taught me to follow my own instincts so I could stand on my own.

I pulled the sleeves back on my sweater and looked at the wings that were tattooed on my wrist. They were my own wings…I didn't need Gabriel anymore. He had taught me everything he knew so I could grow wings and fly by myself. It was time to let him go…he'd always be my guardian angel…no matter what.

"Cadence?" called a voice.

I turned abruptly and was surprised to see Sirius standing in the yard.

"Sirius," I went to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He held me with a moments hesitation and then kissed my forehead. "Lily and I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"We didn't either," said Sirius stroking my hair. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I was thinking," I shrugged. "You know I don't feel anything anymore."

Sirius frowned and took my hand, pulling me back into the house. In the kitchen, James and Lily were sitting at the table. James looked frozen to the bone, and Lily was pushing a bowl of soup in front of him. My eyes followed Lily's worried look to Dumbledore who was still in the house. I thought he had left. Next to him stood the tall tan skinned Italian man I had met a few weeks ago.

"Ales!" I said giving him a nasty look.

"You know this bastard?" James asked looking between me and Alessandro.

Alessandro did not look phased by being called a bastard. He leaned in the threshold of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked a great deal like the vision of Gabriel I had just imagined in the yard. I shook my head and gripped the chair in front of me.

"We've met," I whispered.

"Your name is Alice?" Sirius said with raised eyebrows.

Alessandro stood up straight. "My name is Alessandro. Your girlfriend has a hard time pronouncing it properly, so she calls me Ales."

"Oh," said Sirius. "Just sounds like Alice…a girl's name."

"I think that is enough," said Dumbledore before Alessandro could say something else insulting towards Sirius. Both men were red in the face, looking very angry.

"I don't understand what is going on," I whispered.

"Your Alice here," said Sirius. "Messed up our mission."

"I did not mess it up," said Alessandro angrily. "You messed up _my_ mission!"

"Will someone please explain what happened?" Lily asked. "Calmly!" She added before Sirius or Alessandro could burst out in angry yells.

"Sirius and I were following two Death Eaters who Cadence suspected to be responsible for the Muggle murders," said James taking a spoonful of soup to his mouth. "There are too many suspects for Cadence and Moody to track them all so Sirius and I have been helping. We followed these two—"

"Emanuel and Abraham Carson," interjected Sirius. "They're twin brothers."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, following the story easily.

"Anyways," said James. "We were following them up until yesterday when they both gave us the slip."

"We thought that they had caught on," said Sirius. "And ran off."

"We waited one day though," James continued, holding his spoon but not eating his soup any longer. "They reappeared, which was strange, early this morning. About an hour ago we were following them into an alley when this bastard comes blustering down the street attacking them."

"In my defense," said Alessandro. "I happened to be following the twins too, because I also thought they were suspects of the murders. I did not lose them yesterday, and found out that they had already killed one girl and were revisiting her body because they forgot the dagger they used to stab her with. Foolish thing to leave behind. They were going to the alley today to attack another muggle girl—if I hadn't attacked them they may have."

"We would have never let that happen!" snapped Sirius.

"Just like you didn't let the poor girl die last night," responded Alessandro viciously.

I stepped forward in front of Sirius to prevent him from jumping across the room at Alessandro. He gripped my shoulders, trying to control his anger and I bit my bottom lip. I didn't like this situation…another girl was dead, and one almost died tonight.

"What happened after that?" asked Dumbledore.

"I killed Emanuel," said Alessandro. "Injured Abraham, but he got away."

"The girl?" Lily asked.

"Took her to a Muggle hospital," James said.

"Do we think the twins were the only Death Eaters responsible?" I asked.

Alessandro shook his head. "I think the last night was the first night they killed. They forgot the dagger at the murder scene, and didn't tattoo her until after she was dead—the last three tattoos have been done before the death of the victim."

"So," I whispered thinking everything over in my head. "That brings the total to eight murdered women fitting my description?"

Alessandro nodded. I pulled away from Sirius and snapped my fingers. There was a small pop and then a tack board appeared flat on the counter. I leaned over it and looked at everything that was pinned to the board: pictures of each victim, notes, and clues that Moody and I had found.

I took the pins out of the second, third and forth murders and moved the pictures in a cluster next to the first picture. I pinned them down and pointed at them.

"These four women were tattooed after they were dead," I said. I focused on my attention to the next three pictures that were lined up. I unpinned them and repositioned them in a cluster together. "These three women were tattooed before they died, and now our eighth victim was tattooed before she died, but the murder weapon was left at the scene…the Death Eaters went back for it. So we're looking at three separate killers."

"Or more," said James. "Emanuel and Abraham killed together, what's to say that the other two murderers aren't partners?"

I nodded and looked at the pictures of the women on the ground, crippled against the walls of abandoned buildings, beaten and tortured, then finally stabbed to be put out of their misery. The pictures made me mad. A burning sensation rose within me and I wanted to scream. I wanted to catch the bastards that were doing this and kill them myself; they didn't deserve the chance to sit in a cell at Azkaban where they could easily escape. They deserved to rot in the bottom of the ocean…and I wanted to be the one to put them there. They were obviously targeting me.

"Let's set a trap," I said looking up at Lily and the men in the room.

"What?" said Sirius with a very worried look on his face. He knew they were coming after me and that I was probably going to suggest setting myself up as bait, which is exactly what I was going to do.

"These Death Eaters are attacking women who look like me," I said. "They're sending a very clear message—and three weeks ago when Ales and I met, we were attacked and the Death Eater admitted to trying to kill me. If I go out tonight and walk around, you following me, then we can probably catch one of the bastards doing this."

"Abraham has probably been killed for his incompetence," said Alessandro looking at Dumbledore, who nodded in agreement. "I like it, Cadence."

"It's risky," said Dumbledore rubbing his chin.

"I don't like it," Sirius said quickly. "You are absolutely not setting yourself up to be killed."

"I won't be killed," I said. "Sirius, this is the best plan we've got. We have to do something before another girl is murdered because of me."

"Cadence, this is not your fault," Lily said from the table.

"It might as well be," I snapped. "Either help me catch the bastards, or get out of my way!"

I snapped my fingers and the tack board disappeared from the counter. I pushed past Alessandro and headed upstairs to the spare bedroom. I changed quickly into thick winter clothing that was tight and flexible. I pulled on my black boots and zipped them up my calf. I armed myself for the night with a hips holster with two knives on it, a thigh holster with one knife, and then a dagger in each of my boots. I marched down the stairs and saw Alessandro at the bottom, smiling at me with a very suave look in his eyes. It reminded me of Gabriel and I couldn't deny that they grew up together…I should have seen it sooner, Alessandro was almost like Gabriel's twin.

"Are you going with me?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm told you're pretty good in the action."

"I'm going too," said Sirius coming down the hall. He gave Alessandro a very nasty look as I stood at the bottom of the steps. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you out there alone with Cadence."

"Because you don't like me or you don't trust me?"

"Both," Sirius said wrapping his cloak around him. I smiled slightly and pulled on my leather jacket.

"You shouldn't wear those knives on your thigh or in your boots," said Alessandro. "You have to look like a Muggle. If they know it's the real you they may not come after you."

"Why? I'm their target."

"They know better," said Sirius with a sly look on his face. He grabbed my butt and pulled me against him. "I think you look hot."

"I didn't say she didn't."

Sirius gave Alessandro a very nasty look and I laughed a little.

"Thanks," I said turning Sirius' chin and kissing him softly. He kissed me deeply and I could feel that he was showing off to Alessandro, which bothered me. I wasn't a valuable object to be shown off and bragged about…I let it slide though. There were bigger things to worry about right now.

"Let's go," I said opening the door. "For all we know, they've found their next victim."


	6. On A Bench In The Snow

After about an hour of walking around, it started to snow. I was cold and I pulled the collar of my cloak up to keep my neck warm. I looked over my shoulder constantly, not sure where Alessandro and Sirius were, but knew they were behind me somewhere. I trusted Sirius to come to my rescue, but I didn't trust Alessandro to save me or let Sirius save me. For all I knew he was the Death Eater responsible for all the murders and he was just that good to know how to mislead me and Moody. Listening to the atmosphere around me I could hear Muggle cars driving a few blocks over, there was a couple fighting in the apartment right next to me and something had shattered from their front room, beyond that there was nothing. My shoes crunched on the snow, which comforted me because I'd hear someone approaching me—but no one did. Frankly, I was getting tired of walking around in the cold night like this…maybe I was going about this wrong.

I turned around and began to head back in the direction I had just come. Sirius appeared across the street and approached me slowly, when he reached my side of the sidewalk he looked me up and down.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm just tired of waiting," I shrugged and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Where is Ales?"

"In the alley," he pointed slightly to the alley across the street he had just appeared from. "Covering us."

I nodded my head. "I don't trust him."

I looked at Sirius as he put his hands in his pockets. He was looking at the ground, kicking up snow as we walked.

"I know you don't," I said. "I don't either…but right now he's all we have, and Dumbledore trust him."

"Dumbledore is human," said Sirius. "He can make mistakes."

I didn't say anything and held onto my collar like it was a security blanket.

"He's a good judge of character," I finally whispered.

Sirius shrugged looking over his shoulder towards the alley where Alessandro was hiding. He constantly looked over his shoulder—more then I did, and that really made me nervous.

"Are you ready to head back to the flat then?" he asked finally.

I wasn't. It bothered me that no one had come after me tonight—that meant that another girl was being beaten and stabbed to death for looking like me. I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed, brushing my hair with my fingers.

"I don't like it," I responded.

"I don't either, Cadence, but we can't wait out here all night," he said. "They would have come by now."

"They? You really think it was more then one?" I asked.

"I was just saying in general," he said quickly. "But it wouldn't surprise me if there was more then one sick bastard out there."

I nodded. "If we go that means they've already found someone, Sirius. They're torturing her and beating her right now."

"Cadence," he said stopping and holding my shoulders. "You'll find them, I know you will. You're a little scary when you're on a mission and you'll get the bastards that are doing this. And when you do they'll regret even thinking or planning of doing this to those girls."

"Sirius, I'm afraid if I do catch them I'll kill them."

Sirius frowned slightly. "They deserve it."

I nodded. I didn't say anything else because I didn't want to admit defeat. I didn't want to go home and sit while someone was dying. I couldn't handle that.

Sirius turned and waved to the alley. Alessandro appeared a few minutes later, trotting through the snow with his hands deep in his pockets. He met us across the street looking at us with raised eyebrows.

"We're going home," said Sirius wrapping his arm around me. "If they were going to attack her they would have by now."

Alessandro nodded his head and looked at me. "You're sure?"

I shrugged. "Don't really have a choice. Sirius is right. If they were going to attack they would have by now…just means they found someone. I'll go out tomorrow night."

Sirius and Alessandro didn't say anything to my comment. Sirius began to usher me back to the house and I followed his lead. When we arrived at the house I knocked on the door and Lily's voice greeted us on the other side.

"Where is your most recent tattoo?" asked Lily.

"Hip," I said.

"What is it of?"

"Black widow spider," I said.

Sirius looked at me with curious eyes.

"Sirius, what are James and I going to name our son?"

"Harry," Sirius said not taking his eyes off me. I couldn't help but smile. He was staring at me with dark curious eyes that I hadn't seen since we were in school. I felt my heart skip a beat as his lips spread in a small grin.

"Alessandro," Dumbledore's voice could be heard.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"When did we meet?"

"Eight years ago in London at a conference on the magical transfiguration of humans," said Alessandro. I raised my eyebrows slightly with some surprise. Alessandro didn't strike me as much of the academic. The door opened and Lily allowed us into the house.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"We didn't find anything," I whispered pulling off my cloak. Sirius caught it and took it from me. I smiled at him and he smiled in return. He hung my cloak and then his own. Alessandro didn't remove his, rather Dumbledore began to put his on.

"You were gone for almost two hours," Lily said with surprise. "How could you find nothing?"

"They must have already made their kill," I whispered with sadness. I was not happy at all that we had left the streets like that. I wasn't going to sleep tonight. "I'm going upstairs. Good night."

I walked away from the people in the foyer and headed up the stairs for the spare bedroom where Sirius and I had resided for the last couple of weeks now. I tore off my clothes, lost in my own depressing thoughts. The bedroom door opened and Sirius entered.

"Hey," he said as I sat on the bed in only a tank top and underwear. He couldn't take his eyes off me as I laid back on the bed, pulling the pillows against my body.

"Yes?" I asked awkwardly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, Sirius, I'm great," I said with sarcasm.

"Hey, you don't have to get snippy with me. I was asking out of concern."

"You were asking because you want to have sex," I said into the pillows. I regretted the comment as soon as I said it. I don't know if he heard me or not, but when I looked up from the pillows he wasn't standing before the bed anymore.

"I was asking because I'm worried about you," he said from the side of the bed. He sat down on it and pulled the pillow that I was hugging out of my arms, away from my face. He laid down next to me and pulled my body against his. "I don't want to lose you to this."

I looked at his eyes and knew he wasn't being honest. The only time Sirius ever had fear in his eyes was when he was afraid of losing me. There was no fear in his eyes. If he was really afraid of losing me he'd look at me with great fear. He kissed my forehead lightly and held me close, closing his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," I said, not really sure if I did know or not suddenly.

I rolled over in his arms and spooned against him. His hand relaxed on my lower stomach and he kissed my shoulders. I knew what he was trying to do and I appreciated it. Sirius always knew how to distract me from the horrors of the world around us. When we were in the bedroom we forgot everything else that was going on outside…we were the only thing that mattered, us and our love for each other. But that night, something was not right. The reason why sex was so good with Sirius was because he wasn't selfish or selfless. He let me do some of the work, and we together made it about us. He knew all of my triggers and switches, and he knew how to make something pleasurable for both of us—and I could do the same. But that night he was selfish. When he finished, he laid down, kissing me, and telling me that he loved me. I felt incomplete and very disappointed. Never had Sirius left me unsatisfied…and as I lay wide awake while he slept I realized that maybe he really didn't love me anymore…maybe he really didn't fear losing me…maybe I had already lost him.

I couldn't stand the feeling of incompletion. I got up out of the bed quietly and dressed, putting daggers in my boots and a holster on my hip. I held my wand in my hand as I crept down the steps. It was hard to leave the front door quietly, because it squeaked when pulled open too far. Once outside in the cold snowy morning air I felt freedom. I could breathe out there and think. I walked down the street, not really sure where I was going, but clenching my wand in my hand so tight my knuckles were white.

I felt like I was lost. Sirius and I had been so in love once, and suddenly we were just together to get by each day it seemed. We had apologized to each other only a few weeks ago about losing our way and wanting to be together…and now again I felt like he was only in it to be in it…

I took a seat on a park bench and stared out at the snow covered street. There were tears on my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them off. Suddenly, Gabriel entered my mind and I missed him more then ever before. He would have held me as I cried, not caring why I was crying. He would have probably even kissed away my tears if I asked him. Why was he always the one I ran to? I looked up suddenly and felt like a knife had just entered my heart. Was I supposed to be with Gabriel all along…if Sirius was the one who made me cry? I shook my head. Gabriel had left me, abandoned me to fight alone and I could never forgive him for that. I don't care how much you love someone, you don't leave them in a time when they need you.

"And I need you, Gabriel," I sighed leaning back on the bench. "I need you."

"No, Cadence you don't. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"How do you know if I need you or not? You don't know my thoughts or feelings Gabriel—" I stopped dead and jumped off the bench, turning around to face the voice that had been behind me. I blinked with shock as Gabriel Quintin's handsome face stared at mine. I looked at him very closely. The last time I had seen Gabriel he was a figment of my imagination in Lily's backyard. I stepped around the bench slowly, hesitating as I moved.

"Gabriel?" I said with disbelief. My voice faltered as I moved to him. He put his hands in his coat pocket and stood very straight, staring at me in return.

"Yes, Cadence," he said.

"How do I know it's really you?" I asked with small tears in my eyes. If it was really him I was going to be so mad I'd probably sock him.

"Ask me anything you wish."

"What was the first thing I destroyed completely with my energy?" I asked.

"A classroom full of desks," he smiled with a nod. "I remember that clearly."

"You had pissed me off, of course you'd remember it," I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was still unsure if Gabriel was really right in front of me…after all of this time it seemed so silly that he would come now, when I was depressed and sitting in the snow. Why hadn't he come before?

"Because you didn't need me then, and you still don't. I won't be staying long," he said.

"What?"

He laughed. "I came to tell you that you can trust Alessandro, Cadence."

"You came all the way from Italy just to tell me that? Why not write a letter?"

"How'd you know I was in Italy?"

"I'm not stupid, I figured it out."

Gabriel nodded his head and approached me. I took a step back into the bench out of reflex. Gabriel paused at my behavior, staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Still don't believe I am who I say?"

I looked him in the eye and saw that they were the same glowing blue that I had last seen. His eyes never changed color for anything but me anymore. It broke my heart when Anita and his daughter died causing his eyes to stay a pale green color, but last spring when we escaped my Father, Gabriel's eyes had changed color for me. They had changed to a stunning shade of sapphire blue and remained that way since.

"I can hardly trust anyone, Gabriel," I sighed. "Even Sirius feels like a stranger to me."

"Is that why you're out here crying that you need me, because Sirius is being a bloody prick?"

He sounded annoyed with me, or even angry. Perhaps he felt like I was using him…the thought had crossed my mind a few times. I had chased Gabriel away because I took advantage of his feelings for me.

I didn't know what to say to Gabriel, so I just glared at him.

"I take that as a yes," he said stepping around the bench and sitting down.

"Why are you so bitter?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I'm not," he shrugged. "I've just been busy and coming out here to wipe your tears away is a waste of my time to be frank."

"You didn't have to come," I retorted.

"No," he shook his head. "I did." He didn't elaborate on this comment and grew silent. I didn't say anything either, I was too many things to say anything. I was happy to see him, angry that he had come back just out of the blue like it wasn't a big deal that he had been gone for so long. He turned his head and looked at me. "It's been a long time."

"Yea," I nodded with annoyance. "That's why I'm a little confused as to why you came here now."

"I told you, I came here to tell you about Alessandro."

"I met him weeks ago and frankly I trust him enough to let him help us," I said. "Beyond that I have no interest. You didn't come here to tell me about Alessandro."

He didn't say anything and his silence only annoyed me more. I wanted him to admit that he missed me and that's why he had come back, even if he wasn't staying. He had come back to see me.

"I hate you so much," I finally said, breaking the silence, and shaking my head.

"I'm starting to think that's they only way you'll ever feel about me," he smirked. "And that when you say it you mean to say something else entirely."

I turned my whole body to face him on the park bench. Was he actually opening the conversation to the topic that I had been dying to talk to him about for almost two years now? Last time we had talked about his feelings for me was on Sirius' birthday (which seems inappropriate now looking back on it) just before we had been kidnapped….and that was nearly two years ago. Really, there wasn't much talking about Gabriel's feelings. As soon as they were mentioned he changed the subject and stepped out of the house where he then was stunned and we were kidnapped. If he had just talked about his feelings we never would have been kidnapped then…

"I don't speak in riddles like you do, Gabriel," I said.

He laughed out loud, which offended me slightly. But I suppose I was used to him laughing at me like that. He still thought I was some silly girl who was madly in love with him and another man.

"I don't think you're a silly girl anymore Cadence," he said. "Doesn't stop you from acting like one though from time to time."

This time it was going to be me that changed the subject. I didn't want to talk to Gabriel about our personal lives when we were angry like this. We were both saying things that we'd regret later.

"How is Alessandro supposed to help me find the Death Eaters that are killing the women who look like me?" I asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "He wanted to help; I knew he'd do more then me."

"Why?"

"You'll listen to his advice," said Gabriel looking at me very seriously. "You won't listen to mine anymore."

"You haven't given me the chance to listen because you left. You've been gone for almost two years now…I wonder why I wouldn't listen to you," I said harshly. Gabriel ignored the cut at him and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Aren't you freezing?" he asked looking at the baggy sweater I was wearing. I had crossed my arms over my chest and tucked my hands between my arms and breast to keep them warm. I don't know why I had left with out my cloak. Maybe I was too caught up in my thoughts. I hadn't even felt the cold until Gabriel asked me if I was cold. I didn't answer him. He stood up off the bench and pulled off his thick winter cloak. I made to speak, objecting but he put his finger to my lips hushing me.

"Don't," he said wrapping the cloak around me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead then took a seat next to me. I could only stare at him as I pulled the cloak around me. Why was it that when Gabriel was around I could feel again?

"I know you don't understand why I left, Cadence, but you said you respected it."

"I respected it because I believed you were going to come back," I said. "It's been _two years_, Gabriel! James and Lily are having a baby! Voldemort is still growing stronger, there is more chaos now then ever before, and you are hiding from it!"

"You're acting like I've been sitting on a beach in Italy tanning all this time."

"You do look more tan," I snapped with frustration.

It was true too. He was darker skinned. His hair was shorter but he kept that five o'clock shadow that made him look dark and mysterious. His eyes were deep, despite not changing color, and showed some sign of life. His frame and body were well defined and sexy. I'm not going to lie…he looked as good as he did when I had first met him. I honestly thought that Gabriel would never grow old or look bad. He looked good when he looked bad…that said a lot.

Gabriel caught me off guard when he took my chin and leaned forward, kissing me square on the mouth. It was a passionate, meaningful kiss that I couldn't pull out of despite everything inside of me screaming to do so.

He pulled away slowly and planted smaller kisses on my lips. Why did he do this to me? And why was I so weak to him? Why didn't I punch him in the face because I had a boyfriend, who I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with? Why?

"I never meant to make you feel abandoned," he whispered kissing my ear softly. I was crying and I didn't even know when the tears had started to fall. I pulled farther away from him, moving down the bench a little. He sat up straight and frowned at me.

"I'm sorry Gabriel," I whispered wiping my cheeks and not looking him in the eye.

"Me too," he said with a nod.

We sat in silence for awhile, both of us thinking what we should say or do next. I felt like that was the final say on the matter. No matter what happened from now on, Gabriel and I weren't going to ever be involved more then just friends or partners. We had been so careful before, but when we were kidnapped two years ago my Father had exploited Gabriel's love for me and I realized, even though I would never admit it, how much I loved him. I would die for him—just as I would die for Sirius. I never thought in my life that I would be capable of loving two men, but I did…what made me stay with Sirius in the end is that I could never betray him like I had been betrayed so many times before. I couldn't and wouldn't hurt Sirius like that because I loved him. Whatever Gabriel and I had ended that night on that park bench as the snow fell around us.

He stood up after the awkward silence and motioned for me to get up.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," he said. "I'll walk you home before I leave for Italy. And stay at home, Cadence."

I glared at him. He thought he had authority over me, like I was a child.

"I want you to stay home because you're incredibly stupid for coming out here alone when women are being murdered left and right."

"You just can't help insulting me, can you?" I asked as he ushered me up the street slowly. Our feet crunched in the snow, leaving tracks. I looked over our shoulder to make sure we weren't being followed and frowned slightly. Where Gabriel had been standing when I first saw him was where his tracks started—in the middle of the sidewalk, clean unmarked snow around it. He had Apparated right there and I hadn't even heard him.

"You make it easy to insult you, my dear."

"If you loved me you wouldn't."

"If I wanted you to think I loved you I wouldn't."

"So you insult me so I don't think you love me?"

Gabriel nodded his head and I looked at him like he was stupid. I dropped the subject as we approached the last park bench before the block where the Potter's flat was. I don't know why there weren't park benches on Lily's block and she always said how much it annoyed her. She couldn't sit on the sidewalk in front of her house and watch the Muggles go by. I didn't understand why she cared so much…

On that last park bench was a bundle of something, from far away it just looked like a bag or bunched up clothes, but as we grew closer I realized it was a person. I held onto Gabriel's arm and pointed to the bench. He followed my gesture and pulled out his wand, keeping it tucked against his side, hidden from view.

"It could just be a bum," he whispered to me.

"They weren't there when I came down here," I said in return. He nodded and kept his eyes on the person. We neared the bench and I saw the person's hand hanging off the side, like they were sleeping. Their flesh was blue and as I stared at it I saw red running down the fingers. I tore away from Gabriel, who called out after me, and dashed to the side of the bench. I knelt down and pulled the cloak that was on top of the person back. I sighed in shock and sat back in the snow, covering my mouth. It was a woman with long curly brown hair and green eyes. She was dead. Her face had a few bruises on it, along with her arm and neck. The blood from her stab wound had rolled down her pale arm and fingers as it hung over the edge of the bench, dying the snow below the bench pinkish red—the arm was tattooed with the Dark Mark.


	7. The Tattoo Killer

"You were with Gabriel when you found her?" Dumbledore asked me.

I was standing in his circular office at Hogwarts, looking at the photographs of past Headmaster and Mistresses with great interest. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking very concerned about the news I had brought him. He no doubt was thinking the same thing Gabriel had been when we moved the girl's body—I was in more danger then originally thought if the killer was close enough to place the girls body only a block from where Gabriel and I had been.

"Yes," I said looking at the Professor. "I was, and I'd rather nobody else know about that."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Very well. Miss Coleman, I think there is a very high chance that the killer meant to kill you that night—but because you were with Gabriel he didn't."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Perhaps. But then that means that he had to go get another girl to kill when he realized I was with Gabriel. You're suggesting that he just had this girl's body on hand ready to go."

"I know it's a frightening thought, but it is completely possible that he had been keeping her prisoner somewhere before bringing her to the block to be killed."

"That is frightening and it means I'm not doing my job well enough."

Dumbledore sighed. "Cadence, this is not your responsibility alone."

"Professor," I responded quickly with some annoyance as I crossed my arms over my chest. "The Muggle papers are calling him the Tattoo Killer. He has a name to them! He is a serial killer! And they only know half of the story!"

The room around me began to shake with my anger and raised voice. Dumbledore sat in his chair very calmly as the room shook. All of the people in the photographs screamed and gripped the side of their frames as if hoping that would stop them from falling off the wall. What stopped them is me getting a grip on myself and controlling my powers. When I looked back at Dumbledore he was frowning at me with sullen eyes. I bit my bottom lip, put my hands on my hips and turned away from him. I didn't want to be lectured by the old man.

"I'm not going to lecture you," he whispered. "Just simply suggest that you get a hold of yourself, Cadence. You need to be using Legilimency all the time, and it will help you control your emotions. Perhaps that will help you find this monster and stop him."

"I can't control my emotions or powers because I'm so stressed out about this guy!"

"You are letting them rule you then," said Dumbledore. "And if you do that the results could be disastrous. I'm going to write to Gabriel and demand him to come back. You need his help with your powers."

"No," I said quickly. "No, don't do that."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at me and I could read in his crystal blue stare that the decision had already been made. Gabriel was coming back to England because of me. I was still a little girl in Dumbledore and Gabriel's eyes and they had to set me straight. I shook my head and bit my bottom lip to control my anger. There was nothing else to be said so I walked out of Dumbledore's office, slamming the door behind me—a very childish thing to do.

Students were between classes when I left the office. A rumble of anger followed me as I walked by students and teachers causing pictures to shake off of walls and statues to lean over. The crowd of students parted as I marched down the hall, clearly looking upset. People's eyes followed me and the destruction that I was causing as I walked by. All talking stopped so people could stare at me with fear. I realized that my actions and lack of control caused people to question my power and reputation even more then before. I sighed and tried to relax.

As I brushed my hair behind my ear I caught sight of a tall blonde haired boy standing at the end of the hall. His dark blue eyes locked with mine for only a moment, and he turned away, intimidated by my stare. As soon as he turned away a rage that I hadn't felt in a long time rose in me. I had the sudden desire to take my wand and kill the boy as he walked away, constantly looking over his shoulder at me. I had stopped in the middle of the hall, not moving as everyone moved around me, staring at me awkwardly and nervously. My head was splitting with pain—something about that boy had triggered the connection that my Father and I shared. Now I could only feel my Father's rage toward the boy, so I also felt that way about him even though I had never met him. I rubbed my temples to push my Father from my mind. I had to get rid of his presence and his emotions.

I looked up and the boy was gone. It was the most peculiar thing for many reasons. First of all, I hadn't had a mental connection to my Father in years, to have it so suddenly was very confusing. Secondly, what kind of grudge would my Father have against a teenage boy at Hogwarts? I didn't recognize the boy at all, but I supposed it was possible that he was the son of a witch or wizard who needed to be persuaded to join the Death Eaters…or maybe he was the son of someone who had betrayed my Father. I wasn't very sure, but I knew I needed answers—I couldn't just ignore my Father's rage.

I moved down the corridor quickly in the same direction that the boy had moved. The crowd was thinning because class was about to start. I saw the boy disappear down the steps to the dungeon and broke into a run to follow him. As I reached the bottom of the steps I saw the boy's blonde haired head diving into a classroom, he was probably hoping he had lost me. I marched down the hall and walked into the classroom before the teacher could shut it.

"Miss Coleman!" said Professor Slughorn with great surprise. I could see in his beady eyes a bit of anxiety at seeing me. I smiled at him.

"Hello, Professor! It's so good to see you," I forced a pleasant attitude. "Before you get too far into class, can I talk to this young man for just a moment?"

"Yes, yes of course," said Slughorn looking to the blonde haired boy I had pointed at. "Mr. Jasper, you can go on."

The pale boy looked at me with a nasty glare. He was a very handsome young man—hardly a boy—now that I could see him close up. He stood up slowly when Slughorn gave him a scolding look and asked him to go outside with me again. I walked out into the hall and he followed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was well built for his age and taller then me. I sighed and folded my hands behind my back.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You have me at a disadvantage then Mr. Jasper," I whispered. "What's your name?"

He was silent and I shifted my weight to my left leg, sticking my hip out.

"Look," I said. "I'm not here to kill you or anything. I just want to know who you are."

"And why I ran from you?"

"Well if there's a reason, then yea that'd be nice."

"You wouldn't kill me," he said with a nod of his head.

I sighed with frustration. "What's your name?"

"Nero," he said. I nodded my head and looked him up and down again. He was probably only a year younger then me…hell, he could have been the same age as me.

"Why did you run from me?"

"You're the daughter of the Dark Lord," he said. "Wouldn't you run?"

"Do you have something to hide Nero?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"No," he said too quickly for my liking and taking a step back. "And don't use Legilimency on me!" He tore his eyes away from me so I couldn't read his mind. I smiled slightly. He was a smart kid.

"Are you afraid of me because you know I'm not for my Father?"

He looked me sharply in the eye.

"I am not a follower of Voldemort," he said boldly speaking my Father's name, which not many people did these days. I stood up straight.

"But your parents are?" I asked.

Nero hesitated and nodded.

I nodded. "Alright. You should go back to class." I passed him and began to walk away.

"What do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to know why you ran," I said with a shrug as I looked over my shoulder. "See you around."

I bounded up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. When I reached Dumbledore's office he looked greatly surprised to see me.

"What's the matter Miss Coleman?" he asked.

"I want to know everything there is to know about Nero Jasper," I said taking a long breath because I had just run from the entrance hall to the seventh floor office. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at me and crossed his arms behind his back. He moved away from the cabinet he had been lookin into when I entered the office and looked at me closely.

"Why Mr. Jasper?"

"When I saw him in the hallways as I left I had a connection with my Father's emotions. I haven't had a connection in years, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore took in the information with no facial expressions to reveal his concern or surprise. He simply nodded his head once, turned away from me and sat down at the desk.

"Mr. Jasper is one of the finest students out of Slytherin," said Dumbledore folding his hands on his desk. "He's a seventh year, his parents both went here and were in Slytherin."

"He admitted to me that they were Death Eaters."

"I have known that for sometime," Dumbledore nodded.

"We're watching them?"

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "Nero came to me a before Christmas, concerned that his parents were Death Eaters, and offered to help us by spying on them. When I asked him to report on his holiday he told me that he had nothing to report, and he wished I'd leave him be."

"That's a sudden change," I whispered leaning back in a chair. "Do you think they found out?"

"That he was going to report to me, yes," whispered Dumbledore. "For now he is safe here, and I think he will be fine when he leaves Hogwarts if he joins the Order. Unless his parents were doing something very important for your Father, he should be fine. Telling us that they are Death Eaters doesn't threaten them."

"Not in this day in age," I stood up straight and fixed my cloak. "I find it harder and harder to trust the people closest to me with each passing day."

"Is something else bothering you besides the Tattoo Killer?"

"Don't go calling him that too," I stood up straight and pointed at Dumbledore, who frowned and apologized.

"You're avoiding my question though."

"Why don't you just peer into my mind with Legilimency?"

"Because, you're blocking me," said Dumbledore with a half smile. He peered at me over his half moon spectacles and I felt my heart quicken with nervousness. Albus Dumbledore had the greatest Legilimency powers I had ever met, maybe only challenged by my Father. I was so surprised that he said I was blocking him that I let my guard down, allowing him to penetrate my mind with his stunning crystal blue eyes. The old man laughed and shook his head. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you, Cadence."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I think that's all. We need to watch Nero Jasper, Dumbledore."

"He is safe here."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Don't let your guard down."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Thank you for the advice."

That evening, Dumbledore had scheduled a meeting in Remus's basement, for all of us to discuss the most recent murder. I had vowed that this murdered was done, the previous kill was going to be his last, even if it meant that I killed him. I was so anxious, I was tapping my wand on the table in Remus's basement quickly as he and James put chairs around it.

"Cadence?" Lily questioned as she put a tea tray on the table. James went to the cabinet in the far corner of the basement and opened it, pulling out some small whiskey glasses. Remus followed, grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey out of the cabinet.

"What?" I asked looking up at my best friend with raised eyebrows. She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at me.

"Nervous?"

"No," I said readjusting in my seat. "Just anxious."

"Where is Padfoot?" James asked.

"Upstairs with Ales," I whispered. Alessandro had come with us to the meeting. When we arrived early, Sirius and Alessandro had remained upstairs discussing something. I thought it was very odd, considered that the day before Sirius had warned me not to trust Alessandro. "They've been buddy-buddy for the last twenty four hours."

"Odd," said Remus looking up the stairs. "Sirius doesn't trust anyone."

"Maybe he's trying to trust Alessandro," said James.

"Or finding more of a reason not to trust him," Lily said sharply. James gave her a harsh glare and Lily shrugged innocently. She kissed James cheek, apologizing for the low blow at his best friend. He seemed to forgive her immediately because he put his hand on her pregnant stomach and kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

I sat silently as the other three laughed and talked. There voices were so far away, despite them being in the same room as me. I was thinking about Gabriel. No one knew that Gabriel had been with me when we found the girl on the park bench, and I wished to keep it that way for the sake of my very fragile relationship with Sirius. I bit my bottom lip. What did it mean that I was hiding meetings with Gabriel from everyone? Was I having an emotional and mental affair with Gabriel because I wanted to hid our meetings? If that were the case I had been having an affair with Gabriel since we met when I was fifteen. I frowned as the thought raced through my mind. As if on cue, Gabriel entered the basement at that moment, followed by Albus Dumbledore.

I frowned even more and looked away, standing up to pour myself some tea. The room grew silent around me, no doubt waiting for my reaction to Gabriel's arrival. For all Lily, James and Remus knew this was the first time I was seeing Gabriel in two years. I don't think James and Remus realized how much I missed Gabriel or had been writing to him in attempts to bring him back. Lily however, knew ever degree of my pain. The only person who knew the depth of mine and Gabriel's relationship was Lily simply because she was the only person I could talk to about it.

"I'll go upstairs and get Sirius and Alessandro," said Remus awkwardly.

"I think we're also waiting on Moody, then." James added.

"He will not be coming," said Dumbledore. "He's out patrolling London."

I looked up at this. "I should be out with him then."

"He has it under control, Cadence," said Gabriel softly.

All I could do was glare at him.

"Should we leave you two alone to catch up?" Lily said coolly, trying to cut the tension in the room.

"No," I said crossly. "Gabriel would be dead when you all got back."

Gabriel laughed out loud as Remus appeared at the bottom of the steps with Sirius and Alessandro behind him. Sirius's eyes fell on Gabriel instantly and I saw them look at him blankly, which surprised me. I expected hatred to burn from Sirius's pupils. Alessandro moved forward to greet his cousin, which seemed forced and awkward; just as awkward as me not greeting Gabriel.

"How've you been putting up with Cadence?" Gabriel asked.

"Just fine," Alessandro said. "She's not as cold as you made her out to be."

"I'm sitting right here you know!" I snapped. Both men grinned a similar, heart breaking grin at me and I nearly died. Sirius came over and stood behind my chair, putting his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on my chin and looked away from Gabriel.

"Let's get started," said Dumbledore motion to everyone to take a seat. "It will just be us tonight." Everyone took their seats slowly. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, with Gabriel on his right and Remus on his left, me next to him. Alessandro sat next to Gabriel, across from me, and Sirius on my right. James and Lily were between Alessandro and Sirius.

"There are so few of us here because the matters concerning the murders of young Muggle women have been kept to you few alone," said Dumbledore. "Last night, Cadence discovered another body within a block of where she was meditating on a park bench with in a few blocks of the Potter's flat. I have spoken to Moody and Gabriel about this and we all fear that Cadence is in more danger then we, and even she, realized."

"I'm fine," Cadence said quickly.

Dumbledore gave her a steady glance over his glasses and then turned his attention back to the table before him. "Cadence, if you please."

Cadence snapped her fingers and the tack board with the clues she and Moody had found appeared. At the top of the board was a line of papers with names and question marks on them. The first two papers had large question marks on the center of the pages, and below in parentheses 'accomplice' was written followed by another question mark. The next two pieces of paper read the names Emanuel Carson and Abraham Carson. Emanuel's name had a red X written over it, and Abraham's had a red question mark. There was another piece of paper after Abraham's with a question mark on it.

Cadence stood up and moved to the floating cork board. She motioned to the nine pictures of the victims on the board.

"We have ten victims, nine dead, one managed to survive but she has no memory of her attacker," she whispered. "These four we believe were killed by the first murderer," she motioned to the first piece of paper with a question mark. "These next three by another murderer. We're presuming they are different murderers because of the time the Dark Mark is tattooed on their arm is different. The eighth victim was killed by the Carson brothers. Ales managed to kill Emanuel before he and his brother could kill the ninth victim. We're assuming that Voldemort has killed Abraham for his incompetence, but I'd rather not assume so I'd still be on the look out for him. Our last victim was found last night. There are two possibilities: that she was murdered by the Carson brothers and put on ice, then placed on the park bench by a fifth person, or pervious killer, or we have a fifth murderer."

I took a slow breath and looked around at the people around me. "Basically, more innocent women are dying because they look like me and we have no idea who is doing it. The Death Eaters are always a step ahead, and for all we know they've killed two more women by now."

"Voldemort is trying to get to you," said Gabriel. I blinked and looked at him blankly. I wasn't expecting him to say anything, and frankly I was annoyed that he had the nerve to say anything at all. He had been in Italy for the last two years, what gave him the right to discuss anything that had happened in the last few months here in England?

"He's getting under your skin by killing innocent women who truly have no connection to you, that's why he's killing Muggles. He wants you to get angry and come after the people killing those girls," Gabriel continued. "He knows you well, Cadence…you're not the 'stand-around-and-let-it-happen' type. He knows you're going to come after the Death Eaters hurting these girls. And if you do you'll be playing into his hand."

"You're right," I said putting my hand on my hips. "I'm not the 'stand-around-and-let-it-happen' type, which is why I'm going to meet up with Moody as soon as we're done here."

"No," Sirius said quickly. "I can't let you do that, Cadence."

"Frankly, Sirius you have no control over me," I said.

"You're my girlfriend," he said quickly. "You can't just go parading outside when it's incredibly dangerous for you to do so. You have to stop thinking about yourself; you have responsibility to me as the man you love. If you love me, Cadence you will stay in where it is safe."

I stared at him for a long time, waiting for fear to appear in his eyes, but it never came. He wasn't afraid of losing me like he made it seem. I sighed and turned away.

"I've done what you asked, Dumbledore," I said snapping my fingers, making the cork board disappear. "I've updated everyone on the _Tattoo Killer_. Now, if you will excuse me."

I marched towards the stairs and up to the main level of the house. I heard people yelling after me, but I didn't care. They could yell all they wanted, I wasn't going to sit on my ass and let another girl die because she looked like me. I pulled my cloak on as I left the house, slamming the door behind me. I Apperated on the spot, hoping no one would be able to find me.


	8. Imposter

Snow was falling peacefully around me as I trudged down the street near my old home. I was about a block away from the apartment that had burnt down a month ago. My feet were frozen because the snow went up to my ankles and my boots didn't do a very good job at keeping me warm. I popped the collar of my cloak and pulled it close around me, exposing my bare hands to the chilly air. I really needed to start wearing gloves.

As I kicked up snow, I wondered how long it would take them to find me, if they came after me. Sirius would…I just didn't know if he'd be able to find me. Gabriel would be able to find me, but would he want to?

I found myself standing in front of the burnt down apartment, looking at it from across the street with sad eyes, like I had the day after it burnt down when I met Alessandro. The thought of Ales brought a deeper frown to my face. What was he doing here? If he had come to help me stop my Father he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Cadence!"

I turned in surprise to see Sirius running down the street towards me. He found me faster then I anticipated. I frowned deeply and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Go away, I want to be alone," I said.

"Don't be a moron!" he snapped at me. "You can't go running off like that. You shouldn't be anywhere alone."

"And you think you could save me if someone attacked us right now, Sirius? I'm the trained killer," I retorted with frustration. I was upset, and my emotions were getting the best of me. What I had just said was a horrible thing to say to Sirius who wanted to protect and care for me. I was too cold and proud to let him.

"Yea, I know," he said bitterly. "You shouldn't be alone because if you get killed no one will know what happened."

I grunted and turned away from him.

"Come home, please," he begged. "I don't want you out here alone…and right now there is nothing we can do to stop your Father. Not out here like this."

"We don't have a home Sirius," was all I could whisper in reply. I didn't want to admit that I couldn't do anything to stop my Father, because I _wanted to stop him_. I wanted it so badly my blood pumped because of the desire. Destroying my Father was the only thing that kept me going…I had to destroy him.

"Sirius," I sighed turning to him with tears in my eyes. "Those girls are dying because of me…they should be going home to their parents, their boyfriends…they should be in school, or working small jobs in the hopes of becoming something more…instead they're having the shit beat out of them because of something they don't know about or understand. They're dying for something they don't even know exists and it's my fault."

"No its not," Sirius said pulling me into his arms and holding me as I had a hysterical breakdown. I couldn't even remember the last time I had cried…it just all came out…standing in the snow, freezing my ass off, and full of frustration that I couldn't help anyone. "It is not your fault, Cadence."

I clung to Sirius, gripping his cloak in my hands and crying into his chest. His hands held me tight and rubbed up and down my back and neck, trying to comfort me. He said nothing more and simply held me, which was all I needed. I felt his lips on my forehead, trying to kiss the pain away. I raised my head and kissed him on the lips, letting my pain turn to passion as we slowly exchanged kisses.

"I love you," I said holding his face. I brushed my fingers through his dark hair and kissed him again. "I have to keep fighting so we can be happy."

"I am happy," Sirius whispered holding my arms. "I'm happy just to be with you."

I nodded and laid my head in the crook of his neck. He didn't say he loved me in return. I tried not to think about it as we stood there.

"Get away from her!" someone yelled loudly.

I pulled away from Sirius and we both looked down the street behind him, where Gabriel was running towards us, wand extended, looking red in the face. I looked up at Sirius confused. He stepped forward in front of me, shielding me from Gabriel who was followed by Alessandro.

"I said get away from her," Gabriel said ruthlessly.

"Gabriel—"

"Shut up," said Sirius in front of me. He turned glaring eyes to Gabriel and I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell was going on?

"Cadence, get away from him," Gabriel said looking me in the eyes. "He's an imposter. Get away from him."

I took a step back, sudden fear rising in me.

"Cadence don't listen to him," Sirius was saying…but I was starting to tune his voice out. I lashed out, grabbing his arm and twisting it viciously. I knocked his knees out from behind him and moved around his body, still holding his arm behind his back. I lifted my wand to his neck and he looked at me with desperate eyes. "How can you listen to them?"

"Don't move," I said to Gabriel and Alessandro. "If you move I will break your legs so you can't."

"Is she serious?" Alessandro asked Gabriel quietly.

"Yes," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Alessandro?" I asked keeping my eyes on Sirius. "What is Gabriel's middle name?"

"Angelo," Alessandro said easily. "Congrats on getting my name right."

"Shut up," I snapped. "Gabriel, what did I have for breakfast the day you died?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," he said breathlessly. "Although you hardly ate any."

I nodded my head. Both had answered correctly. I could trust them. I turned my tear stained eyes back to Sirius and felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach. I was afraid he was going to be an imposter like Gabriel said.

"When was the first time we kissed?" I asked Sirius. I stared into his dark blue eyes, praying that he would answer and this was all a mistake. I would have noticed if this wasn't Sirius…I wasn't that big of an idiot. I frowned though, because Sirius's eyes weren't looking at me anymore. They were racing around as if looking for a way of escape.

My frustration grew quickly.

"Answer me!" I screamed.

"We kissed about two months after meeting, in the Gryffindor common room. You had been playing with the fire in the grate. In the dark, I cornered you in your chair…you reached out and found my lips with your fingers and I kissed them. Then I kissed your lips."

I stood up straight and turned to the voice that had answered me. Sirius Black was standing behind Gabriel and Alessandro, in black pants, white button up shirt, black buttoned vest, and black cloak. His dark hair was catching the snow that was falling, and his dark blue eyes were smiling at me with happiness. Beyond the happiness I saw fear—the fear that I had looked for the last couple of days…Sirius was afraid he had lost me.

My wand hung in my hand, uselessly at my side. I couldn't believe it. I was staring at Sirius, standing twenty feet away, while at the same time he sat next to me, kneeling in the snow. I looked at the man on the ground, and then back at Sirius standing with Alessandro. My eyes couldn't believe it…I had been tricked…I had fallen for it…

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"You don't have to," said Sirius on the ground. He grabbed my legs and flipped me over his shoulder as he stood up. He caught my wand from my hand and lifted it, pointing it at Gabriel, Alessandro and Sirius.

"No," Sirius said stepping forward in front of the other two men.

"Don't move," the imposter holding me said.

I conjured a dagger and stabbed it into the man's back. He yelled in pain as his legs gave and we tumbled to the ground. I jumped up and picked up my wand. Sirius moved forward and grabbed my hand, pulling him against me. Gabriel and Alessandro passed us and picked up the man withering on the ground. Gabriel flicked his wand and uttered a spell forcing the man to take his true form.

He was a tall, blond man, with fair complexion and dark green eyes. I stared in wonder and slowly pulled way from Sirius.

"How did it happen?" I asked as Gabriel pulled the dagger from the man's back.

Sirius hadn't let go of my hand.

"When Alessandro and I were in the alley watching you two days ago," he whispered. "Two Death Eaters jumped us, took our form."

"The idiots left us in the alley though," said Alessandro coming to where Sirius and I stood. I hadn't taken my eyes off the imposter who Gabriel was tying up. "We made it to the Potters but you all weren't there. We went to Remus's next…where we found the bastard disguised as me. He's still at Remus's tied up in the basement."

"Gabriel is going to interrogate them," said Sirius as Gabriel lifted the bond Death Eater up off the ground and swung him over his shoulder. Alessandro moved forward with a black bag and threw it on the Death Eater's head.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked tucking my hair behind my ear. I turned to him, tearing my eyes from the man who had eluded me.

"No," I shook my head. "I thought…I…Sirius."

I looked at him with horrible fear in my eyes. The pain I had felt these last days, doubting Sirius loving me had turned around and was eating my heart away because I had betrayed him….I had sex with the imposter…

"It's alright, Cadence," whispered Sirius. "They fooled everyone, not just you."

His words did not comfort me, though. I couldn't voice my fear and just leaned my head on his chest. He felt different then the other man…and I was beating myself up on the inside. How could I not have realized it wasn't really Sirius, especially when we made love? I was a fool…

I stood up from the couch in Remus's sitting room when Gabriel emerged from the basement. He closed the door tightly behind him and ran his hand through his hair. The house was dark and he didn't see me at first, not until I stepped into the moon light shinning through the window.

"Cadence," he said surprised. "You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep," I said shaking my head. "Everyone is asleep upstairs."

"What do you want then?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. I didn't like that Gabriel was looking at me like I was a stupid child. I knew he wanted to scream at me, because I should have noticed…I should have known.

"What did they tell you?"

"That they are the last two," Gabriel whispered. "The other murderers have been killed by your Father. They killed the last girl we found just before they jumped Alessandro and Sirius. Once you were at home with Sirius's imposter, the other went to retrieve the body. He was going to kill you…until he saw me with you. He placed the body on the bench and left. You were supposed to die that night."

"I told you I needed you."

Gabriel smiled a little and nodded his head once.

"Cadence," he said suddenly very serious. "Did you use a condom when you had sex with Sirius's imposter?"

I frowned. Gabriel was very good at interrogating if he got the bastard to admit we had sex.

"I didn't have to get it out of him…he was bragging about it," Gabriel said with frustration. "And he knew how to get under my skin…he knew bragging about it would enrage me."

"My Father knows how you feel for me," I shrugged. "Perhaps he told them so they would be prepared for you."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. "You never recognize the fact that it's not just my feelings your Father exploits. You have feelings too, Cadence, even if you won't admit them."

Before I could respond Gabriel turned to me. "Answer my question."

I glared at him and shook my head. "I thought it was Sirius."

Gabriel frowned and nodded. "I assumed that much."

"What else do you assume, Gabriel? That I'm madly in love with you, I just don't want to admit it?"

"Your feelings for me are your business," he said, again dismissing the conversation that would follow if we started to talk about our feelings for each other. This enraged me. I wanted to rip my hair out I was so frustrated with Gabriel. He was pretending I didn't have any feelings either. How could he accuse me of ignoring my emotions for him, if he was going to do the exact same thing?

"I suggest you make sure you're not pregnant," Gabriel whispered very calmly. He came to me and touched my cheek. I stepped away from him, angry. He couldn't be livid with me and then turn around and be affectionate. I had small tears in my eyes as I looked up at him. "They fooled all of us."

"Then why do I feel like I'm the biggest fool of them all?" I asked. Part of me didn't want him to answer that question, because I knew he'd be brutally honest—I was the biggest fool of them all. I should have known it wasn't Sirius just after we had sex…and I didn't. I was too consumed with my own self pity and the fear that Sirius was falling out of love with me to even think that something else could be wrong.

Gabriel approached me again and held my arms. He tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"They fooled us all," he whispered. He pulled me against him and hugged me tightly.

"How do I tell Sirius?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said softly stroking my hair. "Perhaps you shouldn't unless you absolutely have to."

I sighed and gripped Gabriel's shirt, crying a little more. "Gabriel, I never thought I'd be so afraid."

"Cadence," he said stepping back. "Pull yourself together. _You are not afraid of anything_."

I stared at his dark eyes for a few moments and nodded my head, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Gabriel stood up straight and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be going," he said. "Go upstairs and get some sleep. Merlin knows you look like hell."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He gave me a half smile that broke my heart as he stroked my cheek again.

"You're all I have," he whispered before pulling on his cloak and leaving. I sighed and leaned against the wall, running my hands up and down my arms as if trying to warm myself.

Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs and stopped for a moment. I wondered how much of the conversation he had heard.

"Hey," he said. To my relief he didn't say anything else.

I looked up at him. "Hey."

"You coming to bed?"

"Yes," I said with a nod. I moved forward and held out my hand to him. He took it and led me upstairs to a spare bedroom that we were sharing with Lily and James. Sirius crawled into bed first as I took off my pants and bra. I slipped under the sheets and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and suddenly I felt relief. It amazed me sometimes how just Sirius's touch could ease my mind. I closed my eyes and for the first time in weeks I slept peacefully.


	9. Meeting at Hogwarts

With the last of the Tattoo Killers caught, my Father seemed to give up on torturing innocent Muggle women. By mid-April no women had been murdered, which relieved me. I was tired of murderer Muggles. I was tired of murdered people. I was tired of fighting my Father and his ridiculous war…I was losing more of myself to it each day; first my Mother, then my Grandfather, pieces of my relationships, and myself…it was becoming too much to handle, I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last.

Sirius and I found our own place again. We figured it was best to stay on the move. Living between the Potter's and Remus's house was becoming dangerous. Dumbledore found us a small house in London that had been abandoned for a few years. He had fixed it up with magic and put protective spells on it for the use of the Order, as a safe house. He offered it to us, Gabriel and Alessandro, which we agreed to. I was a little nervous about living in the same house as Gabriel, but he didn't seem bothered by it, neither did Sirius—which surprised me.

There were three bedrooms up stairs and a full size bathroom. On the main floor was a front sitting room, a dinning room and a kitchen in the back of the house. There was also a basement, where Sirius and I resided with a bed and dresser for our things. Alessandro and Gabriel each had a room upstairs, which was fine because they were both hardly ever at the house. They both went out every night like Gabriel and I used to, looking for trouble and wanting to catch Death Eaters. I missed it, and wished that they'd let me go…I don't know what happened, but suddenly I found myself staying at home more often, which was only concerning because Sirius went out more then I did.

I liked being alone. If I was alone then no one could get hurt around me, and if I was alone then no one could fight with me. I felt at peace. I would sit in the basement and conjure daggers to throw at the wall, or I would practice moving things with my mind. I even practiced destroying things, which relaxed my mind. I was consumed with fear of being pregnant so much that I needed to relax.

With nervousness, I sat in the bathroom one evening, waiting for the egg timer to go off. I was crotched down on the floor, leaning against the door so no one could enter. I bit my fingers and then nervously tapped them against my teeth. I was being stupid…psyching myself out over nothing…at least I hoped I was being stupid and psyching myself out over nothing…if I was pregnant by the Death Eater that had pretended to be Sirius I would never forgive myself. I still hadn't told Sirius about that night…Gabriel was the only one who knew, and thankfully Gabriel kept secrets well.

There was a knock at the door that made me jump.

"Cadence?" asked Gabriel's voice. "You've been in there for awhile, you okay?"

"Yes," I said quickly standing up. "I'm fine."

"Alessandro and Sirius are gone," Gabriel said softly leaning against the door. "Will you open the door?"

I opened it slowly, leaning in the small space to look at Gabriel and block his view of the bathroom counter.

"How'd you get them to go without us?" I whispered.

"Sirius left right after you came up here to shower, two hours ago," Gabriel said. "Alessandro left when I told him I'd wait for you."

I nodded my head slowly and opened the bathroom door completely. I turned and paced into the room carefully, then turned and put the lid down on the toilet seat. I sat on it and put my head in my hands. The egg timer rang, but instead of springing to grab it I didn't move. I was too frozen with panic to move.

"What does it say?" I whispered.

"Why are you using a Muggle method?" he asked. I didn't look up, I couldn't.

"Just look at it, please," I said quickly with some bite.

"It's negative," he said.

I looked up and snatched the plastic stick from his hands. It was negative. I sighed with relief and leaned back against the toilet.

"I don't know what I would have done," I whispered with a small smile.

"Told him the truth," Gabriel said tapping my thigh. "Come on, we've got to get going."

I stood up and caught his hand before he could leave the bathroom. "Thank you," I whispered. Gabriel smiled at me.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Cadence," he said turning and stroking my cheek. I turned my cheek into his palm and he looked down at me with sparkling eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat and I looked away, shyly. Gabriel turned my chin back so I was looking him in the eye again. "You know you don't have to thank me."

"Yes," I said strongly. "I do."

I stood on my toes and kissed his lips very softly. "Just like you have to tell me I'm all you have…I have to thank you."

I let my hands slip out of his and walked by him, leaving the bathroom. I walked down the stairs slowly, heading back to the main floor, letting my hand glide along the banister. I heard him behind me, he moved so fast….

I wanted him to grab my waist from behind and pressed me against the wall of the stairs, kissing me passionately on the mouth. His hand would rub my hips, while the other found my hand, squeezing it quickly and tightly. I would sigh in his mouth and wouldn't be able to help but kiss him in return. He'd pull away slowly, gasping for breath, and lower his lips to my neck, where he'd pause and hold me for a moment. I sigh against his chest, knowing that he's thinking the same thing I am.

"You are the sweetest temptation," he'd whispered in my ear. "If I have you, the temptation will be gone, but I can't bring myself to kiss you more, because I know you are not completely mine. I want you to be mine, Cadence."

"This is the last time I will ever betray, Sirius. I can't hurt him, Gabriel," I would have to say with a weak, sad smile…because truthfully it would break my heart to break his.

"I would not ask you to," his voice would be so low and husky, like it was the day we first kissed…when I was fifteen and he was a young Death Eater responsible for training me to become one also.

He'd hold my cheeks, and brush his fingers through my hair, then kiss me fiercely again. No man had ever kissed me like Gabriel did. His mouth was a constant fire of passion, transferring its heat into my mouth as his tongue played with mine.

"I love you," he'd whispered so softly my heart would break. I'd hold onto his arms and close my eyes as tears leaked down my cheeks. Gabriel would kiss them away softly. "Forgive me."

"Forgive me," I'd say looking up at him. "For choosing him."

I'd touched his cheek and he turned into my palm, kissing my hand softly.

"You are strong enough, Gabriel," I'd tell him as I looked at his shinning eyes. "And you know I will _always_ love you, but I also love Sirius and I can't break him."

He'd lean into me again and kiss my mouth with such love that I could not help but kiss him in return. My knees would give to his passion and he'd hold me tightly, running his hands over my body and threw my hair. I would wrap my arms around him and cling to him, knowing that a night in his arms would be amazing and that I would never have that with him.

But it was all a fantasy. I reached the bottom of the staircase and Gabriel moved past me, to the front closet where his cloak was hung. I sighed and he glanced at me with raised eyebrows.

"Sure you're okay?" he questioned. "I can tell them you're not feeling well."

"No," I said quickly hoping he wouldn't try and use Legilimency on me. "Of course I'm fine." I forced a smile, but I knew he didn't buy it. I could lie to everyone but Gabriel…sometimes even Sirius. Before Gabriel could study my eyes more and look into my head I turned to walk to the kitchen. "I'm just going to change."

In the basement I was able to get a grip on myself. Why would I ever have such a fantasy about Gabriel, right there next to him!? I suddenly felt like a fifteen year old, heavy hormone, teenage girl who had just broken free of Death Eaters holding her hostage for months…when I had escaped Gabriel (only because he let me) I had been torn between him and Sirius…because I had kissed Gabriel when I was staying with him, and I had cared about him. I had allowed myself to fall for Gabriel because I didn't think Sirius would wait for me, but when I returned to Hogwarts, Sirius had waited…I felt like a dirty whore then, just like I did now…and I only had a fantasy about Gabriel!

I hit my head with my palm and opened the dresser. I needed to get out of the house. I was turning into a love-sick woman from a Harlequin romance novel. I pulled out a pair of tight black pants, red blouse and black corset vest. I dressed quickly and found some black boots in a pile of shoes to wear. I opened a closet door in the basement and found the holsters that Gabriel had let me take when I escaped from his house when I was fifteen. I put them on quickly and then slipped the beautifully crafted blades I had stolen from Gabriel in the holsters. I marched up the stairs and down the hall, pushing my hair over my shoulder.

Gabriel looked me up and down slowly with raised eyebrows.

"Something going on?" he questioned slowly as I pulled on my cloak and gloves.

"No," I said. "But you and I are going out after the meeting. I need to fight something…"

Gabriel nodded his head slowly as I opened the door and stepped outside. "Are you coming?" I called marching down the porch steps.

We arrived at a small house north of London and looked around in the dark fields. I glanced at Gabriel who had Apparated us there because I didn't know where we were going. We weren't meeting at a regular members house that evening.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea," said Gabriel slowly walking through the field towards the house that had a candle flickering in the window. It was the only light shining in the house. I frowned deeply and followed him. "Maybe you're desire to get some action is going to come sooner then expected."

"I don't want to fight because our meeting as been compromised," I said smartly.

"Well at least you're living a life of excitement," he said. "Although, I'm sure some women find Harlequin romances very _exciting_."

I rolled my eyes. Gabriel would always be able to read me, even when I had my mental blocks up he still found a way to penetrate me.

"Seems like you want me to," he said in a low whisper as we grew closer to the house. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, then kicked his legs forward so he fell onto his knees.

"If you say another word about it, I will seriously injure you," I hissed in his ear.

I could see the smirk on his face as he turned and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Its nice to see that you've snapped out that depression you'd sunk into for the last month."

"Shut up," I said releasing him and moving forward towards the house. I mounted the porch, cautiously, with my wand gripped tightly in my hand. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Are you sure this is the house?"

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. "Alessandro said an old house with one candle burning in the front window." Gabriel motioned to the front window where the only light in the house was burning. To my surprise the door opened slightly and a wand appeared, pointing out of it. I stepped to the side, out of the line of fire.

"Who is it?" asked a female voice.

"Lily?" I said surprised. "It's me, Cadence Coleman."

"When am I due?" was all she asked.

"July 20th," I said softly. "But I'm still betting on the 30th."

"And Gabriel?" questioned Lily. "Is he with you?"

"Yes, I'm here, Lily," said Gabriel moving forward slightly. He was standing right behind me; his muscle chest pressed against my back for a brief moment and I was sure he did it purposely to tease me. I gave him a nasty look and he smirked at me, pinching my side playfully.

"Alessandro told me to ask you where your Mother died?"

"First," said Gabriel with raised eyebrows. "What is Alessandro's childhood nickname?"

"Floppy," said Lily softly, she had been prepared for the question. "Which you gave him."

"Because?"

"Of his floppy hair," she continued. "Your Mother, Gabriel?"

Gabriel sighed and glanced at me. He had never once spoken of his family to me. Alessandro was the first relative of his that I met.

"She died in Rome," he said. "On a Roman street."

Lily opened the door and allowed us to enter. She patted Gabriel's shoulder once the door was closed. I looked between the two of the them, curious about the passwords, but turned my attention to the empty house we had just walked into. It was so rundown that when the wind blew the entire house seemed to shift with the wind.

"Where is everyone?" Gabriel asked.

"At Hogwarts," Lily said. "I was waiting for you two, now we're supposed to go to Hogwarts. Let me get my cloak."

I looked at Lily with surprise. "You were left here alone? You're about to burst!"

"Oh shut up," she said smacking my shoulder. "I'm not about to burst. I still have three months left."

I didn't care if she had three months left of her pregnancy; she looked like she was going to burst. Perhaps it was because Lily had been such a small and frail looking girl to begin with, being pregnant made her look huge.

"Why are we going to Hogwarts?" Gabriel asked very concerned.

"Something has happened to two of the students," Lily said. "Over the Easter holiday a student and his friend were brutally murdered and Dumbledore is greatly shaken by it. I've never seen him like this."

Gabriel frowned and opened the front door. "Let's go, right away."

"I completely forgot that Easter had come," I said as I walked out. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped down the porch.

"See you there," she said. She Disapparated with a sharp _pop!_

Gabriel grabbed my arm before I could dismount the steps.

"Gabriel?"

"Let's just be careful," said Gabriel. "I don't have good feeling about this."

"Should we Apparate together?"

"That's not a bad idea," he nodded in agreement. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"You just want to be pressed against me."

"Yes," he said with a smirk. "There are other things I want to do too, but you already know that…"

I hit his chest and he laughed. "Alright, to Hogwarts."

Lily was waiting for us when he appeared before the Hogwarts gate. I looked up the road leading into Hogsmeade and sighed slightly. I had been kidnapped here at the end of my seventh year by Thomas Nix. When Gabriel came to rescue me, he was also taken captive and together we were tortured for information on the Order. It was the first time we shared such an experience. As I remembered the kidnapping, and the horrific nights I spent being beaten and tortured, I realized that perhaps that is why Gabriel and I shared a bond that went so deep. We had been through a lot of shit…even Sirius and I couldn't say we had been through that crappy of stuff.

Gabriel pushed open the gate, allowing Lily and I to enter the grounds first. It had only been a month since I had been at Hogwarts. I had met Nero Jasper that day. My heart skipped a beat and I grabbed Lily's hand.

"Did they say who was murdered?"

Lily shook her head causing me to frown. I bit my bottom lip and sped up my pace. There was a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach, as if I already knew who the murdered student was.

When I mounted the steps an unbearable pain shot up my spine and I grabbed my head in agony. I felt like an ice pick was being pounded into my skull and it was going to split in two at any moment. I fell to my knees on the steps as Gabriel and Lily rushed to my side. As I gasped for breath my body filled with pure happiness; I was in a state of ecstasy with pleasure of the news I had just heard. The boy had been killed…and the secret would go to his grave…

"Cadence?" asked Lily's voice with concern from far away.

I felt Gabriel cradle me in his arms as he lifted me off the steps. Tears leaked from my eyes and I took a long slow breath.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "You can put me down."

"You haven't even opened your eyes yet," said Gabriel crossly. I opened my eyes quickly and glared at him.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," Lily said with anxiety. She put her hand on her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds in pain. "You just collapsed on the steps and screamed as if you were being tortured."

"I had a connection to my Father," I whispered. "He's very pleased that the boy is dead."

"Do you know who one of them is?" Gabriel asked as we moved up the stairs into the heart of the castle. There were no students wondering around as it was after hours. "Where are we going Lily?"

"Professor McGonagall's classroom," she said leading the way.

"I have a good idea who the boy is," I whispered biting my lip. Gabriel still hadn't put me down.

"And?"

"It's Nero Jasper," I said. I saw Gabriel's eyes flicker with surprise for only a moment. I looked at him very closely. "What do you know?"

"The name," Gabriel said but I could see it in his eyes that he was lying. He knew more then he was letting on.

"Cadence?" said a voice from up the corridor. I looked over to see Sirius at the opposite end of the corridor walking towards us. He picked up his pace when he saw me in Gabriel's arms. Gabriel stopped and set me down on my feet. I stood up straight and fixed my clothes. Sirius's arms were around me instantly.

"What's the matter?" he asked touching my cheeks. I smiled up at him.

"Nothing," I said. "I just had a connection to my Father when we were coming in and fell."

Sirius nodded and kissed me slowly, savoring the feel of our mouths together. When we pulled away slowly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gabriel ushering Lily into the classroom where we were meeting. I looked away and forced a smile at Sirius. He was still holding my cheeks.

"Why are we here?" I whispered. "Have they told you anything?"

"Two students were murdered on their way back here after the Easter holiday," Sirius shrugged. "Dumbledore isn't very happy because we were supposed to be protecting one of the students."

"He thought his parents were Death Eater's. I met him last month when I was here to see Dumbledore…when I first saw him I had a connection to my Father. He hated Nero, and just now, coming in, the feelings I felt were that of happiness. My Father is very happy that Nero is dead because he knew something about the Death Eaters and my Father."

"Like what?"

I sighed with a shrug. "I don't know. My Father's thoughts were that the secret went to the grave with Nero."

Sirius frowned deeply and I leaned against him. "No one is safe are they?" I whispered against his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"No," he said sadly. "I guess not."

I didn't move, just stood in Sirius's arms, afraid of what lay ahead for us. If Dumbledore was that upset about Nero's death, perhaps he knew the secret that Nero was carrying…and if Dumbledore did know that would be a very good thing, because my Father wouldn't know that Nero passed on the secret. I prayed that Nero had the chance to pass word onto Albus Dumbledore.

"Let's go in," Sirius said taking my hand. I nodded and followed his led.

When we entered the classroom I was surprised to see so many people. I guess I shouldn't have been, but I had never seen that many people at an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Professors, who usually couldn't attend, were present; every member I had seen at various meetings was present, along with my friends, Alessandro, Gabriel and Dumbledore himself. There were probably a total of thirty people in the room, which didn't seem like many, but compared to the six person meetings I was used to attending this was a great number.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the room, like the school teacher he used to be. I wondered what it would have been like to have him as my Professor as I took a seat at the back of the room next to Lily. Sirius remained standing behind me and James came around to speak to him. They were whispering quietly behind us.

"I called you all here," Dumbledore said with a surprisingly loud voice. "Because today we lost an important part of our cause. Nero Jasper, a student here, and his friend Calvin Crown were murdered on Platform 9 ¾ today at about 6pm when they were boarding the train to return here to school. The story will no doubt hit the papers tomorrow morning. We immediately moved the meeting here to Hogwarts with the fear that the attack was meant to capture James Potter and Sirius Black who were also on the platform. Sirius, James, will you come forward please?"

"What?" I said looking at Sirius with confusion. I didn't know he was working on the platform to watch the students returning to Hogwarts. How could I not have known that?

Sirius and James walked by me to the front of the room. I leaned over to Lily who didn't look surprised.

"They were patrolling the platform?" I asked.

Lily looked at me with surprise. "No," she whispered. "They were protecting Nero Jasper. I didn't know he was the student who had died…Dumbledore hadn't explained…just told me that James was fine and that the meeting had been moved."

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds then looked up to the front of the room. "I didn't know he was protecting anyone…"

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Oh," she whispered. "James told me at the end of March that they were protecting Jasper."

I frowned deeply as James began to speak to the Order.

"Well," he said slowly. "Sirius and I were planning on standing up here and telling you that Nero Jasper had found out important information about a plan that Voldemort has been developing."

"We were planning on telling you what that important information was," Sirius added.

"It is clear that this information was very important," James continued. "Important enough to kill a seventeen year old to stop it from reaching our ears."

"Whatever the plan is we know that Trinity and Marcus Jasper are closely involved," Sirius spoke softly, with an almost defeated tone. He looked at me and I felt the sadness leak from his eyes. He knew that I was angry because this was the first I had heard of his mission. "Nero had passed to us on the platform that he had information for us, but that he'd report when he was safe at Hogwarts. We don't know if he was seen telling us this, or if it was known that he already had the information and that is why he was killed."

"What about the other student?" asked Professor McGonagall in her cool, controlled voice.

"He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time from what we can tell," James said.

"Did the Death Eaters escape?" I asked from the back of the room as I leaned back in my chair, putting my right foot on the edge of the desk before me.

"One fell onto the tracks as the train was leaving," said Sirius looking me straight in the face. "The other escaped."

"Any idea who it was?"

"No," James said. "They were wearing Death Eater robes and mask."

I nodded slowly and set my chair on the ground with a loud clunk. Sirius looked down at the ground, breaking our stare. I bit my lip and felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gabriel there.

"Let's go," Gabriel said. "The trail is still fresh, we can try and find out who is responsible."

I nodded and stood up quietly, muttering a good bye to Lily. I was thankful to get out of the room. I marched down the corridor with my cloak billowing behind me. Gabriel was following me, careful not to stay anything and to keep his distance.

"Cadence!"

I turned on my heel and saw Sirius exiting the classroom. He jogged to me down the corridor and Gabriel looked between us.

"I'll meet you in the entrance hall," he said to me. "Good night, Sirius."

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows at Sirius as I pursed my lips together.

"Don't give me that look," Sirius said.

"What look?" I retorted.

"Like I've betrayed you," he snapped. "You haven't told me plenty of times what you're doing late at night with Gabriel."

"Yes I have!"

"Telling me you're hunting doesn't count, Cadence."

"It's not even that," I said. "You could have died tonight Sirius and I wouldn't have known that you were even danger!"

"You go out all the time to do stuff for the Order that puts you in danger," he said. "Why would you assume that I'm leaving the house and doing something safe? I can do dangerous things to, Cadence."

"Is that why you didn't tell me, because I think you can't do dangerous things?"

"I'm not a stay at home wife! I can't stay locked up in a coop all day, so I go out and do things for the Order. You're not the only one who wants to fight against your Father and I'm hurt that you would assume that I only sit around."

"I know you don't sit around, Sirius! But if I was protecting someone for almost a month now I would have told you!"

"I couldn't risk Gabriel or Alessandro finding out," Sirius said shaking his head.

I took a step away from him feeling as if he had just stabbed me in the heart.

"I wouldn't have just told them. Especially, if you asked me not to," I hissed in a low voice so not to destroy the castle walls around me. I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fist, trying to control my anger.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I don't trust them, I don't care if you and Dumbledore do. I can't trust them."

"So because I trust them, you can't trust me?" I questioned giving him a nasty look and moving my hands to my hips.

"You know that's not true," he snapped. "Now you're just putting words in my mouth."

"Why don't you trust them?"

"Because ever sense they showed up things have been turning for the worst!"

I stared at him in disbelief. Was I really hearing this right?

"Alessandro shows up and as women start showing up left and right murdered, then he and I get 'jumped' in an alley and he wakes me up out of my stupor; Gabriel shows up and a few weeks later Jasper gets knocked off, are you kidding me? Those two are up to something. It may be for your Father or their own interest, but it definitely now in _our _interest."

I turned slowly and began to walk away. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"Where are you going?" Sirius yelled after me.

"I'm going out to track the trail the Death Eater who killed Jasper left," I said. "I'll be home late, don't wait up."


	10. Doubt

"So, how did it go?" Gabriel asked as we exited Hogwarts. I gave him a very nasty glare and he nodded his head once. "I figured, I could feel the walls shaking as you approached."

"If you're going to lecture me about controlling my emotions and powers, I'm going to hurt you."

"I know better then to lecture you when you're in a right state," he said smoothly. I was trying to control my breathing, inhaling the cool April air slowly, letting it cleanse my system of the frustration I was raging with. "Still want to hurt something?"

"Yea," I said bitterly pushing open the Hogwarts gate. "And if you don't shut up, it'll be you that I hurt."

"Mmm I do love it when you're feisty," he said. I punched his shoulder and he grabbed my balled fist before I could pull it away. I stood still for a moment while he held my hand, waiting for him to do something. He was waiting for me to do something though, and I knew it. He was anticipating me to make a stupid move to break free of him, in which he would only grab and hold me tighter.

Gabriel grew impatient and pulled me against him, wrapping his other arm around my waist. He held my hand against his chest, where I could feel his heart racing. I frowned slightly and relaxed my body. It wasn't fair to take my anger out on Gabriel, and I realized that as he held me, somehow calming me.

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly. His dark eyes were staring at me with such an intensity I wanted to look away, but my pride wouldn't let me.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not…but we don't have to discuss it. Let's go. The trail is getting colder the longer we take."

Gabriel nodded his head once at me, but held my chin firmly so I couldn't look away from him even if I wanted to. He was studying me, to see how upset I truly was about the argument with Sirius. I turned off all of my emotions and put up every mental block I could muster. Gabriel was not going to penetrate my mind tonight. He was not going to be the good guy and save me from my douche bag of a boyfriend. He was going to be my partner…he was going to help me hunt and catch Death Eaters.

"I just want to make sure that you're mentally stable to handle the trail we're about to follow."

"What does that mean?" I asked jerking away. "Of course I'm going to be able to handle it."

"We don't know where this may lead, Cadence," he said very slowly. "I'd hate for this to be the last night you see Sirius."

"The way he's acting, he deserves the regret he'll feel if I die tonight," I said marching away from him. I could hear him sigh, and I'm sure he rolled his eyes. He closed the gate behind us and caught up to me as I head for Hogsmeade.

"Come on, let's apparate," he said catching my hand.

"It's just to the station," I hissed motioning down the road to the center of the village where the train station was.

"No, this happened in London," said Gabriel shaking his head. I blinked. How did he know that? It wasn't said at the meeting which station was attacked. I pulled my hand from Gabriel's slowly and looked at him very closely.

"How do you know that?" I whispered.

Gabriel shrugged. "Just assumed I guess. If it had happened here I imagine they would have been caught with all the teachers on the platform."

I nodded my head slowly. I could see a twinkle in his eye that made me think he knew more then he was letting on. Sirius's voice echoed in my head from the summer, when he thought that perhaps Gabriel had returned to my Father. I shuttered at the thought, but Gabriel appeared to know more about the Jaspers, and their son Nero, then he was letting on. He knew pieces of the story that he shouldn't and it was beginning to make me feel uneasy.

"Let's go," he said holding out his hand. I took it and pressed my body against his. He wrapped me in his large arms and we Apparated Platform 9 ¾ at King Cross Station in London. A shivered crawled up my spine as soon as we landed on the platform and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Gabriel moved away to the distressed section of the platform, where wood and other debris was blown across the platform. I raised my eyebrows and looked up, surprised to see that a section of the roof had been blown to pieces; a giant hole was gapping open, so one could see the starry night sky as they looked up.

"They didn't care about causing a scene," I said kicking some wood away from my feet. Gabriel didn't say anything. He was kneeling on one knee, looking at something on the ground. I moved towards him, curious. "What is it?"

"Scorch marks," he said touching the floor.

"That's odd," I whispered.

There was a loud crack behind us, and we both turned quickly to see who had just Apparated onto the platform. Gabriel stood to his full height, and when Sirius Black's form appeared from the darkness, Gabriel stepped forward in front of me, as if protecting me from an imposter. I frowned slightly.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" I questioned with some annoyance.

"Wait," said Gabriel raising his wand.

There was another loud crack, and James appeared a few feet from where Sirius stood. I gripped Gabriel's arm with a deep frown. I was somewhat pleased that Sirius had come after me, he never had done that before. It told me he cared with out him saying it.

"What is tattooed on your chest?" I asked stepping forward slightly. Gabriel kept his arm in front of me, guarding me. "Over your heart?"

"A dove," Sirius said with a small smile. "Because you bring me peace."

"And James?" questioned Gabriel.

"Are you having a boy or girl?" I asked James who was standing next to Sirius.

"Lily is having a boy," he said.

I nodded once. "His name?"

"Harry James," James said breathlessly. I nodded at Gabriel who was looking at me for approval.

"Cadence," Sirius said stepping forward. "I am sorry."

I released Gabriel's arm and moved past him, not sure how to respond to Sirius, but knowing that I wanted him to hold me. I wouldn't admit it out loud but there was a monster inside of me festering to scream at Gabriel and accuse him of betraying me. In the pit of my stomach I was worried, and frightened. I wouldn't admit to Sirius that I feared Gabriel a traitor, he would take too much pride in it.

When I reached Sirius I threw myself into his arms, burying my head into the nap of his neck. He clung to me, rubbing his hands up my back and threw my hair.

"I will forgive you," I whispered with small tears. "I'm sorry too."

He kissed my forehead and James coughed to remind us that he and Gabriel were still present. I pulled out of Sirius's arms and glanced at Gabriel who was looking around the platform, paying especially close attention to the debris that lay everywhere. Sirius smiled at me and turned my chin to his. He nuzzled his nose against mine and kissed my lips.

"Let's not fight anymore," I said resting my hands behind his head.

"Let's not keep secrets anymore," he said. I nodded and forced a smile…already I was lying. I was keeping plenty of secrets from him. Sirius stroked my hair behind my ear and kissed me again, then pulled me tight against him.

Gabriel approached us. "The trail is already cold. I can't find anything to follow."

I turned to him surprised. "What?"

He nodded. "Have a look…there is hardly any magic left to follow. You two didn't get a look at the attackers?"

"They were dressed in Death Eater robes," said James with a shake of his head. "They aimed at Nero and his friend, first over there." James pointed down the platform to where a great deal of debris lay from a broken wall. "Sirius lunged for them, tackled one of the Death Eaters and that's how the ceiling was destroyed."

"They threw me against the wall," Sirius said pointing to some part of the damaged wall under the hole in the ceiling.

"And then sent the Killing Curse at Nero."

"His friend was caught in the curse," said Sirius. "We're not sure if his death was intentional or not."

I nodded slowly and looked at Gabriel. "You're sure there is nothing?"

"I can't even tell you what kind of wand cast these spells," he said looking at the damaged wall behind us. I studied his look and saw disappointment in his eyes. He felt as if he had let someone down. I frowned and moved to him, touching his shoulder.

"We'll find out who did this, Gabriel," I whispered. "We will."

He looked up and nodded. "We should probably get out of here."

"Has everyone left Hogwarts?" I asked. Sirius nodded.

"Lily is at home already," James said.

"Alright," I whispered. "See you at home." I said looking at Gabriel, then Sirius.

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts," Gabriel said suddenly. "I need to speak with Dumbledore."

I looked at him sharply, studying his eyes to see if there was a hint of betrayal in them.

"He's in his office," said Sirius. He turned and slapped James on the shoulder. "Be careful mate, we'll see you tomorrow?"

James nodded. "You do the same. Good evening, Gabriel."

"Good night," Gabriel said still looking around the platform. He was making me feel uneasy. I went to Sirius and held onto his arm for a moment.

"Good night Gabriel," I said. "Be careful."

"Always," he said with a half smile.

I turned to Sirius, who wrapped his arms around me completely. I closed my eyes and in an instant we were inside the kitchen of our small flat. I didn't let him go, despite arriving at the house. He held me and stroked my hair gently.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as his lips grazed my neck. I looked up at him, cupping his cheek and smiled.

"I will always love you," I said confidently. Sirius beamed and scooped me up in his arms. I laughed out loud and clung to him so not to fall. He carried me down the stairs to our bedroom.

That evening I didn't sleep. I lie in bed, with Sirius's arms wrapped around me, wide awake as if I were waiting for something. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Since we had left the platform, something about Gabriel didn't sit well with me. That feeling in my stomach bothered me more then the feeling I had when Sirius and I were fighting. I didn't like not being able to trust Gabriel, I didn't like doubting him.

I slipped out from under Sirius's arms and mounted the steps quietly, sneaking upstairs with out waking him. In the kitchen I poured myself a small glass of vodka and drank it slowly, trying to get a grip on my senses. I looked up to the ceiling of the kitchen, in the direction of Gabriel's room as if I could see through the floor and find him in his bedroom. I sighed and put my glass down on the counter and walked up the stairs very carefully. If Gabriel were home, in bed, and asleep, it may be the perfect time for me to peal through his relaxed mind.

Gabriel's bedroom was kept tightly shut, so very carefully I turned the nod and pushed it open quietly. I was slightly surprised to see Gabriel lying in his bed with his sheets pulled up to his hips. To my surprise he was not wearing a shirt, his bare chest was rising and falling slowly with eased breathes. I approached the bed slowly, pausing when the floor creaked under me.

I knelt next to his bed and held my breath, afraid that I would wake him with my nervous breathing. I studied him for a moment, then closed my eyes, thinking of the Legilimency spell in my head.

I saw flashes of light before my eyes, and Gabriel lying on the ground of a basement. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arms and legs spread wide. I stared in confusion, I didn't understand what he was doing.

"You can't escape me, Gabriel," said a very cold and familiar voice. I turned sharply on my heel in Gabriel's memory and saw my Father standing in the corner of the basement. His wand was extended to Gabriel, and he was pinning him to the floor. "No one can escape me once I have marked them."

"What do you want?" Gabriel gasped for breath as if my Father was strangling him. He couldn't move but in his face I saw a desire to fight. He moved his head, as little as he could, trying to escape the invisible force that was cutting off his airway.

"I want you to return to my daughter," he said. "I want you to be my spy."

"No," Gabriel said instantly. "Never."

Voldemort laughed loudly and shook his head with a jeer. "Yes, you will, Gabriel. I will make it very simple."

Voldemort snapped his fingers and two men appeared next to him, tied, gagged and unconscious. Sirius and Alessandro laid on the floor next to my Father. I stared in completely confusion. Voldemort flicked his wand and Gabriel sat up forcefully. He looked angry and the moment his eyes fell on Sirius and Alessandro his face fell.

"Right now, there are two Death Eaters pretending to be your cousin and my daughter's lover. If you refuse me, I will murder all three of you right now and leave my two Death Eaters in their positions."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Gabriel. "You already have two moles, why would you need me to play spy also?"

"Because you can be a spy and not get caught," said Voldemort smartly. "It is only a matter of time before someone realizes that those two idiots are not Sirius Black and Alessandro Castrogiovanni. I need someone who won't get caught. Kieran trusts you immensely, she will never see you as a traitor."

"If I accept and you let us go, how do you know I'll remain a spy?"

"Gabriel," said Voldemort very seriously. "You know how I can hurt you…I have murdered every relative of yours but Alessandro. I made you kill your Mother. I had your ex fiancée and daughter killed….don't test me, Gabriel. You will do this for me." Voldemort picked up Sirius by the arm, he hung in my Father's hand like a rag doll. My body filled with rage but I knew there was nothing to do about it. I was in Gabriel's memory…this wasn't even real to me. Voldemort pressed his wand to Sirius's head.

"I'll kill them," he whispered. "You will be responsible for Sirius's death, Kieran would never forgive you. And I will kill you so you won't have to deal with the regret and guilt."

Gabriel seemed to be thinking the offer over quickly in his head. I gripped my hands into fists as I waited for his answer, even though I already knew it. He said yes, he had to…because in the present he was standing before me—Sirius and Alessandro were alive…Gabriel had said yes and he was a spy for my Father now.


	11. Gabriel's Betrayal

Someone grabbed me and I felt my body being thrown down to the floor. I opened my eyes and lifted my body up to see Gabriel standing out of the bed, looking angry and vicious. The look in his eyes faded as he realized it was me he had tossed away from him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" he shouted furiously. "I could have killed you!"

He picked up me and touched my cheek, afraid that he had hurt me. I pulled my gaze away from Gabriel's and took a step away from him. My head was spinning and I bent over with disgust. My stomach heaved and I covered my mouth as tears filled my eyes.

"Cadence?" Gabriel asked stepping forward to aid me. I threw my arm out.

"No!" I snapped. "You stay away from me!"

Gabriel stood up straight and glared at me suddenly. He knew I knew and wasn't happy that I had used Legilimency on him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would never go back to your Father," he said very coldly.

"I saw it, Gabriel! Don't try and lie to me!" The tears were running down my cheeks and I was nearly sobbing. I had trusted Gabriel, waited for him, defended him against Sirius…I had even loved him…and he was just another lie.

Gabriel ignored me yelling at him and went to the dresser to put clothes on.

"Say something!" I yelled, angry that he was just going to stand there and ignore me and what I had just discovered.

"Why?" he questioned pulling a shirt over his well built torso. "You won't listen." He put a pair of pants on and pulled a sweater on. He picked up his coat and approached me slowly. I thought he was leaving…maybe he was going to make this easy. If he didn't leave I was going to kill him because he was a lying, betraying bastard…If I didn't kill him, Sirius would.

Gabriel grabbed me before I could move away from him. I felt him press his body against me and then the tension of us Apparating through the air. I cried out as we landed in a muddy graveyard. I turned around frantically and groped for my wand that was usually kept in my boot. But I had come to Gabriel's bedside in my shorts and tank top, I wasn't wearing shoes, nor did I have my wand. I frowned deeply and made a dagger appear in my hand, pointing it at him.

"Give me an excuse," I hissed.

"Do it," he dared me.

I glared at him and glanced at the tombstone closest to me. My feet were sinking in the cold morning mud, and there were light sprinkles of rain still falling. Gabriel threw me his coat. I caught it and dropped it in the mud, refusing to wear anything that was his. Gabriel smiled and shook his head with annoyance. "Where did you take me?"

"This is my Mother's grave," he whispered. "I thought you might like to know how she died."

"You killed her," I snapped.

"I did," Gabriel nodded his head and looked at the grave stone with such sadness that I almost felt sorry for him. I don't know why I stood there and let him talk to me. I could have Apparated at any time, he wasn't forcing me to stay…perhaps that's because he knew I would. He knew that I wanted to hear the story…and I wanted him to prove to me that he hadn't returned to my Father. In the bottom of my heart I couldn't believe it…Gabriel loved me…he wouldn't return to Voldemort. But would he, because he loved me, and Sirius's life was on the line?

"My Father was an Auror, and had grown up in Israel," whispered Gabriel gripping his Mother's grave. He crotched down in front of it and traced the letters of her name. "My grandmother was an Auror there, and their Auror program was much more…radical…then any other program. My Father was trained by his Mother in martial arts, fighting and killing skills. He taught me some of those. When I was fourteen, he died, but I continued to practice all that he had taught me. It was only two months after his death when Nix came to my home and offered a spot with your Father. I refused. Your Father returned with Nix the next day and coxed me to join. Told me that my Father meant for me to do great things with my strengths…he would be proud of me for joining Voldemort. I kept the secret from my Mother, for her safety…about two months after training with Nix, Voldemort asked me to prove my loyalty to him…he wanted me to kill a young woman, she was a muggle born witch, and I refused. I didn't want to kill people. Your Father threatened my Mother, so to save my Mother I killed the young muggle born witch. When I went to see my Mother she was slaughtered on the street outside of our home in Rome. I killed my Mother Cadence, and I will never forgive myself for it."

"Why did you return to my Father, then?" I questioned glaring at Gabriel. I didn't understand how someone could go to their leader after killing their loved ones. Why would you be loyal to someone who firstly, hurt your trust, and secondly, had no compassion for human life?

"I went to him, knowing he was responsible," said Gabriel. "I was angry and nearly drunk with rage when I tried to kill him. I attacked him with my bare hands. Nix stopped me though…Voldemort told me that I didn't have any choices. I was to do what I was told and if I didn't they would kill Alessandro. I had no choice, look what they had done to my Mother because I didn't listen to them in the first place. I stayed with your Father to keep Alessandro safe…eventually when Alessandro learned that is why I was a Death Eater he forgave me. I forgot how to live a normal life, Cadence. I was a Death Eater for nearly ten years before I met you. I had forgotten what it was like to live with out your Father, to truly love someone and be loved…to have something to live for."

"That doesn't explain now, Gabriel," I snapped. "That doesn't tell me why you betrayed me."

"I am not passing information to your Father," he said quickly looking up at me from his Mother's grave. His knees were covered in mud and there was water dripping down his face from the rain. I couldn't tell if he had been crying because the rain masked it. "I could never, Cadence." He looked away from me, back at the stone grave. I saw in his eyes that he was cursing himself. Why would he do such a thing for me? He was asking himself the same question. "I did it to save the man you claim to love, and the only family I have left."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him off the ground, looking him straight in the eye. "You are lying to my Father then, Gabriel. That is more dangerous then following him."

"I couldn't betray you," he said stroking my cheek. "And I couldn't let Sirius be killed." He took a long breath and sighed. "I told your Father I would spy for him. He sent me here to tell you I had returned before he would free Sirius and Alessandro."

"Is this why Sirius doesn't trust you?" I asked. "He knows all of this?"

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "Sirius knows nothing."

I frowned deeply, not liking the answer. How did I know I could still trust Gabriel? How did I know that what he was saying to me now was true?

"He sent me to you the night I found you on the park bench," Gabriel whispered still stroking my cheek. I didn't want him to stop touching me…the feelings I that had burned inside of me earlier that evening returned and I felt my insides squirm with desire. "When I returned to him, telling him you didn't suspect the imposter he agreed to release Alessandro and Sirius. But I had to find them. I found them in south London. I was able to wake Alessandro and explained everything to him. I told him to wake Sirius, and to tell him they must have been jumped and sent there…that there were probably imposters in their place."

"Does Dumbledore know?" I whispered holding his sweater and looking up at him with such concern. I probably looked foolish.

"Yes," he said to me softly, still stroking my cheek. He tucked my wet hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and let him hold me. It was the least I could do. He had sacrificed himself for me and Sirius.

We stood for a few moments, cold and wet as the rain grew harder. I clung to Gabriel, afraid to let him go. My heart was beating so fast because I was still unsure if I could trust him. I felt Gabriel's lips on my ear and I shivered, pulling away slightly. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head once.

"Forgive me," he said.

I touched his cheek and forced a smile. How was it that, twice in one night, we shared such intimacy that it threatened every other relationship we had? I imagined Gabriel bending his head down and kissing me full on the mouth, wrapping his arms around me and pinning me to his chest. The horrible thing was that I wanted it so bad. I wanted him to save me from the horrifying world we seemed to be trapped in. I wanted him to be the only person I could trust, and the fact that I may not be able to frighten me.

"What do you know about Nero Jasper's murder?" I asked. I knew he knew something about it. He had been acting strange sense he found out about he murder, almost worried.

Gabriel sighed very slowly. "I don't know very much, Cadence. Just because your Father thinks I'm a spy for him doesn't mean he tells me everything."

"He probably suspects that you're not a spy at all for him."

"That's what doesn't make sense," said Gabriel very softly and rubbing his head. He removed his hands from me and I felt a shiver run through my body. It was as if Gabriel's hands were providing all warmth for me, and without them I was suddenly as cold as stone. "Why would he come to me to be a spy after I betrayed him and have been on the run from him? He's up to something, Cadence. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to involve you and Dumbledore agreed with me."

"I'm not a child anymore, Gabriel," I whispered.

"You always through that excuse at me," he snapped. "You don't seem to realize that this was not your decision, and it has nothing to do with you being a child. I didn't tell you that I was a spy for your Father because you didn't need to know. You wouldn't have trusted me—"

"How do you think I feel now, Gabriel!?"

"I was going to tell you when I thought it was appropriate," he said, but I didn't believe him. If he wasn't going to tell me to begin with for my safety, he wasn't going to tell me at all. "I never expected you to use Legilimency on me, while I was sleeping, none the less. You of all people, who firmly believes in not penetrating anyone's mind when they're supposed to trust them."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" I questioned with a glare. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to raise my eyebrows at him.

Gabriel came to me, took my hands and held them against his heart. He reached out slowly and touched my chest, between my breast. "You know you can trust me. You know, here in your heart, that I would never betray you."

I looked at him with sad eyes. It frightened me that he knew me so well…that he could touch me and I would believe anything he said. He held some kind of power over me and that made me even more nervous. It was suddenly very clear why my Father wanted Gabriel as a spy. My Father was right, I trusted Gabriel immensely and would never suspect him to go back to Voldemort. But Gabriel was mistaken that I could trust him, I would have trusted him more if he had come to me to begin with and told me what was going on. Now, I didn't know what else he was keeping from me.

Gabriel could see in my eyes that I wasn't convinced.

"How can I make you see that I have not betrayed you?"

"You have," I said softly to Gabriel. "Even if you are not feeding him information, you have betrayed me by not telling me."

"It was not your concern," he said quickly, breaking away from me with frustration. He threw his hands over his head and rubbed them through his hair as he turned away. "Why can't you see that I was protecting you?"

"From what?" I questioned. "My Father? I hate to break it to you Gabriel, I will never be safe from him, and nothing you do will protect me from him."

"I know that," he yelled. "Just like nothing I do will make you let me love you!"

I was caught off guard by his comment and stood back. This is what we were arguing about? How I was choosing Sirius over Gabriel and wouldn't let Gabriel love me? He had returned to my Father and was risking his life by feeding Voldemort fake information because I wouldn't let him love me?

I was staring at him like he was crazy. Gabriel had never let his emotions get the best of him like they just had. He was always very composed and understanding of our relationship. I don't think he had ever actually told me he loved me…and for him to say that word made my stomach turn. I realized very quickly that this was a horrible mess that I had gotten myself into…and it was the last thing I needed when Voldemort was running around trying to take over England.

"I know you don't need protection Cadence," he said staring at me with sad dark green eyes. "I know you can take care of yourself."

And just like that he turned off his emotional faucet. The flood gates were back up, and Gabriel Quintin was not going to share his true feelings about me. He had realized his mistake and now he was trying to control himself. I couldn't say anything. I was still too shocked and I just stood there. The tension between us had grown since earlier that day, when he had checked on me in the bathroom. He knew about the fantasy I had on the staircase…he knew that I wanted him…I knew that he loved me and that I would always love him…

I went to him, and touched his cheeks, not even sure I knew what I was doing.

"Don't do something you're going to regret," he said to me as he stroked my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I already have," I whispered not turning my eyes away from his. He leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth. His arms engulfed me and I could do nothing but kiss him in return. I wanted it, him, every touch and caress. I wanted everything that he could offer.

It was a deep fiery kiss that only he could provide. No other man kissed me like Gabriel did. I wasn't sure if it was his lust for me, his passion, or his undying love that made those kisses so magnificence. I only knew that he was better then even Sirius. I pulled away slowly and Gabriel's lips fell down to my neck where he kissed me ever so sweetly. I moaned slightly as Gabriel's fingers pushed up my shirt smoothly. I took his hand and squeezed it, pulling away slowly with small tears in my eyes.

I was scaring myself with how the scene playing out in the graveyard was like my fantasy on the staircase earlier that day.

Gabriel kissed my finger tips and looked me in the eye. I saw desperation in his eyes, he wanted me to be his so badly, and I felt my heart break. How could I stand here and break him, when he did everything for me? How could I stay with Sirius when Gabriel so clearly loved me better? It was a question that I would never stop asking myself.

Despite the desperation, I could see him reading me like an open book. He knew that I was still going to pick Sirius over him. He touched my cheek and sighed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered to me. "I will never betray you because I love you, Cadence. You are all I have and I won't lose you, to anything."

I sighed and wiped the tears off my cheeks quickly. Hearing him say it made it even more difficult to bear. He touched my cheeks and gave me a small smile.

"I know you won't say it back," he said.

"I love you," I said gripping his wet shirt and clinging to him like a small child. I don't know why I said it. To prove him wrong probably, but that didn't mean I meant it any less. "But, Gabriel…you have to understand."

He nodded and pulled me tightly against him. "I do. I know how you feel…trust me Cadence, you were the last woman I wanted to fall in love with."

I smiled and pulled away. "This stays in this graveyard, Gabriel."

He stroked my cheek again, brushing the hair behind my ear. He curled my wet hair in his fingers, twisting it lightly and tugging playfully. "Will you be mad at me if I kiss you again?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes."

He held me firmly and kissed me on the mouth, cradling my head and wrapping his arm around my waist. After the long lasting, passionate kiss, he placed several small kisses on my lips, teasing me with his gentleness.

"Are you two crazy?" yelled a voice.

I pulled away instantly from Gabriel and turned in the rain to see Alessandro standing a hundred feet away. A horrible sigh of relief rushed through me—I was afraid it was somebody who would tell Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel said moving forward, blocking me from sight. I'm not sure why. Alessandro had already seen me; he knew that we had been kissing in the rain. Suddenly, as if I hadn't even realized it before, but I was a whore. I felt so dirty and I moved away from Gabriel, running into a tombstone that stood behind me.

"I could ask you the same question," Alessandro said looking somewhat disgusted.

"Alessandro," said Gabriel. "You don't understand—"

"Alessandro," I stepped forward and spoke quickly. "It's complicated, and not what it appears. Please, please don't tell anyone of what you saw."

Alessandro came closer to Gabriel and I, he was glaring so harshly I wasn't sure what to think. I realized that he was glaring more harshly at Gabriel then anyone. I picked up alarmingly high tension between Gabriel and Alessandro and frowned deeply.

"Cadence, for your sake, I won't say anything," Alessandro said looking me in the eye. "But you two had better be careful with whatever it is you're doing."

"Alessandro," I said taking his hand. "Gabriel and I can't be together. What you just saw was ending whatever Gabriel and I share."

"I don't want to know," Alessandro said raising his hands. He was carrying a bouquet of white roses in one of his hands.

"You still haven't said what you're doing here," said Gabriel.

"Where did your Mother die?" Alessandro asked coldly.

"In Rome," Gabriel said. "And where did your Mother die?"

Alessandro stood up straight and held up the bouquet of white roses.

"Biological or the woman who raised me?" Alessandro questioned with spite.

"Biological?" Gabriel retorted. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on between the two—were they fighting about Gabriel and I kissing, or something deeper?

"Died giving me life," Alessandro said.

"Woman who raised you?"

"You should know all about that," Alessandro snipped viciously. He threw the bouquet down on Gabriel's Mother's grave. I raised my eyebrows with surprise. Alessandro turned, saying nothing, and walked away. He Disapparated before the gate of the graveyard and I bit my bottom lip, turning to Gabriel.

"What was that about?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Gabriel bent over, picking up the coat he had tossed at me before. "Come on," he said taking my arm. "Let's get home."

"Gabriel," I said grabbing his arm and stopping him from walking away.

He looked down at me with bright green eyes, they were smiling at me, as if they knew everything there was to know. He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"This will be the last time," he whispered leaning close to my ear. "I swear."

I held onto his shirt for a moment and stood on my toes, kissing his neck just below his ear. He sighed softly into my ear.

"Maybe it was better when you were gone," I whispered sadly.

"If I leave," he said. "Your Father will kill me."

I laughed lightly and moved away from Gabriel. "Ah, so that is why you're a spy now…so you have to stay with me."

"Not a very funny joke, Cadence," he said. He opened the gate for me and I exited the graveyard. Gabriel followed behind me and locked the gate securely.

"I'm going to shower," I said. "When I get home. I'll see you in the morning."

Gabriel nodded. "Probably best."

I squeezed his hand gently and then moved away, Apparating home instantly. I appeared in the bathroom and stripped off my wet clothing instantly. I turned on the water and stepped into the shower, letting the scolding hot water burn away my infidelity.


	12. July 31st 1980

"Lily!" I called through the house as I opened the front door slowly. I looked around cautiously, extending my wand to point at the sitting room to the right, then the staircase to the left. It was strange for the front door of the Potter's home to be unlocked, let alone open slightly.

"Cadence!?" yelled a panicked voice. "Cadence is that you?"

"Lily?" I moved farther into the house and into the kitchen. I put my wand down to my side when I saw Lily lying on the floor of the kitchen, sweating and gasping for breath. There was a puddle of fluid under her body and her knee length skirt was soaked. "What the hell is going on? Why is the front door unlocked? Are you okay?"

"Wait," she said grabbing my arm. She cringed in pain before she continued to speak. "Which of your tattoos matches Sirius's?"

"Black widow spider," I said lifting my shirt to show off the black widow spider tattoo that was disappearing under the waist of my pants. Lily smiled slightly and laid back against the floor.

"And my baby?" she asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," I smiled. "Harry James."

Lily nodded.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" I asked lifting her head onto my lap.

"You have to ask me a question," Lily said stubbornly.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Petunia," Lily sighed and then let out a moan of pain. I looked at her with surprise.

"Are you going into labor?" I asked quickly as the light bulb went off in my head. I felt like such an idiot. Lily should not have been alone she was already a week overdue…it was just a matter of time before the baby was born.

"I don't know!" Lily yelled as she gasped with pain again.

"Alright, let's get you to St. Mungo's," I said starting to lift her up. "Where is James?"

"Hogwarts, had to meet Dumbledore," Lily gasped.

I sighed. There was no way I would be able to lift her. I was afraid I would hurt her if I moved her too much.

"Hold on," I said leaning over her and wrapping my arms around her. Lily let out a yell just as I was preparing to Apparate.

"No!" she screamed. "We can't Apparate when I'm going into labor! We could splinch the baby!"

She was hysterically gasping for breath and there was a horrible frustrating look in her eyes. I fell back onto the floor and looked at Lily with wide eyes. She was going into labor now and fast. There was no time to get her to St. Mungo's so a trained Healer could deliver the baby. Lily grabbed my arm and squeezed it with a vice grip. I never knew she had such strength.

"Cadence, you need to deliver the baby," Lily said shaking me.

"What? I couldn't possibly—"

"All you have to do is catch!" Lily yelled. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Alright, but I'm going to get you some blankets and pillows," I said standing up. I tore off my cloak and began to unbutton my vest, it was so hot in the house I wouldn't have been surprised if it was the heat that had forced Lily to go into labor. "You're in enough pain as it is. The least I can do is get you a pillow to lay on."

"Alright," Lily gasped with a nod. Her legs were bent up, feet flat on the floor, and she was laying down, her chest heaving. I left her alone for a few moments while I dashed up the stairs to get some sheets and pillows from the bedroom. When I returned Lily was gasping.

"Lily, you need to take long breaths," I said quickly. "Don't hyperventilate! Slow breathes."

I began to take slow breathes, hoping to guide her into restoring a normal level of breathing. I dropped the pillows next to her and spread the sheet on the kitchen floor. I knelt down next to her and pull the sheet up against her butt, she lifted her hips up and I slipped the sheet under her body.

"Roll onto your side," I whispered. Lily rolled over onto her sighed and let out another yell as a contraction took her. I took her hand and she squeezed it viciously. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out at her strength. In my life I had experienced a great deal of physical pain, but there was nothing that topped the vicious grip of a woman giving birth.

I pressed the pillow to Lily's back and she rolled back onto it.

I moved to between Lily's legs and sighed slightly. I never wanted to see another woman lower then her belly button, especially not Lily—it was an awkward situation—but at that moment there was no time to be uncomfortable or awkward. Lily was so exhausted already I thought she might pass out and not remember that I in fact had seen between her legs. I lifted her skirt and was surprised to see the baby's head crowning already.

"I see the head!" I said with some surprise.

"Oh I'm going to kill James!" Lily yelled as she held onto her knees to hold herself up. I smiled slightly and shook my head, reaching forward to guide the baby out of the birth canal.

The labor was relatively fast. I recalled my Mother telling me stories of my birth, which took twenty four hours. I was very thankful that Lily's labor was short. It all happened so fast that I wasn't even sure how long it did take.

When the baby's shoulders passed I took a towel and wiped it's face off, cleaning the nose and mouth so the baby could breath. Loud cries erupted in the kitchen, filling the house with a foreign sound, but one that would soon become very familiar. Once the head and shoulders were out, the baby slipped out easily. I caught him and wrapped him up in an extra towel that I had brought down with me. Lily gasped for breath and collapsed on the floor, muttering some thanks that it was over.

I smiled down at the baby boy wrapped in my arms and bounced him lightly.

"Lily," I sighed in wonder. "He's…he's beautiful."

"Have you cut the umbilical cord?" Lily asked.

"Oh," I said quickly. "I—no I haven't."

"Cut the umbilical cord," Lily sighed with exhaustion. "I'm never having a baby again."

I laughed softly as I lifted my wand and severed the umbilical cord. I moved slowly and handed the baby to Lily who sighed with relief. The child was still crying, probably angry that he had left the warmth of his mother's body and was now out in a cold world. I frowned slightly…the baby didn't know how cold the world really was.

I laid back and leaned against the kitchen cabinets, exhausted. Watching Lily, I saw her beaming; she had tears in her eyes and was not looking away from the bright green eyes of her son.

"Lily?" called a male voice from the front of the house.

"In here," I yelled.

There were rushed steps and James entered the kitchen, wand extended. I was slightly surprised to see Sirius behind him.

"Whoa," said Sirius turning around and going back into the hall away from the kitchen. "I did not need to see that."

I smiled slightly and lifted my wand.

"James," I said once I took a breath. "When was Lily's due date?"

"July 20th," he said instantly. I nodded, acknowledging that he was who he said he was. He stepped forward automatically and was at Lily's side in a flash. He brushed her hair out of her sweaty face and looked down at the boy in her arms. I moved forward and threw an extra blanket over her waist.

"Merlin's beard," said James looking at his son. "Lily—" He didn't say anything else, he was speechless, caught in wonder at the sight of the little human that he and Lily had created. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

I stood up and went down the to the hall where Sirius was leaning against the wall. He took one look at me and smiled.

"Hey, you're looking very sexy," he teased.

"Yea," I nodded. "Covered in umbilical fluid…and other bodily fluids…I'm sure I look great." I looked down at myself and sighed a little with disgust, I was covered in gross bodily fluids that I hoped never to be covered in again. I couldn't stop smiling though. I had just delivered a baby—which had lifted my spirits a little. I brought a baby into this world…somehow that seemed to balance the lives I had taken from this world.

"I'm going to go up and shower," I said. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Probably a good idea."

I moved past him and headed upstairs for the bathroom to shower. I stripped off my clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor then quickly hopped in the shower. I was going to have to help Lily get in here and clean her off so I moved fast. When I stepped out of the shower I wasn't surprised to see Sirius standing in the bathroom, waiting for me. I smiled at him.

"Why didn't you come in with me?" I asked. He laughed and came to me as I wrapped myself in a towel.

"I just got in here," he said. "You're had turned off the water already."

I nodded as he moved closer to me, pinning me between the wall and his body. I couldn't help but smile and he leaned down and kissed me. His hands went to my hips and held me to him. I sighed lightly in his mouth as he touched my neck and shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and stole a kiss. "I love you, Sirius. I need to get dressed, so I can go help Lily."

Sirius nodded and kissed my neck. "You don't have any clean clothes."

"I was going to barrow some of Lily's."

"I'd rather you stay naked," his lips were still on my neck and he kissed my flesh between his words. I couldn't help but smile because his kisses tickled my skin and senses.

"Sirius," I sighed with a giggle. "Stop it…it's not appropriate."

"I can't help that I want you," he said stepping back. "I don't know why, I'm just so turned on suddenly."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

I knew that it was because he wanted to have a baby. He wanted to hold me in his arms as I held our child…I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't sure I wanted that.

I smiled and touched his cheek. "Let's go downstairs."

He nodded and kissed me again. "Alright."

When we arrived downstairs James stood up from the kitchen floor, throwing his arms out in the air. "I'm a Father!" he yelled with excitement.

"No kidding," Sirius said slapping James on the back. "You bastard, there is no going back now."

I slapped Sirius on the shoulder and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he mocked pulling away from James and grabbing me around the waist. I leaned away from him, arching my back and smirking.

"You're the one who wants to have kids," I smiled slightly.

"What and you don't?" he questioned quickly. I fought back my frown because in the next few seconds I was going to have to lie to Sirius again. I forced a smile that would have fooled Gabriel if he stood before me. Sirius leaned forward and kissed me as James went back to Lily on the floor.

"He's beautiful," I whispered rocking the glowing baby boy to sleep. We were sitting in his nursery, with only a single candle on. Lily and James were in bed, cuddled close together and silently sleeping. Sirius stood behind me, and leaned down, kissing my neck.

"I love you," he whispered. It was the second time he had told me that today. Seeing his godson made him want a baby even more, I know it did. I don't know if he was telling me he loved me in hopes that I would share the same desire to have a baby…I knew my mind wasn't going to change. I doubt Sirius realized that though. I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you too," I said beaming. He stroked my hair with his fingers and looked down at the boy. "We're god parents, Sirius."

"We could be parents," he whispered to me. "He is beautiful."

"Looks like James," I said ignoring Sirius's comment about him and I having children.

"With Lily's eyes," said Sirius kissing my cheek again. "To think we could have a girl who looks just like you but has my eyes."

I smiled at him. "You don't want a son?"

"He'd be a dirty bastard like me," he laughed. I covered his mouth with my hand quickly and hushed him. He smiled and kissed my fingers slowly. "Little girl would be an angel."

It was my turn to laugh. "Not with me for a Mother."

"You'd be a great Mother," Sirius said kissing my neck again. His lips made my skin tickle.

"Yes," I said softly. "I'm sure with me going out to kill Death Eaters every night I'd be an amazing Mother…I'd be able to teach my daughter how to break a man's neck…that's something to be proud of."

"You can break a man's neck?" Sirius asked surprised. I smiled slightly and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"I didn't know that," he said kneeling next to me and looking at Harry James, brushing his hair slowly.

"I did it our seventh year when I escaped from my Father and Nix with," I paused for a moment. "With Gabriel."

"Where has that shady bastard been lately?" questioned Sirius.

"I don't know, you must have scared him off."

He laughed lowly. "I doubt that. You'd probably scare him off long before I ever could."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only person he would listen to or be scared of," he said with a shrug. "You have great influence over him because he's completely mad about you."

I blinked at Sirius for a few moments before speaking. "And that bother's you?"

"Of course it bothers me," he said. "But at the same time, you're with me—not him—and you obviously want to be with me, otherwise you wouldn't be."

I smiled and nodded. "You're right. I'd leave you right away if I didn't want you."

Sirius smiled. "I know." He stood up straight and held out his arms. "Can I see him?"

I nodded and stood up slowly, handing over Harry to Sirius. "I'm going to go get some tea."

Sirius nodded and kissed my cheek before I got away from him. What he had said to me was ringing in my eyes…if I didn't want him I would leave…I sighed as I closed the nursery door silently and took a long breath in the hall. The air was so clear out in the hall because I felt free of Sirius and his pestering for us to have a child. I remained in front of the door as my heart pounded…I wanted to be with Sirius, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to have kids.

There was a soft knock from downstairs, at the front door, that pulled me from my worries of Sirius and his desire to have children. I descended the stairs quickly, hoping to get to the door before the guest had to knock again. I didn't want to risk waking Lily, James or the baby.

"Hello?" I questioned holding the door knob in one hand, my wand in the other.

"Good evening," said Albus Dumbledore's voice. "It's Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is my Father's given name?" I asked.

"Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said wisely.

I opened the door and looked at the old man with raised eyebrows. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight Professor."

"James sent me a letter," he said stepping into the house. "I thought I would come by to see how everything was."

"Everything is fine," I whispered. "Come in, I was about to make some tea."

"Thank you, I wouldn't mind a cup," Dumbledore said closing the door tightly behind him.

"How are you, Cadence?" he asked as we walked into the kitchen.

I smiled frankly. "I'm fine, thanks."

"And Sirius? He is well also?"

I nodded. "How is Gabriel?" I asked slowly as I put a pot of water onto the stove to boil. I wasn't looking at Dumbledore as I asked the question. He had taken a seat at the kitchen table.

"He is fine," said Dumbledore. "He hasn't said why he's staying with me."

"You're suggesting that I know why he is staying with you."

"I would think that you would," Dumbledore said slowly. "Being his partner."

"I haven't seen him outside of Order meetings since early May, Sir," I said turning to face Dumbledore as I leaned back against the counter.

Dumbledore didn't say anything and peered at me over his half moon spectacles. I could feel him reading me even without using Legilimency. I frowned and turned away quickly, reaching into a cabinet to look for tea leaves.

"When did James send you a letter?" I asked trying to stay away from conversation that would involve Gabriel's name.

"Just after the boy was born," Dumbledore said. "The owl brought it to Gabriel who was in my office at the time it arrived. He brought it to me."

I smirked. "Is he's watching me again?" It seemed that Gabriel's name was unavoidable.

"Again?" Dumbledore questioned. "Gabriel has never been 'watching' you, Cadence. If he does it's because he loves you."

I looked at Dumbledore with a slight glare. "Don't say things like that."

Dumbledore frowned deeply and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Is that why Gabriel's staying at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," I said sharply wanting desperately for the conversation to end.

Gabriel had gone back to Hogwarts to avoid me, I'm sure of it, even if he never said it. He didn't have to. Sirius never questioned it, but I'm sure he thought something was up because Alessandro was still living with us at the small flat. He just seemed happier that Gabriel wasn't around, which was fine…I was happier too.

"Maybe you should ask him," I said as the water boiled. I pulled the tea kettle off the heat and poured the water into two mugs with tea leaves in them. I brought one of the mugs to Dumbledore who thanked me.

"He won't speak of you," said Dumbledore sadly. "I hate to think that something has happened between you to causing you to dislike each other."

"No," I shrugged. "Nothing has happened."

I could tell that Dumbledore didn't believe me, but he was respectful enough to not read my mind. He shouldn't read it anyways, it was not his concern what happened between Gabriel and I. What had happened in the graveyard was a private matter, and it was never going to happen again. Gabriel and I had said good bye that night and I doubted I would ever see him again outside of Order meetings.

"Hello Professor," said James emerging in the kitchen.

"James," Dumbledore said standing up. He shook James' hand and congratulated him. "He is a healthy baby?"

"Yes," said James grinning. "Harry James."

"A good name," Dumbledore nodded. "And how is Lily?"

"Exhausted," James said. "As expected, but she is doing fine otherwise."

"This is a good day," Dumbledore said taking a sip of his tea. "It is a good day in a time when we see only bad days. I'm sure you will both cherish this moment, and remember what it means to bring life into this world. It is truly a beautiful thing."

"It has given me hope," I whispered with a small smile.

James beamed. "Thank you for coming Professor, but I'm going to head back up, check on Harry, then go to bed. Good night, Cadence."

"Good night," I said.

Dumbledore bowed his head to James who left slowly. I was surprised as Dumbledore finished tea and put his mug down. I hadn't even taken a sip of mine yet.

"I should be going," said Dumbledore. "It is late."

"Good night Professor," I said walking him to the door. "Thank you for coming by."

"Of course," he said. "It is good to see that you still have hope."

"I know," I smiled. "I had lost it for sometime."

"Gabriel still has hope also, Cadence," Dumbledore said with a wise twinkle in his eye. I frowned, wondering how much Dumbledore pretended not to know.

"I owe Harry James Potter a great deal already," I whispered as Dumbledore opened the door. "He has given me hope to stop my Father—that is a debt I'm sure to repay him by destroying my Father so he can live a very happy life."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe Gabriel's hopes are similar, but not thanks to Harry Potter."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Miss Coleman," he said with a smile in his eyes. I closed the door tightly behind him and locked it. I leaned against the door, looking up the staircase in the direction of the bedroom where Sirius was rocking in a chair with Harry James Potter. He was no doubt dreaming of when he himself would be a father and it would be his child he was rocking to sleep. I bit my bottom lip and frowned. Burying my fears and worries into the depths of my mind, I mounted the stairs and walked down the hall to the nursery, opening the door slowly.

Sirius was no longer in the bedroom. Harry was sleeping soundly in his crib, and the single candle had been extinguished. I closed the door tightly and went down the hall to the spare bedroom, where Sirius was lying in the bed, waiting for me. I crawled onto the bed after taking off my clothes and his arms wrapped around me instantly. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His fingers brushed through my hair, and his lips kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed and he was smiling. I smiled and kissed his chest, then closed my eyes to sleep…but it never came.


	13. Time

Time seemed to move faster now that Harry was in all of our lives. It was amazing to me that such a small thing, a tiny baby, could become the center of all of our lives and could make the biggest, strongest of men look like babbling idiots. Sirius loved Harry, like he was his own son, and spent every moment he could with the boy. While I loved the child, I was not as drawn to him as Sirius, which proved to me that I would not be a very good mother. Sirius constantly reminded me that I would be an amazing mother, as I had helped delivered Harry. I didn't see how delivering a baby would make me a good mother…like Lily had said, I only had to catch.

Harry was a sweet child, the best baby I had ever heard of. He hardly ever cried, and adored the attention he received from all of us. He was smart too. The little bugger knew how to get attention if he didn't already have it. Lily and James were wonderful parents, doing everything in their power to keep Harry safe, and everything they could to make the world we lived in better for him. Lily and James were becoming more active against my Father then even I thought was possible. They weren't hunting Death Eaters in the early hours of the morning like me, but they were coming close.

James and Sirius were gone often on missions, not telling anyone what they were doing, while Lily and I stayed home. I was not very please that they up and left to do things for the Order and left me behind. I did not like sitting at home waiting for them to return. Gabriel had stopped taking me out with him on night patrols in mid-January because supposedly it was too dangerous for me to go out anymore. I was beginning to have flash-backs to before my seventh year, when Sirius and I were basically under house arrest because of the fear that my Father might find me and murder us.

"What do you mean I'm not going out with you?" I asked Gabriel with high eyebrows as the Order meeting came to a close. Everyone was leaving the meeting in pairs, and usually Gabriel and I left together to go track down Death Eaters. But that evening, he had blocked me from exiting the door. We were the last ones in the meeting house, even Dumbledore had left already.

"I mean I'm taking you home and you're going to stay there," he said pulling on his cloak. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why aren't you taking me out with you tonight?"

"Because I have a date," he said roughly pulling on his gloves. I laughed out loud at his answer.

"You don't date," I said stopping the door with my hand as he went to open it. "Are you going to argue that it's too dangerous for me to go out there?"

"No," Gabriel said clearly annoyed that I was blocking the door now. "I have a date."

I blinked at him and looked at his dark eyes. They hadn't changed color in such a long time. I missed the shades of purple, blue, green and brown that greeted me every time I saw Gabriel. As I looked into his eyes, I read into his mind. It was surprise that he let me…perhaps it was to prove that he really was going on a date.

I stepped back into the door with some surprise.

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking at the ground. "I didn't realize…I just…"

"Assumed I'd spend the rest of my life pining for you?" he said with a harsh tone. I frowned. The statement was a low blow, but perhaps I deserved it. Who was I to think that Gabriel would wait around for me forever when I had no intention of ever leaving Sirius?

"Gabriel, I—"

"I have needs, Cadence," said Gabriel pulling the door open. "Come on, I should get you home so you can help fulfill Sirius's needs."

I slugged him, straight across the face, with out any hesitation. He deserved that. What he had just said was uncalled for and ruthless. I did not need to be told that I had to go home and have sex with my boyfriend because it was my responsibility to _fulfill his needs_.

"That was uncalled for," I said walking past him. "Have a good time on your date."

I left Gabriel standing on the porch, didn't even give him the chance to apologize. Frankly, I didn't want to hear it…I just wanted to be away from him. I arrived home, at the house that Sirius, Alessandro and I were still living in, and found it very difficult to lie down and do nothing. The moment I got home I went straight upstairs were I collapsed on the bed for only a few moments before getting up and going downstairs to go through some exercise warm-ups.

When Alessandro descended the staircase into the basement he took one look at me attacking the punching bag then turned around and went back up stairs. He could see that I was upset about something, but didn't bother to ask. I didn't expect him to either. Alessandro and I didn't talk much. I don't think he forgave me for kissing Gabriel that night in the graveyard, and I didn't expect him to. I wasn't going to ask for his forgiveness, and he could think what ever he wanted. His judgment did not determine what I was to do with my life, so I found no point in worrying about it.

I kept punching the bag before me ruthlessly, taking out all of my anger on it—I was angry about so much now. Sirius leaving me almost every night to go help James fight, Dumbledore for giving Sirius, James and even Lily things to do for the Order but not me, and Gabriel…I could write a book on how angry I was with Gabriel. But was I really angry at all of them or something much deeper?

"You're angry at all of them, Kieran," said a voice in my head. I stood up straight, reached out and stopped the punching bag from swinging and looked around the basement. "You're angry and hatful. I knew it was all in you…you just suppress in hopes that you'll remain good."

It was my Father's voice, a dark and chilling voice that haunted my nightmares since I was fifteen. I tore the gloves off my hands and dropped them on the floor, still looking around as if he were in the basement with me—which was completely ridiculous. He couldn't find me here.

"Kieran, a father can always find his daughter," he laughed.

I grabbed my head as a pain entered it, bringing me to my knees before the staircase. I bent over, moaning in pain as Voldemort penetrated my mind and explored every layer of memory I had. I had never experienced his power of Legilimency before, and the fact that he wasn't even in the room looking at me made it all the more frightening. I sat up slowly, my eyes watering from the pain and looked to the mirror to the right of the stairs. In it's reflection I was not surprised to see my Father, as if he were standing behind me, looking at me over my shoulder.

His hand reached out and touched my shoulder, and when I looked down to see it, it wasn't really there. I looked back to the mirror. He had done this before—came to me in a mirror. Because we were connected by a spell it was possible, he was part of my mind and I was a part of his. The reflection I saw in the mirror was an illusion that Voldemort was putting me under, but it may have been real to me. It was just as frightening to have him put me under a spell as it was for him to be here in the room.

"You should listen to your anger, Kieran," Voldemort said stroking my hair. "Use it. Get back at the ones you love for abandoning you…if they really loved you they wouldn't have left you. Hurt the Potters for having a baby in this time—hurt that disgusting mudblood you call a friend because she can have children and you can't…"

I looked away from the mirror, closing me eyes tight. I needed someone to come and save me. I wasn't going to be able to pull away from the mirror on my own.

"You don't need anyone," Voldemort said coldly. "You only need yourself and the powers you have. You could destroy the entire world with a snap of your fingers if you wished. That is great power Kieran, and it should be feared. You should bask in the glory of people fearing you."

He was tempting me, like the Devil. I had to fight him off, block him out…get rid of him somehow.

"You will never be rid of me, Kieran," Voldemort's high pitched laugh filled my eyes, making me want to scream. "Our souls are connected, even if one of us dies, the other lives on…you will always have me to turn to Kieran."

"You will never have me," I said scornfully. "You will always be alone."

I balled my fist and punched the mirror, shattering the glass down around me. I sliced my hand open from the impact and fell backwards hoping not to get cut anywhere else. I looked up when the glass had stopped falling and was pleased to see that my Father was gone from the reflection. Without hesitation, I jumped up and went to the closet, pulling out a holster and two blades. I marched up the stairs to my bedroom where I changed my clothes and strapped the holster to my waist.

I left the house without Alessandro coming to stop me, which I was thankful for. I was not a child. I didn't need him to baby sit me and I didn't need his permission to leave my own house. I was going to do what my Father said…channel my anger, but not the way he intended. I was going to catch some dirty bastard, and make him or her pay for all of their bad deeds.

It was not difficult to find a Death Eater to taunt. As I was walking down a London street, I saw a man across the street walking the same direction as me. I kept my eye on him, but didn't make any advances to follow him. With my hands deep in my pockets, and my head down, I looked just as suspicious as him. I was slightly surprised when the man suddenly tore down the street, looking over his shoulder, and then dashed up the steps leading to the front door of a townhouse. He broke down the door and I heard screams erupt from the house.

I didn't waste a moment. I raced across the street, pulling my wand out as I ran, and mounted the steps of the townhouse cautiously. I extended my wand into the door that the Death Eater had left opened, and crept slowly into the house.

"Where is she!?" the man yelled.

He was wearing a cloak and hood so I could not see any of his appearance from where I stood in the foyer of the house. There was a man and woman sitting on a couch, not moving at all. They both didn't seemed frightened that a mad-man had just stumbled into their home threatening their lives.

The woman had long, pin straight black hair, delicate sea green eyes, and a pale complexion that made her look like a china-doll. Her lips were ruby red, and she seemed secure as she sat on the table, waiting for something to happen. The man looked furious that his home had been broken into. He had brown hair and a well kept beard and mustache. His eyes were dark brown and sinister looking. He was glaring harshly at the Death Eater that had broken into the house and didn't seem very pleased that he was being threatened, but despite his unhappiness, there was no fear in his eyes.

"You'll tell me where she is or I'll kill your wife," said the man who had broken in. He was holding his wand adamantly on the couple on the couch.

"Go ahead," the man said. "We will tell you nothing."

His comment caught me by surprise, I would never sacrifice my partner so quickly. The woman did not seem surprised by her husbands reply, nor did she seem offended. She simply sat, looking unmoved by the scene that was unrolling before her.

"If you're going to threaten someone, usually you should threaten something they care about," I said stepping into the living room and pressing the tip of my wand into the Death Eater's back. "Give me your wand."

The man sighed and dropped his wand to his side. I snatched it from him and flicked my wand at his back. Black ropes shot from the end of my wand and wrapped themselves around his knees, ankles and wrist—tying his arms behind his back. I kicked his knees in so he fell to the ground then stepped around him to the man and woman.

"Are you alright?" I asked the couple.

"Fine," the man said standing up sharply. He took his wife's hand and she stood up off the couch. She moved past me instantly heading for the stairs to the second floor.

"I'm going to check on Divinity," she said quickly disappearing.

"I don't know who you are," the man said viciously. "But get out of my house."

"I was just trying to help," I said with confusion.

"Thanks, now get out," he said pointing his wand at the man lying on the ground.

"I'll take him with me," I said quickly flicking my wand and making the man standing up. I didn't want the man to do anything too violent to the Death Eater. I grabbed the Death Eater's arm and began to drag him from the house. "Sorry we bothered you."

The man raised his eyebrows at me and continued to point his wand at me and the Death Eater. As soon as we were outside he slammed the door in my face. The Death Eater I had in my grasp broke free and swung his arms at me. He knocked me clear across the face and I tumbled backwards down the porch steps.

"Bitch," he said stepping over me. My vision was fuzzy, I could barely see his figure walking over me. "Those bastards have my daughter and you stopped me from getting her."

"If they had your daughter why'd you go stumbling into their house?" I questioned. "Not a very good plan…"

I felt his hands on my waist, pulling at the dagger in my holster. I panicked and tried to stop him from pulling the dagger off my holster. He cut his own bonds and put the dagger to my neck.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he hissed throwing the dagger down into the dirt next to me. I thought he was going to throw it into my stomach, but it sunk into the dirt and stayed standing blade tip buried in the ground. I sighed with some relief as the bastard walked away, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Cadence?" called a voice from the distance. I could barely move, but I tried to roll onto my side to see who was calling my name.

I was horrified to see Gabriel jogging across the street towards me as I lay on the cement. A woman was following him cautiously. The embarrassment that was rising in me because Gabriel, of all people, had found me knocked to the ground in front of a townhouse, was turning into complete and utter mortification because his date was there to see it all.

He helped me up slowly and lifted my chin to look me in the eyes.

"What the hell are you doing out here by yourself?" he questioned instantly. I frowned and pulled out of his grasp.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said cruelly. "Don't want your date to see you looking at me with lovey dovey eyes."

"I'm happy I was so worried about you," he said in his own cruel tone.

"Everything okay, Gabriel?" the woman asked approaching us. "Are you okay sweetheart? We saw that man clobber you." She smacked Gabriel's arm. "You should run after that bastard."

I couldn't help but smirk as the woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm Cadence Coleman," I said holding out my hand. "Gabriel and I work together."

The woman frowned slightly. "I'm Renee. Gabriel has never mentioned you…"

I laughed lightly. "Never mentioned you either."

"Gabriel, you don't seem to talk about very much at all," Renee said with a small smile. "Well, Cadence, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You also," I forced a smile.

"Are you going to explain what happened?" Gabriel questioned.

"I'm going home," I said roughly turning and walking away. I marched away quickly, wanting desperately to get away from Gabriel and his actual date.

I was not surprised when Gabriel came downstairs into the basement about an hour after we ran into each other on the street in London. He appeared as I was finishing up my forth set of sit-up-push-up combinations. I didn't stop doing the push-ups when he arrived. He stood patiently and waited for me to finish, leaning against the wall and looking at me with those mysteriously charming eyes. I'm sure he was imagining my fit, sweaty body rolling around in the bed sheets on top of him. When I finished my set I laid flat on my stomach for a moment to catch my breath. I pushed up off the ground and stood up straight, looking directly at him and raising my eyebrows.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" I answered his question with my own. I didn't want to see him. I was still mad that he had gone out on a date instead of going out hunting with me.

"You're not mad that I didn't go out hunting with you," said Gabriel with a shake of his head. I still couldn't put my defenses up to him. He always could read me. "You're jealous that I went on a date."

"Why would I be jealous?" I whispered. "You don't know how good I am in bed so you're not comparing her to me—although if you really wanted to know I'm sure you could go ask Sirius and he would tell you all about how I fulfill his needs."

Gabriel frowned and stood up straight, taking his weight off the wall.

"I'm sorry for that," he said. "The comment was uncalled for. And I know that you would never do something like that unless you wanted to."

"That's not the point, Gabriel," I sighed turning away from him and picking up a towel to wipe my body off with.

"What is your point? _My _point is that you went out tonight alone, which is not only asinine, but dangerous—which you proved as you got knocked down a townhouse porch by a Death Eater."

I sighed and didn't look at him. Frankly, I thought his point was irrelevant. My point was that he went out on a date and told me to go home and screw my boyfriend because it was my responsibility to make sure he was sexually satisfied. I rubbed my forehead. I wasn't going to tell Gabriel that though.

"How was your date?" I asked.

"It went fine," he said. "Renee was really worried about you."

"I could tell," I said with a frank smile and raised eyebrows. "Especially because she was so upset that you didn't go after the bastard."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why I bother," I snipped as I made to move by him. He grabbed my arms, not letting me pass.

"I bother because I'd rather have been on a date tonight with _you_, not Renee," he said aggressively. "And I bother because she insisted that I come over and check on you…so instead of having sex tonight, I'm here, fighting with you."

"What else would you expect to be doing? Fucking me instead?" I hissed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and released me.

"You're right I don't know why I bother," he said and turned to go upstairs. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him stalk away. The bastard enraged me. He knew how to push my buttons. He knew that I was jealous he went out on a date with someone, and he called me out on it. He knew that admitting he wanted to have sex with me would make me angry, and that's why he did it. He bothered because he cared and he asked himself why he bothered because I didn't love him in return.


	14. Left in the Dark

That was the last time I saw Gabriel for awhile. The argument was the first of many to follow. Every time we saw each other, which was rarely, we fought like cats and dogs. Our frustration with our relationship had finally reached a breaking point causing our deep passionate love for each other to turn to spiteful hatred. Maybe it was easier to hate Gabriel, because loving him hurt too much. If we both hated each other it was better, somehow in my warped mind that made sense. But others were starting to notice the change in our habits. Lily was the first to notice and confront me about it.

We were in the Potter's kitchen, late on a Friday evening in late February, waiting for Sirius and James to return from one of Dumbledore's missions when Lily posed the question.

"What's been going on with you and Gabriel lately?"

I looked at her and blinked. For a few split seconds I wondered if she meant what had happened in the graveyard a few weeks before Harry was born last summer. I frowned and cleared my mind—of course that was not what she was asking about, although, I often wondered if that was the reason Gabriel and I were always fighting now.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my attention to Harry who was standing up in his play pen. I lifted him up and cradled him against my chest. He latched onto a necklace I was wearing and cooed as he pulled on it, trying to put it in his mouth.

"You two are always at each other's throats," Lily said moving in the kitchen to retrieve a bowl for Harry's supper. I pulled the necklace from his hands so he couldn't suck on it and he sighed, going after the necklace with irritated hands.

"We have always been at each other's throats. It wouldn't be a normal day if we didn't threat each other."

"No, it's more then that," said Lily. "Before you two would threaten each other to get under the other's skin. Now you really seem to loath each other."

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. I sat down at the kitchen table with Harry and rubbed my forehead with my free hand. "I'm frustrated with everything in my life right now, maybe I'm just taking my frustrations out on Gabriel because he can handle it…and he's responding."

Lily nodded her head as she came to the table with a bowl of mushy-oatmeal for Harry to eat. He looked at his mouth with wide eyes, as if she were offering him the worse kind of food in the world, which I had to agree with him. Lily set the bowl on the table and took Harry from me, putting him in his high chair. She sat down in front of him and began to feed him. The boy seemed reluctant to eat, but did so…perhaps he knew that the oatmeal was the only thing he was being offered tonight.

I sighed loudly and put my head in my hands.

"What are you frustrated with?" Lily asked.

"That Dumbledore won't let me go with Sirius and James. He's giving assignments to everyone but me. And Gabriel won't let me go out with him at night to hunt. Alessandro stays at home with me, making sure I'm behaving. When did I become a small child who needed a babysitter?"

"They just care about you, Cadence. And right now it's very dangerous for you."

"For me?" I questioned fiercely. "Everyone is acting like the world in only dangerous for me, when in fact, it's very dangerous for everyone."

Lily frowned and didn't say anything for a moment. I wasn't sure if she couldn't think of a response or if she was too busy feeding Harry to answer me. It didn't matter. I could see in her eyes that she agreed with the others. It was too dangerous to be out helping the Order of the Phoenix right now.

"It's not a secret that I'm in danger or that I'm dangerous," I said.

Lily remained silent, focusing very hard on the oatmeal running out of Harry's mouth. Her lack of response frustrated me even more. The chairs, table and high chair in the kitchen began to rumble on the tile floor. Harry let out a loud obnoxious giggle as his chair vibrated. Lily grabbed the high chair, securing it in front of her.

"Cadence!"

"Sorry," I muttered with a frown. The shaking stopped instantly and I sighed in frustration. The frustration was with myself now. How could I be so powerless, and not control my powers? "I didn't mean to…I should go…"

Before Lily could object, I was out of the kitchen and in the foyer.

"You're supposed to wait for Gabriel!" she yelled as I grabbed my cloak and exited the house. "Cadence!"

It was raining outside, which seemed so cliché. The weather matched my mood…depressing and irritable. I stalked straight home and when I arrived stripped off my wet clothes, throwing them in a soggy pile in the corner of the room. I changed into dry pajamas and went to the windowsill, sitting and watching the rain come down.

"Hey," said a voice as the bedroom door opened. I stood up from the sill and turned, looking at Sirius Black, who stood soaking wet before me. He dropped his travel bag and kicked the bedroom door shut. Before he came to me he took off his wet cloak and through it on the back of the desk chair. His hands found my hips, and his lips touched my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and clung to him. I don't know why, I suddenly felt so lost with out him…alone and cold. His lips danced across my cheek and down my neck. His hands went to my hair and stroked it slowly.

"I've missed you," I whispered as I rested in his arms.

"You have no idea," he said in my ear. He pulled away and looked at me. "What's going on, Cadence?"

"Nothing," I sighed, not letting go of him. I buried my head into his chest and took in his scent. It was that of smoke, rain and dirt. It made me curious as to what he was up to for the last week. What did Dumbledore have him doing for the Order?

He rubbed my back and I could sense that he thought something was wrong, because I was acting strange. He titled my chin up so I was looking him in the eye.

"You sure everything's okay?"

"Of course," I said nodding. I pulled away from him and went back to the windowsill, watching the rain hit the glass.

Sirius kicked off his shoes and went to the bed, where he sat down and began to unbutton his shirt. I looked at him and leaned against the window. The glass was cold on my neck and back. I shivered and Sirius motioned for me to join him on the bed. I came to him and straddled him. He smiled up at me.

"How was the mission?" I asked.

"It went well," he nodded.

"That's good," I whispered kissing his neck. He pulled me down and we laid on the bed together.

"Yes," he said slowly. "It went so well, I have to leave again tomorrow."

I sat up and looked at him in shock. "Sirius," I stammered. "You just got back!"

"I know," sighed Sirius. "Trust me, I'd much rather be here with you."

I sighed with annoyance and collapsed back onto the bed. "How does Dumbledore feel about pulling you and James away from the people who love you, especially when James has a seven month old son waiting at home?"

"He feels awful about it," said Sirius stroking my hair as I lay next to him. "That is why this time I'll be going alone."

I sat up for the second time that even in shock. "Are you crazy, you can't go alone!"

"It's a low risk mission," Sirius said gliding his fingers down my neck. "It's nothing to worry about it."

"No, Sirius, I'll go with you."

"Absolutely not," Sirius said sternly. "It's too dangerous."

I rolled over and faced away from him. "Everyone keeps saying that as if I don't know it. You know it's just as dangerous for me to sit here and do nothing. Either way I'm in dangerous, I might as well be doing something useful."

"I want you to be safe, and I am confident you being here with Alessandro is safe."

"Even though I could be safe with you?" I questioned still not looking at him. "And since when do you trust Alessandro?"

"I trust him because he has proven to take good care of you," he said touching my hip, trying to coax me to roll over and look at him. I wouldn't budge though, I stayed facing the wall. It was the closest thing to a cold shoulder I could give him.

"You're talking to me like I'm not capable of taking care of myself," I sighed with tears of anger in my eyes. Of all the people to know that I could take care of myself, it should have been Sirius. The fact that he was trusting someone else to take care of me hurt me more deeply then I could even describe. I heard the vicious voice of my Father in my head, telling me to act on my anger and hurt Sirius. Hurt him like he was hurting me.

"Sirius," I said rolling over quickly. "I am begging you to take me with you."

Sirius looked at me with great surprise. "You would never beg for anything, why are you begging for this?"

"Because I can't stay here any longer. I can't live like this," I sighed and got out of the bed. I began to pace the bedroom. Did I want to tell him that I was hearing my Father's voice again? "I can't sit here and worry about you. What if you don't come back to me?"

I asked the question as I stopped in front of the bed, looking at him with fearful eyes. I was beginning to frighten myself with how good of a liar I was becoming.

"I will always come back to you," Sirius said sitting up and taking my hand. Gabriel had said something very similar to those words to me a long time ago, and I never doubted him. Why did I doubt Sirius now? He pulled me back to the bed and touched my hips as I stood before him. I put my hands on his shoulders and he smiled at me. "You know I will, because I love you."

I leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too."

"I know," Sirius smiled against my lips. "Come back to bed, please? Let me hold you tonight?"

I crawled back into bed next to Sirius and let him hold me against his body. I felt comfortable there, but my mind couldn't stop racing about him leaving on his own tomorrow. Why would Dumbledore send him on his own mission? Why could I go with him? Was Dumbledore telling us everything there was to know, or was he keeping things from all of us, especially me?

For the next few months I continued to question Dumbledore's intentions and plans, but I kept those thoughts to myself. I didn't want anyone to think that I was suddenly turning on the Order, or bitter about Dumbledore's decisions to keep me locked up and hidden. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on though. First of all, I only heard about what was discussed at Order meetings. Sirius, Gabriel, Lily and James never told me anything of what they did on their missions. I felt like I was being kept in the dark because of who I was. Was Dumbledore afraid I had turned to my Father? Did he know that my Father had been contacting me? It was one evening at an Order meeting that my suspicions of Dumbledore withholding information began to rise dramatically.

I was sitting next to Sirius, his hand holding mine, at the large table in the basement of an abandoned house in the country side of Surry. Lily sat on my other side, with James next to her. James was holding Harry on his lap and despite the late hour the boy was wide awake, as if he were a member of the Order already, wanting to know every detail of the war that was going on around him. Remus sat on the other side of Sirius, and Peter across the table, surprisingly next to Gabriel. Alessandro separated Gabriel from Dumbledore, and the rest of the seats around the dark table were filled by other people I didn't know very well—friends and extended family of Dumbledore, people who were once Aurors before the fall of the Ministry like me. There were at least twenty of us crowded around the table. The scene reminded me of King Arthur and his knights of the round table. I smiled to myself slightly—who was Arthur? Dumbledore, or was he the old wizard who mentored Arthur? Would that make Gabriel King Arthur? I laughed and Sirius looked at me with raised eyebrows. I frowned.

"Sorry," I muttered. He squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile.

"I would like to call attention to the Haiden Drake kidnapping," said Dumbledore as he stood up. He snapped his fingers and a black board appeared behind him at the head of the table. I sat up straight and looked at Dumbledore with curious eyes. I did not know that people were still looking for Haiden Drake, my half-niece.

She had never left my mind, but many people had told me to give up. It had been years since she had been taken. The months following her disappearance my half-brother, Braven, and I went on half-mad driven man hunts for her. She was only an infant at the time, a little older then Harry was now. I never forgave myself for not finding her, especially when Braven died shortly after her disappearance.

Everyone believed that my Father had kidnapped her because he hoped that his grandchild shared the same psychic powers as her father. Braven had visions, premonitions, or the past and future. He was capable of reading people with out using Legilimency on them, and had a frightening way of knowing what people were thinking before they, themselves, did. Voldemort probably wanted Haiden with the hopes that she would have the same gift. Because she was young he'd be able to raise her in the darkness of Dark Magic, and then he would have a Seer on his side. It was a very risky move though—for Haiden's sake I prayed that she did have the gift of premonition like her Father, otherwise she'd be of no use to Voldemort.

Dumbledore was standing in front of the black board, where pictures of Haiden and Braven had appeared. I was looking at Dumbledore with confusion. There were pictures of me on the board also—me lying on the front stoop of a town house as a man leaned over me. I leaned on the table and raised my hand.

"What do those pictures have to do with Haiden's kidnapping?" I asked.

Dumbledore looked at the pictures and blinked at me, then looked around the table to everyone else.

"It has come to our attention," said Dumbledore very slowly. "That Braven Drake is alive."

"No," I said sharply. "I held him in my arms and he was dead."

"I'm sorry, Miss Coleman," said Dumbledore. "A few weeks ago, Gabriel discovered that there was an inconsistently in Braven's death. First of all, he was killed my Bellatrix LeStrange—"

"That's inconsistent?" I blurted with anger. How could this possibly be happening? Why would anyone—especially Gabriel and Dumbledore—wait to tell me at an Order meeting, of all places, that my brother was in fact alive and they had known about it for weeks?

"If you would let me finish," Dumbledore said quickly. "Shortly after Braven's death a Death Eater began to stay at the LeStrange's home with them. Gabriel did some undercover work with his position in Voldemort's circle and found that Braven had been a Death Eater all along, like we had feared. The only thing holding him back was that he refused to hand over his child to Voldemort."

"That doesn't make any sense. If Braven was a Death Eater he would have been proud for Haiden to be chosen to be Voldemort's Seer," I responded. "I don't buy it."

"Look at the facts, Cadence," said Gabriel suddenly sounding very perturbed. "There are pictures right there before you. The man who you stopped in that house a few weeks ago was your half-brother. He was at the Jasper's house trying to locate Haiden. He believes that they were given her by Voldemort when she was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "If I were to look at the facts, they would say that you're still a Death Eater, not a spy for the Order. Facts mean very little in this day in age Gabriel. You of all people know that best."

"If Braven is not a Death Eater why has he been staying with the LeStrange's?"

"How do you know it's Braven?" I asked.

"Who else would it be?" Gabriel snapped.

I turned away from him and looked at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, Professor, do you think that Braven is still a Death Eater?"

"Not sure," said Dumbledore softly. "My theory is that he used to be a Death Eater, when he refused Voldemort he faked his own death to save his life. Perhaps he enlisted the LeStrange's help in his secret."

"They would never help him," said Sirius. "Not if he betrayed Voldemort."

I nodded in agreement but kept my eye on Dumbledore. I could see that Gabriel was not looking at me, which was fine. I didn't want to look at him either.

"I think it's safe to say that he isn't loyal to the Order or Voldemort," said Gabriel with a sigh. "He is only loyal to his daughter and getting her back.

Gabriel stood up and motioned to the picture of a man and woman on the board. They looked like the people I had rescued in their home from a Death Eater. "The Jasper's are one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. I've only met them a few times, Marcus Jasper is a bastard…someone I would not trust to be alone with. Trinity, his wife, is just as dangerous. Most men who are alone with her usually end up dead. They call her a black widow spider," Gabriel's eyes fell on me for a few moments as if he thought the nickname appropriate for me also. I stuck my tongue out at him, in such a childish manner that he rolled his eyes. "No body knows how many people they've killed in honor of the Dark Lord."

"Jasper," I said softly. "As in Nero Jasper, who was murdered last Easter?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He was Marcus and Trinity's son."

"Why do we think Haiden is with them?" I asked.

"Trinity conveniently gave birth to a girl the same time Haiden went missing," said Gabriel. "Since, the family has not been seen at any of Voldemort's meetings and has been lying very low."

"Do you think Nero and his friend were killed because they knew about Haiden's kidnapping?" James asked. His was the first voice to speak besides Gabriel, Sirius, Dumbledore or me, since the conversation concerning Haiden had started.

"It's completely possible," Gabriel nodded his head. "If Braven Drake is found, he is to be treated as an enemy, even if he is not loyal to Voldemort anymore. We will offer to help him find Haiden, but he can't be trusted, and he is more powerful then any other wizard any of us have ever met. He is unpredictable and powerful…even he does not understand the full potential of his powers."

"It's important for everyone to understand that Braven came to this country because he felt a call from Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort wanted his gift of premonition, and he wanted Braven to be trained to murder Cadence. Braven is probably the only person powerful enough to destroy her. He wanted Haiden because probably will carry the gift like her Father. Nothing is known about Haiden, but it's safe to say she is just as dangerous as her Father." There was a pause around the room.

"If you see either of them, bring them in. We need them both on our side and we will put them into hiding," said Gabriel. "That is all I have concerning this case."

Dumbledore nodded his head once. I frowned so deeply I thought that my face might be stuck that way for the rest of my life.

"That is all for this meeting," said Dumbledore. "Thank you for coming. Everyone, be safe."

With that said, the meeting ended. People began to stand and shake hands, bidding each other farewell and safe journey. I remained in my seat, staring at Gabriel and Dumbledore who were talking to each other quickly. Gabriel was King Arthur, and Dumbledore was his mentor, I found that quiet clear as I watched them. Gabriel thought he was running the show, and I suppose, when it came to Haiden's kidnapping he might as well be. I bit my bottom lip and tried to control my anger with the two men across the room. How could they keep these things from me…how could they not tell me that they thought Braven was alive? I was tired to the secrets…and I was tired of people keeping secrets to "keep me safe".

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked nudging me as he stood up.

I nodded and stood up next to him. Sirius moved forward and took his godson from James, cuddling the boy close to him.

"Look at you!" he said throwing Harry up in the air as he giggled loudly. "You'll be able to fly just like your Dad, Harry. I know it!"

"Alright, Sirius," said Lily coming forward. "Say good night. It's way past Harry's bedtime."

"Ah," Sirius said. "Who needs bedtimes?"

I smiled slightly and pushed my chair into the table. James, Lily and Sirius were heading upstairs to leave the house.

"Cadence?" Sirius called.

"I'll be along in one second," I said with a forced smile. He looked at me seriously and nodded.

"I'll wait upstairs for you."

I waved to Sirius to acknowledge him and slowly approached Dumbledore and Gabriel.

"Miss Coleman," Dumbledore said as I reached the two men. "Is everything okay?"

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "What is going on here? Why am I being kept in the dark about everything the Order is doing?"

"Keeping you in the dark is not intentional—"

"Bullshit," I said interrupting Dumbledore. "I don't appreciate being kept in the dark on this war when it directly affects me and everyone I love."

"It affects everyone who lives in England today," said Gabriel with scorn. I gave him a nasty look and focused my attention back on Dumbledore.

"I'm angry that you would keep what you've learned about Braven and Haiden from me when they're my kin," I said.

"We kept it from you because we knew you'd react the way you did."

"I reacted that way because I just found out!" I snapped at Gabriel viciously. "Maybe if you had told me when it was happening I wouldn't have been so shocked. Dumbledore, I don't know what else you're keeping from me, but I don't like. And I know there is a shit load of other stuff you're not telling me. You'd better watch out because if you continue to treat me like a child Braven won't be the only one who is only loyal to himself."

I turned on my heel and marched out of the basement satisfied that I had given them both a piece of my mind. I didn't regret a thing I said.


	15. Dumbledore's Secret

One evening, at the end of April, Gabriel came to the house to speak to Alessandro while Sirius was out on his own mission. It had been the forth mission that Dumbledore had sent him to do on his own. It made me uneasy every time he left. The day before, when he left we fought just before. I hadn't slept since because the last thing I had screamed at him was that he was a bastard. I would never forgive myself is something happened to him when that was the last thing I had said to him.

I over heard Alessandro and Gabriel arguing in the sitting room about me and something that Dumbledore wasn't telling me. I was quite surprised to hear Alessandro defending me.

"Gabriel!" snapped Alessandro. "This is ridiculous. She is a grown woman, and she is more then capable of taking care of herself. She does not want me to be her babysitter any longer, nor do I wish to be."

"Dumbledore doesn't want her wandering around," said Gabriel viciously. "She needs to remain in hiding. He's afraid that it is only a matter of time before the Potters get killed because they are acting so rashly, let alone Cadence!"

"Dumbledore is becoming more of a fool the longer this war continues," Alessandro argued. "If he does not want the Potters to act rashly then he should stop sending Sirius and James on missions. Only he knows what they're doing, and Merlin only knows if it's any help to our cause."

"Cadence needs to stay hidden, and I need you to make sure she stays that way," Gabriel said. "What happened at the last Order meeting was ridiculous. Never in my life did I think that she would talk that way to Dumbledore. She trust you, and we trust you to take care of her."

"Because you can't do it yourself? Because you're afraid you'll give into your damned temptations when Sirius is away?" Alessandro responded hotly. It was a low blow, but not necessarily undeserved. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're encouraging Dumbledore to send him away."

I thought Gabriel was going to sock Alessandro and they were going to break out into a full on fist fight. I leaned against the wall of the hallway where I was hiding and tried to keep my breathing quiet.

"If that were true, Alessandro, I would be here all the time, with Cadence, now wouldn't I?" Gabriel said quickly. He was not going to let Alessandro accuse him of still being in love with me, and that was quite clear. It had been nine months since the scene in the graveyard, since Gabriel and I had even spoken in a friendly manner…I had moved on…let him go, or so I told myself, and I had hoped that he would too.

Apparently we were both fools to our heads. We would never admit anything that our heart felt or desired. I would stay with Sirius forever and I would constantly deny any feelings that still remained in me for Gabriel…and they burned in me. They burned like an everlasting flame even though I ignored it and reduced it to a dwindling flicker…those feelings remained.

It was probably better that Gabriel was never around anymore, because Alessandro was right—if we were alone when Sirius was gone all the time, I'm afraid that we would have committed a horrible sin. I would never be able to live with myself if I committed such an act. Kissing Gabriel, and having an emotional affair with him was enough…I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if I physically gave into my desires. Gabriel had never stopped being handsome or charming, so giving into my desires would be quiet easy I'm afraid.

"You claim to love her and yet you insist on treating her like a child."

"I do not claim to love her," Gabriel yelled. "And I insist on treating her like a child because she insists on acting like one!"

"She has done nothing but stay here, as instructed by you and Dumbledore," Alessandro argued. "It is only a matter of time before she snaps and everything you are working for is lost."

"Cadence has better control then that," said Gabriel strongly. "She will not let her powers get the best of her."

"You are not here with her everyday," Alessandro said quickly. "Yesterday, she set fire to the kitchen table because she could not open a jar of pickles. She is not an animal to be kept in a cage—she needs to be free."

I was listening intently now. Was Alessandro afraid that I was going to lose control and crack under the pressure? He thought I was going to become a wild mess, destroying everything with my mental powers?

"Last week she destroyed the living room furniture because Sirius left after they had an argument," Alessandro continued. "_She can not stay here_, Gabriel. And you can't keep her in the dark anymore. She needs to know the truth about her powers."

I leaned against the hallway wall and tried to hold my breath. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That is exactly what Voldemort wants," said Alessandro. "He wants her to snap. Dumbledore hasn't been open with how powerful Cadence really is. He is confining her and if it continues she will be lost forever."

"I have no control over that," Gabriel said. "I'm following Dumbledore's order."

"When did you stop being loyal to me?" I asked stepping forward into the kitchen where they could see me. Both men looked at me with surprise. "When did you decide that it was better to be loyal to Dumbledore then to me? Gabriel, if Dumbledore has been keeping things from me I would have you tell me because you once swore to my Father that you were loyal to me and no one else."

"Cadence," Gabriel said softly. I could see that he was whispering because if he did not he would yell. He came to me and touched my cheek and I felt tears in my eyes. How could he possibly look at me with such love when he was hurting me so badly? "I am only trying to protect you."

"Then tell me what Dumbledore is keeping from me? What am I not being told?" I questioned. "What has changed in the last nine months that keeps me here, you at Hogwarts, and James and Sirius on missions?"

"Things aren't so black and white, Cadence," Gabriel said. "While Dumbledore is fighting for good, it does not mean that how he does things is good. He kept information from you because he thought it was best for your safety."

"It's funny that everyone seems to be deciding what is safe for _me_," I snipped pulling away from him. "And if you are so keen on keeping me safe why aren't you here, with me? You didn't tell me you were working for my Father again in attempts to keep me safe, look at how great that turned out!"

"That night, when I told you I was working for your Father again," Gabriel said harshly. "I went to your Father's side, and he told me to bring you to him. Because he knew, Cadence. He knows that I betrayed him."

"Gabriel," I sighed rubbing my face and not looking at him.

"I can't protect you anymore," he said harshly. "I trusted Dumbledore's decision for you to remain here under Alessandro's watch so you would be safe. If I could protect you it would be different—"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" I yelled viciously. The walls around us shook, and pictures that had been hanging on the walls fell off. The cabinets in the kitchen swung open and dishes fell out of them, shattering everywhere. Alessandro came forward and took my arm, pulling me back from Gabriel.

"Cadence," he whispered in my ear as he held my back to his chest. "Cadence, control it."

I was sobbing at his point. "I want out! I'm leaving! I can't trust any of you! I'm better off on my own, with out your stupid rules and garbage."

I pulled out of Alessandro's arms and marched out of the kitchen, heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel yelled at me.

I slammed the bedroom door and began to pace in the bedroom, fuming with anger. The room around me was shaking. I was shocked when there was a knock on the bedroom door and it opened. Gabriel walked in slowly and shut the door.

"I'm sorry," he said instantly.

I didn't say anything and continued to pace, not looking at Gabriel. I was furious with him and everything around me. I didn't like being controlled, and at the same time I didn't want to be angry at Gabriel. I wanted him to make it all better.

"I can't stay here," I said. "Not if I'm going to be controlled and left in the dark."

"Cadence," Gabriel came to me and took my face in his hands. "I've never forgiven myself for being away from you. I know you don't need my protection, but I want to protect you."

He kissed me on the lips, just as passionately as he did the last time we kissed. Despite how badly I wanted to kiss him and be in his arms, I pulled away and slapped him.

"Don't you dare try to charm me like that," I hissed. "I am not stupid, Gabriel. If you give a damn about me at all you would have told me what Dumbledore is keeping from me."

Gabriel looked broken, standing there before me. I couldn't believe it. I only saw him like that once before—when Anita and Jennifer died. I frowned and turned away, brushing my hair out of my face. I couldn't handle him looking like that…as if I had just destroyed his whole world. Well maybe he shouldn't have kept things from me. I was a bitter, scornful woman. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the bed. Sirius and I had made love there last week. If Gabriel knew that it'd drive him mad.

"Your powers can kill you," said Gabriel with some hesitation. "Dumbledore isn't sure how. That's why he wants you here, where you're safe and not using your powers at all. He doesn't know what will cause you to…destroy yourself…" His voice faded and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's the big secret," I said with some disbelief while staring him down. "Gabriel, why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"Dumbledore didn't wish me to."

"Since when you do you listen to him?" I snapped. Gabriel didn't answer which only annoyed me more. I turned away from him and paced back and forth, putting my finger to my lips and thinking.

"I think Alessandro is right," I whispered. "Being cooped up here is what's going to make me destroy myself. Why wouldn't Dumbledore see that? I still can't believe he didn't tell me! You would think he'd have the descents to tell _me_ when something is going to harm _me_."

"He didn't think it was your concern."

I glared at Gabriel.

"What did you think?"

"That there are more pressing issues at this time," he said coolly.

"You are impossible to read," I said calmly. "Do you give a damn about me, or do you just give a damn about the possible fuck you'd get from me?"

I was being ruthless, but rather I be ruthless with my words then lose control of my anger and destroy things. I could have destroyed Gabriel with a blink of my eye; I only had to wish him to be dead. I could disconnect his veins from his heart, cut off the flow of oxygen to his brain. I could do it…if I really wanted to.

"Don't threaten me," he said viciously in return. I hadn't blocked him from my mind, so he read my horrible thoughts easily. "You may be more powerful but you don't know how to control your powers enough to kill me. You never had it in you…and if you did…well you're not the Cadence I know then."

"Maybe if you had trust me you'd still know me," I said turning away from him. "I want to go out with you when you look for Haiden. That's what you're doing now, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Then I'm going with you. I think its quiet obvious that I can't stay locked up anymore."

"Voldemort has been looking for you for ages, Cadence," said Gabriel very seriously. "He's looking for both of us. He hasn't been able to find you because you only leave the house to go to Order meetings. If you start leaving the house more frequently he'll find you."

"Then Sirius and I will move again," I shrugged. "I'm not going to hide form him any longer. You know I've never wanted to."

Gabriel came up behind me and touched my shoulders. "If I let you come out with me, against Dumbledore's wishes, will you forgive me?"

I turned to him, with a sore look.

"I will only forgive you if you actually believe that I should be out there," I said. "If you understand where I am coming from. I don't want you to let me come with you simply to appease me."

"I could never appease you," he said stroking my hair behind my ear. "I think we both know that very well. I would constantly leave you unsatisfied and lonely."

Now he was teasing me. "Gabriel," I said very seriously. He leaned down and kissed me again. "Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook…you can't seduce me out of my anger."

"I bet you're better in bed when you're angry," he said in my ear and kissing my neck softly. There was a pulsing desire rising from between my legs. It crept up my center, turning in my stomach and making my breast tingle. I moaned in Gabriel's ear and placed my hands on his chest.

"We said we weren't going to do this anymore," I whispered softly.

"If it makes you not mad at me anymore I'm going to do," he responded with a smile. I smiled too and nodded my head, pulling away from him.

"I won't be mad if you just told me things," I said. "I feel like we've had this discussion before…"

"Shut up, smart ass," he said grabbing me around the waist. "How fair can I push you tonight?"

"Gabriel," I said. "As much as I would love to be with you, if you love me, you'll say good night and leave my bedroom right now."

Gabriel stood up straight and kissed my cheek. "Forgive me."

"Always," I said softly. He nodded and bid me good night.

"I'll come by tomorrow to take you out," he said.

"Thank you."

He left the room quietly. I collapsed on the bed and sighed loudly. He was such a bastard, making my body squirm and desire him like that.

It was late and I was in bed half asleep when the bedroom door opened again and Sirius entered. I sat up halfway and looked at him.

"You're home early," I sighed as he set down his things and took of his cloak.

"Finished everything early," he shrugged.

I sat up and folded my legs under me as he moved around unpacking and taking his clothes off. I watched him as he moved. There was something about the way he moved that made me want to keep looking at him. He had a swagger, a posture that sent shivers through my body. He brushed his long hair out of his face and came to the bed.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard," I said with a small frown. "I haven't slept the whole time you've been gone…I kept thinking what if you died and calling you a bastard was the last thing I ever said to you. I love you Sirius, you need to know that. I love you, even when you're a bastard."

He leaned over me and kissed me deeply on the lips, holding my neck as his tongue entered my mouth. I smiled against his mouth as he pushed me down on the bed.

"You had ever right to call me a bastard," he said. "And I know you love me. I love you back."

I smiled and wrapped my legs around him as he continued to kiss me. Something I must say about Sirius leaving on missions all the time—we had a ton of sex now. I don't know if it was the excitement of him going out to risk his life that sent his adrenaline pumping, if we both missed each other that much, or if we were afraid we'd never be able to show each other how much we loved each other again. But we had a lot of sex…and it was good.


	16. Dead or Alive

"This is all the evidence you have regarding Braven?" I questioned looking at the thin file folder that sat before me. I looked up at Gabriel who was sitting on the opposite side of the table and frowned deeply at him. "These are the very few reasons you think he's still alive?" I lifted up a few photos from the folder and leaflets of paper. "Gabriel, I don't think these are very good reasons."

"Do you remember when we first met Braven?" he asked.

I was surprised by the question, but I decided to humor Gabriel and play along. "Yes."

"Do you remember when he said he wasn't afraid of you," Gabriel asked. "And he said you should be afraid of him?"

"Yes," I whispered with a nod of my head.

"Cadence, he is a very powerful wizard—someone to be feared," Gabriel said very seriously. "He could have faked his own death with or without the LeStrange's help."

"Well, if he is alive—which I don't think he is," I said. "I think he would have done it with out the LeStrange's help. They are much too loyal to my Father to help Braven. He would have faked his own death."

"Then who is the Death Eater staying with the LeStrange's?" questioned Gabriel with raised eyebrows.

"One problem at a time, Gabriel," I said getting up from the table and handing him the file folder. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared from my hand. "Where are we going to look tonight?"

"I thought we should go back to the apartment complex where we found him," said Gabriel. "The damaged building is still there, no one else has looked there because they all think he's dead."

I nodded my head. "I'm going to change." I walked out of the kitchen and paused for a moment, turning back to look at Gabriel. "Is someone watching the LeStrange's house?"

Gabriel shook his head. "We don't have the man power."

I frowned. "We should probably find someone to do it."

"We don't have the man power," Gabriel repeated.

"Maybe instead of sending Sirius away all the time, Dumbledore should have him watch the LeStrange's house."

"What Sirius does for the Order is more important then someone watching the LeStrange's house. Besides, Sirius would rather be out in the field then sitting on his ass watching his cousins' house."

"What do you know about it?" I questioned looking at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He told me," Gabriel shrugged. "Go get changed, Cadence. We need to get a move on."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at Gabriel. Why did he think he knew so much about Sirius? I went upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door as quietly as I could. My eyes fell on Sirius who was sleeping, and I couldn't help but smile. He had been home for only a day, and slept through most of it. He was exhausted from his last mission, and I didn't care that he slept all day. I was just happy that he was home. I went to his side and knelt on the bed. His dark hair was falling in front of his face, slowly I brushed his off his forehead and stroked my fingers through his hair. He remained peacefully sleeping as I hovered over him, watching and listening to him. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He woke up and smiled against my kiss, making me smiling in return. I continued to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body onto his.

"Sorry to wake you," I whispered as I brushed his hair out of his eyes so I could see their deep blue shade.

"You're fine," he responded. "I love waking up to a beautiful woman kissing me."

"Thank you," I said stealing a kiss from him again. I rolled off of him and sat on the side of the bed. "I just came up here to change and say good bye. Gabriel and I are going to look for Braven."

Sirius sat up on his elbows with surprise in his eyes. "Do you really think he's alive?"

"No," I shook my head. "Although I'm curious to find out who the man I stopped at the Jasper's house is. Oh, I think we need to monitor the LeStranges and Jaspers more."

"Easier said then done," Sirius said. "We don't have the man power." He laid back down on his back and reached out, stroking my hair behind my ear. I looked at him quizzically. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I responded. "Gabriel just said the same thing to me."

"Well it's common knowledge."

"You think we're losing?" I asked after a few moments of silence between us. The question voiced my own fears, I was just curious if Sirius felt the same way.

"I think we've taken a hit and we need to fight harder to get back on top," Sirius said after a silent pause. I could tell that he did think we were losing; he was just trying to word his thoughts in a positive way.

"You mean, yes, you think we're losing."

"But we haven't been beat. We still have fight left in us," he said.

I sighed slightly and looked at my hands in my lap. Sirius sat up next to me and lifted my chin.

"Hey," he whispered stroking my cheek with his finger tips. "You still have fight in you, I know you do."

"I do," I agreed. "I'm starting to get tired of fight, though. Sirius, I don't' want us to live this way forever."

"We won't," he said confidently. I wish I shared his confidence. "I'm fighting for our life together."

It was that moment that I realized how selfish I was. I was fighting for a good future, but what motivated me the most was my loathing for my Father. This war was revenge for me. I wanted to kill my Father because he was nothing that a Father should be. I was bitter that the bastard was related to me—that I was the spawn of the Dark Lord. I had no father-figure, and I hated that he was the only one who even tried to be. My first motivation for fighting was to kill my Father because I hated him; my second motivation was to end the hell and chaos he was creating.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked drawing me back to reality.

"Nothing," I said forcing a smile. I didn't want to admit to him that my primary interest in this war was to kill my Father, not to make our lives better. I stood up off the bed and pulled off my shirt. Sirius smirked and raised his eyebrows at me with lust in his dark blue eyes. "I'm supposed to be getting ready to go out, don't get any ideas."

"Too late," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him on the bed. I giggled lightly as he kissed my stomach and rubbed my hips.

"Sirius," I sighed with a moan of pleasure. His hands were rubbing the inside of my thighs, slowly creeping to the building tingle in between my legs. I pushed him back on the bed and gave him a nasty, but playful, look. "I'm supposed to be getting ready."

I turned and took off my bra as I walked away to the closet. I heard Sirius mutter something about me being a tease as I began to change in the closet into tight black clothing. I walked out of the closet as I finished buttoning the vest corset around my torso. Sirius was lying on the bed, watching the closet waiting for me to emerge.

"Get that lusty look out of your eyes," I said leaning over him.

"No," he said simply kissing me very slowly. I kiss him in return and nuzzled my nose against his.

"Good bye," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He kissed me quickly. "I love you." His hand squeezed mine and I beamed at him.

"I love you too," I kissed his hand then left the bedside. I saw him roll onto his side and allowed my cat Demetrius to snuggle up to him. I made sure to close the bedroom door quietly behind me, then headed downstairs where Gabriel was waiting by the door.

"Took you long enough," he sighed pulling on his cloak. I rolled my eyes at him and said nothing. I knew anything I said would irritate him, and possibly cause him pain. I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"What if the man who I stopped at the Jaspers' house isn't Braven?" I questioned looking at Gabriel very seriously.

"One problem at a time," he said to me smartly. I gave him a nasty glare and he opened the door, motioning for me to exit the house first. "Shall we?"

"I don't appreciate you not taking me seriously," I said once on the porch. Gabriel closed the house door tightly behind him and looked at me with dark eyes.

"What do you mean I'm not taking you seriously?"

"It hasn't crossed your mind at all that Braven could be dead," I said. "And that another man could be looking for Haiden?"

"Who else would be looking for Haiden?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe another member of the Order who is taking matters into his own hands."

"Well, I don't appreciate you not taking _me_ seriously," Gabriel said defensively. "It hasn't crossed your mind at all that Braven could be alive."

"I think I would recognize Braven when he tackled me down a set of stairs," I said.

"You're just upset about the fight that happened that night."

I grabbed Gabriel's elbow and he paused, looking down at me with high eyebrows, like he couldn't believe that I had just grabbed him. I released his arm and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look," I said feverishly. I wasn't going to play these stupid games with Gabriel tonight. "I'm not out here for us to argue and get under each other's skin. I'm out here because I'm probably going to blow up the house the next time I get upset, and I want to find Haiden. We're following a lead, a lead that makes you think that Braven is alive. I have taken you seriously; I've listened to your side of the story and your facts, which is more then I can say you did for me. I don't have to agree with what you've found and the conclusions you've drawn from it. I'll believe Braven is alive when I see it with my own eyes. Until then, maybe pretend that you still give a shit about respecting me and we'll get through this evening just fine."

I walked by him, not stopping when he called my name to say something in response. He didn't deserve the right to respond. If he was going to complain and bitch, I was going to bitch right back. I didn't need the stress from him. Not him and not now.

"Cadence," he said my name harshly as he caught up. "Come on, you can't get moody like that."

"Oh, yes I can," I said ruthlessly. Gabriel was not going to tell me if I could get moody or not, especially when he was the one who usually made me moody. "If you can be an ass, I can be a bitch."

"Well stop it you're going to get us killed," he said holding onto me. "Standing out on the street like this yelling at each other, we'll attract every Death Eater in the city."

"Even Braven?" I mocked.

Gabriel glared at me. "I wish I hadn't brought you." He released me and moved down the street quickly. Before I could respond he disappeared into thin air with a loud pop. I rolled my eyes, he had to be so dramatic. I Disapparated on the spot and appeared in a parking lot in front of a burnt down apartment building. As my eyes fell on the building blood chilled in my veins. A few years ago this building had burnt down because my Father was looking for Braven. This is the building Gabriel and I had found him in; it was the place that I first met him and where he told me that he was my half brother. I had socked Gabriel out of anger because Gabriel knew that Braven was my kin and didn't tell me. As much as I wished that Braven were alive so that we could have a real shot at getting to know each other, I didn't want to deal with my injured pride if Gabriel was right and I was wrong.

Gabriel was already inside the building, that or he was somewhere else entirely, because I didn't see him in the parking lot. I began to walk forward, thankful that Gabriel wasn't around. I didn't even care if he went somewhere else, at least then he wouldn't be anywhere near me. I marched into the abandoned building, kicking over charred two-by-fours, and furniture. Glass shattered as I stumbled through what used to be a front window, causing me to curse myself. I really sucked at being quiet—which was proven when I took for more steps and someone smacked me over the back of the head.

I fell forward onto the dirty ground, throwing my arms out in front of me to catch myself. I flipped over immediately and kicked my leg into the air, smacking whoever knocked me on the head with my foot. The bastard fell over onto the ground, crashing through an old coffee table as he fell. I jumped up feet first and kicked him in the stomach. He moaned, and as I made to kick him again he grabbed my ankle and twisted it. There was a horrible cracking sound and I fell to the ground letting out a yell of pain.

My attacker jumped up and grabbed my neck, pinning me to the ground. I struggled under his strength, kicking my legs and throwing my fist at him. He managed to block every attack while keeping me pinned. An overwhelming fear took over me; I was gasping for air and he wasn't letting me go. He was going to strangle the air straight out of me. When the lack of oxygen started to get to me, I stopped swinging and refocused my attention on his hand on my throat. I gripped and scrapped at his hands, fighting for my life. Abruptly he released me, sat back on the ground and put his elbows on his knees. I took advantage of relaxed state and ruthlessly kicked him in the face. He groaned and grabbed his face.

"Dammit!" the man shouted touching his bleeding nose. I jumped up and knocked the hood of his pull over off. I stabbed my wand into his neck as my breath caught. My chest heaved and I sighed with some relief. The man who attacked me was not Braven.

"Who are you?"

"I didn't kill you! You bitch, I let you up!" the man snapped.

"Well, that will teach you," I hissed. "Answer the question, or I'll knock your teeth out."

"I'm looking for Haiden Drake."

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me who you are," I said stabbing him again. He chocked which gave me some pleasure considering that he had strangled me almost to the point of death.

"You're not very good at Legilimency then," he said harshly. My eyebrows went down and I gave him a nasty glare.

"Maybe I prefer to force it out of someone and not take it easily," I said.

The man shook his head. "Nope, you're just not very good at it."

I balled my fist and socked him in the mouth, hoping to knock his teeth out. He groaned and spat blood out onto the floor next to me. I was surprised he didn't spit on me. I saw a white shinny tooth in the blood and I couldn't help but smile.

"Told you I'd knock your teeth out," I smirked.

"My name is Kevin Drake," he said.

I fell back on my butt as if he had knocked the wind out of me. "What?" I stammered. "You're my brother?"

"No," he said quickly. "Well, yes…I was Braven's partner."


	17. Kevin's Story

I was leaning against the corridor wall outside of Dumbledore's office staring at the floor. Gabriel was standing next to me, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He hadn't talked to me since we fought the night before. It turned out that he had gone to the abandoned apartment complex and Kevin had managed to knock him unconscious. Kevin showed me where Gabriel was after he told me that he was Braven's partner. I was able to wake Gabriel, and he wasn't very happy. He didn't trust Kevin at all and insisted we take him to Dumbledore. I agreed, and Kevin agreed to come with us.

Now, Kevin was upstairs with Dumbledore while Gabriel and I waited in the corridor like children. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. My head was racing.

"Braven was gay?" I questioned out loud. Gabriel grunted next to me and said nothing else. "How could I not know that about him? He has a daughter."

"You didn't know him for very long and he could always read us better then we could read him," Gabriel finally whispered.

"Talking to me again?" I questioned turning to face him and leaning my shoulder against the wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," he whispered. "I'm sorry I mocked you."

"Thank you," I said. "I forgive you."

"You may come up now," said the strong scratchy voice of the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. I jumped at the sound of his voice which made Gabriel laugh.

"Come on jumpy," he said nudging me forward. The statue moved out of the way and allowed us to pass to the spiral staircase. Gabriel allowed me to mount it first and we quietly traveled up to the office door. I knocked softly and the door opened almost instantly.

Kevin didn't say anything when he opened the door. He moved away from it, back to his chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, allowing Gabriel to shut the door behind him.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked as I met Dumbledore's eyes. He was sitting behind his desk in deep purple robes today. His glasses sat on the tip of his crooked nose as he looked at me over them.

"Kevin was confiding in me his story," said Dumbledore.

"Why couldn't I be here for this story?" I questioned as I sat down. I crossed my leg over my knee and put my hands in my lap.

"I wanted to speak to Dumbledore," Kevin said softly. "He wouldn't threaten to knock my teeth out."

I looked him over for the first time in the light with a glare. He was a decent looking man, with short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes and a sharp chin. He had stubble on his face and clearly had no intention of shaving it.

"What are you doing in England?" I asked. "You could at least tell us that."

"I'm here searching for Haiden," he said. "You people are obviously incompetent about it."

"Really? What makes you say that?" I questioned aggressively. Kevin was attacking two things concerning my character: First, my ability to find Death Eaters and save their innocent victims, and second, my ability to take care of my own kin. This guy was not getting on my good side.

"The fact that she's been missing for years and you haven't even found the people responsible for her kidnapping," Kevin said returning my aggressive attitude. "And that I was able to find the family responsible for taking her in a few months."

"I don't doubt that he's trying to find Haiden," said Gabriel, surprising me. "I question for which side he's trying to find her." That was more like it. I knew Gabriel didn't trust Kevin, of course he was going to question his motives. I was also not surprised that he was talking about Kevin like he wasn't in the room with us. This brought a small smirk to my face—and Gabriel accused me of being a child. Ha. "Our recent resources say that Braven was in fact a Death Eater—who's to say _he_ isn't?"

Gabriel lunged forward and grabbed Kevin's right arm. He tore the sleeve of Kevin's shirt open and looked at the pale naked flesh of his forearm. I saw the disappointment in Gabriel's eyes that he was wrong about Kevin being a Death Eater. Kevin grabbed Gabriel's arm and shoved him away as rage flamed in his eyes. I prepared myself for a fight that might break out between the two men. Perhaps I assumed that both of them were pettier then they really were. I was some what disappointed when they didn't begin to fight. Who would win: Gabriel, who had trained me to be a strong fighter or Kevin, who had kicked my ass and almost killed me in a fight?

"Does Voldemort seem like the type to accept people for being different?" Kevin asked at the top of his voice. "I don't think Voldemort is very accepting of homosexuals. Braven and I met before he came here to England. Haiden was our child by surrogate. I'm sterile, Braven's sperm was used. Braven came here to find his Father and stop him from hunting him and Haiden. When he stopped writing to me I knew something was wrong. Braven _is_ dead."

Gabriel frowned slightly and had no retort to Kevin's point. Dumbledore was smirking behind his desk, which frustrated me slightly. Despite the fight, we were getting no where closer to finding Haiden. Kevin was just another wrench in the system. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"So, you trust him?" I asked looking Dumbledore in his blue eyes.

"Yes," said Dumbledore with a nod. "Even if you don't, he can prove to be useful when it comes to finding Haiden."

"And what if he tries to take her to Voldemort?" Gabriel said giving Kevin the nastiest look he could muster. "What do we do then?"

"Whether Braven was loyal to Voldemort or you, I do not know. I only know that he was loyal to Haiden, as I am. If she has Braven's gift, she is in greater danger then any of you realize, and I, as her Father, will not let any more harm come to her," Kevin said roughly. His harsh tone was targeted mostly at Gabriel. "As long as she is with Voldemort she is not safe. If you don't trust me, you can trust that I love my daughter and I'm going to do what is best for her."

I studied Kevin for a few moments, waiting for him to look down out of the left side of his eyes revealing that he was lying. But he showed no sign of lying. I frowned deeply and leaned back in my chair, releasing a sigh. I rubbed my face and stood up.

"Well then let's get started," I said beginning to pace. "It was you that I stopped from hurting the Jasper's a few weeks ago."

"Yes," Kevin nodded. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"What were you doing at the apartment complex?" I continued to question, ignoring his insult towards me.

"Hiding," said Kevin. "Braven had written about the apartment building in one of his letters. I thought it an appropriate place to stay while I was trying to find the Jasper's again because, after you stopped me from attacking them, they moved."

"We also know that the Jasper's are the most likely to have Haiden," said Gabriel crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see how we're incompetent."

"I did that work in a couple of months, you've taken years."

"Enough," I said quickly before Gabriel could respond to Kevin's insult. I stepped in front of Gabriel to stop him from coming closer to Kevin and hitting him. "We're going to have to work on this together." I turned back to Kevin as my back pressed against Gabriel's chest. "Even if we are incompetent in finding my niece, according to _you_, we do have useful abilities. Do you know where the Jasper's are now?"

"I think they've moved to the north of England," said Kevin. "But I'm not one hundred percent sure yet."

"Well let's find out," I said walking to the door of the office. "Good evening, Professor. Are you two coming?"

I turned and walked down the stairs towards the corridor. I was relieved when I heard the two men's footsteps following me. I was going to be really angry if I had to do this alone because the two idiots couldn't grow up and work together. I heard quick footsteps and turned to see Gabriel jogging down the corridor towards me, leaving Kevin behind. I looked up at him as he reached me, knowing that he was going to warn me in some way about Kevin.

"Braven was a Death Eater," he said in a low whisper. "We have to assume that Kevin is also."

"He doesn't have a Dark Mark," I shook my head.

"Yea, you're not in a relationship with me and yet on some days you love me," he retorted. I gave him a nasty look and he frowned slightly. "Sorry. My point is, people lie, Cadence, and they're good at putting on shows. We can't trust him."

"I know that," I said smartly. "I understand completely that he could be a back stabbing liar, but that doesn't change the fact that Dumbledore does trust him. We have to give Dumbledore the benefit of the doubt. For now, let's stay on track and keep an eye on him."

Gabriel nodded. "At least we agree on something."

"You two down debating if you can trust me?" asked Kevin catching up.

"There is no debate," Gabriel said in a condescending tone. "We know we can't."

Kevin smiled and nodded his head. "Of course."

"Where are we headed?" I asked as the three of us descending the grand staircase into the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"A small village in northern England," said Kevin. "I'll Apparate us there if you'd like."

"That will be fine," I said before Gabriel could say anything.

I could tell he was going to make some cheeky remark to Kevin. I realized very quickly that I was going to have to mediate the two men like children. Gabriel didn't trust Kevin at all, I at least trusted him because Dumbledore did. I didn't want Gabriel's lack of trust to get in the way of finding Haiden and I hoped that he'd be mature enough to remember what was at stake. Trusting Kevin was not the biggest issue we had that evening.

"Do you mind if I hold you?" Kevin asked once we were outside on the damp lawn of the castle grounds. I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Not at all…I imagine Gabriel will have a problem though."

"I figured he'd just hold my shoulders," said Kevin looking over his shoulder at Gabriel who was coming down the castle steps. I smiled at Kevin.

"Yes, wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable," I said as Gabriel approached.

"Is he going to have a problem with me holding you?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "If he does, don't worry about it. I love him to death but he can be a real git sometimes."

"Why are you dating him then?" questioned Kevin.

I laughed and looked at the ground. "We're not dating…he's just my partner—work partner."

Kevin eyed me oddly and nodded his head. "Right."

"Something funny?" Gabriel asked.

"No," I said quickly. "Hold onto Kevin's shoulders. Let's go."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and took hold of Kevin's shoulders. I could see the temptation in his eyes to squeeze them tightly, but thankfully he controlled himself. I took in a slow breath and tried to calm myself. It was going to be a long night.

Once we had Apparated and landed gracefully in a lit village street, Gabriel broke free of Kevin and turned to study the surrounding area. The street was empty and quiet, with a single lamp at each corner of an intersection. We were had appeared in the middle of a block, right on the curb of the street. I felt my head swirl and closed my eyes, hoping the dizziness would pass. Kevin released my waist and asked me if I was okay as I stared down at the cobblestone street and held my forehead.

"Yes," I whispered. "I just don't like Apparating."

He nodded and patted my shoulder to comfort me. I stood up straight and looked to see Gabriel across the street, looking down an alley between two buildings.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer me. I sighed and rubbed my shoulders. "Kevin, where do you think the house is?"

"Just outside the village," he replied.

"Why did you Apparate us to the village then?" asked Gabriel coming back to us. "In the middle of a well lit street none the less?"

"If we appeared too close to the house the Jasper's may have noticed us," Kevin said defending himself. "This is a small, quiet village where people go to bed and do not bother to look out their windows this late at night."

"Let's not worry about the people who may be looking out their windows," I said taking Gabriel's arm and turning him around. "Outside the village, you said?"

"Yes," Kevin nodded heading down the street. "This way."

Gabriel squeezed my arm tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I nodded looking up at him with confused eyes. "Are you?"

He didn't say anything right away, just looked ahead to where Kevin was walking down the street. I followed his eyes and then looked back up at him. "You should know I have a bad feeling about this," he finally said.

"That's just your distrust for Kevin."

"No, Cadence," he said seriously. "I have a bad feeling. This could be a trap."

I frowned and nodded, pulling out my wand. I held it tightly in my hand and looked back to where Kevin was. He was already making his way down the hill to the edge of the village. "Well, let's stay sharp then."

Gabriel nodded as he pulled out his own wand as I slowly walked away. We both caught up to Kevin, who waited for us at the bottom of the hill. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't very happy that we kept talking on the side with out him. I didn't let it bother me though…he probably didn't trust us either, which at this point I wasn't worried if he trusted me. Suddenly, I was really worried if Gabriel was right and we couldn't trust him. What if Kevin was leading us right into a trap? The house outside the village may not belong to the Jaspers' at all. It could belong to a family of Death Eaters that was housing my Father—or wanted to catch me for my Father.

The wind blew swiftly around us as the cobblestone street turned into a dirt one. Waves of dust flew up around us and I felt Gabriel's hand brush mine as he grew closer to me. I glanced at him and then looked ahead into the fields that Kevin was beginning to cut across.

"What do we want to do when we get to this house?" I asked softly.

"Go in and get Haiden," said Kevin with out hesitation.

"We need a plan," Gabriel said as the house came into view. There were lights on at the top of the house, on the second floor I imagined. I was surprised as we grew closer to the house how fabulous it looked—it was more then a house, it was a mansion. I frowned slightly when my eyes fell on the six foot brick wall that surrounded the property.

It appeared that we were approaching from the east side of the house. The house faced south, as did its front drive and gate. The brick wall disappeared into a mess of twisted bushes and shrubbery, which would only make scaling it all the more difficult.

"Is there a back entrance?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know," Kevin said. "This is the first time I've been here."

I sighed as the two gave each other nasty looks and walked off, towards the back of the house to see if the wall had gate in it. The two men followed me and I was pleased to see once I turned the corner of the wall that there was a gate a few hundred feet down the wall. I approached it, and cautiously looked into the back yard of the property. The back yard was really a lavished garden. I couldn't see the back of the house from where I stood. I strained my eyes, looking for a lantern or lights of some kind to be lit on the back porch, but nothing appeared to be there.

"We can probably go in here," I said to the two men. "We'll have to hide behind the trees and bushes to get a closer look at the house."

"Okay," nodded Gabriel. He stood up straight and looked at Kevin for only a second. "No body goes in until we've established who is in the home, and if there are more then the Jaspers in there."

"I say if we see a clear entrance, we take it," Kevin said. "We could be wasting time trying to figure out who is in the house."

"We don't know if someone could be waiting around the corner of a clear entrance," Gabriel argued. "I'm not risking Cadence and my life because we're going in half-cocked."

"I've heard that you usually go in half-cocked, guns blazing—"

"Guns?" Gabriel retorted confused.

I rolled my eyes and as the two continued to bicker began to climb the barred gate entrance. I stepped on the low crossbar and grabbed the top of the gate, pulling myself up. I swung my leg over, and placed my foot carefully on the top crossbar, then slowly pivoted my body to the opposite side of the gate, pulling my other leg over as I did so. I jumped down and coughed lightly. When Gabriel and Kevin continued to argue, not noticing that I had just climbed over the fence, I turned and marched off into the garden. The two bastards were wasting all of our time.

The Jaspers' garden was beautiful. It was lavished with shrubs, blossoming flowers, and luscious trees. In the center of the garden was a large marble pool with a fountain of a man and woman in each others arms. I only looked at the fountain for a moment as I approached it. From the fountain, the house could be seen, straight ahead. I veered off the laid out path and ducked down into the bushes to study the house.

I stayed in the shadows, approaching the back patio porch. It didn't appear that anyone was on the first floor, all of the lights came from the second floor—but that didn't mean there wasn't someone lurking in the darkness of the kitchen, or sleeping on the couch in the living room. I clenched my wand tightly in my hand and prepared myself to dash across the open lawn to the back porch. I took a breath, and just as I stepped to take off someone caught my arm and swung me around.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I sighed with relief as I looked up at Gabriel's dark forbidding eyes. I pulled my arm from his grasp and glared at him.

"Doing what we came here to do, you bastard," I snipped. "You and Kevin are wasting time trying to out piss the other."

"We just had a disagreement," Gabriel said. He looked up at the porch. "Were you just going to run up there?"

"It seems like the best plan right now, I think," I said quickly in a hushed voice. "Unless you and Kevin came up with a better plan?" I looked over Gabriel's shoulder, expecting to see Kevin behind him, but he wasn't there. I looked at Gabriel with raised eyebrows quickly.

"Where is Kevin?"

"I knocked him unconscious," Gabriel shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves. And I was just evening the score."

He moved away from me a few steps and looked around the garden. "This is a really lovely place." He stood looking out at the fountain at the center of the garden and put his hands on his hips. He looked incredibly handsome in the moonlight as he stood there…if he wasn't acting so strange I might have melted a little on the spot.

I stared at him with confused eyes. I was really only half surprised by his actions towards Kevin. Gabriel could easily knock Kevin unconscious (he could easily kill him really). I was just surprised that he actually did it. I could only imagine the amount of control Gabriel had to show whenever he was around Sirius, then. He obviously wasn't showing any patience with Kevin.

I was confused because he was acting so weird. Looking out at the fountain in the open, after grilling me about thinking of running to the patio….and saying it looked beautiful in the garden—that was weird. He walked back to me slowly under the tree and gave me a half smile. I slapped in the face, sharply. Hopefully, it knocked some sense into him.

"You just left him by the back wall?" I snipped. "What if there is someone patrolling the fields? What if someone comes home late—" Gabriel grabbed my arm and twisted it viciously behind my back, the popping of my shoulder echoed in the quiet garden.

"Gabriel!" I hissed viciously. I was trying to be quiet because if we were heard we'd no doubt be killed. "What the hell are you doing! I didn't even slap you that hard!"

He pushed me over and clamped his free hand over my mouth. He squeezed my arm so tightly I dropped my wand in agony. For a few flashing moments I thought he was going to break my neck. I tried to get out of the arm lock, and in my frustration and shock I bit down on Gabriel's hand. He yelped and pulled his hand away from my mouth. I stood up straight, and as I turned he slapped me straight across the face. I flew backwards, into the tree we had been hiding under. Before I could catch my breath, Gabriel grabbed my shoulders and threw me back into the tree again. My head slapped against the tree trunk and I sunk to the ground as my vision blurred.

A horrible sinking feeling entered my system as Gabriel came at me again. He smacked me so hard in the face that I fell onto my side. As I rolled over, my vision turning fuzzy, I saw him bending over to pick up my wand. He snapped it in two and the pieces fell down around me. I tried to move but he stomped on my side, crushing my ribs and then flicked his wand in my direction. All feeling left my body, my mind went blank and then slowly darkness fell before my eyes. We had walked into a trap, but it didn't look like Kevin had betrayed me. Gabriel had.


	18. Blood Pools

My head was slumped against my chest. There was a horrible ringing sound in the distance that woke me. I could barely lift my head up, but as I did, a searing pain spread down my back. There was blood all down my front, it hurt to breath and my vision was still blurry. When I tried to lift my hands, I found that they were tied behind the wooden chair I was sitting in. I shook my head and looked around the room, hoping my vision would clear so I could take in my surroundings. I was not surprised to see I was in some sort of cellar—there were no windows, a staircase was in the far back corner of the room. There was the sound of water dripping…I found the source to be some pipes on the wall. There were shelves of useless junk that people kept in their basements because they had no where else to keep it lining the walls. I saw a work bench across the room with bloody tools scattered across it. This made me frown. No doubt, people had been tortured with those tools, and their victims' blood still stained them.

Kevin did not appear to be in the basement, which concerned me mildly. The only thing I could think of was the hallowing pain in my stomach—the stab of betrayal because Gabriel had turned on me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried with all my might to control them. I was not going to give that bastard the pleasure of making me cry. Everything he had told me in the graveyard weeks ago was a lie. Gabriel was a lie and I knew he didn't love me. With horrid dread I realized that I should have killed him years ago, when I had the chance to in his kitchen. If I had I would never have experienced all the emotional distress he caused me—the emotional rollercoaster that was our relationship wouldn't have existed. I would have never betrayed Sirius's love or faith in me. I would have never been caught in so many of the situations I had been if Gabriel had died years ago.

Rage was boiling up inside of me so much that the shelves in the cellar began to rattle and shake. The items on the shelves were falling off in all directions. I tried to control my anger and focus on what I had to do to escape from the cellar, hopefully find Kevin and Haiden and get out of the mansion alive. I conjured a dagger in my hand and began to cut at my bonds blindly. I gasped as the blade cut my tender flesh, and sighed with frustration.

Creaking of wood reached my eyes, causing me to roll my eyes. Someone was entering the basement. There was no way I was going to escape my bonds before the Death Eater got to the bottom of the stairs. I cringed, and despite my better judgment continued to saw at the ropes around my wrist with the dagger. I kept my eyes on the stairs, glaring, waiting to see who would appear in the basement.

I was very surprised to see a man I barely recognized appear. I stared at him for a few moments, and he read the look of surprise on my face quiet easily.

"Not who you were expecting?" he asked in a husky voice. I frowned deeply, not responding. Marcus Jasper approached me slowly, he crossed through the path of moonlight that entered from the half windows of the basement and only then could I see him. His dark brown eyes were just as sinister as they were the first time I had seen them, that brief moment in his town house when Kevin had broken in.

Jasper stopped next to my chair and looked down at me. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to say something. I wasn't surprised when his fingers gently touched my neck. I jerked away from him, his touch causing tingles of fear to spread through me. I did not want him to touch me. When I jerked away, I clenched the dagger tighter in my fist. If it weren't for my bonds, I would have stabbed the dagger through his throat. How dare he touch me with such gentleness! How dare he even touch me!

I remember that Gabriel had said a few weeks ago that Marcus Jasper was a bastard, and someone no one would want to be left alone with. I frowned as my eyes went back to the tool bench where tools laid stained with blood. I blinked and looked straight forward, ignoring Jasper's presents. I could handle torture. I had handled a lot of torture in the past…and at this point, I was so broken from Gabriel's betrayal, I was sure that I could stand any pain. I hurt so badly already, what was a little more pain?

"You know, Kieran," he said slowly, using the name my Father had given me. His fingers intertwined in my hair, brushing and pulling it playfully. "You really are beautiful. It's a shame Gabriel beat you up so badly."

My stomach pinched when he said Gabriel's name. I wasn't expecting Gabriel to be brought up so quickly, and I wasn't expecting his name to have such a painful effect on me. I had hoped hear that bastard's name would light more of a fire in me to kill him—but the rage was subsiding, and now I just wanted to cry.

"Can I see him?" I finally asked. Jasper's fingers were now running down the back of my neck. I bit my bottom lip, allowing it. I reminded myself, that despite the disgusting feelings rising in my stomach, Jasper wanted me to jerk away. He wanted me to fight him so that he could control me more. If I let him touch my neck like a lover it took the control away from him.

"I doubt you really want to see him, Kieran."

I looked straight forward and glared viciously at the wall. "I want to kill him. Please, can I see him?"

Jasper laughed and I felt him yank the dagger from my hand. "You won't be needing this. And if I were you, I wouldn't conjure anymore weapons."

He stepped around me, and knelt before me, putting his hands on my thighs. The dagger still remained in one of his hands, he slowly dragged the tip of the dagger up my inner thigh. I tried not to fidget or kick him in the face. I simply glared at him with such malice that he smiled.

"You have stunning eyes," he said smirking. "Like your Mother's. She never glared at me with such hatred though."

The tip of the dagger was nearing the top of my inner thigh. The slightest touch of it sent fear shivering up my entire body. I was trying with all my might not to show that fear, and I was trying to not let him distract me by talking about my Mother.

"You know, Malcolm, Gabriel and I go back a long time," he said softly stroking the dagger down the inside of my other thigh. Relief sounded in my head, if he had brought the knife any closer to my sex I would have beaten him to a pulp with the heel of my boot—and being tied to the chair would not have stopped me. "We worked together for your Father. I didn't like working with the pair of them because they were a bit younger then me, but they knew how to get things done, and Gabriel had been trained by Nix so I knew he had to be good. I had never met your Mother, Kieran, not until I went to America to kill her."

I had been trying to ignore him, up until this point. I looked him straight in the face and knew instantly who he was.

"You're the one I hit with the kitchen knife," I said slowly. Jasper stood up before me and lifted his black shirt up revealing a long scar over his right hip.

"It was a good throw, but it didn't kill me," he said with a shrug. "As soon as you threw it, we knew that it was going to be a lot harder to get you. Gabriel left, it was the first time he was a coward in my eyes…and now that's all I see—a low, betraying bastard. You cast a spell on him somehow, even that night. The moment he saw you, he left."

Jasper knelt before me again. "I don't understand the connection Gabriel has to you, but I promise you it is the only reason you are still alive now." He let his words sink into me, and I didn't want to believe them. First of all, I was probably going to die here because of Gabriel so him saving me years ago meant very little to me now. Second of all, I refused to believe that Gabriel had any connection to me because he obviously was a betraying bastard. "Because Gabriel left and I was injured so badly, Malcolm and I had to leave. He saved you that night."

I rolled my eyes. "While that is very touching, I would still like to kill him now."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance," said Jasper standing up straight. He fixed his black shirt and suit coat. "Until then, I'm afraid I must return the favor you gave me many years ago."

He slammed the dagger straight into my right side. I gasped in pain, taken aback by his quick actions. He twisted his hand on the blade, making it turn inside of me. The pain spread like wild fire, across my entire torso, up my spine, and down my legs. I shut my eyes as tears welled up, and tried with all my might to not scream. I would not give him that pleasure. He bowed his head low to me, his lips against my ear and his hot breath pressing against my neck.

"You took that like a fighter," he said in his husky voice. "I have no doubt that Gabriel trained you well, but you can't keep going with out medical attention now, Kieran. You will need to be healed, and soon. If you tell me where the Order of the Phoenix meets, and all of their active members I will heal you."

Jasper stood up straight and I spat in his face. He smacked me immediately, and then pulled the dagger out of my stomach. I moaned in pain as the blood began to flow with out the knife blocking the wound. A puddle was starting to form on the floor. Jasper dropped the dagger in it and turned, walking away from me slowly. He disappeared into the darkness of the basement, not giving me a second glance.

I stomped my foot on the ground, angry and trying to deal with the pain that was now spreading across my entire body. Suddenly my damaged ribs didn't feel so bad. I was growing groggy because of the blood I was losing. I had to think of how to get out of here and do it fast because in moments I was going to pass out. The situation hadn't gotten worse—I was still wounded, had to find Kevin, and had to escape. I suppose killing Gabriel could wait until I wasn't mortally injured.

I tried to pull my hands out of my bonds, hoping that I had cut them enough before Jasper took my dagger away, but there was no luck. It appeared that the only thing I had on my side was my determination. I didn't have luck, and I most certainly did not have time.

As I tried to wiggle my hands out of my bonds my mind thought about what Jasper had asked for. He wanted to know where the Order met, and who its active members were. That didn't make sense to me—not when Gabriel was in Voldemort's inner circle. I wasn't really sure what to make of it.

Fatigue started to come over me. I tried to pull my wrist out of the bonds, but despite my attempts, I could not. I felt like I was pulling and twisting me with all my might, but in reality I was barely moving. My body was overcome with exhaustion. The smell of blood wrecked in my nostrils and I was beginning to cry. It was the scent of my own blood that was filling the room and the smell horrified me. I stopped pulling on the ropes around my wrist as I realized that I had probably never been in this situation before. Gabriel had always come to save me. He always did.

This time he was the reason I was crying. He had captured me and hurt me. Jasper was the one who had stabbed me in the stomach, but it might as well have been Gabriel. He stabbed me in the back, even after he pleaded with me to trust him—to forgive him for not telling me he was acting as a spy within the Death Eater's circle. My heart hardened in that moment. How could I possibly have trusted him? He was a Death Eater from the beginning—when he kidnapped me from the train platform. I should have never trusted him. He never loved me. I was a fool and I deserved everything I got.

The creaking of the stairs made me pull my head up from my chest. I don't know how long I had been passed out, and as my vision cleared I was not surprised to see a man's figure moving around the basement. When grogginess wore off, and my vision was perfectly clear again, I lurched in my chair at the sight of Gabriel Quintin. I wanted to murder him with my own bare hands. Seeing him made rage rise in me like a match lighting a fire. I wanted to rip him to pieces.

Gabriel looked at me with sad eyes and made a chair appear with a snap of his fingers. He brought it close to me and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. I glared at him, and tore my eyes away. I did even want to look at him anymore. I didn't want to be reminded of how much of a fool I was—how much of a whore I was for wanting him when he was just using me. The part that tore me up the most was that I could not tell Sirius of how hurt I was by Gabriel's betrayal. First of all, Sirius was right about Gabriel and I was too proud to admit that. Second of all, Sirius didn't know that I loved Gabriel. He couldn't realize that Gabriel's betrayal broke me…and I felt like I should just be left for dead. How could I trust anyone anymore?

"I didn't want—"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him as the room shook viciously around me. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Gabriel frowned at me and nodded his head very slowly.

"Don't you dare tell me that you didn't want to do this," I snapped. "You are a lying bastard. You used my emotions for you to manipulate me for _years_. I don't even want to look at you."

"I didn't want you to die from the stab wound," said Gabriel very calmly, as if I had not yelled at him. I could see it in his eyes that he was thinking I was a fool, and I did deserve everything I got. "I healed you, despite Bella's wishes. I'm sure they're getting ready to tie me to a chair too."

The wound on my stomach was no longer bleeding, and the pain was in fact gone. I looked at him, glaring. I wanted to spit on him. I didn't need or want his help anymore. I didn't even understand what he was talking about, and frankly I didn't care. But I knew that if his Death Eater friends were getting ready to tie him to a chair that meant he betrayed them too…I just didn't understand how…

"Cadence," he continued to speak calmly, which made me mad. How could he possibly be calm? "I know you don't trust me anymore, and I wouldn't expect anyone in your situation to trust me. I know you won't believe me when I tell you that I had to because when you climbed that fence you set off an alarm that alerted the Jasper's that you were on their property. I had to come up with something to keep my cover. I had to make it look like I tricked you and Kevin into coming here so that we could capture you."

"Where is Kevin?" I asked.

Gabriel didn't answer right away which made my heart sink and anger rise. I felt like my head was going to explode from the rage filling up inside of me.

"Marcus thought he was a liability," Gabriel said softly, as if his tender tone would keep me from being upset. I turned my head away from him and looked at the ground. The cement floor of the basement began to crack as I glared at it. Gabriel sighed loudly and when I ignored him he kicked my chair to get my attention. I looked up at him harshly.

"You don't have to believe me," he said. "But if you keep cracking the cement base of this house the entire foundation will fall on top of us."

"As long as it kills you I don't care what happens."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he stood up and his chair disappeared. "Like I said, you don't have to believe me." His eyes were looking at me in desperation. He wanted me to believe him. He knelt before me, but not like Jasper had. Gabriel was kneeling before me, on his knees, as if he was going to beg me to believe him—to trust him like I once had.

"I love you, Cadence," he whispered as his hands rested on the chair, on either side of my thighs. He was trying not to touch me because he knew it would enrage me. As he spoke I saw fear in his eyes. Fear of what, I did not know. Was he afraid of losing me? He already head. Was he afraid he made a mistake? He had. I knew all the answers to these questions…why was he afraid? "I love you, but I know you deserve better then me. Sirius would have fought for you; he would not have used you to keep his cover. For that I don't deserve forgiveness. I have used our feelings for each other, I have not cherished them. I know now why you have stayed with Sirius—and it is not because I am stronger then him, it is because he is the better man."

Everything he was saying was throwing me into a whirl of confusion. Never had I ever thought Gabriel would speak to me like this—he barely told me he loved me, let alone how he disrespected our love (if you can call it our love), and he would never talk to me about why I chose Sirius over him.

My heart was breaking inside of me, because I didn't know if this was real or if it was him acting, just so that he could use me again. Should I believe every word he said, as he apparently gave up on everything he had once believed in when it came to his love for me, or should I tell him to shove it?

"You can go shove your love for me up your ass," I said cruelly. "I don't believe anything you're saying."

Gabriel frowned deeply and stood up. "Well you can believe that Kevin is dead, and you will be to if you don't tell Marcus what he wants."

"Everything he has asked me, you could answer," I said.

Gabriel said nothing. "Don't make me regret healing you, Cadence. If we have a chance of getting out of here you have to corporate with them."

He turned and left the basement, much like Marcus Jasper had, without looking back at me. I was relieved. I didn't care what Gabriel said, I wouldn't believe him if he told me the sky was blue and the Earth was round. As soon as the basement door slammed shut I began to pull at the ropes around my wrist again. My eyes fell on the pool of blood under my chair, and the dagger I had conjured. I called the dagger to me and it zipped across the floor to my open hand. I began to work at the ropes, blindly cutting my wrist as I did so. The pain didn't matter. I had to get out of here.


	19. Divinity Jasper

It became quiet clear that I was not going to be able to escape the basement of the Jasper mansion on my own. First of all, it took me days just to escape my bonds. Every time I conjured something to cut the ropes with someone would come downstairs and beat me up, punishing me for using my powers to try and escape. I don't know how they knew I was conjuring things, but it was obvious that they did…somehow. By the time I managed to escape from the bonds with out conjuring anything, I think I had been tied up for four days. I reeked of sweat, urine and blood. I didn't want to think about how disgusting I must look; obviously it was bad because I smelled horrendous. When I finally did escape the chair and bonds I found that the windows in the basement weren't actually windows. Like the Ministry of Magic, it appeared that this mansion, as it went under ground, was magically designed to have windows. The illusion of an escape was taunting to me.

At the top of the stairs leading down into my cell was a door with out a handle, so walking out of my confinement was not an option. Not that I thought it'd be that simple. I tried to Apparate a few times, but found that as the process began I was sent bouncing around the basement like a ball. There was an invisible force field engulfing the basement, making Apparation impossible.

Once I had escaped the chair, the Death Eaters seemed indifferent to it. It was as if they knew there was no way for me to escape the basement cellar…escaping the ropes and chair meant very little. It was all a joke to them.

I was brought food once a day—not that I ate it. I had been kidnapped enough times to know that providing food was one of the many ways that the capture controlled their victim. If I became dependent on Marcus Jasper, who was the only one who visited me, then I was going to break more easily. He would be able to bend me to his will.

By the tenth day I was growing restless. The shelves and miscellaneous objects in the basement rattled with my agitation constantly. I hoped that my anger shook the very foundation of the entire mansion and they felt it above them. I hoped it annoyed them. Knowing that they would be perturbed my the constant rattling of the floor and windows as they ate their meals brought minor pleasure to me. With my boredom I began to practice my magic—conjuring and moving things with my mind—but that only brought on more violence. I was beaten feverishly for using my skills, even though I wasn't using them to help me escape.

I learned very quickly, that Marcus Jasper did not trust Gabriel, which I didn't blame him. He came to me at least once a day to speak to me, as if he came to me seeking my opinion on matters involving Gabriel. It was a very curious situation. I could not for the life of me understand why I was still alive. If Marcus Jasper wanted me dead he could very easily have me killed in the numerous beatings I had received in my time there. He questioned me constantly of Gabriel—and only Gabriel. As if his original interest in the Order of the Phoenix was merely a cover.

"You don't trust him," I whispered one day as I sat on the ground of the basement in my bloody clothing. I was leaning against the wall with my legs out stretched in front of me. Marcus was standing at the center of the room. He turned his head and looked at me fiercely.

"I would be a fool to," he said. His dark eyes suggested that I should know all about being a fool to trust Gabriel.

"Has he always been loyal to himself?" I asked.

"Yes," I was surprised by his answer, only because usually Marcus did not answer me. "I suppose you shouldn't feel so bad, he has fooled many great men—men far greater then you anyways. Your Father, for example, and Dumbledore of course."

"Dumbledore trust many."

"He is a greater fool then most," said Marcus nodding his head. "And you are a fool for following him."

I looked up at him with curious eyes, not sure if I should reveal my feelings towards the old man who had practically saved my life and taught me a great deal. Marcus smirked.

"I can see in your eyes that you think the man is a lost," he said. "Especially after trusting Gabriel."

"Why do you only ask about Gabriel?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Because Gabriel needs to be destroyed," Marcus said. "He fights for himself, and because of that he hinders my Master's agenda."

Marcus had lost me. Gabriel was hurting my Father because he followed his own agenda? If that was true then why did Voldemort trick him into being on his side again? Why hadn't my Father killed Gabriel when he had the chance?

All of these questions raced in my mind. I was brought back to reality when a pile of clothes was thrown on me. I looked up at Marcus with confusion. A man in black robes and a Death Eater mask stood behind him.

"Come up stairs," he said. "I want you to meet my daughter…but you will not do so in those disgusting clothes." He turned to the Death Eater behind him. "Take her to the second floor bathroom and let her shower." Marcus Jasper left the basement moments after that. I blinked before standing up and following the Death Eater out of the basement. I didn't understand what was going on. Why did Marcus want me to see his daughter…and by "daughter" did he mean my niece Haiden?

Despite the opportunity, I didn't try to escape from the bathroom as I showered and changed my clothes. The shower and new clothes felt wonderful, like a small piece of heaven and hope. I had been given a black pair of pants and boots, also a red tank top and black peasant shirt. The clothes were a little large on me because of the weight I had lost in the last couple of weeks. I didn't try to escape though because curiosity was getting the better of me. I had the chance to see and speak to Haiden…perhaps I could learn from her and figure out a way to get us both out.

When I exited the bathroom, Marcus Jasper was waiting for me in the hall instead of the Death Eater who had escorted me. He took my arm and led me down the hall quickly.

"You are not to speak of anything you may think you know about when it comes to her. Divinity is a gifted child, and despite what the Dark Lord believes, she knows more then she lets on. If you speak of her parents, her earlier childhood, I will kill you myself. Speak only if she speaks to you," he said.

"What are you talking about she's gifted?" I asked a little confused.

Marcus didn't answer me though. He opened a door and pushed me into the room. I stumbled in and looked around with raised eyebrows. I was in a black and white room—it appeared to be a child's bedroom. The only sign of color in the room was a massive painting on one of the walls. The paint was a collage of nature, magic, and people. Every human figure painted on the wall was of a woman—a beautiful woman who never seemed to have a solid form. She was painted multiple times on the wall, in different aspects of nature. The center of the paint was of a half sun and moon, melting together in the center. Day took place on half of the painting and night on the other.

I heard a door open and then close. I turned quickly and looked at a small child who had just entered the bedroom from a different door then I had. She paused for a moment and stared at me.

"Do you like my painting?" she asked.

Looking at her, I instantly knew that it was my niece Haiden—but I didn't expect her to look like a seven or eight year old. I thought when she was kidnapped she was two, maybe three…and that was only about two years ago. She was a unique looking girl—half light and half dark…like the painting behind me. Her hair was blond on the right half, and dark chocolate brown on the left. It appeared that she had straightened it so it looked somewhat normal. One of her eyes was beaming green and the other, icy blue—just like Braven's. She wore a black long sleeve dress, and a black head band to match. I was surprised to see that she was barefoot.

"Yes," I finally whispered, overcoming my shock. She smiled at me.

"It's of my Mother," she said approaching me. She was squinting her eyes and studying me. "At least, how I see her."

"Is she like you?" I asked.

"My Father said you should only speak to me if I speak to you first."

I paused for a moment as she smirked. "He doesn't want you to reveal anything to me…he fears that the Dark Lord will kill me when he realizes that I am more powerful then he planned."

I didn't know what to say to the little girl.

"You can call me Divinity," she said. "It is what my parents call me."

She went to the wall and picked up a paint pallet from the table in front of it. She began to brush blue pain on the moon, touching up its craters. I watched her as she moved.

"How old are you?" I asked carefully.

Divinity paused for a moment, and looked at me over her shoulder. Before she answered she went back to painting.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I have never had a birthday. My parents say I am about six, but I know sometimes I look older. Sometimes I feel older…I feel as if I have seen great pain, and death. Is age determined by years or by experiences?"

"I don't know," I whispered with a shrug. "If it's determined by experience, then I am close to one hundred."

"I know Cadence," said Divinity not looking at me. "Life for you has been hard, and I know that it is going to get harder."

"Excuse me?"

Divinity stopped painting and looked at me. Her blue eye looked cold and unforgiving, while the green eye looked calm and peaceful. She was a terrifying young girl…and I wondered if the Dark Lord had ever seen her, or spoke to her. Perhaps, she was the only one who could strike fear into him.

"I feel as if we are a great deal alike," she said to me. She was approaching me slowly. She walked with the same mysterious movements as her Father, Braven—not that I could tell her that. "We have both been lied to. I know that you have been betrayed, though I'm not sure by who...and I'm not even sure if it's happened yet."

"Are you talking about Gabriel?" I asked confused.

"Gabriel?" she said surprised. "Gabriel Quintin?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Gabriel is my friend. He would never hurt you." I could only stare at her. This little girl—my niece—was making no sense what-so-ever. What did she know of Gabriel and my relationship? And how could she possibly know Gabriel well enough to call him a friend?

"Why did your Father want me to see you?"

"Probably so you could see that I am to be feared."

I laughed slightly. "Yea, I guess that makes sense. Your Father told me that once…that he was supposed to kill me."

"My Father?" she questioned. "I have foreseen his fate; I know he is not meant to kill you."

I frowned for a moment. I had slipped up. I was referring to her birth father, Braven Drake, my half brother. The girl before me smiled, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Oh," she sighed. "You mean my real Father."

I frowned.

"How do you know of Braven?"

"Is that his name?" she questioned, looking at me desperately. "I have never known him, but always wondered…I see him sometimes, in my dreams. Him and another man…" Her voice faded off as she walked to her black frame four-poster bed. She sat down on the white sheets and folded her legs under her as she looked at me. "The people I call my parents I know are only here to protect me…but from what I'm not really sure."

She tilted her head to the side and studied me.

"Is it from you?" she asked abruptly.

"Possibly," I said. "Or perhaps it is from Gabriel."

Divinity nodded her head. "They do not like Gabriel."

"Do you see him often?"

"He is my guardian angel," Divinity said simply. "My Mother sent him to me." When she spoke of her Mother she looked to the painting on the wall.

I nodded my head slowly, not sure if we were still talking about Gabriel Quintin, or someone else. I followed her eyes and studied the painting. I was beginning to wonder if Divinity also knew of her birth mother, like she did about Braven.

"Tell me about your Mother," I said approaching the wall. "This is her you said?"

Divinity nodded. "She is a beautiful goddess, that is why she sent Gabriel to me."

I didn't say anything to the peculiar response.

"How long have you known Gabriel?"

"About a year now I think," she whispered. "He always checks on me, and makes sure I am practicing my powers."

This caught my attention. "What kind of powers?"

Divinity snapped her fingers and a small table appeared with two chairs. Tea cups and a teapot appeared on top of the table, along with plates and a platter of cupcakes. I raised my eyebrows as she smiled at me. Perhaps, Divinity was more powerful then anyone expected.

"Father says that the Dark Lord sent Gabriel to train me," said Divinity as she took a seat at the tea table. She motioned for me to join her, and I do so to be polite. "But I can't believe that such a wonderful man as Gabriel could work for Voldemort. That is why I think my Mother sent him to me. He is a spy, I know. He is good and loyal to those he loves. I know he is not truly working for Voldemort. Sometimes men do desperate things when they're in love."

She looked me directly in the eye and I felt her penetrate my mind—and I let her. I let her emotions and thoughts of Gabriel over run my mind. I was overwhelmed with love and desire. I saw Gabriel holding me, and kissing my neck. He whispered that he loved me and would cherish me…and that everything he did was for me. There were flashes, like memories before my eyes, and I saw Gabriel speaking with my Father. It was a scene I had witnessed before—when I discovered that Gabriel was a spy for my Father.

I found myself sitting in the black and white bedroom again. Divinity blinked at me and smiled. "He was asked to teach me. Apparently, despite Gabriel's loyalties, he is still the best teacher."

"How do you know these things?"

She blinked and looked at me with a cold glare. I got the impression that I had just insulted her, as if I had questioned her true ability to know these things. I had doubted Braven's ability of premonition, but Divinity seemed much more powerful. I did not doubt her.

"I know that you are pregnant," she whispered sipping some tea.

I laughed. "That isn't possible."

"Are you afraid that Gabriel is the Father?"

I glared at the little girl, suddenly very threatened by the words she dared to say.

"That isn't possible," I repeated.

She smiled. "I don't think Mr. Black will be much of a Father either. Don't worry, Cadence. She will be well."

I blinked with confusion, nothing Divinity had just said made any sense to me. Before I could speak, and argue what she was predicting, she spoke again.

"I know you are the one Gabriel loves," she said. "He has asked me if I ever saw you in his future."

"You speak of Gabriel as if he is a good man."

"He is," Divinity said wisely. "He would not betray you."

"Then why did he capture me?"

"Have you spoken to him about this?" she responded. "I feel as if you should speak to him about it."

"How can I trust anything he says?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

I sat back in my chair and glared at the girl. I did not like the way she talked to me as if she was older and wiser. And I did not like the way she made Gabriel to be an angel. Suddenly the pieces were falling together though—Gabriel had left to take care of Divinity, Haiden as I knew her. He had joined Voldemort again to ensure her survival. That is the only reason he agreed to be black mailed back into Voldemort's circle. But why Gabriel?"

"To prepare me for you," said Divinity wisely. "Voldemort wanted Gabriel to train me to get to you."

"I don't understand," I said blankly. The more I talked to Divinity, the more confused I became.

"You don't understand because you don't want to. You want Gabriel to be the bad guy because you think he hurt you. You haven't realized that there is more to this world then good and evil, and that sometimes people do evil things for good reasons. Gabriel returned to Voldemort to take care of me. He believes that if he was here, to train me, that perhaps someday I will be good and not evil like the Dark Lord wishes. Gabriel is more then good or evil, he is more then either side and he is loyal to something much deeper and pure. He goes beyond this reality."

Her last few comments confused me. Gabriel was more then this very reality? Did that mean he was more then a man—he was something that could function beyond good and evil and that is why he so easily strayed between them? He went where ever his pure loyalty desired? I was being skeptical. This little girl was not making any logical sense to me, and frankly…I was starting to think she was full of crap.

"But Voldemort had to know that Gabriel would make you good."

"Voldemort knows that I will destroy Gabriel."

"What!"

"Gabriel destiny ends with me," said Divinity with a shrug. "Gabriel is a messenger and we are his vessels. He fills us with his knowledge and moves on to the next life. He is a teacher…" I was looking at her like she was crazy. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He was meant to train you, me, and another…but she died…he will have fulfilled his purpose when I start school."

"Who was the other?" I asked.

"His daughter," she whispered. "I do not foresee another in her place."

Divinity sipped from her teacup again and studied me. She could see the confusion and fear in my eyes. I didn't understand what was being said to me fully, but what I did understand was that (if Divinity was being honest, and not manipulating me which was always possible) Gabriel was good, and he was only trying to protect her. He was also going to die soon.

I blinked when I heard Divinity drop her teacup. I stood up as she slumped in her chair and picked her up, cradling her and quickly moving to the bed where I laid her down. She looked at me very suddenly, with solid white eyes and I jumped back in fear. She lay there motionless, with her eyes wide open. Suddenly, they began to blink feverishly. She looked like someone in a deep sleep, experience REM—rapid eye movements. Just as quickly as she had collapsed she awoke. Her eyes closed and when she opened them they were back to their odd colors, green and blue. She sat up on the bed and looked at me as if her episode had not happened.

"You will save Gabriel," she said with a smile. "You have changed his destiny."

I looked at her like she was crazy again but she could only smile.

"Divinity," said a stern voice. The bedroom door had opened and Marcus Jasper had appeared.

"Father," said Divinity get up out of the bed. She walked to Jasper and looked up at him. "Cadence is very strong. Can't she stay with us longer?"

"No," said Marcus. "I'm afraid she cannot. The Dark Lord has changed her destiny."

I frowned deeply and I saw the sudden sadness on Divinity's face. She looked up at her Father with dreadful eyes and he looked away from her.

"But I have foreseen her life," she said quickly. "Voldemort cannot kill her!"

Marcus dropped down to his knee almost instantly. "I told you not to speak his name!" he said cupping her cheeks. I was surprised by his attention to her, he obviously cared for the girl. "And I have told you to do as he commands. Did you do what he asked?"

Divinity frowned deeply and looked back to me. "I'm sorry Cadence."

"Sorry for what?" I asked bewildered.

"The Dark Lord asked me to see your future," she said. "And I have. I fear because of what I saw, your life will end now."

Marcus stood up behind her and held her shoulders as a Death Eater entered the bedroom and came to me. As he lifted his wand, I grabbed his ankle with my mind and pulled him to the ground.

"No!" screamed Divinity as Marcus moved around her to stop me. I grabbed the wand off the ground and stunned the Death Eater, then stood up straight, pointing the wand at Marcus's face. "No! No!"

Divinity ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "Don't hurt him!"

"Divinity, stop it," I said grabbing her around the waist and picking her up against my hip. She squirmed in my arms.

"I know he's a bad man, but don't hurt him!" She screamed. "Let go of me!"

Divinity closed her eyes tightly and there was a horrible explosion that erupted form her center. She sent us both flying against the painted wall as the room burst into flames. My head smacked against the wall and I sunk to the ground, releasing Divinity.

"Gabriel!" I heard her scream as I shook my head, trying to clear my vision.

Marcus Jasper was standing up, grabbing Divinity and making a mad dash from the room as the flames spread. I tried to move, not sure why Divinity had screamed Gabriel's name. As I stumbled against the wall, it became clear.

"You are a pain in the ass," he said scooping me into his arms. I wanted to punch him straight across the face, but I was too weak to.

"I hate you," was all I could mutter.

"Yea, I know," he said. "Come on. I'll explain everything when we get out of here."

He turned and the heat from flames plastered against my face. I turned into Gabriel's chest and he engulfed me with his strength. There was a sudden pull on my entire body and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, on top of Gabriel, on a dark cobblestone street in a village. I stood up quickly and moved to the end of the alley we had appeared in. In the fair distance of the fields that surrounded the village I could see a burning fire at the top of a mansion. I frowned slightly and turned to Gabriel, who was now standing behind me.

"All this time," I said glaring. "You could have saved her."

Gabriel frowned and shook his head. "She was lost already."

"Then why," I stammered looking at the ground confused. "Why, these last few months…all the hunting to find her…or Braven…and Kevin?"

"Cadence, we should not do this here," said Gabriel trying to grab my arms. I swung them viciously at him and punched him in the chin.

"Give me a reason not to punch you again," I yelled at him. "You left her there! You've been with her for a year, training her! You left me to go to her! You've been working for Voldemort longer then you've led Dumbledore or I to believe!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen to her at all?"

"Yes! She said you're meant to train her, me and your daughter!"

Gabriel frowned. "You weren't listening to the right parts then."


	20. Guardian

Gabriel brought be to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the last place I expected to be taken after escaping from Death Eaters. Honestly, I hoped to go home and see Sirius. I wanted him to hold me because I felt, once again, that he was really the only person I could trust. I wasn't even sure I could trust Dumbledore anymore—not after this incident with Gabriel. Constantly, as we walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, Gabriel tried to speak to me, but I just ignored him. I didn't even want to hear his story this time, because it would just be another lie, or pieces of the story. I was tired of him…he had completely exhausted me. Did he ever stop to think that maybe this is why I stayed with Sirius, because Sirius was consistent, reliable and honest?

"Sirius is just as much a bastard as I am," said Gabriel. "He just knows when to hide it from you."

I gave Gabriel a nasty glare as we reached the end of the seventh floor corridor. The statue's guarding Dumbledore's office jumped out of the way as soon as I looked at them. Perhaps they felt my anger, or saw the rage in my eyes. If they didn't move I was going to make them. The spiral staircase didn't move fast enough, and when I banged on Dumbledore's door I was surprised to hear a different voice grant me entrance.

Mad-eye Moody was in the office, along with Lily Potter and Remus Lupin. I frowned slightly, I was not expecting such a large audience in the office. As Gabriel entered behind me, he close the door tightly and smiled at the others in the office. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, with his back turned to the other three. I approached Lily slowly, she opened her arms and embraced me tightly. I felt Remus' hand on my back as he greeted me.

"We were worried," Lily whispered in my ear.

"I'm okay," I sighed as I pulled away from her. "What is going on?"

There was a calm silence around the room. Gabriel and I looked between the three members of the Order and Dumbledore. He still hadn't turned to face us, which made me very nervous.

"Alessandro is dead," whispered Remus very sadly. He looked at Gabriel carefully, not sure how he would handle the news.

"What?" Gabriel said stepping forward. "How do you know?"

"Your house was destroyed," Lily said to me. "Sirius barely made it out alive."

"Is he okay?" I said quickly grabbing her arm.

"He's fine," she nodded. "He's at the house with James and Harry."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"When did this happen?" Gabriel questioned. I looked at him with sad eyes and reached out, squeezing his hand. He pulled his hand out of mine, not looking me in the eye. He was looking at the others in the room, waiting for answers.

"Probably twenty minutes ago," said Mad-eye Moody. "As soon as you reported that Jasper was letting her see Cadence."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said Mad-eye's first name sharply as he stood up straight and faced us. There was a warning tone in his voice that I had never heard before. I frowned and looked at the old man with curious eyes. What was going on? "Lily, Remus, Alastor, will excuse us?"

"Of course," said Lily. "I should be getting back to the house anyways."

"We'll escort you," said Mad-eye. "Albus, if you need anything."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore with a bow of his head. Lily took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'll see you at the house," she whispered to me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Thank you, Lily."

"Good night, Cadence," Remus said to me, kissing my cheek.

"Coleman, Gabriel," said Mad-eye bidding us both good night. The three disappeared behind the door and I turned quickly to Dumbledore as soon as it slammed shut.

"What is going on?" I questioned with bite on my tongue. If it turned out that these two men standing next to me were keeping me in the dark again, I thought I might explode.

"Cadence," said Dumbledore taking a seat behind his desk. "A week and a half ago you were captured by Marcus Jasper because I wanted you to be."

Silence filled the room. I couldn't believe what this man was saying. What did he mean he wanted me to be captured?

"Gabriel has been working with Haiden for almost a year now," Dumbledore continued. "He has been keeping a close eye on her and training her to be an excellent wish. Your Father does not know that he reports to me about her lessons and well being. Your Father thinks he is doing the other spy matters he asks of Gabriel, and simply training Haiden. But we have been keeping close tabs on her…until Kevin tried to save her a few weeks ago."

Dumbledore paused, as if waiting for me to ask questions, but I had none. I sunk into a chair as confusion and anger boiled up inside of me. It seemed that those were the only emotions I was capable of feeling at the time…perhaps it was because I had felt them for days. First, I thought Gabriel really had betrayed me, and then Divinity with all of her future-knowing-powers confused me, and now Dumbledore was adding to all of it saying that he _wanted_ me to be captured by Death Eaters. None of this was making any sense. I remained quiet in my chair, waiting for someone to make sense of the mess that was pouring into my ears.

"Marcus, I believe suspected me for being untrustworthy, despite what your Father said," said Gabriel softly. I wasn't sure what he was thinking because he had just been told that his last family member was dead. "He hasn't trusted me since—"

"You killed my Mother," I said bitterly.

Gabriel didn't say anything. He frowned deeply and turned away from me. It was a low blow, but he deserved it frankly. He had beaten me to a pulp a few days ago and emotionally destroyed me. He deserved a low blow. I didn't care if I was kicking him when he was down.

"Because Kevin found the Jasper's townhouse, Gabriel was taken out of the loop and unable to see her for the last couple of weeks," said Dumbledore. "We were having a hard time finding her and we really were looking for her. I wanted you to be captured because I thought you would be able to escape with her. Gabriel was to bring you into the house, to help regain some trust with the Jasper's. He was then going to give you to your Father, but Voldemort wanted you to see Haiden first."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because Haiden has the uncanny power to see the future," said Gabriel. He sounded impatient with me. "Just like Braven. He wanted her to see your future, and if she saw one he was going to kill you on the spot there. If she saw death, then he would have let you be."

"What does Alessandro's death have to do with this?"

"When Jasper told me that you were going to see Divinity, I came here to speak to Dumbledore," said Gabriel very slowly. "Someone, must have followed me…because they knew that I was coming to you with out instruction to from Voldemort. I've been caught…I can't be spy anymore. Voldemort must have sent someone to kill Alessandro as soon as he knew that I had betrayed him."

"I told you spying for him was a bad idea," I said sharply.

"I'll take your opinion into consideration the next time your Father asks me to spy on _you_," he said cruelly.

"Enough," said Dumbledore raising his hand before I could shoot a retort back at Gabriel. I put my head in my hands and sighed with frustration. None of what Dumbledore was telling me explained anything that Divinity had said—anything about Gabriel being good, or trustworthy.

"What did she mean," I whispered. "When she said that I changed your destiny?"

Gabriel frowned.

"When I met Divinity a year ago, she revealed to me that I am more then just a wizard. I have a greater purpose in the great design," Gabriel said very carefully. He knew that I was going to think all of this was crazy. "Some wizards and witches believe that there are certain people of our kind who are specifically meant to guide strong young witches or wizards. They are brought here to this world for that reason alone, and once they have guided those that they are meant to, their destiny has been fulfilled and they die."

Gabriel was passing around the office, not looking at me, but the ground. He was rubbing his hand through his hair. As he spoke, he sounded as if he only half believed the story he was telling me. I wasn't sure if I believed a damned word coming out of his mouth simply because I didn't know what I could trust anymore…

"Divinity, and your Father apparently, believe that I am one of these guardians," said Gabriel pausing and looking at me for only a brief moment. I could only stare at him. Sometimes, I really felt like he was making this crap up as he went along. I had heard so many of his stories, so many excuses and explanations for everything…the fact of the matter was that there were some things that couldn't be explained and I was tried of Gabriel always having an answer.

He sighed with frustration and turned away from me. He knew just by looking at me that I didn't believe him.

"It doesn't matter if I believe your story or not!" I yelled suddenly. We had been reading each others thoughts with Legilimency, and the silent argument was driving me nuts. "How do you expect me to ever trust you!"

He stopped pacing and looked at me sharply, as if I had just offended his honor—I didn't care if I was offending his honor, he had offended it himself when he lied to me. I jumped out of my chair and smacked him across the face.

"You're supposed to love me," I sighed with small tears in my eyes. I was completely exhausted by him. I did not even want to hear his story this time because I was tired of it all. I was tired of the lies.

"I imagine Sirius would feel the same as you do now if he knew how much I loved you," Gabriel spat back at me. "Especially if you told him how _you love me_."

I smacked him again and he let me, which was something Gabriel never did. He either wanted to be hit because he felt he deserved it or he let me hit him because he knew I had to get frustration out. Or perhaps he was letting me retaliate for the physical abuse he had caused me a week and a half ago.

"You are the only one I have been loyal to," Gabriel said wish desperation. Gabriel was anything but a desperate man, and when he looked at me with that darkness in his eyes, I knew I had broken him. I had destroyed everything that gave him strength…and I was kicking him while he was down. "I am loyal to you because I love you—I would rather not! How do you think it feels to be completely devoted to someone who is not devoted to you…who teases you like she actually does love you, but every night goes back to her boyfriend? I wish I could wash my hands of you, but I have lost everything and you are all that is left. You!"

"You said it yourself," I retorted. "Sirius would have fought for me—"

"And yet, I am always the one saving you," he said, interrupting me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "I wanted to die," he said coming to me. "But I had to make you believe that I had betrayed you, otherwise the Jaspers would have known we were both there to get Haiden."

"Which failed anyways," I snipped. "What point was keeping your cover then when only a week later you did something to blow it anyways?"

"I don't deserve your forgiveness for how I treated you in the garden," he finally said, giving up the fight. "But I think we're even now…"

I could only stare at him confused…we're even now? Was he kidding? He had beat the crap out of me, and lead me to believe he had truly betrayed me…I hadn't even begun getting him back for it. I frowned suddenly and stepped away…unless he thought we were even because I had continuously led him on by loving him but staying with Sirius. I took my seat in the chair as I held my head. I was a horrible woman…I was leading Gabriel on by staying with Sirius, but I was betraying Sirius by pining for Gabriel. I sat up straight and wiped my cheeks, trying to hide my tears.

"What," I paused for a moment trying to get a grip on myself. "What is the significances of Gabriel being a…guardian?"

"He trains young witches or wizards who have special powers," said Dumbledore with a shrug. He put his hand on a large book that sat on his desk and opened it, turning to an entire chapter on Guardians. "Guardians live normal magical lives capable of choosing either side—good or evil, until they met their first student. Their first student is their strongest usually and they are bond to them, they become loyal to whatever the student is loyal too. Their next students can go to either side, because we all have free will, but he teaches them with the beliefs of the first student. A Guardian is usually responsible for two to three students, but I read that sometimes there can be more."

I stared at Dumbledore very seriously and then looked over my shoulder at Gabriel.

"That means you don't really love me," I said. "You are loyal to me because I was your first student."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned away. "I do love you," he said. "That is why Jennifer died. Apparently, Guardians do not have the right to free will and we're supposed to control ourselves better."

I looked to Dumbledore confused. Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"I read," he whispered. "That Guardians are not to be emotionally involved with anyone because it compromises their ability to teach. When they do love someone, or take an unnatural attraction to one of their students, future students are removed from the path."

Dumbledore spoke slowly and delicately. I leaned forward in my chair and looked at him very seriously.

"Because Gabriel has an unnatural attraction to me his daughter, who was supposed to be a future student, died?"

"I think so," Dumbledore nodded. "I also think that because of your…relationship…your need for a guardian has continued much longer then it should have. You two have developed a relationship that hinders both aspect of the Guardian's purpose. It stops Gabriel from teaching and stops you from learning, Cadence. Because of it people have died, and I'm not sure what that means for either of your destinies."

"Alessandro has died because of me?" I asked coldly.

"Because of me," Gabriel corrected. "I am to blame for Alessandro's death because I was careless with my duties."

"What of Haiden?" I asked. "Why do you think she is lost?"

"She has chosen a side," whispered Gabriel. "She has been under the influence of your Father for too long. While she is very gifted, she has learned most of her power on her own, and will not except my help to learn more of it."

"She spoke so highly of you."

"She took an unnatural attraction to me," Gabriel said awkwardly. I frowned and nodded my head slowly.

"What do we do then?"

Gabriel frowned and I looked to Dumbledore, but he also wore a grim look on his face.

"I'm afraid, Cadence," said Dumbledore. "That Haiden doesn't exist anymore. She is Divinity, and she will remain so. She has accepted her fate and there is nothing more that Gabriel can teach her."

"You mean you're giving up on her?" I said sorely. I shook my head. "No, no. We'll just have to go in and get her."

"Cadence, you heard what she yelled at you when you meant to attack Marcus," said Gabriel quickly. "She said she knew he was a bad man, but not to hurt him. She loves her family and you won't be able to take her away from that. If you take her, she'll just think you're the bad guy. She is too powerful to persuade now."

"But Kevin—"

"Kevin was our last hope," sighed Gabriel. "And I messed that up too. If I had told you of our plan, perhaps Kevin would still be alive."

I stood up and glared at Gabriel.

"I can't believe you're giving up on everything," I sighed and shook my head. "I can't trust you, and I certainly don't know who you are anymore."

I moved past Gabriel and left the office, marching straight out in a rage that caused the entire castle to shake. My mind was racing with fury and confusion. I didn't understand how they could give up on someone…someone who was so powerful that she could destroy this entire world, no doubt. I didn't like it at all. That meant that Voldemort was winning…especially if we were going to just give up and let him take it.

I was not surprised when Gabriel caught me in the entrance hall. He called out my name and ran up behind me, stopping me from opening the oak doors. I could feel him standing close to me, his arm over my head holding the door closed. He bent his head down, and his lips were centimeters from my ear. I sighed and closed my eyes tight, hoping he'd just go away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I could have done better, and I should have for you."

"You're letting him win," I responded. "You're letting Voldemort win."

"Sometimes you have to lose a battle to win the war. Losing Divinity will hinder us, but it will not stop us forever. Your Father can be destroyed and we do not need your niece for that. She has made her choice."

"She is too young to make a choice!" I said turning to Gabriel. "She is a child! She cannot know the results of her decisions when she chooses to be with my Father now."

"You did not listen to her at all," Gabriel said shaking his head. "The only thing you saw when you looked at her was a little girl who needed to be saved. Divinity is much more then a little girl. She has the essences of her Mother, a furious goddess, trapped in her. Divinity is the closest thing to a Seer this world has ever seen—she is much more then a little girl. She knows that Voldemort is bad, but much like myself she is torn between those that she loves and what she believes. I do not think we have to worry about Divinity Jasper. She is not a threat, nor is she a friend…she simply is."

I stared at him in awe—he sounded like her. He sounded like Divinity, with her curious wisdom and unforeseen truth. He was frightening me.

"I don't ask you to love me, Cadence. I ask you to follow your own heart," he said. "And choose a side. Choose me or Sirius, do not play us both. I will always love you, no matter what….no matter who you stay with. Divinity didn't see you in my future, but she often reminded me that futures change because of the choices we make."

I sighed, trying very hard not to think about what he was asking me to. "She said that you were meant to die with her. When she was no longer your student, your destiny would have been fulfilled…and you would die."

"I think we both know that isn't going to happen for a long time now," he said cupping my cheek. I closed my eyes as a small tear leaked down my cheek. Gabriel leaned forward and kissed it delicately.

"Gabriel," I moaned as he moved to kiss my lips. He kissed me softly, as if he knew it would be our last kiss. Never would we share such intimacy again. "You have exhausted me, and I can't…I can't love you anymore. It hurts me to love you, and it hurts you. I can't do it. I won't do it."

Gabriel stood up straight and nodded. "Then this is really the last time…" His voice faded off and I grabbed his hand, clinging to him. He pushed me away slowly and brushed his finger tips against my cheek.

"I forgive you," I sighed. "I will always forgive you."

He smiled slightly. "I will remain your Guardian. You're all I have left."

Whenever he said that I knew he meant that he loved me…he just didn't want to say it. I sighed and nodded my head. So this is how it was going to be…we were going to secretly love each other, and we were even going to keep it secrets from ourselves. That's how it used to be, years ago, and perhaps that was the best way for it. Gabriel would always be with me because, now as I understood it, he was my Guardian and that was his purpose. He would remain with me because I was constantly his student and constantly needed to be taught by him. I realized as we left Hogwarts that he had to be loyal to me—it was in his nature. And I had to trust him, despite how much I didn't want to.


	21. Holiday

"This was a really good idea," I said looking out across the open beach to a beautiful sunset on the Mediterranean. I was leaning on a balcony of the master bedroom of a small beach house in Southern France.

Sirius Black came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my bare shoulder gently and rested his chin on it, looking out at the beautiful sea before us.

"You say that like I never have good ideas," he said in my ear. I smiled and looked at him.

"Of course you do," I said turning in his arms and leaning against the balcony. Sirius leaned forward and kissed my gently, and I welcomed it. We held each other and continued to kiss in the sunset.

Sirius had proposed taking a vacation after I returned from being held captive. He thought that we both needed to take some time to focus on us, and our relationship. The stress of the Order, and my Father was wearing us both down. We needed a break. We had retreated to the beach house I had inherited from my Grandfather.

I had almost forgotten about the beach house in the south of France. When we had arrived, Sirius and I had been very careful to make sure that there were no Death Eaters or booby traps around the house. We had told the Potters and Dumbledore that we weren't sure how long we'd be gone, but we would keep in touch by letters. They were the only ones who knew we were going away. I hadn't even told Gabriel. Dumbledore had made it clear that no one else was to know where we were going, and if anyone asked, we were on a mission for him.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Sirius asked as he kissed my neck slowly.

"How ever long we want," I whispered as I tilted my head back. I rubbed my fingers through his hair and he licked up my neck to my chin where he kissed me softly. His lips found mine and we engulfed each other, kissing and moaning into each other's mouths.

"Not too long, I suppose," he said pulling away from me suddenly. I sighed. That bastard, he teased me so badly, making me want him. "We do have to stop your evil Father and all."

"Oh yes," I said following him back into the bedroom. "And they can't fight against him for a week with out us?"

Sirius frowned slightly and turned back to me. I looked at him with a small smile and went into his arms. I knew he was worried that we were going to come back from our short vacation and the people we loved most would be gone. It was my fear when he first proposed the vacation idea to me. He reasoned with me though, that they'd be in the same amount of danger even if we weren't there. I was just worried that we'd come home and they'd be gone—what if we could have saved them?

"Hey," he said looking me in the eyes. "I know what you're thinking."

I forced a smile. "Yea, you're thinking it too."

"All will be fine," he said. "We'll only stay for a week then. We'll be back before they've realized we're gone."

I nodded my head and clung to him. As we stood in the dark bedroom, and Sirius stroked my hair and back, I relaxed. Somehow, he chased all of my stress away—I was reminded of everything I loved about him. How he was dark and mysterious, yet tender and romantic. He made me want to be better at everything I did. He gave me hope, for a future, to be a better person…the truth is he did so much for me and I took him for granted. I disrespected the love he gave me and betrayed him for Gabriel…a man who I didn't fully understand or could even trust anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear as we laid in bed together hours later.

"Sirius," I said very seriously. "I feel that I have taken you for granted these last couple of months, and I'm sorry."

He sat up and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Cadence, if anyone has taken anyone for granted it is me taking you for granted." He brushed my hair out of my face and stroked my cheek gently. "You are always home waiting for me when I return from a mission. I've never stopped to think what I would feel if I came home and you weren't there. And then last week…I thought I had lost you."

"I've scared you like that a lot of times though," I whispered. He laid back down and held me against him.

"Doesn't mean I haven't taken you for a granted," he said. "That is why I thought getting away would be good for us. We have both strayed from each other."

I nodded my head against his chest. Sirius didn't really know how far I had strayed and perhaps it was better that way. But what kind of relationship were we in if I kept things from him? But was it really that bad when I kept things from everyone—even Gabriel and Sirius? There wasn't one person that I told _everything_.

Sirius kissed my forehead, bringing me back to reality. I looked up at him as I lay in his arms and beamed. He bent his head down and kissed me very delicately on the lips. I loved the way he kissed me. He was so tender and sweet. I felt that as we laid on top of me and we began to make love that he was forgiving me for any betrayal I may have committed.

He held me close, lifted my leg up as he held my thigh and slowly pressed his sex into mine. He pulsed and grew inside of me, filling me completely. I gasped and stared up into his dark blue gaze. He laid his head down on my breast and moaned as we began to move together, grinding and pumping rhythmically. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed down his back as he lifted my hips and bucked into me. He reached over me, leaning on the head board as he reached the height of his excitement. He lifted me up, so we were sitting together, embracing each other as we climaxed. I moaned loudly as he kissed my neck and shoulders, causing me to quiver on him. We fell on the sheets together, gasping and still holding onto each other, our love dripping between us like the sweat dripping off our bodies. He kissed me, brushing my hair out of my face and whispered that he loved me.

"I love you," I whispered in reply. I lay on his chest, and he wrapped me in his arms. We lay there for hours, breathing deeply and resting. Eventually, sleep took both of us. While I lay in his arms I slept peacefully—the first true night of sleep that I had in months…and also the last.

Sirius and I stayed in France for well over a week. It was the end of May by the time we returned to England. We had not meant to stay away for so long, but we could not help it. Spending every moment together, on a private beach in a beautiful house, was too much to leave behind. Time was passing so fast in the beach house that we began to forget the problems that waited for us in England. It wasn't until we received a letter from Dumbledore that we remembered ourselves. We realized we had been gone too long and our help was needed once more in the fight against my Father.

The letter that Dumbledore had sent us informed us that the Dark Lord was now after the Potters, and they were going into hiding. I didn't fully understand why my Father had taken a sudden interest in the Potters. Yes, they had been openly active in the fight against him, but no more then anyone else in the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius and I were both concerned that something had happened that Dumbledore didn't wish to write about in the letter and immediately packed our bags to come home.

We arrived at Hogwarts within hours of receiving Dumbledore's note. He had mentioned that they were staying somewhere safe and familiar until a new hiding place could be found. Sirius and I both assumed that meant Hogwarts, where we had spent most of our time together with our friends. It was the safest place from Voldemort because Dumbledore was Headmaster, and it was familiar to us because of our history there.

I was surprised to see Lily in the Entrance Hall with Harry on her hip when we entered.

"This is the Entrance Hall," she was telling Harry. "Someday, you will come here Harry, to learn great magic."

"Lily!" I said with a smile. I dropped my bag and went to her. We embraced and Harry coed in between our bodies. "What the hell is going on?"

Lily forced a smile. "It's good to see you. James and I didn't wish to bug you while you were on holiday, but Dumbledore insisted."

"He was right to," said Sirius kissing Lily's forehead in greeting. He opened his arms to Harry who leaned towards his godfather. Lily allowed Sirius to take him as I picked up the bags and made to follow Lily upstairs.

"It was wrong of us to take a holiday right now anyways," I said as we mounted the stairs. Sirius followed Lily and I up the grand staircase.

"You two needed it," said Lily wisely.

"Tell us what happened?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm not really sure," Lily whispered. "A few nights ago, Dumbledore came to the house saying that we had to go into hiding—that he had received word that Voldemort had taken a frightening interest in us."

"How'd he receive such word?" asked Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"He didn't say exactly," said Lily. "Simply that he had heard from a source that Voldemort found a prophecy, and that it involved Harry."

"Harry?" I questioned. "What could he possibly want with a baby?"

"What did he want with Haiden?" Lily responded with her own question. Her point was clear. Voldemort's intentions were unknown. He appeared to want Haiden because of her possible gift of premonition, like her Father's. Also, Haiden was his grand-daughter, the only heir in his line that could still be swayed to his side. Haiden was a powerful witch and no doubt a good asset to his services. My sudden fear was that Voldemort heard his prophecy from Divinity, Haiden's new identity, and she had foreseen that Harry was going to become a powerful wizard.

"Right now we're looking for a place to hide," Lily said as we reached the seventh floor. "Dumbledore wants to be sure that we are absolutely safe and no one knows where we are—not even you two."

I frowned deeply. "Of course, if that is what you want."

"No," Lily shook her head. "I want you to know where your godson is, that way if anything were to happen to James and I you could take care of him."

I frowned slightly, I didn't like the way this was heading. I knew Lily and James loved their son, and would do anything for him, but I hoped that they did not plan on dying anytime soon. I would not want Harry to grow up without his parents—almost like I did. I had no Father and my Mother lied to me most of my life. But I suppose growing up without parents was better then not growing up at all.

"Lily," I whispered. "Are you sure you want to leave Harry in our charge if something were to happen to you or James?"

"Yes," she said instantly. "Who else would I leave him with? My sister?" She laughed as she said the last part—it was absolutely absurd to leave Harry with Petunia, Lily's sister. Petunia was a nosey, magic hating Muggle. I had never met her, but I had heard enough stories from Lily and James to know that the woman was wretched. James had no family left, not after his parents were killed a few years back. Petunia and her husband were the only blood family Harry would have left if Lily and James were to die.

"I just fear," I said very slowly. "That…well, to be blunt, I have a shorter life expectancy then you or James, even with my Father's increased interest in you now. The chances of me out living you are slim to none."

"Shut up," said Sirius sharply. "Don't talk like that."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just trying to be as proactive as Lily is. I don't want to be irresponsible when it comes to Harry's future. I want Harry to be safe, and I fear that we are not the best option for that."

Lily nodded her head slowly and bit her lip, as if she knew I were right, but what other choice did she have? She knew that her sister would never take Harry willingly, but who else would be safest for the boy? Perhaps a Muggle family would be safest for Harry if something were to happen to us by Voldemort's hand. I frowned as we reached Dumbledore's office.

"Is James up here?" Sirius asked as he bounced Harry in his arms.

"Yes," said Lily. "He, Dumbledore and Gabriel have been arguing about a safe place to hide."

"We'll find one," I said with confidence. Lily didn't look reassured by my words. I knew she was thinking that Sirius and I had not found a safe place to live for almost a year now. I glanced at Sirius to see that he wasn't very happy to hear Gabriel's name in the mix. This caused me to frown slightly, but I tried not to think about it. I tried not to think about Gabriel at all as we entered Dumbledore's office. I hadn't seen him since we escaped the Jasper's mansion, and frankly I didn't wish to. If I did it would simply stir up the feelings that I had left behind the night in the Entrance Hall. I didn't know how Gabriel felt about it at all, since I had left almost instantly to go on holiday with Sirius.

Lily and Sirius walked into the office first, I followed behind and closed the door behind me. As soon as I entered my eyes fell on him. There he was standing up straight, all tall and handsome—and he looked fine. He didn't look stressed or broken that I had practically left him standing in the Entrance Hall with his heart in pieces. He just looked frustrated, it appeared that no body was listening to his plan for the Potters safety.

"Sirius, Cadence," said James looking at both of us with surprise. "We really didn't mean to pull you from France."

"It's fine," Sirius said. "The holiday was too long anyways. We were being selfish."

"You had a good time then?" questioned Gabriel. I gave him a nasty glare as Sirius smiled at him.

"It was very pleasant thank you," he said politely. "We have returned rested and refreshed, ready to get our heads back in the game."

"You shouldn't have left," muttered Gabriel as he turned away from me.

I was still glaring at him. Apparently he was a little sore about us leaving, but I wasn't sure if it was because we left in the middle of a battle to take a holiday, or because we left after I had told him it was over between us…whatever "it" was. I suppose Gabriel had every right to be mad, because yet again, I had chosen Sirius over him.

I wasn't sure if anyone else had heard what he had said, which was fine. The last thing we needed right now was immature drama from Gabriel Quintin. I sighed out loud and shook my head. Gabriel was better then that.

"Where are you looking to relocate?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not sure we should go anywhere," said James.

"James," sighed Dumbledore. "You know you can't stay here once the school year starts, that will not be safe for the students or for you."

"Not to mention that there won't be space," said Gabriel.

"Well for now, I think that will do," argued James. "My intention is to keep my family as safe as possible, and if that means staying here for the summer then that is fine."

"That gives us plenty of time to find a safe place," said Sirius with a nod.

"I don't want anyone to know where the Potters are staying," said Dumbledore. "Not even you Sirius, or Cadence."

"We're fine with them knowing," Lily said. "One of them will have to be our secret keeper."

Dumbledore sighed and sat down at this desk. "It is only my opinion."

"We respect your opinion, Sir," said James looking at Dumbledore. "And we appreciate it, but we don't want to be cut off from the world and the people that we love. We still have to be involved…"

"I don't know James," said Gabriel shaking his head. "It may be best for you to disappear, rename your family and become different people."

"No," said Lily. "We're not running away form this. If we do then Voldemort will have won. If we do not stand up for our right to live the way we wish as whoever we are then what do we have left to stand up for?"

"At least you'll have your life," said Gabriel without hesitation. I nodded slowly. Gabriel had always been a survivor—no matter what. He believed living day to day with the simple intention of surviving. You did what you had to do to ensure your life, not necessarily anyone else's.

I stared at Gabriel, in his black pants, white button up shirt, and black vest. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms, one of which was stained with a Dark Mark that was barely visible because it was faded so much. He had stubble on his face, a five o'clock shadow that made him mysterious looking, especially with his dark eyes—they were forest green today.

As I studied him I noted that he was a selfish man, only interested in his own survival. As if that mental reminder would stop me from thinking he was incredibly attractive. He caught me looking at him and I frowned. His eyes lingered on me, looking at my eyes as if he wished he could speak to me about something very personal and important. I turned away from him, so I couldn't see him. It was pathetic that I couldn't even look at Gabriel because I felt like I was betraying Sirius by doing so.

"I think that is enough discussion for tonight," said Dumbledore before another word could be said on the matter. I was thankful for him drawing the conversation to a conclusion because that meant Gabriel would stop looking at me. "Cadence and Sirius, there is a bedroom ready for you next to the Potters."

"Thank you, Professor," said Sirius as he handed Harry to his Father. "Good evening to you."

"Good night," said Lily leading the way out of the office. I hung back for a moment and then bid good night to Dumbledore and Gabriel, following Sirius out of the office. When we reached the corridor, I heard Gabriel call my name. I paused in the hall and looked at him as he approached us. Sirius had stopped with me.

"I'll be along," I said to him calmly. I kissed his cheek. "I imagine it's the room I've stayed in before."

Sirius nodded. "Alright. Good night, Gabriel."

I was thankful for his politeness. He squeezed my hand as he began to walk away.

"Good night," Gabriel said with a nod to Sirius.

Once Sirius was out of ear shot I looked up at Gabriel with raised eyebrows. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is that look for?"

I sighed. I didn't want to be around Gabriel more then I had to. As much as I missed him, and even loved him, I had to stop feeling that way…and that meant I couldn't be around him.

"What is it Gabriel?"

"So, we can't talk anymore?" he asked with some bite in his voice. He was responding to my disgruntled tone, and I wasn't going to hold it against him.

"Not until," I sighed and looked over my shoulder. "…Not until I'm over you."

This brought a frown to Gabriel's face and he nodded.

"You have decided then," he whispered. The look in his eyes broke my heart, and suddenly I realized why he looked at me so desperately in the office. He thought I was going to take time and choose him or Sirius. He didn't realize I had made my decision a long time ago. He rolled his eyes and looked away from me. "That's fine."

I was so confused by how he was acting…Gabriel never struck me as a man who cared if a woman loved him or not. He didn't seem to care if other women left or clung to him. But I suppose I was different. He _loved_ me. That did make a difference.

"Gabriel, you had to know I was going to stay with Sirius," I whispered sadly. I didn't like hurting him, and I didn't like the position I had somehow put myself into. How did I ever get tied up between two men like this? I didn't want to do this. I never sat down when I was little and decided my goal in life was to fall in love with two men at the same time.

"Yea," he nodded. "I know, doesn't mean I couldn't hope."

I sighed and looked away from him. "Gabriel," I paused for a moment. "I'm sorry. I never…I love you, I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," he said quickly. "I didn't mean for it to happen either."

I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to hold me. He wanted to touch my cheeks, brush my hair behind my ears and kiss me passionately on the lips. It seemed that we always kissed each other like it was the last time we were going to kiss. For once, we both fought the desire to touch each other, to kiss or be in each other's arms. I stepped away from him, as I stared at the ground.

"Good night, Gabriel," I whispered.

Gabriel frowned deeply and nodded. He put his hands deep in his pockets, perhaps to prevent himself from grabbing me and holding me. "Good night, Cadence." I nodded and turned to walk away. In my head I imagined him chasing me, catching me and pressing my body against his. I closed my eyes tight and tried to clear my head. I had to stop thinking about Gabriel. I focused on the weeks I had just spent with Sirius, the love we had made, and the moments we shared. I focused all of my energy on that, because that is what was going to keep me with Sirius. It was the only thing to stop me from thinking about Gabriel.


	22. Bartemius Crouch

Living at Hogwarts was not easy for the next few months. First of all, there wasn't much to do in the castle. It brought on memories of being back in school and the peace of mind the castle used to bring when it was empty and calm, but now, as an adult Hogwarts was haunting when it was silent. I would have given anything to hear anyone's voice in the corridor. The silence in the castle made me restless; as I'm sure it made Sirius and James. Lily seemed content with the peace of the castle. She told me one evening that she was surprised I wasn't happy to be at Hogwarts because it provided a break from the insanity that was our world. The fact of the matter was, I had too much vacation, too much of a break—I needed to get back in the game and hunt something.

I'm not sure what I wanted to hunt, or where the sudden desire to go out and fight evil had come from. Perhaps it was lack of action in the last couple of weeks. Since returning from France, I had stayed at Hogwarts and gone to Order meetings—which were depressing enough because our numbers were dropping by the day. There was a horrid feeling in the air that Voldemort was closing in, and soon would completely take over England and destroy the last of us that stood against him.

"There simply aren't enough of us," Sirius said one evening in July as he took off his clothes, getting ready for bed. The room we were staying in at Hogwarts was comfortable, but it just wasn't home to either of us. Sirius and I desire our own space, not the charity of Albus Dumbledore. We were becoming more of a burden at the school because we had been there for two months already, within the next month we were going to have to find our own place to live.

I was lying in bed already, reading the _Daily Prophet_, which was hardly a reliable source for news on Voldemort's movements considering that the paper was now controlled by Voldemort. I found it interesting to read the lies that they were producing, and what stories they were fabricating to cover up the murder and terror my Father was causing.

"Do you really think Bartemius Crouch can be trusted?" I asked softly, not really expecting Sirius to answer because he was muttering to himself in his state of frustration. I was reading about how Bartemius Crouch had taken over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with in the Ministry. Shortly after Millicent Bagnold's death, Cornelius Fudge had taken on the role of temporary Minister. The Ministry was reordered with his help, and slowly starting to fight back against Voldemort—even though it didn't seem like they were doing very much to help. It didn't appear like anyone was doing much to stop my Father. The Order was out numbered, twenty Death Eaters to every one member…and the Ministry, despite Crouch's extreme measures to catch Death Eater's still wasn't cutting it.

"I can't believe that people who are against him aren't willing to fight," Sirius continued to rant. He had thrown his coat onto the bed, and it was still lying there as he bustled about the room, throwing dirty laundry in every direction. I watched him closely as he moved around, his muscular, tattooed body caused shivers of desire to crawl through my body…making me itch to have him on top of me. I smiled slightly and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"They're scared, Sirius," I whispered folding up the paper and putting it on the floor next to the bed. "He's taken so much from so many that they're scared. They want their families to survive through this and if that means cowering in a hole, people are going to do it."

"What happened to honor?" questioned Sirius viciously as he snatched up his coat. A piece of folded parchment fell out of his pocket onto the bed. I picked it up with raised eyebrows.

"What's this?" I asked. I opened it and looked down at delicate curly hand writing sprawled on the page. It was a letter from Sirius's Mother. I frowned slightly and looked up at him. "She wrote you?"

Sirius looked irate, and this letter certainly explained such appearances. He had disowned his family and been disowned by them years ago, when we were still in school. I had never even met them, nor had they wanted to meet me.

"Your Brother has been missing for almost a year now," I said as I skimmed the letter. "She just wanted to know if he came to you."

"Even if that slimy bastard came to me for any type of help, do you think I would tell her?" Sirius snapped throwing his shoes as the wall. I jumped when the smacked the wall and I sighed, looking at Sirius with some fear in my eyes. I had never seen him this upset about his family. "Do you think I would help him?"

I sighed and set the letter down on top of my folded up news paper.

"He up and joined your Father," Sirius said looking to me. "Why would I bloody help him?"

I didn't say anything to him and laid down, pulling the covers up to my shoulder. He crawled into bed next to me and flicked his wand putting out the candles in the room. I felt his body press against him, as he settled into the sheets. He kissed my shoulder and stroked my hair smoothly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," I said rolling over to face him. "You have a right to be frustrated with the war. And you have a right to be upset that she would even think of asking you where your brother is. I just wish I could make it better."

"You are," he said kissing my lips and holding me close. "Lying here with me, listening to me…that's what makes it better."

I smiled against his chest. "I love you, Sirius Black."

"I love you, Cadence Coleman."

We lay in silence for a few moments, but I could not help myself. My mind was still on the Minister and the short article I had just read on Mr. Crouch.

"What do you think of the Ministry and Mr. Crouch?" I asked.

Sirius didn't answer right away, for a second I thought he had fallen asleep. "I don't think you can fight fire with fire," he whispered softly. He hadn't answered right away because he knew I wasn't going to like this answer. I frowned slightly and nodded. Sirius's eyes were still closed, so he didn't see my annoyed face—because I disagreed. I thought the only way to destroy my Father was with fire.

Crouch was doing just that. He was allowing his Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses on Death Eaters, to help find and stop more Death Eaters. Anyone charged with being a Death Eater was thrown into Azkaban to wait trail, which usually took a long time. Death Eaters were dying left and right—but so were Aurors. Only a few Aurors had the gumption to actually use the Unforgivable Curses. Sirius though, those that did were probably fighting for the wrong side. I wasn't crazy about Aurors using Unforgivable Curses, but I understood that they weren't trained like Gabriel or I—they couldn't fight the way we fought, and to get any hold on the chaos my Father was causing they had to fight the same way he did.

"It makes us no better then him," Sirius added. I sighed.

"How else are we supposed to stop them?"

"Catch them," he said. "Lock them up."

"It's not that easy, Sirius, you know that."

"But it's the best way to do it," said Sirius. "Then let a jury decided if they should be kissed or left to rot in Azkaban."

"First of all, the jury is full of pompous old men from the Ministry, hardly a fair jury. Second, the Dementors take my Father's side—they are not reliable and you most certainly can't trust them to guard Azkaban. The only thing they are good for is kissing. Not that you can trust them to kiss the right people!"

Sirius didn't say anything. His eyes were still closed and he was trying to sleep, perhaps because he didn't want to fight with me.

"You're good for kissing too," he finally said. I sighed loudly and punched him in the shoulder. He laughed and grabbed my arm, kissing my hand. "You know I'm kidding," he said opening his eyes.

"So, now I'm not a good kisser at all?"

"No," he said sitting up and leaning over me. He kissed me deeply. "See…you're a very good kisser." I smiled at him as he bent his head down and continued to kiss me. My hand rubbed his chest, passing over the dove tattoo that was on the left side of his chest, over his heart. We continued to kiss slowly, deeply. I wasn't sure if Sirius was trying to keep me off the topic of Bartemius Crouch, or if he simply wanted to kiss me. I smiled against his lips and didn't think any more of it. It didn't matter because I wanted to kiss him.

The next morning, Lily and I were outside playing with Harry down by the Black Lake. Lily liked to take Harry outside for a walk everyday around noon. Sometimes, I joined her. That day, it was a beautiful afternoon, not to warm and there was a calm breeze. We were watching as the giant squid came up to the surface, trying to catch seagulls that rested on dark water. The seagulls immediately flew off though, continuously teasing the squid. Harry didn't seem attentive to the birds at all. He was more entertained with the fury of bugs he was finding in the grass. Lily and I were sitting on a blanket, while Harry constantly wondered off of it, digging in the dirty and trying to catch the bugs he found.

"Cadence," said a voice. Lily and I both looked up behind us to see Sirius and James coming down the hill towards the lake where we were sitting. I stood up immediately recognize the serious look on Sirius's face. He was carrying a small bag with him, and had a traveling cloak thrown over his shoulder. James was also carrying a travel bag.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Dumbledore is sending us on a mission," Sirius said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"To where?" Lily asked as she picked up Harry and held him in her lap on the blanket. He squirmed in his Mother's arms trying to escape and get back to picking at the grass and bugs.

"Country side," James said vaguely. I frowned slightly. Lily and I didn't like it when we didn't know where our men were going.

"Why is he sending you so suddenly?" I asked. "Especially when James and Lily are supposed to be in hiding?"

"I volunteered to go," James said. Lily sighed and looked at her son. I could see the slight ting of annoyance in her eyes. She didn't like it that James was going out risking his life when he had a family to take care of now.

"We're leaving right now," Sirius said.

"I noticed," I motioned to their bags. Sirius frowned at my sharp tone but said nothing concerning it.

"Just wanted to say good bye," he said kissing my cheek. I didn't say anything, but nodded.

"I love you," Lily said looking up at James. "But I will never forgive you if you die out there because you're leaving your son without his Father."

"You know that this is bigger then you and me and our son," said James slowly. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then rubbed Harry's head. "I love you, Lily."

She smiled softly at him and nodded her head. "I know."

"We'll be back before you know it," Sirius said to me. He brushed my hair behind me ears and kissed my cheek softly. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you more," I whispered kissing him softly. He kissed me deeply in return, holding my neck as his tongue entered my mouth. I sighed against him and he pulled away suddenly. "Come on, James." Sirius picked up his bag and walked away, not looking back at me. I sighed slightly as James pasted by, with his bag in hand. Lily stood up next to me, holding Harry, as the men walked away. We watched as they left through the gate of Hogwarts.

"I don't like it when they leave either," I sighed, touching Lily's arm. She rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

"It's not that," she whispered moving back to the blanket and sitting down with her son. I sat down with her and waited for her to speak. "I feel like he's reverting back to the way he was when we were in school. He feels like he has to go out and live a life of excitement. He's not taking responsibility for the fact that he's a Father now. He can't just go out and live a dangerous life anymore. He has a family to take care of."

"I don't think he's going out there for excitement," I said trying to reason with her. "He's going out there for his family. He's doing a very honorable thing, working for the Order to stop Voldemort."

Lily sighed. "I know. I just don't want Harry to live with out a Father—I want us to be careful and James is not being careful."

"Unfortunately, his best friend is Sirius. They seek thrills, but they are always careful," I said.

Lily didn't say anything and played with Harry and some grass he had on the blanket. Silence grew between us and I sighed, lying down on the blanket, looking up at the clear blue sky. The world seemed so peaceful as I lay there—it was a beautiful day out, Harry was playing with Lily, birds were chirping and the giant squid was swimming peacefully in the lake. It was frightening to think that outside the gates of Hogwarts the world was in utter chaos, all caused by my Father.

"Cadence," said Lily's voice quietly as she nudged my arm. I looked at her and she motioned towards the gate at the front of the grounds. I rolled onto my stomach and saw Gabriel entering the grounds with another man. Gabriel nodded his head and motioned for the man to keep going towards the castle, then Gabriel began to walk across the grass towards Lily and I.

"What does he want?" I whispered with irritation.

"Did you two break up or something?" she questioned.

I looked at her oddly and she shrugged. "I mean your partnership."

"Uh-huh," I said looking at her with raised eyebrows. I picked up some of the grass on the blanket and threw it in her face. "I'm sure that's what you meant."

Lily laughed as Harry picked up the grass, following my lead, and throwing it at his Mother. "That's right, Harry, throw grass at your Mom for being mean to Auntie Cadence," I said picking him up and cuddling him close. Harry screamed and squirmed in my arms, making me laugh more.

"Hello Lily," said Gabriel once he reached us.

"Hi Gabriel," Lily said taking Harry from me because he was starting to claw at my arms.

"I see you're very good with children," said Gabriel looking at me. I gave him a nasty look. "Come on, Dumbledore and I need to speak with you."

"Who is that other guy?" I asked point towards the castle as I stood up and fixed my shirt. Gabriel looked me over, but didn't say anything.

Lily coughed loudly and Gabriel blinked, looking at her and then back at me.

"Wow," Lily said. "You two really did have some kind of falling out, didn't you?"

I was surprised. Either, Gabriel and I weren't very good at hiding our feelings for each other, Alessandro had told Lily of what he had seen in the graveyard months ago, or Lily was much more perceptive then I realized. Gabriel was looking at me like I was crazy—as if I had told Lily of the emotional affair Gabriel and I were having.

"Don't worry Gabriel," Lily said grabbing onto Harry's ankle as he made to crawl off the blanket after a cricket that was jumping in the grass. "Cadence hasn't told me anything, and I'm more observant then any men."

"Nothing is going on between us," I said giving Lily a stern look. "We just had a disagreement."

"Yea," Lily said with a chuckle. "A disagreement about you staying with Sirius."

I frowned deeply and rubbed my forehead as I looked at the ground. This conversation was becoming more embarrassing with every word Lily said. Gabriel took my arm and pulled me off the blanket.

"Let's go," he said roughly. I sighed and yanked my arm out of his grasp, waved by to Lily and followed him up the grassy hill.

"So, Dumbledore wants to see us?" I asked catching up to Gabriel. "About what? And who was that old guy you walked onto the grounds with?"

"That was Bartemius Crouch," said Gabriel. I looked at Gabriel like he was crazy, and grabbed his arm as we entered the castle.

"Why is he talking to you?" I questioned. "What does he want?"

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows, as if it was obvious what Bartemius Crouch wanted.

"Does he want to arrest us?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "If he thought we were Death Eaters he'd have us in Azkaban already. He doesn't _talk_ to people he thinks are Death Eaters, Cadence."

"Well what else does he want then? And stop looking at me like I'm stupid."

"Well you're acting like it," Gabriel said marching up the stairs before us. I glared at him, wanting him desperately to explode into tiny little pieces. I followed him quickly, all the way up to Dumbledore's office. Gabriel stopped for a moment in front of the office door and looked me over again.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said crossly.

"Crouch isn't a nice guy, Cadence. He's going to be very critical of you—of both of us. He may accept that we were both cleared by the Ministry three years ago, but he still doesn't completely trust us. He trust Dumbledore, and he knows that Dumbledore has always had our back."

I nodded my head at Gabriel and he stared at me with his dark blue eyes a little longer. I sighed and opened the office door so he'd stop staring at me.

"Ah, hello Miss Coleman," said Dumbledore once I entered the office. Gabriel closed the office door behind me and bowed his head to Dumbledore and Bartemius Crouch who were standing at the desk. My eyes fell on Bartemius Crouch. He was an older man, probably in his sixties with white hair and a mustache. He stood about a head taller then me, and as he looked at me with dark eyes I realized that I had seen him before. Crouch was the old wizard from Gabriel's trial that kept verbally attacking Gabriel.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Coleman," said Crouch holding out his hand.

"A pleasure, Mister?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bartemius Crouch," he said soundly. "The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Yes, of course," I said letting go of his hand. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I've come here to offer you and Mr. Quintin a job," he said.

I stared at him blankly for a few moments. "Excuse me?" I finally said.

"Cadence," Gabriel said my name crossly.

"What?" I snipped at him. He gave me a stern look, like I should remember to mind my manners around the high and mighty Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I looked back to Crouch and Dumbledore. "How does Fudge feel about this?"

"It isn't really his decision," said Crouch with a touchy tone in his voice. I nodded my head slowly, given Crouch a skeptical look.

"Forgive me, Mr. Crouch," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I just find it hard to believe that you would come here to ask Gabriel and me to work for you."

"I understand your hesitation, Miss Coleman," Crouch said leaning against Dumbledore's desk. "But the fact of the matter is your Father is becoming too powerful. Every day I lose Aurors to his Death Eaters, and frankly I'm sick of it. I believe that we need to fight against him with as much force as he uses against us. I know some people think that's questionable, but I believe that we have to fight fire with fire. You and Gabriel are the best. Gabriel has been trained by Death Eaters, and he's trained you. You both have accomplished great things and I believe that you'll be an important asset to my team."

"Your team?" I questioned slowly.

Crouch nodded. "Not all of the Aurors in the department agree with my methods, so I have put together a small team of them who do."

"For the record, Mr. Crouch," I said slowly. "I don't agree with your methods either."

Crouch nodded his head and smiled frankly. "I don't agree with your methods either, Miss Coleman, but I'm sure we can both see past that. Albus has spent a great deal of time arguing in your favor, giving me many reasons why I should higher you and Mr. Quintin."

"Again, Mr. Crouch," I said while trying not to laugh. "I just can't believe you want to higher us when you went on a witch hunt for Gabriel a few years back. Either you're okay with the way we do things, or you're not and you made it quite clear that you were ready to send Gabriel to the Dementor's lips for what he had done."

"Miss Coleman, you are more stubborn then I remember," he said. "I'm sure you are a very mysterious and interesting woman, but I don't have time nor do I care to find out. Either you're in or you're out and you make the decision now. I have Death Eaters to hunt down."

"You want both of us?" Gabriel asked.

"I will take you, Mr. Quintin if Miss Coleman finds my methods to be…questionable," Crouch said. "But I would prefer to have both of you. Albus says you work better together. Your partnership would be legendary, and together my team could stop Voldemort."

"Voldemort won't be stopped by a group of half-wit Aurors," I said. "It's going to take strong magic—probably blood—to stop him."

"I'm sure of that," said Crouch. "So here I stand, asking you to be a member of my team."

I studied Crouch carefully. He reminded me of Millicent Bagnold before him, who wanted me to be the cleaner for the Ministry. She wanted me to make up for the slack that her people were causing. Now Crouch was standing in front of me, asking me to be on his team so that way when I destroyed Voldemort _he_ could take the credit. He was a dirty bastard, and frankly I didn't like it…but I wasn't going to lie that I was interested in his office. I had the chance to see action again—and better action then the Order was providing. The only down side was that I had to work under Crouch and work with Gabriel.

I looked at Gabriel who shrugged at me. He stood up straight and held his hand out to Crouch. "I'm in," he said. Crouch took his hand and they shook.

"Good," Crouch said with a cunning smile. "I'll expect you at the Ministry tomorrow then."

The three men in the office looked at me, all wondering if I was going to follow Gabriel's lead and join Crouch's elite violent force of Death Eater hunters. I could see Dumbledore's light blue eyes on me. They were encouraging and hopeful. I was surprised that he hadn't said a word in the conversation about me joining up with the Ministry again. But perhaps that was because he was confident that I would work well there and I'd be productive, helpful to the cause.

"Fine," I finally said. "I'll do it."


	23. The EAT

It was hard to believe I was standing in the lift of the Ministry of Magic again. I hadn't been near the building in ages, let alone actually in it. Since Braven and the Minister had been murdered I hadn't much need to go into work. I stood in the visitor's entrance lift, looking dully at the Muggle telephone in front of me. A name tag had dispensed from the telephone for me to wear.

I hadn't officially been reinstated to the Ministry. I had to pass an Auror examine, and a psychological profiling examine. The Auror examine I understood, it made sense to test my skills and make sure that I was still an effective dark wizard catcher. The psychological profiling examine annoyed me. I didn't believe I needed any psychological help. The profiling examine was really just to test to see if I was really against my Father or not. I'm sure Mr. Crouch was the one responsible for making me take it, despite Dumbledore's objections. Gabriel didn't have to go through the profiling examine. Just me…

The elevator doors opened and as I stepped onto the glossy atrium of the Ministry I pinned my visitor tag to my chest. There were people bustling around me, at first not noticing my presents on the main floor. I walked casually forward, looking down to make sure that my tag was resting flat on my shirt. I looked up as I reached the check in counter and found that most of the people in the atrium were staring at me now. I rolled my eyes, then looked directly at the young wizard sitting behind the counter. He stood up and leaned forward.

"Your wand please," he said with a touch of nervousness to his voice. I wondered if he thought I might murder him on spot because he asked for my wand, my weapon. Little did he know that I didn't need a wand or weapon to kill him.

I handed over my wand. He placed it on a scale and I watched with a sigh as the scale measured and weighted my wand. A small slip of paper printed out of the scale and I raised my eyebrows.

"Cadence Coleman," the wizard read from the sheet. I raised my eyebrows surprise he even read my name like he didn't know who I was already. "Ten inches, pear wood, unicorn hair core."

"Yes," I said a little annoyed. "Thank you, can I have it back now?"

The wizard looked at me with worried eyes, and hesitated for a moment. Was he afraid that if he gave me my wand that I might murder everyone in the atrium? First of all, I wasn't a Death Eater—I was not here to kill anyone…well not anyone who was good anyways. Second of all, I was not stupid. If I was going to kill someone, anyone at all, I would not do it in a room full of people at the Ministry of Magic of all places. The poor man handed me my wand though, after his hesitation, and I turned away, not saying anything else.

I marched down the atrium, past the ridiculous fountain of the wizard and all lesser creatures under him, and made my way for the lift that would take me to the heart of the Ministry—the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I stood in front of the lift after pushing the button and waited impatiently for it to arrive.

When the doors opened many people stepped off the lift, paper airplanes flew out of it, and then I stepped in. I pushed the button for my floor and leaned against the wall of the lift. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly.

"Why did I decide to come back?" I whispered to myself. The looks I had gotten in the atrium when I arrived were only a taste of the treatment I was sure to get for the rest of my career. I was a flight risk to everyone in the building—no one knew if they could trust me, which I guess was fair. Yes, I had been cleared of the Death Eater chargers years ago, but I still remained Voldemort's daughter…my loyalties were always in question for many people.

"I ask myself that every day," said a male voice.

I stood up straight and looked across the lift. I thought I had been in it alone—after all I was like the plague, no one wanted to be around me. But, contrary to my belief, there was a tall handsome man standing in the other corner of the lift. He wore a black suit, with a black shirt and black tie. I was surprised to see him dressed in Muggle clothing. He looked stunning though. He had pale skin, dark emerald eyes and black hair. He also had complete facial hair, a mustache and beard covering his face, but it was all well kept and trimmed.

He stepped forward and extended his hand to me. I caught a glimpse of a green snake tattoo on his hand. I frowned slightly and didn't extend my hand at first. He smiled and pulled his sleeve up a bit, revealing a spiraling tattoo of two snakes devouring each other. The tattoo disappeared under his sleeve, and he seemed to hope that it would relieve me.

"Justus Donovan," he said still holding out his hand. I raised my eyebrows. Was it ironic that his name meant just and fair and that he looked dark and dangerous, or was he like Gabriel and I?

"Cadence Coleman," I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Oh," he said standing up straight and smiling at me. "It's a pleasure. May I ask, rumor has it you're in a serious relationship, is that true?"

I could only stare at him. No one had ever asked me that. I had been with Sirius for so long, no one wondered if we were together or not—except for Gabriel maybe. He was probably just hoping Sirius and I weren't together. Of course I had been hit on, but not like that—so forward and blunt. I slowly pulled my hand out of his and turned to face the doors of the lift. I glanced at him and he was still smiling at me, with curiosity in his eyes. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes," I said. "I am."

"Well," he said with a sigh as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I won't bother hitting on you then."

I gave him a scandalized look. I could see in his dark eyes that he was imagining me naked. I turned to him sharply, opened my jacket and put my hands on my hips. He smiled at me and I gave him a nasty glare.

"Don't bother imagining me naked either," I said ruthlessly.

He smiled playfully. "I'm sure you don't mind your boyfriend imagining you naked."

"We'll he's seen me naked, there's nothing for him to imagine," I whispered. I turned back to face the lift doors and I couldn't help smiling. I felt Justus stand closer to me, like Gabriel often did, with his breath on the back of my neck. I stepped away, I would not permit him to stand so close, or assume that he could take advantage of me like that.

"Since we're talking about imagining things," he said softly in a husky voice that would have caused goose bumps to rise on any woman's skin. "I imagine you have a few tattoos of your own, a spider perhaps, maybe a snake…and skull…"

He made to grab me and pull my coat sleeve back to see my arm. But I anticipated his movement and side stepped out of the way. I grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach, throwing him back against the lift wall. I kicked him again in the torso before he could fight back. Keeping my arms up, hands balled in fist, I stopped attacking him and stepped back.

Justus laughed and straightened up. He looked at me with a cunning smile.

"You are certainly a fiery woman," he said. "I can only imagine what you're like in the bed—"

I punched him clean across the face before he could finish his sentence. He took the punch and let it throw him off balance only for a few moments. He stepped back into the wall again, and before I could pull my arm away from him he grabbed my wrist. I made to punch him with my other hand, but he blocked me and twisted the arm he grasped, forcing me to turn around so he didn't break my arm. I sighed as he pinned me against the wall of the lift, holding me firmly.

"I didn't mean to threaten you," he said. "Just seemed like you liked it rough."

"I do," I said elbowing him harshly in the stomach. He stepped back shocked and I punched him in the face again. This time, I knocked him clean off his feet and he fell to the ground as a chime rang loud in the lift. "But that doesn't give you the right to manhandle me. Don't ever touch me again."

"Cadence?"

I looked up and smiled slightly. The lift doors had opened and Gabriel was standing before me, with Mr. Crouch and another man I didn't know. I stood up straight and fixed my jacket.

"Good morning," I said stepping out of the lift.

"What are you doing?" asked Gabriel taking my elbow and pulling me close. He was looking at Justus with harsh eyes—like he might have to kill the man because we had been fighting. He looked at me and lifted my cheek. "You okay?"

I stepped away annoyed, and Gabriel could see that I was. I didn't need him babying me. "I'm fine. Mr. Donovan and I had a misunderstanding."

"Justus are you alright?" asked the man I didn't know. I looked at him, he was about the same age as Mr. Crouch, perhaps a little younger. As I studied him I realized I recognized his face from somewhere. He was helping Justus up, and making sure he was okay. Mr. Crouch was looking at me with harsh eyes, as if I had just socked the temporary Minister himself.

"I'm fine, Uncle," said Justus as he stepped out of the lift. I looked at the man with Justus now and it hit me—the temporary Minister! I clapped my hand to my head as my cheeks flushed and bit my bottom lip. I had socked the temporary Minister's nephew. My first day back was starting off great.

Gabriel was laughing softly. He pulled my hand down and gave me a reassuring smile. I shook my head and looked at Justus who was also smiling at me. I wanted to smack the grin right off his face.

"Like Miss Coleman said, it was just a misunderstanding," he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm sure," said Gabriel taking my arm as he looked Justus up and down. I rolled my eyes. Of all the people to be threatened by Justus, Gabriel certainly should not have been. I was not Gabriel's to protect or be jealous of. "This way Cadence."

I followed his lead as he turned and walked down an isle towards a row of cubicles. I looked over my shoulder as Mr. Crouch and the temporary Minister, Cornelius Fudge, spoke to Justus Donovan.

"Why is the temporary Minister's nephew here?"

"He's an Auror," said Gabriel softly to me. "He's part of Crouch's team."

"Great," I sighed. "Now there are two men I don't want to work with…"

"Thanks," Gabriel said. "Why'd you kick his ass anyways?"

"He came on to me."

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged at him and he laughed lightly.

"Well at least you showed him you can take care of yourself."

"Have you worked with him before?" I whispered. "What do you know about him?"

"That he's a dirty bastard," said Gabriel looking over his shoulder. The other three men were a decent way behind us. We must have been walking to Mr. Crouch's office. "He's worked for the Ministry for about as long as I have."

"He's your age?"

Gabriel nodded. "He's never been a Death Eater, not to my knowledge anyways. But somehow he managed to keep his position even after the Ministry collapsed a few years ago. He is not an Auror because his Uncle is now the temporary Minister. He is a good man to have in a fight I'm told. You just don't want to be the one fighting him."

"I don't know about that," I said looking over my shoulder at Justus as he talked to the two older men on either side of him. "I took him pretty easily."

"Don't let that fool you," Gabriel said wisely as we came to a halt in front of a dark wood door. The other three men approached us and Mr. Crouch walked up to the door and opened it. He led us into his large, well decorated office. I looked around surprised. Despite the Ministry downfall it was quite obvious some people were doing very well. But maybe Mr. Crouch's wealth, and over all ability to decorate his office well, came from more then just the Ministry. Perhaps it all went back several generations in his family, which Gabriel had noted to me the day before, was pure blooded.

"Please, all of you sit down," said Mr. Crouch. Everyone took their seats in the comfy arm chairs in the office. Gabriel and I sat down on a small couch in front of a coffee table. Beyond the coffee table were three arm chairs and a large fireplace. "I'll start the introductions in a moment. I'm still waiting on—"

The door of the office opened and a stunning tall woman walked into the room. Mr. Fudge and Justus both stood up at her entrance, Gabriel and I remained in our seats. The woman was tall, skinny with a slight curve to her waist. She was wearing a black blouse and vest, black pants that flared at the calf and high black heels with red bottoms. Her hair was bleach blonde and faded to black on the bottom layers.

I glanced at Gabriel to see him eyeing her cautiously, as if he were afraid she was a dangerous snake and if she caught him staring at her she'd strike. I wouldn't blame her. I had always known Gabriel to be a womanizing pig—and the thing about womanizing pigs is they always look at women the same way…like they're imagining them naked. Gabriel still looked at me like that sometimes, but there was always the slightest flutter or passion behind the lust in his eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Crouch," the woman said throwing her pin straight hair over her shoulder. "Ran into a bit of trouble on my way in, it won't happen again."

"I'm most certain that it will," said Mr. Crouch with a half smile. He took the woman's hand and shook it delicately. "Please," he motioned to the rest of us in the room. "You remember Cornelius Fudge, the temporary Ministry and his nephew Justus Donavon."

"Yes, of course," said the woman holding out her hand to Fudge. "Nice to see you again."

"And you also," Fudge said politely. When the woman turned to Justus he smiled a wickedly charming smile and took her hand, but instead of shaking it he kissed it. I rolled my eyes and stood up off the couch to introduce myself.

"Please to see you again," said Justus.

"Yes," said the woman awkwardly. "You also Donavon. Can I have my hand back now?"

I smirked as he released her hand and stood up straight.

"Miss Coleman, Gabriel," said Crouch coming forward from the corner where he had poured himself a whiskey. "This is Ondrea Cane, she will be a member of our team. Ondrea, Cadence Coleman and Gabriel Quintin."

"A pleasure," I said shaking her hand.

"Oh, no, Miss Coleman, the pleasure is mine," said Ondrea. "I've been dying to work with you since I joined the Ministry two years ago."

I nodded my head. "That's very flattering, thank you. Gabriel is my partner." I motioned to Gabriel and Ondrea smiled, looking him up and down.

"Hello," she said softly with a smile. Gabriel didn't say anything at first which made me laugh deep inside. I had never seen Gabriel speechless about a woman.

"Hello," he finally managed to say. "It's a pleasure."

"Yes," she smiled at him, her hand still in his. "It is."

I glanced at Justus to see his eyes annoyed that Gabriel got to hold Ondrea's hand longer then he had. I rolled my eyes and moved around the couch, leaning against it. Boys were so stupid. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around the room. Was this it? Just the six of us would know of our little evil fighting team? And really just the four of us would be out there catching Death Eaters? I bit my bottom lip, I suppose a small group would be easier to manage.

"Alright," said Crouch looking at Gabriel and Ondrea, who were still smiling awkwardly at each other. "Let's get started. Sit down, everyone."

I remained standing behind the couch as Ondrea took the seat next to Gabriel that I had been sitting in. That was fine, I didn't want to sit next to him anyways.

"First of all, this meeting never happened," said Fudge. "No one is to know of the existence of this group, or what you are doing…including those that you love and trust. This is highly classified and if any of you breach this security you will be expelled from the program."

This really didn't seem that threatening, but I kept my mouth shut. My heart sank a little though. If I couldn't talk to anyone outside this group about what we did, that meant I couldn't tell Sirius or even Dumbledore—I could only talk to Gabriel, which was no very comforting. I wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. I secretly hoped that he and Ondrea would hit it off that way he would be distracted and I wouldn't have to deal with him.

I began to daze off, standing behind the couch with my eyes open, but not really listening to anything that was being said. I was thinking about how being a member of this secret Dark Magic hunting team would hurt my relationship with Sirius even more. I was worried that we would be pushed farther away from each other—although he did have his missions that he couldn't talk about. But still, he'd probably blame the gap in our relationship on Gabriel, because I was still working with him. I frowned deeply and felt ashamed. I should have more faith in Sirius and our relationship. We had come this far, what could stop us now?

"Welcome," Crouch said brining me back to the reality in the office. "To the Elite Auror Team. I'll see all of you tomorrow."

Everyone stood up and bid each other good bye. I waved and smiled politely, then walked out of the office, not wanting for Gabriel to detach himself from the beautifully stunning Ondrea Cane. He caught me as I approached the lift though.

"You alright, you seemed a little dazed in there?" he asked touching my elbow softly. I looked down at his hand and then back up at him with raised eyebrows. He saw the look in my eye and removed his hand promptly. "Is that what your attitude is all about? You're upset you have to work with me?"

"I don't trust you Gabriel," I whispered. "I thought we established that."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my elbow again and pulled me against him.

"Hey," he said very frankly. "I really don't like this whole situation either. Trust me, you being a part of the E.A.T. is the last thing I wanted because it meant I had to see you everyday again. But dammit, Cadence, we have to straight acting like adults, and whether you like it or not I may be the only person you can trust at work now. We most certainly can't trust Justus and god only knows what Ondrea is really like—"

"I'm sure you'll be able to find out," I muttered.

Gabriel jerked me to him again as I tried to get away. "Is it her that gets under your skin—the fact that—"

"Please don't finish that sentence, you'll embarrass yourself," I snapped. "Now let go of me!"

I yanked my arm out of his grasps and stepped away, turning to the lift which still hadn't arrived. I heard a cool female voice come to us.

"Lovers quarrel?" she questioned with a smirk. Her eyes wondered between me and Gabriel but stayed on Gabriel who shook his head.

I didn't say anything. I Apparated on the spot. Screw the lift; I was not going to ride it with Ondrea Cane and her gooey kiss-me-now-eyes. I appeared in the atrium and walked coolly to the visitor's entrance. Maybe joining the E.A.T. wasn't such a good idea after all.


	24. New Partner

"You know you shouldn't have left like that," said a voice from the doorway of my room. I looked up from my desk in the corner and frowned with annoyance. Gabriel Quintin was standing in my door, leaning in the frame, looking all dark and sexy.

I stood up and pushed my chair into the desk, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "I'm not really crazy about the," he paused for a moment. "…lovers quarrel we had back at the Ministry."

"I'm not your lover, we don't have to make up," I turned away and put some books into a box. I had been packing all day, only stopping to go to the stupid meeting at the Ministry. Sirius and I had finally found a place to move into. It was west of London, outside the city in the country side. I was its secret-keeper and as of that moment only Sirius and I knew where it was.

Lily and James had also found a place to live. There new home was in a small village outside of London called Gordic's Hallow. They were preparing to move out of Hogwarts as well, but had not decided on a secret-keeper for their place yet. Obviously, they were debating between Sirius and I—I had told them up front that I would not accept being their secret keeper. I was too much of a flight risk. I would never give away their home, I would die first, but that didn't mean my Father wouldn't be able to use me to get to them. I wasn't going to take the chance—no way.

I heard the bedroom door close and turned, hoping Gabriel was gone, but he wasn't. He had entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. This made me nervous—why did he want us to have more privacy?

"You don't really want to make sure I'm okay," I whispered.

"You're right," he said coldly. "I only came to inform you that Crouch has an assignment for us."

I nodded my head, but didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow morning at five," Gabriel continued. I could feel his eyes on me as I kept my back to him. "I'll come here to get you."

"Peachy," I muttered with cheek as I tried to focus on my packing. I didn't say anything else, and I didn't hear him leave.

He crept up on me and touched my shoulders causing me to shiver. Why was he doing this?

"I did come to check on you," he said softly. "I didn't want you to think you were right." I shrugged my shoulders out of his hands and tried to ignore him.

"I miss you," he whispered in my ear. "And I don't mean because I love you—I miss your friendship, having someone to talk to. I'm a very lonely person, Cadence—"

"I thought you liked it that way," I snipped. I pulled away from him completely and gave him a nasty look. My frustration was showing all over my face—I knew Gabriel could see it, especially in my eyes. "Why do we always do this, Gabriel? Why do you always come back like a bad cold—digging up the dirt before we've even finished burying the past?"

Gabriel frowned and suddenly his eyes grew very cold. He said nothing as he made for the bedroom door and I sighed, turning away again. Typical Gabriel; he'd start a conversation about our relationship and his feelings and when I turned it negative he'd walk out. "Do what you always do Gabriel, walk away," I muttered.

"Shut up Cadence," he said harshly. "Shut the hell up."

I stared at him shocked. Never in the years had we known each other had he spoken to me like that, not even when he was holding me hostage in his home when I was fifteen. I stepped back away from him and leaned against the wall, over taken suddenly with alarm. Had I finally pushed him too far?

"_You_ are a disease! _You_ are the bad cold that keeps coming back!" he yelled. "And you won't let me walk away! If you wanted me out of your life so bloody bad you should have said no to the E.A.T. Don't come to work everyday griping about working with me when you made the damn choice! You are an impossible wretch! _Curse the day I met you and fell in love with you!_"

I could only stare at him. This was the most emotion I had seen out of Gabriel. When it came to talking about our relationship, he usually walked away. Maybe the flood gates had finally broken and he was going to let me have it. Our relationship had been an emotional roller coaster of ambivalence, distain, and hopelessness. Either we were never meant to be in love, or we were Romeo and Juliet, destined to die because of our love. We would never be rid of each other because Gabriel was my Guardian and I was his student. Our relationship had crossed a line, and perhaps our punishment for crossing that line was to love each other, but never have each other.

Gabriel was still angry, still ranting and getting everything off his chest. And I let him. I let him tear me to pieces—maybe because I felt like I deserved it, or perhaps I needed to be hurt to feel anything then. I was so broken down between the war, Sirius, and even Gabriel…I needed to be hurt to feel, simply to know I was alive. I was guilty. There was Gabriel, standing in front of me, loving me better then any man I knew, and yet I was still with Sirius…like I said, I let him tear me apart, I deserved it.

"You drive me absolutely crazy," he continued to yell. "I would give anything not to love you anymore. I have added you to the long list of failures in my life—and not many women make it on that list! My Mother, Anita and _you_! What pisses me off the most is that I can't do anything about it, and I can't get rid of you, because _you're my student_. I'm stuck with you, your messed up Daddy-issues, and _Sirius Black_—who I despise! The thought of another man's hands on you makes me sick and my hands have never been on you! I wanted you Cadence, I love you, and you didn't even give me a second thought. You went on your holiday and fucked your boyfriend, came home and remembered that I was sitting here waiting, but it didn't matter—"

"Gabriel, you had to know I was going to stay with Sirius. We've talked about this—"

"STOP TALKING!" Gabriel yelled at me. He took a long breath and turned away from me. "Don't give me that bullshit Cadence, I deserve more then that."

I frowned and bit my bottom lip, looking at the ground as tears welled up in my eyes. What did he expect from me? I thought we had discussed everything there was to discuss about our dysfunctional romantic relationship. He did deserve more; I knew that, that's why I hated having these conversations with him. He deserved someone who was willing to be with him…not someone who loved him from afar.

"If I leave him…" I sighed and rubbed my face. "Gabriel, I can't…I can't. We've done this a hundred times. We've always said it was over between us—"

"Obviously it's not," he said sternly. I stood up straight and crossed my arms over my chest, hoping he was done ringing me out. I was praying that he was going to turn and leave it the way it was—walk away, I begged in my mind. Walk away. Let me go into hiding and never come out again.

Gabriel frowned as he approached me slowly. I wrapped my arms around me and looked at him square in the eye. In the depths of my soul I was screaming for him to hold me, to forgive me…but most of me was hoping he'd leave. Just disappear and pretend this had never happened.

"You have to move on," I whispered.

"How do you move on when the person you're trying to forget is your partner and is magically bond to you?" he whispered so close to me that I felt his breath on my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't there, as his hands touched my cheeks and he leaned in, desperately kissing me with passion. I made the horrible choice of kissing him in return, loving him with my mouth and letting my hands touch his chest.

Gabriel engulfed me in his arms, pinning me to his chest as we continued to kiss. He moved his mouth to my neck and tenderly kissed my skin. He nibbled on my ear lobe, making me sigh with pleasure as his fingers pulled gently on my hair.

There was a knock at the bedroom door which caused both of us to pull away from each other. I looked at the ground and put my hand over my lips, breathing heavily. Gabriel stepped away, a good distances and also looked at the ground, putting his hands deep in his pockets.

"Come in," I said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

Lily opened the door and I let a small sigh escape my lips. Thank Merlin it was her—although, if it were Sirius he would have just walked in. Lily walked in holding the hand of her almost one year old son, Harry, as he walked unsteady behind her. She guided him into the room and closed the door.

"Hello," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," I said with a forced smile. "What's going on?"

"I thought you should know that Sirius and James are back," she said looking between me and Gabriel. She came to him and made a handkerchief appear. She held it out to him. "Lipstick on you."

My cheeks flushed red and I put my face into my hands. Lily gave me a stern look. I felt like an idiot. I hardly ever wore make up, I had today because of the meeting at the Ministry. If I hadn't, perhaps Lily wouldn't have said what she was about to. She may have suspected that she caught me and Gabriel intimately together, but she won't have known for sure…my stupid lipstick gave us away.

"I'm not going to judge what you're doing here," she whispered to both of us very softly, but with stern eyes that made her tone appear all the more serious. "But I suggest that whatever it is, you get it under control. Cadence, I don't want to see you throw everything you've worked for with Sirius away—unless you want to throw it away, but I don't think you do. And for Merlin's sake, Gabriel, _she is never going to leave Sirius_. Pull yourself together and have more self respect. Cadence, stop leading him on."

I frowned deeply and nodded my head. "Thank you."

Gabriel handed the handkerchief back to Lily and she shoved it into her pocket. She was still holding Harry's hand, despite him trying to get away from her. He desperately wanted to explore the new bedroom. His eyes were jumping around the room, looking for places to hide and play. The young boy was pulling on his Mother's hand harshly, hoping to escape her grasp, but Lily's grip was firm.

The door opened wider and Sirius and James barged into the room.

"There they are!" said James cheerfully dropping his bag and opening his arms wide. Lily looked to her husband and released her son's hand. Harry dashed from his Mother, straight into his Father's arms. I forced a smile on my face as Sirius approached me, beaming.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face against mine, kissing my neck softly. I squeezed his arms in my hands and kept my eyes down. There was a horrible sharp pain deep inside me—a knife ripping my guts open. I raised my eyes to see that Gabriel was gone. I frowned and closed my eyes tight as I leaned on Sirius.

It took ever ounce of control to not break from Sirius' arms and go after Gabriel. I don't know what I would have said if I did go after him, which is probably why I stayed in Sirius' arms. I closed my eyes tight and clung to him, pretending that he would make everything okay even though I couldn't tell him what was wrong. He didn't notice either. Sirius never thought anything was wrong. He just thought I was crying because I was happy he was home.

Five o'clock rolled around the next morning and Gabriel was no where to be found. I had left the bedroom a little before five and went to the Entrance Hall to wait for him, but he never came. This only upset me because he made me late for work because I was waiting for him—but who was I kidding, he shouldn't have to come anywhere near me after how I'd treated him. I pulled my cloak on and left for the Ministry. Obviously he wasn't coming.

When I arrived on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor I was not surprised to see it quiet. Hardly anyone came into work this early. I slowly made my way to the back of the floor where Crouch's office was. The door was open and I leaned in, looking to see who was there.

"Miss Coleman," said Mr. Crouch from his desk. "Come in. Please close the door behind you."

I stepped in and closed the door behind me, with a slight frown. I looked around the office and saw Justus Donovan sitting in an arm chair smoking a cigarette. This made me frown even more.

"Good morning," I said softly.

"Hello Cadence," said Justus standing up and approaching me. I glared at him, my skin prickling with caution as he looked me over. I suddenly regretted wearing my low cut purple blouse, form fitting corset and high laced black heeled boots. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows. Justus' eyes did not turn away from me. I wished he'd stop looking at me like that. When his eyes finally returned to mine he smiled lightly and bowed his head.

"Hi," I said to Justus dully. "Where is Gabriel?"

My question was directed at Crouch. He looked at me with tired eyes and then rubbed his face. His eyes turned harsher as he rubbed them, which made me wonder if he was irritating them by rubbing them, or if he was growing irritated with me. He put his hands on his desk and then folded them together quickly.

"Miss Coleman," he said very slowly. "I'm not interested in any romantic affair that you have going on with Mr. Quintin. This organization operates with the up most professionalism, after all we are going out and killing Death Eaters. If your relationship with Mr. Quintin is going to continue to cause problems I will have you both terminated."

I stared at him blankly, not really sure what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I said slowly. "Did I miss something?"

"Gabriel requested a new partner," said Justus. I frowned, suddenly knowing where this was going.

"He requested, and I quote," said Crouch looking at a piece of paper in front of him. The paper was stacked on top of many in an opened black folder. I put my hand on my hips as I listened to Crouch read Gabriel's written note. "I refuse to work with Miss Coleman because of her negative and hopeless demeanor. I wish to be separate from her at all times—no where near her. If this means opposite shifts, then that is desirable."

"So, Gabriel doesn't like me, big deal," I said with a shrug. I was trying very hard to control my anger on the inside. What happened to all the garbage about us being adults that Gabriel had gone on about? And was this his method of moving on? Did he honestly think he could avoid me at work and in the rest of our lives? I shook my head…isn't that what I wanted? I wanted him to leave me be. "Who's my new partner then?"

"This is not a free-for-all organization, Miss Coleman," said Crouch annoyed. "I will not just switch you between partners as you and Gabriel see fit. The partner I assign you is the partner you get—"

"So, I'm still working with Gabriel?" I questioned, now confused.

"No," said Justus sorely. "We're working together."

"I told Mr. Quintin the same thing I just told you," said Crouch. "And he made it quite clear that he would not be part of this organization if he had to work with you. He's too valuable a player, so I switched partners—which will never happen in this organization again."

I nodded my head and frowned deeply, glancing to Justus and sighing. Why was Crouch taking out his anger on me? It was Gabriel who was causing all the problems by requesting a change in partnership. I was also perturbed by Crouch defining Gabriel as a "valuable player" as if I wasn't.

"Fine," I said as I bit my bottom lip with frustration. "What are _Justus_ and I doing today?"

"You, Miss Coleman, will not be doing anything," said Crouch glaring at me. "You haven't taken your psychological profile examine yet."

I rolled my eyes. "When do I take it?"

"Right now," Crouch said holding up a small envelope. I stepped forward and took the letter from him. I opened it to find an official Ministry letter explaining why I required the psychological examine, and where it would be. Doctor Lotus McGivney would be performing the exam and it would take place down in the basement of the Ministry—near the courtrooms, which probably meant it was in an interrogation room down there.

"Get out of here, both of you," Crouch said.

I turned on my heel and marched out of the office, furious that Crouch was speaking to me like I was a small irresponsible child. Justus followed me out of the office and closed the door behind him. He began to walk back to the lifts, making me frown with annoyance. I followed him and when we arrived in the lifts I pushed the button quickly to make sure no one else could get on with us. Justus looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You upset that your boyfriend requested a different partner?" Justus asked with a smirk.

I grabbed Justus' wrist and twisted it behind his back, slamming him into the lift wall. He grunted with annoyance and struggled against my grip, but I held him firmly in place; my one hand bending his arm backwards and the other holding his shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hissed in his ear.

"Noted," he said. "Will you let me go now?"

I sighed and released his arm. He stood up straight and rubbed his shoulder. I felt his eyes on me as I stared straight ahead at the lift doors, waiting for the lift to arrive at the atrium level to let Justus off. It couldn't move any slower.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked softly.

I looked at him like he was crazy. He shook his head. "I take it you don't like me very much."

I sighed, feeling bad. Justus hadn't really done anything horrible to me. Sure he had hit on me in the elevator, but Gabriel had hit on me all the time…although I did hate Gabriel now…maybe that wasn't a good comparison.

"I don't know you," I whispered. "I make it a habit to not like people I don't know."

"How do you have any friends?" he asked.

"I wasn't this cold and cynical when I was in school."

"What changed that?" Justus said curiously.

I sighed and looked at the ground. "Lots of things." I touched my arm where a large scar remained from when my Father performed a blood bond on me. The scar was hideous, it looked like I had tried to remove the Dark Mark, or just cut it up so no one could see it, or, even worse, tried to commit suicide.

The lift chimed and opened to the atrium. Justus stepped forward out of it.

"Good luck," he said not looking back. I frowned and rubbed my upper arms. I wasn't sure what to expect from this psychological examine, and suddenly I was worried.

The lift doors closed and I plummeted to the lower levels of the Ministry, eventually stopping at the last one. I had to walk down the halls to a staircase because the lifts didn't go all the way down to the courtrooms. I pulled the letter out of my pocket, unfolded it, and looked for the room number I was supposed to go to: room 654, next to courtroom C. I frowned and jogged down the stairs, then quickly found my way to the courtroom C and the room I was looking for.

I knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately.

"Doctor Lotus McGivney?" I questioned as I looked at the young man with eye glasses and jet black hair.

"No," he said stepping aside. I stepped into the room and looked around. There was only a table in the center of the room, with two chairs on either side of it. A lantern sat on the table providing light for the room. An old woman sat at the table, writing quickly with her black quill. She stood up when she noticed me and looked at me coldly.

Lotus McGivney had a full head of grey hair, which was tied back in a tight bun. She was wearing a black dress with black robes over it. Her glasses sat at the edge of her old, wrinkled nose, allowing me to see her piercing blue eyes easily. I held out my hand to her.

"Cadence Coleman," I whispered.

"I know who you are," she said. "Please, sit down."

I frowned and took a seat across from her. "Let us begin," she said with out hesitation. The man at the door closed it and stood in front of it, with his hands crossed over his chest. I frowned deeply, I suddenly felt like a prisoner, here for interrogation. I had prepared for this…I knew it was coming…this was not about my psychological capacity—this was about my family line and my past actions. This was a test of where my loyalties lied.


	25. Lotus McGivney

"Your name is Cadence Coleman?" asked Lotus McGivney as she sat before. I sighed and put my hands on the table. It was going to be a very long day if she was going to ask obvious questions, especially after she made it very clear that she knew who I was already. "Please, answer the question."

"Yes, my name is Cadence Coleman," I finally said.

"You were born on the fifteenth of September of the year 1960?"

"Yes."

"Your Grandfather was Caldwell Coleman?"

"Yes," I said dryly.

"And your Grandmother was Christine Coleman?"

There was a pause as McGivney wrote on her notepad. She pulled an open file folder closer to her and flipped some of the loose leaf papers, looking for something specific.

"This is your American birth certificate?" she asked placing the paper in front of me.

"It's a photo copy of my birth certificate."

"You were not born here in England."

"Obviously," I said. Her blue eyes flashed at me with a venomous glare, which caused me to frown. The old woman was rightfully named Lotus—she looked like an old poisonous bug that should not be crossed. I realized very quickly that I should watch my smart mouth during the interrogation. In my defense, McGivney shouldn't have asked such obvious questions—she was opening the door for a cheeky comment from me.

"Your Mother is Candice Coleman?" she continued after moments of staring at me.

"Yes," I said softly.

"When did she die?"

"Summer of seventy six." My fist clenched on the table causing my knuckles to turn white. I did not want to talk about my Mother, her death, or her past life.

"How did she die?"

"Before we continue can you please explain to me the importance of these questions?" I asked.

Lotus McGivney blinked at me. "To make sure you are adequately prepared mentally for the grueling job ahead of you. If you are not mentally stable and have psychological problems then you will not be able to handle the darkness that hovers over those who hunt Death Eaters."

It was my turn to blink at the old woman. "Listen lady, I'm more then capable of handling the darkness that hovers over me. I've been handling it since my Mother died when I learned who she really was—"

"Who was she?" asked McGivney interrupting me.

I frowned. "It doesn't matter who she was."

"Obviously it does," McGivney said. "If you feel that it was her death that triggered you to become closed-off, violent and untrusting."

This made me frown deeply. "Is this a test or a therapy session? Because I don't need therapy."

"Some would argue otherwise, Miss Coleman. It is not often considered normal for an individual, especially a young woman, to seek comfort from her stress by killing off Death Eaters."

"I don't kill them unless it is in self defense."

"And yet you believe that you cannot lock them up because they will simply escape Azkaban. You also receive a certain thrill from the hunt, don't you?"

I frowned deeply. "What is this about? Are you saying I'm no better then them? I kill and hunt for the rush?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"You know nothing," I growled leaning over the table towards her. "You have never felt the fear of losing your life, or the life of those you love. You have never made the choice between the life of a Death Eater and the life of an innocent person. It is not an easy choice. Forcing someone's death as if you're all mighty is not an easy choice."

"Why do you choose it?"

"If it's down to my life or the bastards, I'll choose mine, thank you," I said defensively. "And I image you'd say the same—you'd either fight for your life or beg for it. Anyone would."

"Tell me how your Mother died Miss Coleman."

I frowned as she ignored my comment. She really wanted to talk about my Mother, probably because everything in my life connected to my Mother's death somehow. First of all, I wouldn't have been there in that office in England if it weren't for her death. Secondly, my relationship with Sirius and my friends wouldn't exist. Gabriel would not be a thorn in my heart. I would not be a godmother to Harry Potter. Third, my Mother's death was connected to my Father because he was the one who wished her dead, and to Gabriel because he was the one who killed her. Essentially, my Mother's death made everything I was today—I wasn't sure suddenly if that was a good or bad thing. I found myself wondering if I could go back in time, and prevent her death, would I?

"She died in our home in America," I sighed as I rubbed my head. I didn't like that I was giving into McGivney's conversation topic. "Death Eaters attacked us, she was stabbed and fell down the stairs. I killed one of them…injured the other."

"How is it a young, not fully trained witch managed to defeat fully grown Death Eaters? One of them being Gabriel Quintin—a legend of our time."

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Why did Death Eaters attack your home?"

"Voldemort learned of my existence and was hunting for me. He wanted my Mother killed for betraying him."

"How did she betray him?"

I looked at McGivney will dark eyes. She knew the answer to this question, almost the entire wizarding world did. "She left him when she was pregnant with me and did not tell him of my existence."

"Why is that significant?"

"Voldemort is my Father."

McGivney nodded and closed her file folder. She opened a new one and wrote something quickly on her notepad. I watched her as she read through the top paper of the file folder, and then she looked at me. I blinked and glared at her.

"Tell me about your relationship with your Father."

I slammed my arm on the table and pulled back the sleeve of my shirt, revealing a nasty long scar that went from my wrist up to just below the inside of my elbow.

"He gave this to me about two and a half, maybe three, years ago. What does that tell you about our relationship?" I asked viciously.

"That it's complicated," she said.

"Hardly," I said sitting back. "It's quite simple actually. He's evil. I hate him. He wants me to join him. I won't. We are opposing forces, with powers to counter the others. We are the ultimate dualism of the world. Good and evil."

"He must be disappointed that his own flesh and blood has betrayed him," McGivney said. "You must be disappointed that your Father was never there for you."

"Yea," I said sarcastically. "It really tears me apart that my Father never had time to be there for me between murdering innocent people."

"Do you feel that your lineage holds you back in your other relationships?"

"Do I think the fact that because Voldemort is my Father it affects my other relationships?" I asked. McGivney nodded her head. "No."

She made a note on her pad and looked at me, waiting for me to elaborate. I sat in silence and crossed my arms over my chest. I was not going to tell her my life stories and the feelings that kept me up at night. She was sadly mistaken if she thought that was going to happen.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"A Father is more then a man who is older then you and is biologically related to you. A Father is someone who is important to you, who takes care of you and loves you unconditionally. Voldemort may have the same blood as me, but he is not my Father. He isn't capable of being a Father."

"Is there a father-figure in your life?"

"No," I said. "Nor a mother-figure. I've been alone for a long time now."

"Since her death?"

"I was alone before that," I shrugged. "She had lied about her past, and even if she tried to protect me…well…you don't lie to ones you love."

Lotus McGivney smiled suddenly and leaned back in her chair. She made a note on her paper and then put down her quill. It was her turn to cross her arms over her chest as she continued to smirk at me. I frowned deeply, realizing the hypocrite that I was.

"Let's talk about your partner Gabriel Quintin now," McGivney said still smiling.

This comment made me frown more. I didn't want to talk about Gabriel, especially after what I had just said…you don't lie to the ones you love…I was the biggest hypocrite and liar in the entire world. I rubbed my head and looked sharply at McGivney.

"You mean my ex-partner."

"Yes," she nodded. "That does complicate an already complicated relationship."

"Hardly," I retorted. "It's obvious that Gabriel wants nothing to do with me. I would say that the relationship is none existent now."

"Why do you think that is?"

"He's made it clear he doesn't want to see me," I said with some aggravation. I thought that much was obvious.

"Why doesn't he want to see you Miss Coleman?"

"Because I chose my boyfriend over him." My words were bitter and hateful. McGivney wrote quickly on her pad of paper and I'm sure she was commenting on my tone of voice. I didn't care what she wrote, and if I was held back form this job because of Gabriel I was going to be furious. He did not affect my work—I would never allow another person to affect my focus on the job, especially a man.

"It's ironic that you hate him now after everything you've two been through," she whispered. I raised my eyebrows at her, but didn't say anything. In my silence, she continued. "You didn't hate him after he kidnapped you and held you captive."

"He let me escape," I shrugged. "And there were many days that I did hate him, especially when he returned."

"Because he complicated your emotional feelings," concluded McGivney. "You loved your boyfriend," she paused and looked down at the folder in front of her. "Sirius Black, but you also felt feelings for Gabriel."

"Stockholm syndrome," I said with a shrug. "It's not real."

"And yet your partnership has been a consistent roller coaster of emotions for the last three to four years."

"Gabriel says he loves me," I whispered as I twisted my hair between my fingers. "I don't love him and he hasn't handled that well."

"Why are you so angry then?"

"Excuse me?"

Lotus McGivney leaned forward in her chair, peering at me over her glasses. I frowned deeply as her light stabbing eyes stared me down. Her eyes were all knowing, I hadn't felt her enter my mind, and yet I was sure that she knew every secret I kept deep within me. Perhaps that is why she was a psychologist of some sort. She was good at reading people.

"I'm very sure that you're private life is interfering with your work life," McGivney said sharply. "This causes you frustration, emotional distress and your loyalties to swift constantly."

"Excuse me?" I repeated. I was not surprised by her comment, because I figured that this psychological profile was to establish if I was a Death Eater or not, but that didn't mean that I wasn't offend.

"I'm afraid Miss Coleman, until you have come to terms with everything that you feel you have under control—and I assure you, you don't. You're world is falling to pieces around you—then I cannot clear you for active assignment."

"What?" I snapped sitting up straight.

"I cannot clear you for active assignment until you and I have had a chance to discuss and work out the social issues you face in your personal and emotional life."

"That is none of your business," I said defensively. "Nor is it the business of the Ministry. My private life does not affect my work."

"I'm afraid it does when you're work life is your private life," McGivney said sharply. She put her papers in the file folder, closed it and then dropped her quill on it. "Not to mention that your Father is Lord Voldemort. Therefore, your loyalties will always be in question." She stood up, and before I could argue her decision she left the room, leaving me alone with the large Auror who was guarding the door.


	26. Shot In The Dark

"How was your first day back?" asked Sirius as I walked into the bedroom of our new flat. I slammed the bedroom door shut behind me, which caused Sirius to look up from the notebook he was writing in. "That good, huh?"

"I have not been cleared for active assignment," I shouted as I tore off my jacket and scarf. "I've been benched! They have no right! No right! What was the point of hiring me if they weren't going to put me in the field?"

I threw my shoes at the wall and undid my pants, letting them drop to my ankles. Sirius sat up straight in the bed and put his notebook on the nightstand. He brushed his dark hair out of his face and I caught a glimpse of his dark midnight blue eyes. I stood up straight, standing still in my shirt and underwear. I threw my hair over my shoulder and took a long breath. Sirius got up out of the bed and came to me. His hands were on my hips instantly and he kissed me deeply. I sighed in his mouth and put my hands on his chest, pleased that he was holding me.

"Why haven't they cleared you?" He stroked my hair out of my face with both his hands. His fingers tangled in my hair, tugging slightly and tickling my senses. I tilted my head back as his hands fell on my shoulders and he massaged them slowly.

"They don't think I'm psychologically stable," I sighed. Sirius frowned and kissed me again, with more passion and love then before. When he pulled away I could only smile at his blue eyes.

"But that's why I love you," he joked.

I shoved him away with a laugh and followed him back to the bed. He crawled under the covers and welcomed me into his arms. I laid my head down and relaxed a little. Everything seemed better now that I was home and in bed with Sirius Black. He immediately held me close, allowing me to nestle my head in the crook of his neck.

"The ridiculous woman who was interviewing me insisted that I was not mentally stable because of my personal life."

"What does your personal life have to do with work?" Sirius asked slowly. I could sense that he had his own answer to the question and I was sure that it had something to do with Gabriel.

"Apparently when it comes to catching Death Eaters my personal life has everything to do with work. It doesn't help that Gabriel is there," I sighed as I brushed my hair with my hands. "He requested me to not be his partner so now I'm stuck with Justus Donovan."

Sirius sat up slightly. "He did what?"

"Gabriel doesn't want to work with me," I repeated. Sirius lifted his eyebrows.

"Why?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Because of the disagreement we had over Haiden."

"That little disagreement?" Sirius questioned. "So now you're with Justus Donovan?" Sirius was getting out of the bed, which confused me. I stared at him bewildered as he threw the sheets off and began to pull on a shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a note to Dumbledore," he said. "You can't work with Justus Donovan."

"Excuse me?"

Sirius stopped at the door of the bedroom and looked at me with cautious eyes. He could tell that I was annoyed by the tone in my voice and glare in my eyes. He stood up straight and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as if to comfort himself because he was about to get yelled at.

"I don't trust your safety with anyone else," he shrugged.

This made me get out of bed and if he had been any other man I would have slapped him.

"I'm sorry, you only trust Gabriel with my safety?"

Sirius sighed. He could see that he opened a can of worms. "I may not like Gabriel very much Cadence, but at least he loves you enough to take care of you. You can't trust Justus Donovan to do that."

My head was spinning—why was Sirius all of sudden defending Gabriel's loyalties? He had never trusted Gabriel in the past, what had changed now? It was obvious that he didn't trust Donovan, but I wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," I whispered. "For the last year almost you've been telling me that I can't trust Gabriel—now you're saying you don't trust anyone else with my care? And what would possibly make you think that I can't take care of myself?"

"It's not that Cadence," Sirius said coming to me. He touched my arms softly and I stepped away from him, obviously angry. Sirius frowned deeply and shook his head turning away from me. I could see now that he was growing frustrated with me; he thought I was blowing this out of proportion. "I know you can take care of yourself. But Justus Donovan is not a man to be toiled with. He shouldn't even be in the Ministry."

"How do you know him?" I asked seriously.

Sirius sighed and bit his bottom lip. I could see that he was struggling internally—did he tell me what he knew or keep it to himself like he was supposed to?

"Sirius!" I snapped.

"He's on our watch list," he said finally.

"Watch list?" I questioned. I didn't know anything about the Order of the Phoenix having a list of people they were watching for dark magical activity. I hated that I was kept out of the loop so much now—although, everything was secretive these days. I wasn't even allowed to talk about my job at the Ministry with Sirius or Dumbledore. According to the Ministry I didn't exist; the EAT didn't exist. I was simply a private contractor that they hired sometimes to help the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Sirius looked at me with a deep frown. "I really shouldn't say anymore," he said. He left the room before saying anything else. I sighed with frustration and sat back down on the bed. My senses about Justus Donovan were not pleasant; obviously I couldn't trust him, and Gabriel seemed skeptical about his loyalties when I first met him. I hadn't been sure of Gabriel's thoughts because I wasn't sure how biased he was being about Justus, but I suppose what he had said was justified now. I frowned and rubbed my hands through my hair, trying very hard to relax.

Within the hour I heard someone arrive at the flat. I stood up from the bed and opened the bedroom door to go downstairs. I paused at the top of the steps as I heard my name mentioned. I was surprised to hear Gabriel's voice downstairs in my kitchen along with Dumbledore and Mad-Eye's. This made me frown—he wasn't going to see me to my face, but he would come when my safety was at risk?

"A little late for tonight's call, don't you think Sirius?" said Mad-Eye.

"I'm sorry," he responded. "I just needed to talk to Dumbledore about Cadence's new partner."

"Where is she?" asked Dumbledore.

"Cadence is upstairs," said Sirius.

"How much did you tell her?"

"Just that Donovan is on our list," Sirius said. I had to strain to hear their voices at the top of the stairs as they were all they way back in the kitchen. I held my breath, afraid it'd give me away, but also because it hindered me from ease dropping. "She's upset that I didn't tell her more—"

"And that you suggested that she can't take care of herself, no doubt," said Gabriel.

"Yes," Sirius said with some annoyance. "What I don't understand Gabriel is why you requested a new partner?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Sirius," Gabriel said. I sighed and clapped my hand to my forehead. There was no doubt in my mind that the argument that was about to ensue was going to be a giant pissing match between the two men I loved.

"I find it curious that you would put in such a request when you haven't left Cadence alone since she joined the Ministry," Sirius said. "All of a sudden you decide to let her go, even if it means she's partnered with Justus Donovan?"

"Did you ever stop to think that this was a good thing?" Gabriel asked quickly. "That perhaps having Cadence as Donovan's partner meant that we could get closer to him?"

"Not at the risk of Cadence's safety," Sirius said viciously. "It's not worth that."

"I'm sure if you asked Cadence she'd think differently about it," Gabriel retorted.

"Then perhaps we should ask her," said Mad-Eye. I frowned and bit my bottom lip. Of course the old man knew I was standing at the top of the stairs ease dropping on their conversation. He could see right through the wood, and no doubt could also see that I was in my underwear. This made me sigh with annoyance.

"Miss Coleman?" called Dumbledore. "I'm sure Alastor would resent being called old."

"Can't fight what you are," grunted Mad-Eye.

I crossed my arms over my chest like a guilty child who was annoyed that they got caught stealing from the cookie jar. Not only had Mad-Eye known I was at the top of the stairs because he could see me, but Dumbledore also knew I was ease dropping because of Legilimency; which also meant that Gabriel probably knew where I was standing too. The only man who didn't know I was ease dropping on the conversation was Sirius.

"I don't have any pants on!" I shouted down the stairs. "I'll be down in a moment!"

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine," said Mad-Eye.

"You saw her up there?" Sirius questioned. I paused outside the bedroom to hear what he was asking. Mad-Eye must have nodded because I didn't hear him say anything. "Mad-Eye, she's my bloody girlfriend!" Sirius shouted.

"Well she's very good looking…"

I turned and went into the bedroom, slamming the door loudly. I pulled on the pair of pants I had been wearing earlier that day when I went into the Ministry as they were the closest thing to me. I was annoyed that a whole convention had been summoned concerning my new partner at the Ministry—not that Sirius was supposed to even know about it. I exited the bedroom as I tossed my hair back over my shoulder.

The four men were waiting in the kitchen for me in silence. I frowned when I saw the serious look on all of their faces. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows at them.

"You called for me to come down and talk, like my opinion actually matters? It hasn't mattered in the last couple of months, why would now make a difference?" I was being horribly rude, but at that moment I didn't care. I was frustrated, that once again, I was being left out of the activities of the Order.

"Please don't be so rude," whispered Sirius. I raised my eyebrows higher, if that was possible, and looked at him with disbelief. He sighed and put his head in his hands; for him the night was going from bad to worse every time he opened his mouth.

"Excuse me," I said softly, my voice dripping with a bitter sweetness that made Dumbledore frown slightly. "I don't mean to be rude, I just get frustrated when meetings get called in defense of my safety. Especially, Sirius, before you explain to me what's going on or before I get the chance to tell you that this is all confidential! I could lose my job now that I've told you who my partner is."

"We all know you're working for the EAT and that Crouch has assigned you to Donovan," said Mad-Eye. I looked from Sirius to Mad-Eye, and then straight to Gabriel.

"I shouldn't be surprised," I whispered. "Did you put in a request because you actually don't want to work with me or because Dumbledore wants me on Donovan's ass?"

"I'd rather you not be on his ass," Sirius said. I gave him such a nasty glare he looked away from me.

"Miss Coleman," Dumbledore said easily as I turned my glaring eyes to him. "Gabriel did not put in the request because I asked him to, I assure you he requested distances from you on his own."

"Oh," I smiled cruelly. "Thank you, that is so much more comforting."

The room was beginning to shake with my frustration. Every sarcastic soaked word that came out of my mouth caused a nail in the floorboards of the kitchen to rise. They shoot up to the ceiling like it was a magnet and dangled stiffly with energy pumping through them. My fists were balled up so tight my knuckles were turning white. Before I even knew what was happening, Gabriel jumped up from his seat at the kitchen table and dove at me. He wrapped me in his arms and there was a pull over my entire body as we Apparated. My feet hit solid ground, somewhere in the darkness of the night, and an explosion erupted from my center. Gabriel ducked down as the blue shockwave flew away from me. I gasped for breath, as if I had been under water unable to breathe for too long, and grabbed my throat. My knees gave causing me to collapse to the ground, gasping and choking for air. There were tears in my eyes as I looked up at the scene around me. I was in the center of a field that now had a quarter mile wide circle imprinted in it.

"Damn it all to hell!" Gabriel yelled jumping up. He came to me and grabbed my arms, pulling me to my feet. "Are you nuts? Have you finally cracked?"

I shoved him away and stepped away, looking around at the crop circle I had created. I put my hand to my mouth and bit down. If Gabriel hadn't Apparated me out of the kitchen I would have destroyed half a city block; and all four men would be dead. Gabriel was lucky to be alive; he dodged the shock wave at just the right moment.

"Cadence, I don't know how many times I've told you, you need to control your powers. You need to practice everyday so that you don't get frustrated and your powers get the best of you."

"Maybe if you _men_ didn't keep me shut out of the Order then I wouldn't get so frustrated," I retorted. I turned to face Gabriel and put my hands on my hips. "I mean, honestly, what is all of that about? Is the Order now some big man's club and because I have breast I'm not allowed to participate in it?"

"No," Gabriel said looking at me confused. "That doesn't even make sense—"

"Well first Dumbledore stopped having me and Lily do things for the Order," I said crossly. "Now he doesn't even tell us what is happening in the Order…the only connection I see is that we both have breast and the ability to bare children." I paused. "Excuse me, that's not true. We both have breast. I can't have kids."

"You know better then anyone that Dumbledore is not a chauvinist," snapped Gabriel. "I might be—"

"You are!" I screamed at him, my rage getting the best of me. I just needed to yell now; all the frustration that had built up inside me of since Lily caught Gabriel and I making out in my bedroom at Hogwarts was exploding. "You're a chauvinistic womanizing bastard of a man and I damn the day I ever loved you! I love you more then I've loved anyone and I can't be with you because you're a misogynistic bastard!"

Before Gabriel could respond to my nasty remark there was a loud cracking sound, more vicious sounding then a whip. It split the awkward silence that had fallen between Gabriel and I, and for a second I wasn't sure what was going on. I was looking in the direction the sound had come from until Gabriel grunted and caught my attention. I turned in shock to see that Gabriel had fallen backwards and was bleeding from his center profusely. I went to him instantly.

"Gabriel?" I knelt down and looked around confused. What the hell had happened?

"Did you get it Dad?" a boy's voice yelled from somewhere in the field. "What was it? An alien?"

"Shut up son," said a male voice. I turned away from the voices and grabbed onto Gabriel, closing my eyes tight and concentrating on my new home. I was not very good at Apparating, but it was quite clear that Gabriel would not be getting us out of there. To my pleasure we appeared in my sitting room, landing on top of the coffee table however, which smashed underneath our weight.

"What the hell is going on?" questioned Sirius' voice from the kitchen.

"Albus!" I shouted. I never used Dumbledore's first name when addressing him, but in my panic, I didn't know who else to call for. There were rushed footsteps and the three men Gabriel and I had left in the kitchen appeared. Mad-Eye grabbed my shoulder instantly and threw me against the wall, thrusting his wand into my neck.

"Where did I first meet Cadence Coleman?" he snarled.

"Dumbledore's office, at Hogwarts," I choked as he strangled me. He released me instantly and I coughed, thankful to breath.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Sirius asked coming to me. I walked by him though, straight for Gabriel who was being looked at by Dumbledore.

"I don't know," I sighed. "One minute we were fighting because I wasn't controlling my powers well enough and the next I knew he was bleeding on the ground. There was a horrible sound, a loud crack, I've never heard such a thing—"

"A gun," said Dumbledore standing up. "We need to get him to St. Mungo's."

"A gun?" Sirius questioned.

"A Muggle weapon," Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius can you lift him?"

Sirius came forward and together he and Mad-Eye lifted Gabriel off the destroyed coffee table. I bit my bottom lip and brushed Gabriel's hair out of his face.

"Is he going to—" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Get him to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said ignoring me. "Cadence and I will be along in a moment."

Sirius nodded and he and Mad-Eye disappeared on the spot, leaving me alone with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore grabbed my shoulders and shook me for a moment, trying to get my attention. I didn't realize but I was covered in Gabriel's blood all down my front.

"Cadence," he said to me calmly. I didn't understand how he could be so calm. Gabriel was hurt, dying and it was my fault because I couldn't control my mental powers. "This is not your fault."

I blinked at Dumbledore and he repeated himself. "This is not your fault."

"But if I hadn't—"

"If Gabriel hadn't jumped up then it wouldn't have happened either."

"No, then everyone would be dead," I snipped. "Not just Gabriel."

Dumbledore frowned. "He's not dead yet. Go upstairs and change. If anyone saw you with that much blood on you, they'd think you're responsible."

I nodded slowly, in a half daze. I rushed upstairs though and changed my clothes. I need to get to St. Mungo's. I had to know that Gabriel was going to be okay—he was always okay. This was not the way he was supposed to die, some accident by a Muggle weapon. Dumbledore Apparated me from the house straight to the waiting room of St. Mungo's. He moved forward, knowing where he was going, and asked the witch at the desk where the Healers had taken a man who just came in with a bloody stomach wound.

The witch was kind enough to direct us down the hall and up two floors to an emergency room where Healers were leaning over Gabriel in bewilderment. When Dumbledore and I entered the room they immediately told us we had to leave—no one was allowed to be in there—not even Sirius and Mad-Eye were to be found.

I clenched my fist as I sat in the waiting room of the emergency ward. Dumbledore was speaking to a witch at a help desk, probably trying to find Mad-Eye and Sirius or requesting updates on Gabriel's status. I nervously bounced my foot up and down on the ground, shaking my leg, and beat my balled up fist against the armrest of the chair I was in.

Suddenly the issue of me being partnered with Justus Donovan was irrelevant. Gabriel was dying—probably dead—just down the hall from where I sat. The last thing I had yelled at him was so ruthless and cold. I didn't even mean it; I had just yelled it because I was upset and he was there for me to yell at. I could blame Gabriel for all my problems and take my frustration out on him because he could always handle it, but now…now I may have gotten him killed. I would never forgive myself if Gabriel died. I would never forgive myself.


	27. Happy Birthday Harry

I didn't sleep for nights to come. Nightmares haunted me every time I would go to lie down. They were different each night; sometimes my Father took over England, killed everyone I loved and let me live just to torture me; other dreams consisted of Sirius leaving me because he realized my true feelings for Gabriel despite his absence; the worse dreams were the ones where I saw Gabriel get shot again. Watching the incident before me over and over again, like I had no control over it was terrorizing. The way his body fell, blood splatter across his front and the grass around him—it was something that I would always be haunted by.

About two weeks after he had been shot I got out of bed at four in the morning. There was not point of staying in bed when I wasn't going to sleep. Sirius wasn't in the bed either, because he was out on a mission for Dumbledore. I dressed in black pants and a black blouse as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was pale; with hallow cheeks and dark circles around my eyes. As I studied the black colored material against my skin I remembered how a long time ago I didn't like wearing black—now it was the only thing I wore. I pulled on a long jacket and brushed my hair quickly, then left the house.

I had been working a lot lately. It kept my mind off of things. Because of Gabriel's absences, Crouch cleared me for active duty, overruling Lotus McGivney. I still had to see her twice a week, which didn't sit well with me, but I went because my job appeared to rely on it. Usually, I would sit in her office in silence and she would try to probe me to talk about "issues" that I had.

I realized however, from not speaking to McGivney, that if I had issues it was because of all the secrets in my life and that there wasn't one person in my life that I could talk to them about. I lived in an age where you couldn't trust anyone to begin with, and I worked for the EAT which didn't exist, and the Order of the Phoenix which was a secretive organization. I couldn't talk about being partnered with Justus Donovan because according the Ministry we weren't partners; I couldn't talk about Sirius absence because that was highly secretive work for the Order and if I talked about it to the wrong person it'd get him killed; and I didn't want to talk about Gabriel. The secrets that Gabriel and I shared were sinful and the only person I could talk to them about was him, and that wasn't a really good idea since it always led to an argument.

As I walked to the Ministry, I made to stop at a small flat in the middle of the city. It was near the Muggle subway, and after I stopped I would be able to take the train to the Ministry. I stepped up the stoop and knocked lightly on the door of the flat. I was greatly surprised when Gabriel's voice came from the other side of the door almost instantly.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Cadence Coleman," I said.

There was a moment's hesitation in Gabriel's voice, which made me frown. Either he was an imposter trying to think of a security question, or he didn't want to see me. I bit my bottom lip, waiting patiently for him to ask me a question. If I had to choose, I'd rather he be an imposter then not want to see me. At least then I'd get to fight someone.

"When was the last time you told me you loved me?" he asked. The question was a low blow. It stabbed me the stomach and made me feel like a nasty girlfriend—which is how I should feel, because I was a nasty girlfriend. Sirius deserved better then me. Gabriel had asked the question to hurt me purposely.

"Two weeks ago," I said to the door as I put my hands deep in my pockets. "I also called you a misogynistic bastard."

I heard the lock being fumbled with and then the door opened. Gabriel was standing before me in his blue jeans, which were unbuttoned reveal his black boxer briefs, and no shirt. He was barefoot, and hair messed around as if he had been having rough sex in bed. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up at him, trying very hard not to look at his muscular chest and torso. There was a bandage wrapped around his torso, covering the gun shot wound that he was healing from. His sea foam green eyes stared at me, as if wondering what I was doing on his stoop.

"Can I come in?" I asked awkwardly. Gabriel opened the door wider and allowed me to step in. As I stood in the front hall, Gabriel closed the door and looked up the stairs of his flat—someone was coming down them. I cannot express my shock as the slinky well built body of Ondrea Cane descended the stairs. She smiled at the bottom of the steps as she brushed her long blonde and black hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a black form fitting knee length pencil dress, black heels and a red jacket. She beamed at me in greeting and stepped forward.

"Good morning Cadence," she said with soft seductiveness in her voice. She buttoned her jacket up and picked up her bag that was sitting by the door. "On your way to work?"

"Yes," I whispered as I looked her over. She had a passionate gleam in her eyes, one that explained Gabriel's messy appearance. I bit my bottom lip and tried very hard not to let my jealousy shine in my eyes—after all I didn't have a reason to be jealous. Gabriel was not my boyfriend, nor was I with him or wished to be. He could screw anyone he liked. But he hadn't taken his eyes of me since Ondrea descended the stairs; he was looking for a jealous reaction in my eyes. I was trying very hard not to give him that pleasure.

"Did you want to go together?" she questioned.

"I had just wanted to check up on Gabriel," I said motioning to him as he stood between us very quiet.

"He's doing well," Ondrea beamed. Gabriel looked at her with a forced smile. "I don't think we could have managed some of those positions last night if he wasn't doing well."

I smiled awkwardly and nodded my head. "I'll see you at work," I said. Ondrea nodded and with her glossy-suck-on-any-part-of-you lips she kissed Gabriel's neck, leaving a lip print on his skin. I tried not to gag as she whispered something in his ear. Turning away, I walked into the near by sitting room, and bit down on my hand. I didn't turn back around until I heard the door open and close.

I faced Gabriel with a shocked smile, lifting my eyebrows at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me an all knowing look.

"Really?" I said, coming to him. I rubbed the lip stick off his neck as I bit my bottom lip. "Ondrea Cane?"

"She's very good in the sack," he shrugged and turned, going upstairs. I debated if I should follow him—which eventually I did. He had gone into the bedroom, which I hesitated to enter. "Come in, Cadence."

I frowned and glared as I entered the bedroom. Gabriel was going around picking up pillows and sheets that were lying on the floor. He made the bed and I bit my bottom lip again. Was it necessary for me to come up here and see the destruction their sexual rampage had on the bedroom? Why was he taunting me like that?

"What did you want?" he asked as he picked up a black pair of panties. He frowned slightly and put them in the top drawer of his dresser. I went to him, and awkwardly stood before him. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to say something. "Cadence?"

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his torso, embracing him tightly. He hesitated, unsure of what to do, for a moment. His arms eventually wrapped around my shoulders to hold me tight against him. I was crying against his chest and I wasn't even sure why. I hadn't come over that morning to cry on him. I wasn't even sure why I had come by. I hadn't seen him since the day he went to St. Mungo's; perhaps I had missed him. Perhaps I was upset that he hadn't missed me and he was sleeping with Ondrea Cane now.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear tenderly like he had years ago when we were caught by my Father, before we had went to Azkaban and life had changed us. I felt like I was young and stupid in his arms again as he ran his fingers through my hair and stroked my back peacefully. Gabriel had been the constant calm factor in my life; even when he was the cause of emotional turmoil he remained calm and collected, able to put my pieces back together. He was my Guardian, and the title didn't do him justice. The bond we shared was something I would never understand—were we in love because of the magical bond we shared or was the magical bond strong because of our love?

"Cadence?" he said my name softly.

I stepped away from him and wiped my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to come here and cry like a child."

"I've learned to always expect childishness from you," he smiled. I nodded my head slowly and turned away, muttering a sarcastic thank you. This seemed to alarm Gabriel because he came to me and pulled me around, lifting my chin to look into his eyes. "What is it? I've seen you defeated before, but never like this. Never to the point of tears."

I frowned and wiped my cheeks as I stood up straight. I honestly didn't know why I was crying—probably because I had almost lost Gabriel, but I wouldn't say it out loud. "I just wanted to apologize for not controlling my energy better two weeks ago. If I had you wouldn't have been shot."

"It was an honest accident," Gabriel shrugged. He could tell that my apology was not the reason I was crying though. "No need to apologize for it. Although, you should have better control of your energy."

"Can you see that I'm trying to be sincere and apologize here?" I questioned with annoyance. Gabriel smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with smiling eyes. "Is that why you came over here?"

I bit my bottom lip as I looked up at him and nodded slowly. He was just staring at me with that dumb smile on his face. He was happy I had come to see him, despite just having sex with Ondrea Cane. I touched his hand and held it, pulling it away from my cheek.

"I'm going to go to work now," I whispered. "I will see you tomorrow evening at Harry's birthday party?"

"Only because it's also an Order meeting," Gabriel nodded. I was still holding his hand. I nodded my head once and turned away, heading back to the bedroom door. "Cadence, wait."

I stopped and looked at him; part of me wanted him to come to me and hold me again. In the back of my destructive cheating heart I wanted him to not let me leave. I knew he wouldn't ask me to stay though, despite the look of desire in his eyes. I really would be a whore then—we both would.

"Thank you," he whispered. I looked at him bewildered. "For coming by."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course, Gabriel."

He smiled when I said his name and I felt my stomach flip as knots twisted in it. I looked at the ground and bid him good bye again, then left the bedroom. I marched down the stairs and exited his home, closing the door tightly behind me. It must have been near five in the morning when I left, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon and there were earlier risers on the streets heading for work.

The subway was quiet, which I didn't mind. I sat on the train across from an old woman with a leopard print bag. She forced a smile at me with suspicion in her eyes, no doubt because of my black attire, long leather cloak, and black combat boots. Down the train were a few other people, dressed in business suits, minding their own business; paying me no mind. One character did catch my attention: a young woman about my age who was wearing ripped blue jeans, black heeled boots, a white blouse and black leather jacket. She was studying me from down the train, but when she caught me looking at her she turned away and began to walk to the other train car.

The behavior was odd, and if it hadn't been for my increased paranoia in the last couple of weeks I would have let the woman be. But her behavior was too odd for me to ignore her. I got up on the train and moved to a seat that allowed me to see into the train car she had entered. I could see her sitting down next to a dark haired man; they weren't speaking or acknowledging each other. I watched the remainder of my ride to see if she did anything else suspicious.

When my stop came, I got off the train and made my way up to the busy streets of London. By this time, the streets were crowded with cars and people heading to work, school, and the market. I walked quickly, checking over my shoulder every block to see if the woman was following me—and she was. I walked down the alley that led to the guest entrance of the Ministry and entered the phone booth that was half way down the alley. I picked up the phone, as if I were actually making a phone call and looked out of the phone booth the way I had traveled. I saw the woman come to the entrance of the alley; her dark long hair fell over her shoulders in wave curls and she had blonde streaks in it. Her eyes met mine for a moment and for that short moment I thought I was looking at my Mother. The woman turned sharply and dashed away from the alley. I busted out of the phone booth and raced after her, but when I reached the busy London street I could not find her, no matter which way I looked.

Sirius was very alarmed when I told him that somebody followed me from Gabriel's flat to work. He didn't know who would be following me, but he was hesitant to let me go to work by myself the next morning. He made sure that he was home when I got home in the evening that way we could go to the Order meeting together. I had argued with him briefly about it because the woman hadn't followed me that day to work. I was thinking that she was watching Gabriel, which I was going to tell him at the meeting. Sirius still seemed to think that I should be alone at all, no matter where I was going, which was sweet, in some sense and very logical in another sense.

When we arrived at Hogwarts for the Order meeting that evening, he made sure to speak to Dumbledore immediately about what had happened the day before. I appreciated that he cared, but I wasn't sure how much Dumbledore could do besides offer that I be careful on my way to work. While Sirius was speaking with Dumbledore, I made to speak with Gabriel.

He was standing in the back corner of the classroom where we were meeting, looking out the window at the grounds. The night sky was peaceful looking, and as I stood next to Gabriel I couldn't help but smile at the stars that shined in the black night sky. He turned to me, smiling slightly.

"Hello," he said.

"Gabriel," I said without greeting him. "Yesterday, when I left your flat a woman followed me to work. I don't know if she was following me, or if she was watching your house—"

"Brunette who kind of looks like you?" he questioned.

I nodded with some relief. At least he was aware of the woman.

"I noticed her two days ago," he said. "If I had known she was out there yesterday I wouldn't have let you leave."

"Well I feel a little better knowing she's really out to tail you," I said to him softly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I appreciate your concern," he said. I squeezed his arm to show him that I really did care. If I hadn't been worried about him I wouldn't have told him about the woman to begin with. "At first I thought it was you," he said.

I frowned. I hadn't thought anything of that until he mentioned it just then. I had thought the woman looked like my Mother—but I suppose to look like my Mother was also to look like me, since I was practically a reflection of her.

"Do you think that should be a concern?" I asked.

"You don't think a woman who looks just like you staking out my house and following you to work is a concern?" Gabriel replied. I frowned and looked back out the window. "I'm not sure what it's all about, but I am definitely concerned."

"Did you speak to Dumbledore about it?"

Gabriel nodded his head. "Why haven't you?"

"Sirius is now," I said. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't."

"She followed me to work once," I responded. "I'm more worried about why she's watching you. She could be working for my Father, some expert assassin or something—"

"We're expert assassins," Gabriel interjected. I sighed with annoyance.

"Just be careful."

"Only if you are."

I walked away from him, annoyed completely. This woman was obviously interested in Gabriel, not me, otherwise she'd be sitting outside my house and following me to work. She was probably only following me because I left Gabriel's—but then why not follow Ondrea? Unless she already knew who Ondrea was. I bit my bottom lip as Lily and James entered the room—everyone who was in attendance shouted out in happiness because they had arrived with their son, Harry, who was turning one today.

I smiled as Sirius was the first one to them. He embraced Lily and practically stole Harry out of his arms. He loved that boy, his godson—seeing the way he interacted with the child made my heart hurt because I still didn't want kids and I probably couldn't have them anyways. But it was very clear that Sirius wanted them, and I was sure he'd be a good Father—but that didn't change the fact that I didn't want them for many reasons.

Sirius smiled at me from across the room and Harry waved, recognizing me. I beamed and waved back at him. Sirius turned away, as Lily was calling his name, no doubt to get Harry back in her arms.

"Sure you don't want any?" Gabriel whispered in my ear as he walked by. I gave him a nasty look and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore called from the front of the room to get attention. "Please, let's all settle down."

"Happy Birthday Harry!" someone called.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, yes. Happy Birthday Harry, indeed. Aside from the celebration of his first year of life, we also have many matters to discuss to ensure his and others' future birthdays. If everyone will please take a seat."

Chairs shuffled around the room as everyone found seats at desk. I felt like I was back in school, taking my seat for a class that Dumbledore was about to teach. Gabriel sat down next to me as Sirius sat on the other side of the room next to James and Lily. He wasn't going to leave Harry's side, which was fine. I liked it when he spent time with Harry—it allowed him to be around a child without us having one. I felt Gabriel's eyes on me as Dumbledore began to speak, making me frown. I didn't like how he was staring at me with dark seductive eyes that were calling for me to look back at him. I had to fight it though, I couldn't look at him.

"It has been brought to my attention that Mr. Quintin has been under surveillance for the last week," he said.

"A week?" I said surprised. "You said you noticed her yesterday."

"Miss Coleman?" Dumbledore said from the front of the room. I looked up at him with guilt, like a child who was goofing off in class and had just been caught.

"I was just surprised," I said softly. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly and then continued to speak. "We're not sure the amount of surveillance that has been placed on Gabriel, but yesterday Miss Coleman was followed by a young woman from his flat to the Ministry."

"No contact was made," I said when Dumbledore looked to me. He nodded his head. "Got a good look at her though, and she looks like," I paused for a moment.

"She looks like her," said Gabriel. "Cadence, that is. She looks like Cadence."

I bit my bottom lip and gave Gabriel a nasty look. Everyone in the room was now looking at me awkwardly. Suddenly I remembered a few years back when my loyalties were being questioned—people were looking at me like I was a virus; when it had been revealed that I was Kieran, Voldemort's daughter, there was uproar at Hogwarts. I suffered harassment from almost everyone at the school; even Sirius and Lily took the heat because they were my best friends.

"We don't know who is watching Gabriel, or who may have sent this woman to watch him," said Dumbledore. "I would assume that it is someone disguised as Miss Coleman to confuse Gabriel, or even gain his trust. We all should be extra careful."

Dumbledore's eyes lingered on me for a moment and I frowned deeply. I had the horrible feeling that I was going to be interrogated, this time by Dumbledore, who would no doubt use Legilimency on me. I looked away from his piercing blue eyes and rubbed my head.

"Is Justus Donovan being considered?" Sirius asked. I blinked and looked up at him. What did my partner at the Ministry have to do with this? I know Sirius still wasn't happy that I was working with him, since Gabriel's shooting, but I didn't have much of a choice. Crouch wouldn't change my partners, no matter what Dumbledore said; and Dumbledore agreed with Gabriel that it would be a good way to gain information on Donovan if I was with him.

"No, he is not," said Dumbledore softly.

"Why not?" Sirius said. I wasn't surprised by his question.

"Why would he be?" asked Gabriel. I bit my bottom lip…I felt a fight coming on. I sighed softly and wished that the two men would be reasonable and not argue with each other over Justus Donovan of all things.

"I just think he should be looked at more closely," said Sirius with a shrug.

"Unfortunately, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "We're too short handed to watch everyone on our list of suspected Death Eaters, and Donovan is a low risk. We have other people who are higher on our list of priorities."

I glanced at Sirius to see him nod his head slowly. He looked away from Dumbledore, clearly annoyed. I was relieved that he didn't say anything else though. I bit my bottom lip as his dark eyes met mine and I smiled at him. He smiled in return and mouthed that he loved me. I beamed and mouthed it back to him. As soon as I had mouthed the words to him, he looked down, to Harry who was knocking against his knees and yelling for Sirius to hold him. Sirius scooped up the boy instantly and left the classroom. I sighed and looked back to Dumbledore, trying to focus back into the meeting…but now all I could think about was how Sirius would be a good Father, which made me feel guilty.

As my thoughts wandered away from the topics of the meeting, and more on Sirius' being the Father of my children, I thought about what my niece Haiden had told me months ago. She had said not to worry, that she didn't think Sirius would be a very good Father either (suggesting that I didn't think he'd be a good Father), but the child would be well. It was to be a girl—and Haiden, now called Divinity, was wondering if I thought Gabriel was the Father.

Remember the brief conversation that had occurred with Divinity made me sick to her stomach with dread. First of all, this pregnancy that Divinity had foreseen could be Gabriel's or Sirius'—which meant that I was going to betray Sirius. I glanced at Gabriel and caught him watching me. He was looking at me with deep concern in his light green eyes. I frowned slightly and looked away, which made him raise his eyebrows. I then glanced at the classroom door, where Sirius was entering with Harry in his arms. The boy had his head lying on Sirius' shoulder, and was sucking his thumb. Why would Divinity think Sirius would be a bad Father?

"Cadence?"

I blinked and looked up at Sirius with surprise. I don't know when he came to stand over me. He was still holding a squirming Harry. I smiled up at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"You okay?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled. "Yea," I said. He offered me Harry, and I took him carefully. The boy looked up at me and then back at Sirius and leaned out of my arms. Lily approached us laughing as her child whined to be released by me. I set him on the ground and he crawled to Sirius' feet.

"You're really not good with kids," Lily said.

I sighed slightly. Maybe I was the reason Sirius wouldn't be a good Father…

"Oh, Cadence," Lily added. "I'm just kidding." She squeezed my shoulder tightly. "Sirius, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"About to make Sirius our secret-keeper," said James walking up to us. He thumbed Sirius on the back and Sirius forced a weak smile. I gave Sirius a stern look, wondering what was the matter.

"Lily, James, a word please?" asked Dumbledore from across the room.

"Excuse us," said James ushering Lily and their child away.

"What's the matter?" I asked Sirius once our friends had walked away. I took his hand and squeezed it as I sat at the desk. Sirius leaned over me and kissed my forehead as he rubbed my back.

"I just don't think I should be their secret-keeper," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked somewhat surprised. I thought Sirius would want to be involved with the Potters' going into hiding. He sat down on the desk and stared at me for a few moments.

"I would be the obvious secret-keeper," Sirius shrugged. "If we were in hiding I wouldn't want James or Lily to be our secret-keeper because they're the obvious choice. It makes them an easy target."

"But Sirius," I said rubbing his thighs. "You wouldn't give them up."

"Cadence," Sirius sighed. "You know that if your Father gets a hold of a secret-keeper it wouldn't take much to get the location from them. He doesn't need a wand to torture or interrogate someone."

I frowned, Sirius was right. I nodded my head slowly as Peter Pettigrew came up to us.

"Hello Sirius, Cadence," he said cheerfully. "How are both of you doing?"

"We're fine," said Sirius standing up. He looked at Peter for a few moments and then stood up straight.

"How are you, Peter?" I asked softly.

"Good," he said looking at me nervously. "Very good."

I nodded and studied him as Gabriel approached me. Peter was a nervous mess. I had never liked him very much; he was a follower, shy and not very interesting. I looked at Gabriel who stood next to me; the look on his face was that of distrust. I knew he didn't like Peter, but the look in his eyes right then suggested that he suspected something. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to look at him. His hands were deep in the pockets of his nice suit with a green waistcoat and matching tie.

"Sirius!" called James waving Sirius over. Sirius frowned deeply and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked away. I frowned.

"Excuse me," Peter said weakly. "Gabriel, nice to see you again."

Gabriel bowed his head, but his eyes followed Peter as he walked away.

"You make him nervous," I said standing up from the desk. Gabriel smiled and rubbed my arm.

"We both make him nervous," he said. I nodded my head and turned away, Gabriel caught my arm though.

"Gabriel?" I questioned looking at him weird.

"Why is Sirius worried about being the Potters' secret-keeper?" he asked me. I glared at him slightly.

"How is that any of your business?"

Gabriel frowned and released my arm. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're right, it's not. Please excuse me."

He walked away before I could say anything else. He left the room and I frowned deeply as I put my hands on my hips, everyone seemed to be leaving me standing alone in the classroom. Within a few moments, Sirius came back into the room and asked me if I was ready to leave. I nodded and followed him out into the hall where James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Dumbledore were standing. Lily had tears in her eyes, which made my heart break. This was good bye—the Potters were going into hiding…I may not see them for months.

Immediately, I embraced Lily, squeezing Harry between us. He squirmed and cried out, which made Lily back away slightly. She forced a smile and lifted Harry on her hip. I took her hand and held onto it tightly.

"It will be alright," I said with a forced smile.

"Oh, I know it will," she nodded. "I'm just upset that we are going into hiding in the first place. We shouldn't be hiding from him."

James stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Lily. He kissed her head and held her close. "This is the best thing for our family," he whispered.

"I know," Lily sighed. "We can't see anyone…it just…well it sucks."

"It does," I agreed hugging her again.

Harry pushed his hands against my chest. "Wow, he really doesn't like me," I said backing away.

"Likes me though," said Sirius taking Harry, who rapped his arms around Sirius' neck and started to pull at the collar of his jacket. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground sadly. I was a little offended by what Sirius had said, but I didn't want to let it get to me.

"I can't even write to you," Lily sighed with sadness. I rubbed her arms and hugged her again. Remus patted Lily's back.

"Hopefully this will all be over soon," he said.

"I really hope so," I agreed.

"We need to be going, Lily," said James as Sirius handed him his son. "We don't want to be traveling too late."

I frowned and stepped back from Lily as I crossed my arms over my chest. Gabriel appeared, walking down the hallway towards us.

"Are you ready?" he asked James and Lily.

"Yes," said James.

"Let's go then," Gabriel said.

"You're taking them?" I questioned.

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. "Dumbledore and James asked me to."

"Gabriel gets to know where you guys live, but I don't?" I snapped.

"Gabriel is only taking us half way," said James smoothly.

I nodded slowly. "Oh, okay."

"We really do need to get going," Gabriel said not looking at me. "It's getting too late to be traveling."

Lily nodded and wrapped her traveling cloak around her. She took her son from James and held him close to her chest, trying very hard not control her emotions. I bit my bottom lip and hugged her again, then hugged James.

"Be safe," I said. "And if you need anything, you know where to find us."

"Thank you," James said with a nod.

"We'll see you soon," said Sirius shaking James' hand.

"I hope so," I nodded.

Gabriel ushered Lily down the hall as James said good bye to Remus, Peter and Dumbledore.

"Take care, James," said Dumbledore shaking his hand. "Stay safe."

"Happy Birthday, Harry," I whispered to myself; thinking in the back of my head that this would be the only birthday he spent like this—the rest of his life would be happy because I was going to stop my Father.

I stood stiffly in the center of the corridor with my arms crossed over my chest as I watched my best friend and her family disappear. As I stood there I didn't know if I would ever see Lily, James, and Harry again. I was afraid that something would go wrong—they would be found, I would die or the war wouldn't end.

"You seem more relaxed," I said crawling into bed in my boy short panties and tank top. Sirius wrapped his arms around me and I gently kissed his naked chest. My fingers traced the dove tattoo on his left peck. I laid my head on his chest and tried to relax myself, James and Lily leaving had been so sad. I wasn't sure what I was going to do without my best friend; now I was surrounded by a bunch of men who were over protective and Ondrea Cane—hardly a woman worthy of friendship.

"I am," he whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it lightly. I smiled and kissed him full on the mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about Lily and James," I whispered. "I didn't think it would become this bad—that our lives would be this scary."

"It will all be fine, Cadence. You can't worry about things like that," he whispered kissing me again. "I'm going to miss them too, love."

"Are you going to tell me where the Potter's house is?" I asked as I straddled him and rubbed his chest. "So I can go visit?"

"No," Sirius said seriously. "You know I can't."

I smiled and leaned over him, kissing him deeply again. "See, you'll never give them up." Sirius smiled against my lips as he rubbed his hands up and down my thighs.

"I love you, Cadence," he whispered to me. I kissed his neck and ears and told him the same thing. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around me and quickly flipped me over, so I was on my back and he was on top. He held my hands tightly and squeezed them; our bodies rubbed against each other as we continued to kiss passionately. I moaned softly into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He held me close as we continued to love each other.

Hours later, as we lay tangled in the bed sheets Sirius stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I was staring at the ceiling and when he kissed me I looked at him puzzled. He touched my chin and kissed my lips gently.

"Sirius?" I whispered with a smile.

He sat up on his elbows and touched my cheeks. "Marry me, Cadence."

My mouth opened slightly over taken with shock. Sirius kept his smiling blue eyes on me, not looking away. I felt overwhelmed as he looked at me; overwhelmed by his question—I loved Sirius, but I didn't know how to answer him.


	28. Like Twins

It was the worst time for Sirius to ask me to marry him. Not only were we in the middle of a war, I was insecure about our relationship as it is and my best friend had just gone into hiding so I had no one to talk to about it. Gabriel still wasn't talking to me that often, not that I should really be talking to him about my relationship with Sirius…that'd be a little awkward.

That night he asked me, I didn't respond. I couldn't even think of an answer—which was horrible. I felt like such a bitch because I only lay there, staring at him. He finally asked me if I heard him and I choked that I had, but I didn't have an answer for him. As expected, he didn't take that very well—he left. At first I didn't know where he'd gone, but after awhile I suspected he went to Remus' house. One evening I stopped by to see if my suspicions were right.

"Remus," I said with a small smile when he opened his front door. He didn't seem surprised to see me, but instead of letting me into his house he stepped out onto the porch. I was a little surprised by this, but obviously Remus didn't want Sirius to know that I was visiting.

"Cadence," he sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I whispered. "Is Sirius here? I've been so worried—"

"He's here," Remus nodded. "Has been since last week."

"Good," I nodded. "I didn't mean…I'm sure he's told you…"

"Yes. He did." I brushed my hands through my hair and sighed loudly.

"He hasn't said anything though?"

"He just doesn't know what to think, Cadence," said Remus honestly. "He wasn't expecting you to say no."

"I have every right to say no," I said crossly.

Remus raised his hands in defense. "I know," he said. "I'm not going to get in between you two on this. I'll let him know you stopped by, but he's not ready to talk to you yet."

"Alright," I whispered with a nod. "Thank you." I hugged Remus tightly and turned to leave, stepping down the porch. I wiped quick tears from my eyes as I made my way back towards London. A few steps away from the corner of Remus' block I Apparated onto the front stoop of Gabriel's house.

I banged on the door for at least five minutes, waiting for an answer but none came. Finally, I expanded my mind with Legilimency and found that Gabriel was in his bedroom—and not alone. I frowned slightly and blinked, wiping my tears off my cheeks. I turned, leaving the stoop and marched down the steps. I didn't want to bother him while he was with Ondrea Cane.

I walked down the street, pulling my cloak tightly around me and keeping my head low. It was at least midnight; the stars were shining bright in the sky. As I looked up at the sky my eyes fell on the Dog Star, which broke my heart. I had given Sirius a piece of that star for Christmas one year.

Before I knew it, I found myself at the Ministry, walking down the aisles of cubicles on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor. I was surprised to see that one cubicle was light by candles. I approached it and found Justus Donovan, my current partner, sitting at his desk reading through some file folders.

"Donovan," I said in greeting. He turned and looked at me with surprise. His dark eyes smiled at me and he stood up politely.

"Cadence," he said with pleasure. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I've been wandering around," I whispered in a daze. "I needed to get out of the house."

Justus nodded his head slowly. "Would you like to go out on a case with me?"

"We have a case?"

"Crouch asked me to look at something personally," he shrugged. "But you look like you could use a pick me up."

"Alright, I'll go," I nodded as Justus picked up his cloak. He wrapped himself in it and blew out the candles. When we reached the lift I pushed the button and we waited in silence for it to arrive. "Who are we going after?" I asked once we stepped into the lift.

"Crouch wants me to look at a woman," Justus opened the file folder he was carrying. "Miss Penelope Talon."

"What does he suspect her of?" I asked looking at the file. I frowned when I saw that there was no picture of the woman in the file.

"Killing four people and torturing three others," he said.

"What do we know about her personally?"

"Orphan, your age, grew up here in London," he paused for a moment. "How do they know this and don't have a picture of her?"

"Know what?" I questioned looking at Justus. He was studying the description work up in the woman's file.

"She has a tarot card tattoo on the back of her left hip," he said with a stunning smile. The look in his eyes was fiery, lustful. "Have to get a look at that…"

"Alright," I said punching his shoulder. "You're a disgusting pig."

Justus caught my wrist, in a similar way as Gabriel. He pinned me viciously against the wall and leaned in, pressing his body against mine and his mouth close to my neck.

"Perhaps…" he whispered hotly in my ear. "Or maybe I'm just lonely…"

I lifted my knee into his groin and punched him clean across the jaw. Justus fell to the ground moaning in pain.

"You never seem to learn that I will hurt you if you touch me," I hissed.

"That's what I like about you, Cadence," he said standing up slowly. He was holding his center uncomfortably. "You're a fighter. It's bloody sexy."

"Don't make me punch you again."

"Come on," Justus said with a laugh. "Heard your boyfriend left you, Gabriel and Ondrea are shaking up…you must be lonely. No reason we can't use each other."

I looked at him disgusted, and then walked out of the lift into the atrium of the Ministry. I walked quickly, leaving Justus in the lift and didn't look back. I got in the elevator to the street entrance of the Ministry and road it up into the alley. When I stepped out of the telephone booth I was only half surprised to see Justus waiting for me. I walked straight by him and he followed me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was very inappropriate of me."

"You're just inappropriate," I responded. We walked out onto the street and I tried very hard to act like he wasn't there. Suddenly, I didn't want to go on a hunt with him.

Justus grabbed my arm abruptly and pulled me back against the doors of a shopping center off the sidewalk. I looked up at him with a nasty glare and he pointed around the corner. I followed his motion and was surprised to see the woman who looked like me down the street. She was sitting on a park bench.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Penelope Talon," Justus said like I was stupid.

"No," I said shaking my head. "It wouldn't be that easy!"

Justus leaned over me and looked around the corner, watching the woman who had followed me from Gabriel's flat to the Ministry a couple weeks ago. I was trapped between the wall of the shopping center and Justus' body. This frustrated me. I poked him in the side viciously and he turned, giving me a nasty look.

"Let me out," I said. "Crouch wants her alive?"

Justus nodded as he stepped to the side, letting me out of his grasp. I turned the corner and started marching down the street towards the woman who was supposedly Penelope Talon. Justus had hissed my name, trying to call me back. He wasn't happy that I was just planning on marching up to the woman. To my surprise she didn't notice me coming at her until I was maybe twenty feet away. Her eyes met mine and she made to jump up from the bench. I grabbed her arm before she could get away and swung her into the bench, making her sit back down. I balled my fist and punched her straight across the face. She took the punch like a pro, which impressed me. Obviously, Penelope Talon had training.

"What the hell is your problem!" she shouted at me. Before I could answer she lifted her foot and kicked me straight in the stomach. I heaved with shock and fell to my knees. She made to punch me but I blocked it, grabbing her wrist and twisting it away from me.

I conjured a silver dagger and placed it against her throat. She froze instantly, staring up at me with stunning green eyes that matched my own. Her chest was heaving; her hands were clinging to collar, holding me ready to punch if I moved the knife away from her neck.

"Alright," she whispered dropping her hands and releasing my collar. "You've got me."

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned standing up on my feet, but keeping the knife against her throat.

"Penelope Talon," she breathed easily. "But you and your partner already knew that. You can tell Donovan to come out now."

"Donovan!" I yelled without taking my eyes off her. I heard him jogging down the street towards us. He was a bloody coward; I didn't work very often with him because I thought he was a dumb chauvinistic coward. He didn't have the balls to come down the street and kick this woman's ass; despite his bad boy persona, he was just a coward.

"I agree, he is a bit of a coward," she whispered. I smiled slightly and reminded myself that she was the bad guy. She was a strong, well trained, witch who no doubt could kick my ass anytime. I couldn't let her words persuade me to like her.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Sitting…"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, why did you follow me from Gabriel's house a few weeks ago?"

"Well, I was surprised," Penelope said honestly. "In case you didn't notice Cadence Coleman, we look a bit alike. I wasn't sure who you were up till two nights ago. I followed you because I was trying to figure out who you were."

I was slightly hurt by this. I had a reputation across all of England; the fact that this woman didn't know me was insulting.

"Nice, Cadence," said Justus finally reaching us. "We can take her in. Crouch wants to see her personally."

I thought this was odd. "Why?"

"She's a Death Eater, Cadence," Justus said grabbing her arm and taking control of the situation. Just like him to let me do all the dirty work and then take charge when the job got easy.

"Actually, Justus," Penelope whispered with a cunning charm that made me smirk. "I'm not."

"Well, Crouch will be the judge of that," Justus said dragging Penelope off.

"You know very well what I am, Justus," whispered Penelope. Justus stopped in his tracks and turned his head to her slowly. "I've missed you," she cooed standing on her toes to get close to his ear.

I lifted my eyebrows as she kissed his neck softly. She moved faster then I expected; before I could stop her, Penelope slammed a knife into Justus' stomach. I lunged forward, grabbing Penelope's arms. I knocked the knife from her hand and punched her in the face, sending her falling to the ground. I pulled my wand from my boot and flicked at her, stunning her on the spot.

I turned and went to Justus who had fallen to the ground. I knelt next to him and looked at the wound.

"Damn, she got you good," I said shaking my head. I bit my bottom lip, not sure how I was going to get out of this situation. "Justus? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he sighed holding his hands over the wound in his torso. "Did you kill that bitch?" His voice was wavering. I knew it was only a matter of moments before he lost consciousness.

"No," I said. I snapped my fingers and a pile of bandages appeared. I started to wrap it around his waist, hoping to stop the bleeding long enough to get him to St. Mungo's. "You haven't told me everything about this woman, Donovan."

"Just what's in her file," he nodded.

"You know her," I said raising my eyebrows. He groaned as I put some pressure on the wound. Blood was soaking through the bandages already. I frowned, biting my lip. "Apparently very well. Tell me and then I'll take you to get healed."

Justus looked up at me with threatening eyes. He didn't like that I was blackmailing him with his life. I suppose it was a little ruthless, since I was his partner in the EAT. But I knew that if I didn't threaten him he wouldn't give me the answers I wanted.

"Just an ex-girlfriend," he murmured. I nodded my head slowly and stared him down. I had never tried to use Legilimency on Justus, and now was as good of a time as any. I wasn't sure how strong he was mentally, but when I entered his mind easily I was relieved. It would have been awkward if I entered his mind and he forced me out.

Justus was sitting at a desk in a dark office. There was lavished leather furniture in the office, with tall dark wooden bookshelves and a fire burning in the beautifully designed fireplace. I looked around the office I had just entered in Justus' memory and saw him sitting at the desk, as a man stood over him, pacing and yelling. I looked at the man closely, recognizing his voice.

"Justus you can't just join the Auror program with out speaking to him," the man said crossly. I approached the desk in the memory and looked at the tall dark haired man with horror. The dark brown eyed stare of Thomas Nix had caught me off guard. I was not expecting to see him again, even in someone's memory. I had killed him almost three years ago.

"Frankly, Nix, I don't see how it's any of your business," said Justus standing up. "This is a good strategy. He knows I am loyal to him. With me in the Ministry he'll have inside eyes."

"How do you know he won't questions your loyalties when he finds out," Nix snapped. "I didn't train you to become a goodie goodie Auror."

"I'm not!" Justus said walking around his desk. "I have this under control, Nix. You're no longer my trainer. I don't need your approval for anything."

"You're dating my daughter," Nix said crossly. "You _always_ need my approval."

"She doesn't even know you're her Father," Justus said shaking his head. "You can't use her relation to you like that."

Someone forced me out of Justus' head. I looked down at him in surprise as he lay on the cement with me sitting next to him. He was glaring at me so fiercely I thought his eyes would burn red. He also had a look of satisfaction on his face though; he had stopped me from seeing too much.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, a little more confused then I had been when I entered his head. Figuring out how Justus knew Penelope later; right now I had to get him somewhere safe. I held onto Justus' wrist and reached for Penelope's ankle. I concentrated as hard as I could and Apparated from the sidewalk.

I groaned in pain as I crashed onto the coffee table that sat in Gabriel's sitting room. Justus let out a yell and groaned, holding his stomach. Before I could move to him I heard a table get knocked over, I rolled over to see Penelope jumping over the couch, heading for the back of the house. The stunning spell I put on her must have warn off when we Apparated.

"Gabriel!" I cried through the house. "Gabriel! She's getting away!"

I jumped up and raced after Penelope into the kitchen. I jumped over the island counter and slid across it. I pounced on Penelope, tackling her to the ground. She screamed in surprise and tried to fight against me. I blocked her punches and managed to hit her in the face. She grabbed my hair and pulled me down, then rolled on top of me.

Suddenly, Penelope was pulled off of me. I looked up and saw Gabriel throw her into the wall; I jumped up and was not surprised when he pulled his wand on me.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled at me.

"I didn't know where else to go," I stammered.

Gabriel was only wearing jeans, he looked amazing half naked with the moon light falling on his chiseled features. He looked between Penelope and me, as if trying to figure out which one of us was the real Cadence Coleman—especially in the dark, we looked like twins.

_Cadence, what is my daughter's name? _Gabriel asked with Legilimency. I looked at him and responded easily. _Jennifer. _Gabriel nodded and took his wand off of me. He pointed it at Penelope.

"Who is bleeding in the sitting room?" he asked out loud.

"Justus," said Ondrea coming into the kitchen in a tee shirt. "I'm taking him to St. Mungo's right now. I just need pants."

I bit my bottom lip awkwardly. Apparently Gabriel's relationship with Ondrea was getting serious.

"Oh, that's awkward, Cadence," said Penelope. "He's still screwing the blonde—"

Gabriel slammed her into the wall. "Shut up."

Penelope smiled frankly at him. "You like it rough, Gabriel. I can tell. That's why you and Cadence wouldn't work out. She's not so rough. I am…we should try it sometime."

I stepped forward. "Penelope, who the hell are you?"

Penelope looked at me. "I don't really feel like sharing, Cadence." She bit her bottom lip, and looked up at Gabriel with big batting eyes. "Do you think you could let go of me now?"

"No," he said glaring at her. "You're responsible for destroying half my house and you've been watching me for almost three weeks now."

"I'm leaving, Gabriel!" Ondrea yelled. "I'll be back when Justus is okay."

"Thanks!" I yelled back at her.

"Damn, I really thought I got him," Penelope frowned. "You know, Cadence, you shouldn't have saved him. He's a dirty bastard who deserves to be dead more then me. He and Crouch are turning the Ministry into a justified version of your Father's organization."

"Still goes back to the question," Gabriel spoke easily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Penelope Talon," she said with some annoyance.

"Alright, what else?" Gabriel was growing more frustrated. "And why the hell do you look just like Cadence?"

Penelope glanced at me. "Coincidence."

Gabriel slammed her against the wall again. "No such thing."

"Gabriel," I said coming forward. "Play nice." I touched his arm and his eyes flashed at me.

"Wow, you two really need to just have sex and get it over with," Penelope said rolling her eyes.

"Start giving us answers, Penny," Gabriel said. "Who do you work for? If you're not a Death Eater, what are you? Why are you following us?"

"I do like the nickname," she smiled.

"Start talking!" Gabriel yelled. I couldn't tell if he was just frustrated with Penelope's cheek, or if he was upset that I had interrupted his night with Ondrea by bringing Penelope into the house.

"Let go of me and I'll sing for you," she purred. I cringed at how seductive her voice could be. When I looked at Gabriel I saw that her purring seemed to have no effect on him. He was still glaring with dark eyes at the woman. He slowly released her, but kept his wand on her. She sighed and shook her arms. "Thank you."

"Penelope," I said her name seriously. "If you're not a Death Eater, what were you watching Gabriel for?"

"I'm looking for the woman who killed my Father," she whispered. "I thought Gabriel would be a good place to start sense he was trained by him."

"I haven't trained any men," Gabriel said instantly. I bit my bottom lip—now Justus' memory made sense. It hit me like a pile of bricks—Penelope Talon was Thomas Nix's daughter.

"You didn't train him," Penelope said crossly. "You were trained by him."

"Nix?" Gabriel questioned. I sunk into a chair at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands. This probably meant that Penelope was looking to kill me for killing her Father—and yet, she wasn't a Death Eater, despite wanting revenge. "He didn't have a child."

"He didn't want me," Penelope corrected. She was looking at me with intelligent eyes. She knew I was guilty. "I wanted to thank the woman who killed him, that makes us friends."

She held out her hand to me. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you when I followed you to the Ministry. I knew then you were the one I was looking for."

I shook her hand. "Why does Crouch think you're a Death Eater?"

Penelope shrugged. "Probably because I've killed four Death Eaters and tortured three people to find them."

Gabriel looked at her sternly, obviously not trust her. He crossed his arms over his well define, naked, chest and leaned against the hall wall. Penelope took a seat next to me as she continued to tell her story.

"They were bad people," she whispered. "They deserved what they got. In some ways I'm wanted for the same thing as you and Gabriel."

"We've been cleared of Death Eater charges," Gabriel said.

"Only one of you was actually a Death Eater," Penelope said smiling at me. "How is it that Justus still works for the Ministry?"

I bit my bottom lip. "We work for Crouch, according to the books we don't work for the Ministry."

"_Cadence_," Gabriel said standing up straight. I gave him a nasty look. He looked furious and my glare could never conquer his, no matter how hard I tried. Penelope was smiling across from me.

"Don't worry," she said. "I know all about the EAT."

Gabriel came forward and looked at her viciously. I thought he was going to grab her and slam her against the wall again. I was happy when he didn't. I didn't want to break up a fight between Gabriel and this woman. She was obviously well trained to have killed four men and fight with me—when it came down to it I wasn't sure who would win the fight, me, her, or Gabriel.

"How do you know about it?"

"Justus was the one who pushed Crouch to create it," said Penelope. "While Crouch wanted a stricter, more open-minded, department to catch and kill Death Eaters he never had enough interest in it. And Bagnold was certainly not going to approve such an extremist department. With Justus being Fudge's nephew it went through with an easier push."

I was staring at Penelope with surprise. "Is Justus still a Death Eater?"

"I don't know," whispered Penelope shaking her head. "To me it doesn't matter what side he's on now—he deserves to be dead either way."

"Why?" asked Gabriel. "Because he hurt you?"

"There is that," Penelope said sharply. "But he also killed more people then I can count, and even if he isn't with your Father anymore, he's not a good person. The EAT was created to serve him, to help him rise through the Ministry. First he's part of an elite Dark Magic fighting team, then he'll be the Auror supervisor, next the assistant head of the department, then head…you get what I mean…"

"Do you know why Crouch wanted to speak with you personally?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't think he did," Penelope said with a shrug. "I just assumed that Justus was going to turn the corner and as soon as you were gone kill me. I've been a thorn in his side since he entered the Ministry because I knew he was a spy for Voldemort."

"How is that I never knew Justus was a Death Eater?" Gabriel asked.

Penelope looked at him. "I would assume you didn't know everyone, Gabriel. Did all the Death Eaters know that you were one? No, probably not."

"If you're against Voldemort," I asked softly. "Why haven't you sought to the help the cause against him?"

"Please," Penelope said rolling her eyes. "You can't trust anyone these days, Cadence. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. I'm sure you know very well that the Order of the Phoenix is being managed to a specific person's agenda."

"Dumbledore has good intentions for this world," I said a little defensively. "What he does, and what he has the members of the Order do is for the better of this country and life as we know it."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't keep people in the dark," whispered Penelope with a soft smile. "Or that he isn't doing things that suit him best."

I frowned and leaned back in my chair, knowing she was right, but not wanting to admit it. I bit my bottom lip as Gabriel came forward.

"What are we going to do with you?" he asked. "Obviously, we're supposed to take you in."

"Well I can't let you do that," Penelope shook her head and smiled at Gabriel sweetly.

"I think we should take you to see Dumbledore," I said. "Even if you don't want to be a member of the Order, we need to have an alliance in case our paths cross again."

Penelope seemed to be considering this as she looked at me. She nodded her head slowly and stood up. "I suppose I can agree to that."

"I'll take her," I said standing up out of my chair.

"What do we tell the others?" Gabriel asked. "Ondrea, when she comes back, and Crouch?"

"Well, tell Ondrea you're very sorry we interrupted," Penelope said.

"And that Penelope got away," I shrugged. "And I went after her."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea," Gabriel snipped sarcastically. "First of all, it's not even believable that she would escape here. Second, I would just let you go after her alone?"

"Go to the Ministry to actually speak to Crouch, if he's even there," said Cadence. "You're not my partner, I can do whatever I want without you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall towards the front of the stairs.

"Gabriel!" I snapped smacking at his hand so he'd release me. "What?"

While he spoke to me he kept his eyes on Penelope who was looking around the kitchen. "Be careful," he said sternly. "Remember what I told you about trusting only each other at work?"

"Well you certainly aren't following your own warning," I said. "It appears you trust Ondrea a great deal…"

Gabriel gave me a nasty look, and then his eyes turned serious. "Just because she says Crouch and Justus are bad doesn't mean she isn't."

"Yea, I got that," I said with frustration. "She's not so difference from us you know—any of us. Nothing is black and white, Gabriel. I get that." I pulled my arm from his grasp and turned away, walking back into the kitchen where Penelope was waiting. She gave me a bitter sweet smile.

"Warning you?" she asked.

"Yes," I said looking over my shoulder as Gabriel ran upstairs to put some clothes on. "I'd be stupid to trust you."

Penelope bowed her head. "Anyone would."

I smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

As we walked out of the house I couldn't help but think that I rather liked Penelope. Despite not knowing much about her, it appeared she and I were a great deal alike—both physically and personally—which was a comfort. Since Lily had gone into hiding a few weeks ago I hadn't had anyone to talk or relate to. In the back of my mind I was hoping that Penelope would stick around, because I wanted to have someone to talk to…which was kind of pathetic and dangerous.


	29. Stab

"Miss Coleman, good evening" said Dumbledore surprised when I entered his office. Penelope Talon followed me into the circular office. She looked around in awe, biting her bottom lip with a smile. Dumbledore's eyes fell on Penelope as she looked around. "Miss Coleman's friend…"

"Penelope Talon," she said stepping forward and holding her hand out in greeting. Dumbledore was looking between me and Penelope, obviously noticing the similarities we shared. Today, Penelope was dressed in faded blue jeans, black combat boots and a white tank top, similar to the first time I had seen her. I was wearing tight black pants, black heeled boots, and a black long sleeve peasant top. Despite our opposing taste in clothing, our faces were shaped the same, round with defined cheek bones. Her eyes were green, like mine, but up close I could see that they were lighter and bluer. Both of us had our hair down, in wavy curls; Penelope had natural blonde high lights in her brunette mess, where I did not.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Dumbledore. I've heard many things about you," she said pleasantly.

"Hello," he said slowly. "You're the young woman who's been watching Gabriel's house."

"Yes," she nodded. "He worked with my Father and I wanted to find out who killed him."

"Your Father?" Dumbledore repeated. He motioned for us to sit down. I took a seat in front of the desk, but Penelope stayed standing. She was looking around the office at the photos of past Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"Thomas Nix," I said softly as I put my fingers to my lips. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk as he nodded his head in understanding. "Looking for me…"

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wanted to thank her," Penelope said. "For killing him."

Dumbledore smiled frankly. "Miss Talon, are you a Death Eater?"

"No," she shook her head. "But apparently neither side likes me very much. I hear you guys don't like me for following Gabriel and Cadence, and Crouch wants me in his office because I've killed four Death Eaters. Voldemort fancies me a hassle, so I've been hiding from some of his guys for the last couple of days."

"I brought her here because we thought you'd like to meet her. She's not interested in being a member of the Order, but I thought it was important that we know our allies," I said softly. "She seems to think that Justus and Crouch can't be trusted."

"They can't," said Penelope leaning against the empty chair in the office. "Crouch wants me brought in because I've killed four Death Eaters, just like Cadence, Gabriel and their partners do everyday. Justus is using the system because he knows I'll come after him next."

"Why would you go after him?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's a Death Eater," Penelope shrugged. She walked over to the gold perch that Fawks, the phoenix was resting on. She stroked the feathers on his belly smoothly as she continued to speak. "Ex boyfriend of mine, I found out he was a Death Eater when he entered the Ministry Auror program. Now he's using the system to further his position in the Ministry. He wants me brought into Crouch because he wants me to disappear. If Crouch makes me disappear he'll be doing Voldemort a favor."

"She stabbed Justus," I said quietly. "Ondrea took him to St. Mungo's."

"Ondrea Cane?" Penelope questioned. "That's the slinky blonde, Gabriel is screwing? Oh, Cadence I don't blame you for being upset about that one."

Dumbledore coughed lightly to remind us he was still in the room. I bit my bottom lip and rubbed my forehead awkwardly. Penelope had an odd gift for being blunt and very honest about her opinions. She didn't seem bothered by her bluntness, or my awkward flushed cheeks.

"If Ondrea Cane is working for the Ministry we have bigger issues then Justus wanting to make me disappear," she said quickly. "That bitch is responsible for half the of the Muggle deaths in London last year."

"Why should we trust what you're saying about Mr. Donovan and Ms. Cane?" asked Dumbledore.

"You don't have to," Penelope shrugged. "I'll kill them whether you want me to or not, and if they're working for the Ministry or not. But I have a feeling, Professor, there is a reason you haven't asked them to be members of the Order. I think you're content letting them help you clean up the streets as long as they don't do too much to help Voldemort, but what you don't see is that the longer they're in the Ministry the more hurt it does against us, you, me and the Order."

She stood up straight and looked at me suddenly. "How many Death Eaters have you and Justus caught?"

I blinked at her for a moment while I considered the question. "I don't know, ten maybe."

"That's not very many," she responded.

"No, it's not," I said with a shrug. "I caught more Death Eaters with Gabriel, but they were also easier to catch then."

Penelope nodded her head. "And Gabriel actually wanted to catch them. Do you or Justus take the bastards in? Who takes them to Crouch? Who files their arrest papers?"

"Justus," I whispered very slowly. I hadn't been very active with work recently because of the act on Gabriel, and then now with Sirius being upset with me. I was just coasting through allowing Justus to do everything. Until then though, I hadn't stopped to think about it. He always offered to do paper work, and take the Death Eater we had just caught into custody.

Dumbledore seemed troubled, but not surprised. He was pacing behind his desk, which made me nervous. Justus had been on Dumbledore's "watch-list" for sometime, according to Sirius, that's why he hadn't wanted me to work with him. When Gabriel got shot, he stopped pushing the issue because either I worked with Justus or I worked alone.

"Frankly, Justus isn't your biggest issue," Penelope continued when Dumbledore and I didn't speak. "Ondrea is a Death Eater. She's a crazy killing machine and worse then Bellatrix LeStrange in some ways. I bet you anything that Voldemort sent her to tail Gabriel because she's the best and Gabriel is damn good."

"But Ondrea wasn't originally assigned to Gabriel," I said. "He was my partner until we had a disagreement and he requested a new partner."

"Which just made it easier for Ondrea to get in bed with him," Penelope shrugged. "You guys don't discuss Order business at his house do you?"

I bit my lip and thought quickly. "No, I don't think so. Nothing too serious."

"Still," Penelope said. "You've got to get her out of Gabriel's bed."

"I don't think he'll believe us," I said seriously. "He trusts her more then you—"

"He should trust _you_ more then her," Penelope said quickly. I looked to Dumbledore, what did he think? If Gabriel were to listen to anyone it would be Dumbledore. If I told him that Ondrea was a Death Eater he'd probably just tell me that I was jealous of her.

"What do you think?" I whispered.

Dumbledore peered at me over his half moon glasses. His light blue eyes didn't reveal anything about what he was thinking.

"Where is Gabriel now?" he asked.

"He went to the Ministry, to try and find Crouch and fill him in about Justus being stabbed," I said. "We don't think he'll see Crouch, but he went just in case Ondrea came back to the house. Our story is that Penelope escaped and I went after her."

"Then you don't plan on staying, Miss Talon?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," she shook her head. "As Cadence said, I have no interest in being a member of the Order."

"Where will you go?' he asked. Penelope smiled at him and finally took a seat in the open chair in the room.

"I can't tell you that, Professor," she said softly. "I will be in the country."

Dumbledore seemed to accept this answer. "You have people to take care of," he whispered. Penelope's smile spread into a wider grin.

"Yes," she said.

"Why don't you want to be part of the Order?" he asked. I sat up in my chair slightly; this was going to be good. If Penelope gave the same reason to Dumbledore as she had to me and Gabriel, I thought his reaction would be interesting.

"Because I have my own agenda that I wish to follow," she said. "I'm not interested in carrying out your agenda, no offense. I'm sure you have good intentions for this country, Professor, and that you want to stop Voldemort, but personally I want to stop a few more people before I join up."

"You would like to, eventually?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I'll have nothing better to do, to be honest," she said. "It's not like I can go out and get a job at the Ministry, especially if Crouch has labeled me a Death Eater." She lifted her pale arms to show her bare skin. "See, I'm not. Promise." She flashed a charming smile at the Headmaster and he grinned, nodding his head slowly.

"Miss Talon," he said quietly. "Perhaps we can help each other. While I am not interested in killing people for our cause, perhaps if you tell me your agenda I can have Gabriel and Cadence help you."

Penelope stared at him intently, considering the offer. She inched forward to the edge of her chair and leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees.

"No thanks," she whispered. "I'll contact you when I'm ready to Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "Alright," he nodded his head. "But if you need anything—"

"I know where to find you," she nodded. "And Gabriel for that matter."

Dumbledore stood up, and Penelope and I followed suit. He shook her hand and thanked me for coming up to Hogwarts.

"A pleasure, Miss Talon," he said. "Be safe out there."

"Thank you, Professor," she said politely.

"Good bye Professor," I said. "Thank you for seeing us unannounced."

"You're always welcome, Miss Coleman."

Penelope exited the office first and I followed, closing the door behind me. We rode down the rotating stairs in silence. Once in the corridor of the seventh floor, Penelope looked at me and asked if I had attended Hogwarts.

"Yes," I said with a nod. "For three years. I came here after my Mother's death."

"I never knew my Mother," Penelope said breathlessly. "I never knew my Father either. I had met him a few times when I was with Justus, but I didn't know who he was until after I left. It didn't matter that he was my Father. He was a Death Eater, just like Justus…just another lie, another stab in the back."

I looked at Penelope closely as we walked down the corridor. I had felt much of what she had just been saying. I had felt betrayed by my Mother and Father; for the longest time I was afraid that others would hurt me too. I had thought for a short time that Gabriel had betrayed me and then he actually did. He betrayed my trust and that is why we were caught in the awkward relationship we were in now. I, like Penelope, had been stabbed in the back and in the heart. I looked at the ground as we walked, wondering if I could take anymore stabs at my body and my mentality.

"I know what you mean," I whispered with a nod. Penelope looked at me with a calm smile.

"I'm sorry we aren't going to be spending more time together," she said. "I think it'd be fun to go hunting with you."

"I agree," I grinned. "We'll have to do it sometime."

When we reached the entrance of Hogwarts I walked Penelope down the gravel path to the gates. Upon entering Hogsmeade Penelope turned and extended her hand to me. I shook it and she smiled.

"It truly was a pleasure meeting you, Cadence," she said. "I hope we get the chance to work together."

"Someday," I said still smiling. "Be safe, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call upon me."

"You also," Penelope said bowing her head. "If you can find me," she added with a wink. I stood in the middle of the road as she walked off towards the small village. I wasn't sure where she was going, or what she was going to do, but I hoped that someday in the near future I would see her again. As I watched her walk off I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That was really very touching," said a cool voice behind me. I turned sharply, horror filling me. The last time I stood at this gate Thomas Nix had kidnapped me; to hear someone's voice behind me—to know that someone had snuck up on me…it made my skin crawl that someone was sneaking up on me again.

I was surprised to see Ondrea Cane standing by the gates of Hogwarts, wearing black leather pants, high heeled boots with red bottoms, a black halter top and a black leather jacket. She had changed since I had seen her at Gabriel's house. She was standing tall and slender with her blonde and black hair billowing in the wind.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Long enough to know that I need to kill Penelope Talon," said Ondrea with a frank smile. "And I should probably kill you too."

I nodded my head slowly. "So it's true? You're for my Father?"

Ondrea lifted up her left arm and pulled the sleeve of her black on her jacket. I was not surprised when I saw the solid black tattoo of the Dark Mark staring back at me. She stood up straight and crossed her ankles, smirking at me, shrugging lightly like I should have known the moment we first met.

Her wand was not drawn, and from where I stood I could not see where she had hidden it. To my knowledge, Ondrea was not capable of conjuring things, but if Justus was trained by Nix I had to assume that Ondrea was also.

"I was trained by Nix," she said reading my mind. Gabriel would have been disappointed in me for letting her use Legilimency on me so easily. "And Gabriel would be disappointed in you, but he's used to it."

This comment stung me. I bit my bottom lip and concentrated on the ball of fury that was building up inside of me. I could destroy Ondrea with a snap of my fingers if I had wanted to, but I wanted to fight her. I wanted to beat her down with my fist and feel the way her jaw broke under my hand. Maybe, I was a little jealous of her relationship with Gabriel—but only a little; and that is why I was going to beat her to a pulp.

"You're not going to beat me to anything," Ondrea said pulling a dagger from her boot. She flipped it in her hand, back and forth, playing with it. "Cadence, you're young. You're reckless and you don't control the powers your Father gave you. You never took your training seriously and Gabriel has always come to rescue you when you were trapped in the clutches of a fight or death. You cannot and will not beat me in a fight."

She threw the dagger ruthlessly at me; as I dodged it, it caught my shoulder and sent me flying backwards onto the ground. I moaned in pain and yanked the dagger out of my shoulder as I lay in the dirt of the street in Hogsmeade. Ondrea marched up to me and stomped onto my shoulder, the heel of her boot digging into the wound. She bent down and grabbed the dagger from my hand, holding it back, she paused for a moment.

"Imagine what your Father will think of me when he finds that I have killed you," she cooed in her bittersweet voice with ruby red lips. "I have destroyed Kieran, daughter of Voldemort."

She pulled back and slammed the dagger into my stomach, making me scream bloody murder into the night.


	30. Recovery

Ondrea grabbed my hair and pulled my head back as she dug the dagger deeper into my stomach. I screamed, crying out, as hot tears leaked down my cheeks.

"Keep crying, Cadence," she hissed in my ear. "No one will hear you scream. No one is going to come save you. You're alone."

Her words light a fire deep inside of me. I was not going to let this bitch have the pleasure of making me scream. With all of my energy, I shoved her body off of mine, screaming in rage. I pulled my wand from my boot and flicked it viciously at Ondrea as she stumbled, disoriented from me tossing her. An invisible hook grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the air upside down. I flicked my wand again and sent her flying into the crossbars of the gate to Hogwarts. Her body hit it and fell to the ground like a rag doll. It didn't take her long to stand up though. She stalked towards me, as I lay on my side in the dirt, gasping for breath.

There was blood everywhere. I was lying in a small puddle of mud that was forming—a mixture of my blood and dirt. My clothes were soaked, not that anyone would be able to tell since I was in all black. I left the dagger in my stomach, gasping in my weakened state. When Ondrea reached me she kicked me in the stomach with her black leather booted foot. She knelt down and yanked the dagger out of my stomach, making me yell loudly. My cries echoed into the dark forest that lay across the grounds of Hogwarts.

Ondrea lifted her hand and made to stab me again. I blocked her thrust with my arm, grabbed her wrist and twisted it backwards onto the ground. I lifted my other arm and punched her in the face. It was a weak punch considering my state of fatigue. She fell back on her butt and I proceed to lift my legs and kick her in the face, giving her a bloody nose. Before I could kick her again she grabbed my ankle and slammed the dagger down into my thigh, hitting the major artery. Agony shot through my body, all the way up to my head, and I had to remind myself as I cried out that I had felt worse pain.

"You know what the best part about killing you is?" Ondrea asked as she took a breath and leaned over me again. "When I'm done, no one will know it was me. I'm going to go back to Gabriel's home and fuck him. He won't even know that you're blood is on my clothes…I'll just tell him it's somebody else's."

I spat in her face, straight in her eye. She laughed as she wiped my saliva off her flesh then punched me in the face. I took the hit, anticipating it, and shook my head as blood flooded my mouth. I spat it out on the dirt and sighed in pain. My vision was starting to blur and I could feel unconsciousness coming. As soon as I passed out Ondrea would no doubt give me a final killing blow and leave me in the mud in front of Hogwarts castle.

My screams echoed through the streets of Hogsmeade as Ondrea pulled the dagger from my thigh and set it against my chest. She leaned over me, her blonde black hair falling over her shoulder and framing her face nicely against the night sky.

"Is there anything you want me to tell Gabriel?" she asked.

"No," I said after I took a long breath. I shook my head and spat more blood out onto the dirt next to me. "No, I think I'll tell him myself."

I grabbed the dagger with my hand, not afraid of it slicing my hand open, and flipped it out of her grasp. I shoved the blade up into her chest, pushing it straight into her heart. She fell back in shock, and grabbed at me, pulling on my hair and shirt. I smacked her hands away and kicked her in the face, knocking her farther away form me. I felt dizzy as I sat up, watching Ondrea Cane bleed out before me in Hogsmeade. I was relieved when her body stopped moving and her chest stopped rising. She was dead. I glared at her body viciously.

"One hit!" I yelled with anger. "I killed you in one damn stab!"

I laid back in my blood pool as the world began to spin around me. I was so dizzy, the world was literally spinning. It took all of my energy to muster up the ability to Apparate. I kept telling myself that I had been through worse, this was nothing—I hadn't just fought Ondrea to the death to die in the dirt next to her. Hell no.

It felt like my body was being pulled in six different directions as I Apparated. I screamed loudly when I crashed onto the bedroom floor of Gabriel's home. I knocked against the dresser as I did so, not knowing where his furniture was or where I should really Apparate. I crashed into it and fell to the floor, gasping for breath and bleeding all over the place.

Gabriel came dashing into the room, looking confused and alarmed with his wand leading the way. He pointed it directly at me, and came to me, calling out a security question. I sighed in agony. I didn't have the energy to answer him. He dropped to his knees next to me and lifted me into his arms. His dark green eyes greeted me and I felt my heart skip a beat, my stomach flip flopped and I sighed. His eyes had changed colors for me again.

"What did we have for breakfast the day I died?" he whispered holding me close to his chest.

"Pancakes," I sighed, barely speaking. Gabriel nodded and lifted me off the ground, cradling me.

"That bitch Penelope," he cursed as he marched out of the room. "I told you we couldn't trust her—"

"Ondrea," I whispered with a dry mouth. "Ondrea."

"Ondrea was with you? Where is she?"

I didn't answer right away. Gabriel laid me down on his kitchen table and pulled my clothes off. At the moment I was coming in and out of consciousness—it was not a time for modesty.

"Dead," I finally muttered. Gabriel shook his head as his eyes flashed a violent glare at me. He was not happy to hear that Ondrea was dead. I grabbed his shirt collar and stopped him from fixing my wounds with his wand. "She…she…"

Gabriel looked at me confused, but turned away and continued to heal my wounds. I screamed and gasped for breath as he recreated my blood vessels, muscles and skin tissue. The healing process was not painless—I was screaming just as bad in the kitchen as I had been in the street of Hogsmeade.

"She stabbed me," I said finally after a long breath. Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows and shook his head. I grabbed his collar. "Gabriel," I sighed with tears in my eyes. "Trust me…"

Gabriel frowned deeply and nodded his head. He removed my hand from his white shirt collar and continued to heal my wounds. I yelped in pain and he grabbed my hand with his free one, squeezing it tight. Tears leaked down my cheeks and onto the table that was already covered in my rich red blood. I rolled my head to look at Gabriel, eyes half shut, to see that he was covered in my blood also. I sighed and darkness took over…but it was okay…because I had gotten to Gabriel…

When I opened my eyes I was lying in Gabriel's bed, alone, in the dark. I didn't know what time it was, or what day. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head as I sighed with pain. My entire body hurt from being stabbed, beaten, and healed. I looked around Gabriel's bedroom; he had cleaned up the mess I made when I arrived, injured and bloody. The dresser was not damaged and there weren't blood stains on the floor. When I pulled the covers off my body, I found myself in a blue tee shirt and grey sweat pants. The clothes must have been Gabriel's, but he had shrunk it to fit me properly. I was surprised he hadn't taken me to St. Mungo's; but I had been injured worse before and Gabriel could always mend my wounds.

I lifted my shirt to see a large bandage wrapped around my torso. I pulled the bandage off slowly so I could see the scar that Ondrea had left behind. It was bigger then I expected, about three inches long and in the center of my torso above my belly button. I sighed and laid back, leaving my stomach exposed to the darkness.

"You're awake," said Gabriel coming into the dark room. He closed the bedroom door behind him, which caused me to look in his direction. I slapped my hand over my eyes. He had just gotten out of the shower and was walking around with a towel wrapped around his waste. His rippling muscles were wet still, glistening in the moon light that shined in from the bedroom window. "I didn't think you'd be awake so soon."

"How long is soon?" I asked looking at the ceiling as he walked around the bedroom. I tried with all might to keep my eyes on the ceiling, focusing on the peeling paint, so not to look at him. I could smell his bath soap, it was musky and smelled of old spice—something a man my Mother had dated used to wear—I bit my bottom lip as I smiled slightly. I had always loved that scent.

"It happened five days ago," he whispered. "What are you smiling about?"

"You," I said honestly. I heard him laugh and looked at him, still smiling. He was grinning as he bent over a pile of folded laundry in a basket. He picked up a pair of jeans and stood up straight, turning to look me in the eye. His smile was calm and full of happiness—as if me lying in his bed was something he had hoped for ages; it finally happening brought him great joy.

"That actually surprises me," he said walking towards the closet on the other side of the bedroom. He disappeared into it, no doubt changing. I sat up, brushing my hair back out of my face and still biting my bottom lip.

"I've been here since it happened?" I asked.

"Yes," Gabriel said from the closet. "Dumbledore said I should keep you here."

I looked at the ground as a hole opened in my stomach. Did only Dumbledore and Gabriel know I was hurt? Had Sirius asked to see me if he knew? I looked up, surprised to see Gabriel standing in front of me. I hadn't heard him leave the closet. He was wearing blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He looked sexy with his messy wet brown hair and dark eyes.

"We found Ondrea's body," he whispered. "And Justus is in a locked cell in the basement of the Ministry, fully healed from the stab Penelope gave him."

"Where is Penelope?"

"No one knows," Gabriel shrugged. "She's completely disappeared."

I nodded my head. "I think we'll be seeing her again in the future."

Gabriel nodded. "How do you feel?"

I glanced at him. "I feel…" I wasn't sure how I felt because I was feeling a lot of things: pain, worry, sadness, appreciation…the list could go on.

"You didn't tell me Sirius left you," he whispered sitting down next to me.

I didn't look at Gabriel as he sat next to me. I wasn't sure if I could look at him. When he said Sirius' name my heart stopped for a moment and I felt it break. I put my head in my hands and sighed loudly.

"I came to tell you the other night when you were with Ondrea," I whispered. "I didn't want to bother you."

Gabriel lifted my chin from my hands and made me look at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I truly am."

I shrugged and stood up off the bed. "He's just upset that I said no to marrying him."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready," I said looking at the mirror that hung on the back of the bedroom door. I looked pale and thin, no doubt because I had slept for five days straight. "I don't want to be married right now. If Sirius and I love each other, live together, and have been together for…five years now, I think it is…well, why does it matter if we put rings on and vow our love for each other? Is that any different then what we were doing already?"

"Yes," Gabriel said standing up. "It is significantly different. If you were to get married it'd justify your relationship, your love. It'd solidify it for Sirius. He's afraid you're going to leave him any day…and now that you've said no to marrying him, well he's afraid that you don't love him after all and it's all been a lie."

I sighed as I looked at Gabriel in the mirror. "It hasn't been and he shouldn't expect me to marry him just because he's afraid that our love is a lie. He should trust me."

"Should he?" Gabriel asked as he approached me.

I turned to him, glaring viciously. I did not like where this conversation was going at all. I took a long breath to try and relax so that I didn't over-react and destroy half the house, or Gabriel.

"If I were Sirius, Cadence, I would have left you a long time ago," he said honestly. "Because the way we act…well…even though nothing has happened…"

I smacked him clean across the face. "Don't you dare imply that I am a whore. In some ways you are Sirius, Gabriel. You haven't stopped loving me yet so don't you dare say you'd leave me if you were in his shoes."

Gabriel grabbed my hand and held it firmly, glaring at me.

"We both know that it doesn't matter how hard I try to stop loving you, it won't make a difference," he said sternly. "You can't use that against me."

"It's not like we took a love potion, Gabriel," I responded. "You could stop anytime you wanted."

"Why haven't you stopped then?" he asked still glaring. I loved the aggressive tone in his voice; it sent shivers through my body and made my knees give a little. I held my ground, however, trying very hard not to let Gabriel seduce me. His husky voice was enough to get any girl's panties off, let alone mine.

I pulled my hand from his and turned away. "Because," I whispered as I watched him in the mirror. "I don't want to stop, despite how much it hurts."

Gabriel came up behind me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, holding me against his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed softly as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I don't know how to live," I whispered. "Without Sirius…I don't know…"

Gabriel kissed my neck and rested his head on mine, holding me close and trying to comfort me. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, with the intention of soothing me, but really he was only making everything more complicated. I turned and faced him, laying my head on his chest as I began to sob.

"I feel like such an idiot," I cried; I don't know where it had all come from. I hadn't cried about Sirius leaving me since it happened almost three weeks ago now. Perhaps the stress of being stabbed, almost dying, and Sirius not coming to my bedside just pushed me to my limits. "Why can't I marry him? But he knew I didn't want to be married…he knew that. Why couldn't he respect that?"

"I find that when two people have two different plans things don't usually work out," Gabriel said softly as he stroked my hair.

"But how did it work for so long then?"

"How long has it really been working, Cadence?" Gabriel asked. "How long have you been completely in love with him? How long have you lied…even about the littlest thing?"

I bit my bottom lip. "You think it should have ended a long time ago?"

"I do," he whispered. "But I didn't want it to because I wanted you to be happy. Lily was right when she said you had worked so hard to be in a good relationship with Sirius…but I don't think good relationships should be hard work."

I stepped back and wiped my cheeks, nodding my head. "I don't know what to do."

"Hold your ground," Gabriel shrugged. "If Sirius loves you he'll come around. And I'm sure he loves you, Cadence. He's just afraid that you don't love him."

"But that's ridiculous," I whispered.

"Is it?" Gabriel asked lifting my chin. "Do you blame him for doubting you?"

I sighed and pushed Gabriel's hand away from me, annoyed that he would accuse me again of being unfaithful when he was the one who made such things so complicated. Before either of us could say another word there was a knock on the front door from downstairs. I sighed with some relief as Gabriel excused himself so he could answer the door. I stood still, quiet in the room, chilled to the bone by the conversation we had just had. I wasn't very proud that I had just been sobbing on Gabriel's chest like a babbling idiot, or that as he told me Sirius had every right to doubt my faithfulness he was holding me.

"Cadence," Gabriel called up the stairs. I opened the door as he appeared at the top of the steps. "It's Crouch, you should change and come down."

I nodded and thanked him. He turned and disappeared down the stairs as I returned to the bedroom. Once the door was closed tightly I snapped my fingers, making new clothing appear on the bed for me. I changed into the new outfit of dark blue jeans, a white blouse and black vest. I tied my messy hair back and left the room; I didn't want to keep Crouch waiting.

"Hello Mr. Crouch," I said walking into the kitchen slowly. Crouch looked ragged and defeated. His dark eyes looked at me with mild concern, and regret. He and Gabriel were standing by the oven and counter. I stopped next to Gabriel as I held out my hand to Crouch and he shook it forcefully.

"I trust you are doing well?" he asked. I nodded my head very slowly.

"I've had worse," I lied. My entire body hurt and I felt very weak. No doubt I needed to get back into bed; being awake and out of bed for the last hour was probably not a good idea.

"I wanted to thank you," Crouch said looking between me and Gabriel. "For catching Ondrea and Justus. Thankfully only Justus was officially on the pay roll. If the Ministry knew of both their betrayals then we'd be done for."

"You're going to continue the EAT with only Gabriel and I?"

"You'll have to be partners," Crouch nodded his head once. "But I've seen that you two work better and more efficiently together. I hope you can put your differences behind you."

"I'm sure we can manage," said Gabriel giving me a small smile.

"Why aren't you going to higher anyone else?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Crouch frowned and looked at the floor of the kitchen. "The Minister and I don't think it's worth investing money, time and man-power in. You and Gabriel will be enough."

I nodded my head slowly. "Alright."

"When you're ready I'll give you your next case," he said.

"I'm ready," I said. Gabriel looked at me with a dark glare.

"You're not," he said. "You just woke up, haven't eaten in five days."

"_I'm fine_," I hissed glaring at Gabriel's dark eyes. I looked at Crouch, ignoring the ugly look Gabriel was still giving me. "Mr. Crouch, may I ask why you wanted to see Penelope Talon personally when we brought her in?"

"I didn't put through such an order," said Crouch with raised eyebrows. "Who is Penelope Talon?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Somebody Justus wanted us to pick up. She escaped though, that's how all of this came about."

"It's embarrassing that he was using us to fulfill his own agenda," Crouch shook his head.

"How is the Minister handling it?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, considering," Crouch shrugged. "Is Talon someone we should pursue?"

"No," I shook my head. "She's our ally. We can trust that she's doing the same thing we are."

Crouch seemed to be pondering this for a moment. I could see it in this eyes that he was wondering if Penelope Talon was somebody he should consider for a position with the EAT. Despite what he had just told Gabriel and me, I could see that he wouldn't mind having someone else on the team.

"What case do you have?" I asked interrupting Crouch's train of thought. He looked at me with dark eyes and frowned as he rubbed his face.

"I'm not going to assign it to you yet, Miss Coleman," he said wisely. "Like Gabriel said, you just woke up and need time to heal."

I rolled my eyes and sighed with annoyance. "Fine," I said with a shrug. "If you will excuse me, I must go rest." I said the last bit with sarcasm causing Gabriel to give me an ugly look. I turned on my heel and returned upstairs to the bedroom

As I lay down in the bed I wondered where Gabriel had slept the last five nights…surely not in bed with me. As soon as I laid my head down on the pillows I fell asleep. I didn't realize how weak and tired I was until I laid down. I didn't even take off my jeans and shirt. I just wanted to rest and the pain to stop. When I was sleeping I didn't have to think about Sirius or Gabriel…and I didn't have to feel the pain that consumed my entire body. I could just be…

The next morning when I woke I felt rested, but still weak. I got out of the bed quickly, surprised to see that I was still in my jeans. The bedroom was empty; Gabriel obviously had slept somewhere else, on the couch perhaps. When I went downstairs I found that he was not anywhere in the house. A pot of tea sat on the stove, so he had been up, but must have gone to work. I moved out the kitchen and looked around the small living room that was at the back of the house. I saw a oak door in the back corner and went to it; not surprised when I opened it to see a descending staircase. I walked down into Gabriel's basement slowly and was pleased to see, like every basement I had ever seen in any of his houses, that it was a training room. I snapped my fingers, making shorts and a tank top appear. I quickly changed and began to workout, doing push ups, sit ups, and other muscle toning exercises.

I don't know how long I had been downstairs working out and practicing my mental powers. I had destroyed and reassembled ten manikins before Gabriel appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I don't know how long he had been watching me, but when I realized he was there, I stopped what I was doing—reassembling my eleventh manikin—and turned, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He stepped down the last step and stood up straight, holding his hands deep in his pockets.

"May I join you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Gabriel thanked me as he took of his shoes, jacket, waist coat and shirt. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him undress so he was more suitable for training. I hadn't trained with anyone, let alone Gabriel, in years. My stomach did a nervous flip, unsure if I really wanted to be wrestling and training with Gabriel's sexy half naked body. He sensed my hesitation but smiled at me.

"It's been a long time for me too," he said. I frowned. I should have known better then to not put up my Legilimency walls. I immediately concentrated on blocking Gabriel out of my head, then stood my ground, waiting for him to make the first move. My fingers twitched, as my hands hung at my sides, as if itching to hold something to swing at Gabriel.

He came at me, grabbing my thighs and lifting me up against the wall of the basement. My back slammed into the wall forcefully and I sighed with pain, but quickly recovered so not to let my pain consume me. I slammed my elbow down into the side of his neck, causing him to grunt, step back and release me. I fell to the floor and quickly jumped up and swung at Gabriel. He blocked my punch by crossing his arms in front of me. He flipped his hands forward and grabbed my bicep, then pulled me against him as he turned my arm behind my back. He pushed me forward towards the wall, but I jumped up and walked up it, flipping over him as he released my arm. He turned as I landed from my jump and swung a punch. I grabbed his wrist, turned and flipped him over my shoulder, causing him to land harshly on his back. I sighed as he moaned in pain and didn't move for a moment on the floor. I put my hands to me knees and took slow breathes.

It was a stupid move. I should have known better then to think that Gabriel was done fighting. My guard was down as I caught my breath; he reached up and grabbed my arms then proceeded to pull me down to the ground next to him. He quickly crawled on top of me, pinning me down with my arms over my head. I gave him a nasty look as he smiled at me.

"Brings back old memories," he said as he took a deep breath.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Yea," I agreed. "Of me kicking your ass." I swung my legs up and wrapped them over his shoulders, forcing him to lie down off of me. I managed to break free of him and crawled away, as I was about to stand up, Gabriel caught my ankle and dragged me across the basement floor to him. He lifted me onto his lap and held me against him tightly.

"This is you kicking my ass?" he mocked. I looked at his dark green eyes and smiled slightly, not meaning to. Leaning forward, as he held my wrist to keep me from punching him, I kissed him passionately on the mouth. I let my tongue slip into his mouth, tasting his love for me as he kissed me in return. Slowly, he released my hands and wrapped an arm around my body as the other stroked my cheek. He kissed me desperately in return, loving how I was pressed against him and giving into my lustful desires of our love. I pressed my body against his, pushing him to lie down, my body straddling his, still kissing him. His hands pushed my tank top up as I rubbed my hands through his messy hair.

As Gabriel and I continued to kiss, I reached my right hand into the air, making a dagger appear in it. I gently placed it against his throat and he stopped kissing me, pulling away slightly letting our lips linger on the others. His hands stopped teasing my sides and he pulled them away from my flesh slowly.

I tipped his chin up with the dagger as I lifted my head away from his.

"Yea, this is me kicking your ass," I whispered seductively so he could barely hear me. Gabriel was grinning at me. He liked that I had used his feelings for me against him, tricked him into letting his guard down.

"Too bad that method wouldn't work on all men," he said softly.

"You don't think so?" I questioned.

"No," he shook his head. To my surprise, he violently threw my body off of his by bucking his hips like a bull. I fell off of him and dagger skidded across the basement floor. Gabriel mounted me and pinned me down. He held my chin with one hand as the other was placed on the back of my neck. I glared at him, giving him any ugly look.

"I win," he said smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him which antagonized him to lean down and kiss me deeply, catching me off guard again. I couldn't help but moan because the scene was so erotic. His hot body pressed against mine, our mouths together kissing and loving the others, him holding my hands down over my head squeezing them with passion each time I moaned.

I was only half relieved when the sound of Gabriel's doorbell reached our ears. I wanted to keep kissing him, because no man kissed me the way Gabriel did—with a hot erotic passion that was so much more then love and lust. It was indescribable and I wanted all of it; all of him. When Gabriel kissed me I forgot everything that hurt, confused or worried me. The only thing I could think about was Gabriel and how his skin felt so perfect against mine. When his doorbell rang, I was reminded that Gabriel made every woman he touched feel that way…it was his charm and persona. He was capable of having any woman in the world because of his passion for love, not necessarily the woman. He sat up off me when the bell rang again.

"It's probably for the best," he whispered. I had to agree with him as I lay motionless on the basement floor, overwhelmed with my deeply buried desires that had just surfaced. I sat up and put my fingers to my lips. "Are you coming?"

"What?" I said shocked. Gabriel gave me a half smile and I frowned, shaking my head. "I'll be up…I just…I need a moment."

He gave me a very stern look and came to me, kneeling next to me. "Cadence," he said my name gently. When I didn't look at him, he turned my head to his, making me look him in the eye.

"You are not a dirty whore," he whispered softly. "He left you and I took advantage of your emotional instability. This is my fault."

I touched his chest and his hand held it gently. "I wish I could place the blame on you, but we both know I can't."

Gabriel frowned and nodded. He kissed my forehead and stood up, releasing my hand. The doorbell rang again, and he sighed. "It must be serious." He moved away from me, trusting that I'd be alright, and raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. I laid back down on the cool basement floor and clapped my hand to my head. I was a dirty idiot whore.


	31. Betrayal

It had been an Order member at the door to inform Gabriel that two Order members had died the night before in a stand off with Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband, and Gregory Cloth, the man who had murdered Minister Bagnold a few years back. Gabriel had proceeded to go out that night to help various members of the Order hunt the LeStranges and Cloth down. He and I had argued about leaving, I insisted on going, and he insisted that I was not well enough to go.

"We just fought in the basement!" I yelled in the bedroom as Gabriel moved around collecting his things for the night. The member of the Order was waiting downstairs in the sitting room for him.

"Exactly," Gabriel said holding my arm. "I could feel you wincing in pain every time I pinned you. You're not fully healed and you've spent your energy today fighting with me. Please, Cadence. You need to rest. Crouch expects you at work tomorrow."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring viciously at Gabriel.

"If you want I'll walk you home tonight," he said. "Or I can stop by and bring some clothes over here for you."

I turned my back to him and sat on the bed. "Do what you want," I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. Gabriel shook his head as he threw his cloak over his arm.

"You're intolerable," he said as he left the bedroom door. I made a dagger appear and flung it at him as the door closed. When the dagger smacked into the door he opened it and gave me a nasty look, then yanked the dagger out of the wood. He flipped it in his hand and placed it on the dresser next to the door. I caught him smiling as he left the room. This made me smile slightly and I got up off the bed and followed him downstairs. He was about to exit the house when he saw me appear on the stairs.

"Can you bring my black slacks and red blouse over?" I asked. "I wouldn't mind my black vest cloak and heeled boots."

"Alright," he nodded. "Take a shower and relax."

"Gabriel," I said descending the last of the stairs. He stopped and looked at me very seriously in the doorway. "Just be safe, and get that bitch Bellatrix."

He nodded and smiled. "I'll do my best." The front door shut and I sighed with annoyance. I really wanted to go with him; I didn't want to be stuck in the house pacing around doing nothing. I heeded Gabriel's words and took a long hot shower, then went to bed. I was surprised that I fell asleep so quickly. When I woke up, hours later, it was about two in the morning—and there were voices downstairs, that's what had woken me.

I pulled on one of Gabriel's tee shirts and conjured a pair of my yoga pants, then exited the bedroom quietly. Whoever was downstairs was arguing and I was mortified when I heard Sirius Black's voice travel up the stairs to my ears. I stopped dead at the top of the staircase and listened as he and Gabriel argued.

"I didn't think that Cadence would come crawling to you so quickly!" Sirius yelled. "All of my suspicions were right!" Tears welled up in my eyes from Sirius' words and I grinded my teeth together, trying to keep my thoughts straights. How could I have loved someone who so often jumped to conclusions…or were his conclusions justified? After all, early that day Gabriel and I had been tangled in a very hot make-out session.

"I'd ring your neck if Cadence didn't love you," Gabriel snapped. "Besides it's been over a month since you left her without a word."

"She's been with you for over a week," Sirius responded.

"She was attacked Sirius! Appeared in my kitchen bleeding out because she had no where else to go. I didn't even know that you had left her until yesterday," Gabriel sounded furious, but I could tell that he was holding back. If he let his anger get the best of him he'd probably beat Sirius to a pulp, or worse kill him.

"Doesn't change the fact that she still came to you."

"She had no where else to go. She went to see you at Remus' and you weren't ready to talk," Gabriel yelled. "Her best friend is in hiding…she has no one here for her. I was her last resort."

"Why am I talking to you about this?" Sirius retorted. "It's none of your damn business—where is she? Upstairs in your bed no doubt?"

"I won't let you speak to her if you're acting like this," Gabriel said. "She's still recovering from very serious injuries—"

"—I'm sure they're not serious enough to prevent you from fucking her—"

I heard stumbling and breaking furniture. I jumped down the steps and dashed into the kitchen, where the table was over turned and chairs knocked over. Gabriel was pinning Sirius against the counter, and when I entered the room Sirius socked him clean across the jaw. I jumped in front of Gabriel before either of them could take another swing.

"Gabriel, no!" I yelled holding him back with my hands against his chest. His angry eyes fell on me and immediately they relaxed and stared at me with calm sadness. I turned to face Sirius and my heart broke at the sight of him. It had been almost a month since we had made love and then parted…I didn't realize how much I missed him until I laid eyes on him. His long dark hair and facial hair was well kept, and his dark night eyes were stunning to me. He looked pain, angry and vengeful. Could I blame him though?

Sirius was glaring at me so fiercely I was afraid for my life for a moment. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, the stain of tears on my eyes. No one said anything for a few moments as the awkward silence spread across the kitchen.

"Can I have a moment, Gabriel?" I asked. Gabriel hesitated; his protective instincts were appreciated, but not necessary. I could handle Sirius Black, no matter how angry he got or how vicious and bitter he was. I looked up at Gabriel and gave him a stern look.

"Alright," he said. "Fine." He turned and walked out of the kitchen. I heard the front door slam and I sighed slightly, then looked back at Sirius with an ugly glare.

"Oh, don't give me that look," he said. I slapped him clean across the face and he looked at me shocked. "What the hell was that for?"

"How dare you accuse Gabriel of taking advantage of me," I retorted. "He had every right to knock the sense out of you—"

"Don't think you'll hear me thanking you," he said. "I can take care of myself."

I sighed and turned away, pacing to the sitting room and coming back. "What has happened to us?"

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "I don't know," he shrugged. "One day I thought we were madly in love, I asked you to marry me and the next day we're not talking and you're in Gabriel's house in his clothes—"

"You made that choice," I said ruthlessly ignoring the comment about me being in Gabriel's house and clothes. "I was more then willing to talk about it but you left. You walked out and didn't give me a chance to talk."

"So that means you can just move on?" he questioned.

I slapped my hands against my head and pulled at my hair. "Nothing has happened between Gabriel and me. Last week was the first time I had seen him since you left. I came here because I was injured in a fight against Ondrea Cane. I couldn't go anywhere else—"

"St. Mungo's seems like a reasonable place," Sirius interjected. As usual he wasn't listening to anything I said. He was picking out the pieces he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear me say I came to Gabriel's. He wanted me to say that I walked away and left him…he wanted me to be the bad guy…

"I had to go to someone I trusted," I hissed. "And you weren't really an option since you refused to see me for two weeks. You have no right to judge my decisions Sirius. _You left me_."

"You said you didn't want to marry me," Sirius said hurtfully. "Why would I want to be with someone who doesn't want to marry me?"

"I want to marry you," I yelled. "I just don't want to do it now!"

"Why not? We could die before we're married!"

"Why does that matter?" I asked. "Sirius we've been together so long it's like we are married. If you were to die I'd be broken, I wouldn't know how to live…but I'd feel that way whether we were married or not. Putting a ring on my finger doesn't change how I feel for you."

"Then why don't you just do it?"

"Because I'm not going to marry you to appease you," I hissed. "I don't want to be married until this war is over. I made that decision a long time ago. You have every right to leave if it's not what you want, but you can't get mad at me for moving on—which I haven't—because you left. And you have known for a long time that I haven't wanted to get married. If you knew that why'd you ask?"

"I want to have a family, Cadence!"

"You don't have to be married to have a family," I whispered shaking my head. "But I can't have kids anyways. So maybe we should end it because it appears that I can't give you anything you want."

"I bet you can give Gabriel everything he wants," Sirius said leaving the kitchen. I gripped the chair in front of me and controlled my energy as tears leaked down my cheeks. I let him walk away because if I didn't I would have screamed at him. I would have destroyed the kitchen around us and maybe even him. His words were so cruel and completely destroyed me. The mere fact that he thought I was with Gabriel…that I would move on so quickly…it tore me to pieces. Everything I had known about Sirius Black was wrong…everything I had loved didn't seem to exist anymore. I don't know what had happened, but something had changed both of us to the point that our love wasn't strong enough. After everything we had been through, he walked out of the house that day and never looked back, while I fell to pieces.

The end of August turned into September, and before long the leaves on the trees began to change colors and die. The trees turned bare and my life seemed just as empty and dead. After the argument with Sirius in Gabriel's kitchen, I fell into a deep depression. I returned to my flat—where Sirius and I had lived—and drowned in my sorrow and self pity. How could I have fallen in love with someone who so clearly did not love me?

Gabriel tried every week to motivate me and get me into work, but it didn't do any good. I often argued with him and picked at him, just to start a fight. I wanted to hurt someone and who better to hurt then Gabriel? I could take all of my anger out on him and I knew he'd still love me—he had to. He was my Guardian and I would always be his student no matter what we did to hurt each other.

It wasn't until the middle of October that I returned to work. Gabriel had been decent enough to cover for me with Crouch, telling him that I was still recovering all through September from my fight with Ondrea. I don't know how Gabriel had managed the work load Crouch had dumped on him in my absence, but somehow he did. I thanked him for it, because he didn't have to do it. He could have reported me and gotten me fired so that I would be motivated to leave the house. He had said that it wouldn't have done any good. He knew me well enough to know that I would have hated him forever if he ratted me out and I lost my job over it.

The Ministry was the same when I returned after a month off. It was in shambles, disorganized and lacking leadership. I don't know what the point of the temporary Minister was, but he wasn't doing anything like what I had expected. As a matter of fact, I don't think Fudge was doing very much at all. The only person who seemed interested in taking action against my Father was Crouch, and since Ondrea and Justus' betrayal he had begun to allow his Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses, not just the EAT. When I returned to the Ministry, the EAT didn't exist anymore. Gabriel explained to me that Crouch saw no need to keep it around. He just decided to put Gabriel and me on the official pay roll and allow us (and select others) to use Unforgivable Curses on Death Eaters. It was crunch time, everything was falling to pieces around the Ministry—the world as we knew it was over.

Gabriel and I spent most of our time on the streets, at night, capturing Death Eaters to have them locked up in the basement cellars of the Ministry. Azkaban was still under the control of my Father. There was really no way we were going to win that back from him, so the Ministry stopped trying. They remolded many of the offices in the basement into cells for holding. It wasn't hard to catch Death Eaters—every night there were swarms of them out causing chaos on the streets; it appeared as if they were no longer trying to keep their actions secretive, rather they were drawing out every Auror and anit-dark magic believer, killing them on sight. I had been tortured, beaten, and come close to death more times then I could count that month. But Gabriel was always there to get me out of trouble thankfully…otherwise I really would have been dead.

"It's like you have a bloody death wish!" Gabriel yelled at me as he threw an old skinny man into a holding cell at the Ministry. The old Death Eater came forward and made sexually suggestive motions towards me and muttered something about my pure blood must be fun screw. Gabriel socked the Death Eater clean off his feet. I shook my head with a bit of a smile. All the crazies came out at Halloween, I thought. Gabriel slammed the door of the cell shut and turned to me, as I looked down the hall, not really listening to him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. "Is that what this is? You're going out there risking your life like you have nothing to lose!"

"I don't have anything to lose," I said yanking my arm from his grasp. "Come on, it's almost four o'clock. We have a couple more hours before people pretend everything is okay during the day. We can get a few more…"

"No," Gabriel said ruthlessly as he followed me back to the lift. "No, we're not going out there. I'm sick and tired of saving your ass. You have to face death to feel alive."

I frowned deeply as we entered the lift and leaned against the back wall, crossing my arms over my chest and heaving a sigh. "Maybe you're right," I whispered.

"Of course I'm right," Gabriel said pushing the atrium floor button violently. He paused and looked at me, doing a double take. "Did you just agree with me?"

"Yea," I sighed not in the mood to fight. I had spent the last month picking fights with Gabriel; I was tried of fighting with him. Perhaps that's why I was acting stupid while we were hunting Death Eaters. I was jumping in front of Killing Curses and just barely blocking them. I would purposely hit Death Eater's with blows that wouldn't kill them so I could keep fighting…I wanted desperately to feel alive and what better way then to have your life threatened?

Gabriel stopped the lift and I sighed with annoyance. "Don't try and give me some ridiculous pep talk, Gabriel. Let's just go out and catch some bad guys…maybe tonight will be the night it all is over. Maybe we'll see my Father and I'll kill him."

"Cadence," he said my name very softly. I glared at him. He was going to give me a motivational speech whether I wanted it or not. "This is not the way to coup with Sirius leaving you."

"What is the way, Gabriel? Sleeping around? Drinking?" I asked sarcastically. "I think killing Death Eaters is a pretty good way…"

"But you're not killing them," Gabriel said crossly. "I am! You're just putting your neck out there and getting beaten to a pulp."

I didn't say anything and kept my eyes on the lift floor, not wanting to look Gabriel in the eye. "Hey," he said holding my arm. I stepped forward and flipped the switch of the elevator, making it continue to the atrium floor. "Alright," he whispered stepping away. "Fine. I'll say all these warnings at your funeral."

"You'll be the only one there," I shrugged. "It will be like talking to yourself…"

Before Gabriel could respond to my rather depressing comment the elevator doors opened and Professor Albus Dumbledore greeted our eyes.

"Hello Professor," I said. "It's early to see you."

"We have a very serious problem," Dumbledore said as I stepped off the lift. He looked between Gabriel and I, but his sad eyes fell on me and remained. I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Professor, what is it?"

"The Potters have been murdered," he said with a moment of hesitation. The words hit my ears but didn't sink in. I looked at him in disbelief—they couldn't be dead.

"That's impossible," I finally said. It didn't register in my mind. James and Lily Potter were in hiding, no one knew where they were except for Sirius who was their secret keeper. The only way they could be dead is if Sirius revealed where they were staying. The entire world seemed to stop and my stomach dropped down in my body. I grabbed onto Dumbledore's arm. "Where were they hiding?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything until I shook him violently. "Professor! Tell me, you had to know!"

"Gordric's Hallow," he finally said. He held onto my shoulder and squeezed it. "Please, Cadence. Be careful. This is very dangerous—"

I dashed away from him before he could even finish speaking, running through the atrium like my life depended on it. The only thing I could think about was how Sirius had betrayed our best friends to my Father. I had to get to the house. I had to see it for myself. What of Harry? What of my godson?

"CADENCE!" Gabriel yelled after me, but I didn't stop to listen to him. I kept running until I reached the fires at the end of the atrium. I slid into one that sent me to a church's grate in Gordric's Hallow.

The church was quiet, which bothered me. I didn't like the silence because my mind was racing and full of noise. I went to the window in the office that I had arrived in and lifted it open, letting the cold Halloween air into the room. I jumped out of the window and into a swarm of rose bushes, then quickly dashed through the church courtyard, dodging shrubs and religious statues. I jumped over the grounds gate and ran up the street, where at the top of the hill stood the remains of a half burnt down house.

Tears streaked my eyes as I stopped in front of the house next to the mailbox that said Potter on it. I wiped my cheeks and opened the white picket gate, and proceeded up the gravel path to the destroyed house. On the stoop of the house my eyes fell upon James Potter's lifeless body. I bent over him as my tears continued to run down my cheeks. I covered my mouth and slowly closed his brown eyes. He had died first, defending the house. I stood over him for a moment, praying for him—and trying to prepare myself for what I would find in the house. I didn't know if I had the strength to see my best friend's body lying lifeless, with fear in her eyes.

I sucked back my tears and continued into the house. I couldn't find Lily or Harry's bodies in what remained of the first floor. I clenched my wand in my hand as I mounted the stairs and made my way up to the second floor. The first door on my right was that of well decorated, but modest, study. I continued down the hall, wand in front of me, and opened the next two doors. The door on the left was to the bathroom, the next door to the master bedroom. Lily and Harry weren't in either of them. The last door in the hall stood tall, slightly open. I could see the baby blue walls beyond the door, warning me that I was about to enter the nursery. For a moment hoped spiked in me. Perhaps Lily and Harry had gotten away…

I pushed open the door slowly and found it destroyed—furniture, glass, toys, and baby clothing littered the dark blue carpet; half of the back wall was blown out revealing the dark morning sky that still shined with stars, and the window was completely shattered. I advanced forward, seeing that the remains of the crib were being held up by something. I flipped the debris out of the way and a slight scream of anger escaped me.

Lily Evans-Potter lay under the debris of the crib, dead with fear and pain in her dark green eyes. In a panic I turned around, throwing the debris around the room. There was a pile of black material and ash that puzzled me, but I didn't give it a second thought as I screamed for my godson.

"HARRY!" I screamed. "HARRY!" I destroyed the room looking for him, but he was not to be found. I fell to my knees in front of Lily and pulled her body into my arms, cradling her as I sobbed into her red-brown wavy hair. I rocked back and forth, sobbing, thinking of how I had let her down. I was supposed to stop my Father…I was supposed to make this world a better place for her and her son…and instead I got caught up in a depression over Sirius leaving me.

Sirius.

I opened my eyes and sniffled, choking back more tears. I looked down at Lily and closed her eyes. I tucked my wand into my book, then wrapped Lily back in my arms. I kissed her forehead and lifted her body up in my arms, cradling it against me. I slowly left the bedroom—it was quiet clear what had happened here; and that Harry was missing.

When I reached down stairs I laid Lily's body in the living room on the couch. I retrieved James' heavy body and laid it next to his wife's. I had stopped crying only because hatred was burning somewhere deep inside of me. I left the house and made my way down to the cemetery down the hill by the church, where I had arrived. I entered it in the late night and found two empty plots of land. I began to dig a single grave, large enough for both of my best friends' bodies. It took hours to dig the grave, and by the time I was done it must have been seven or eight in the morning because the sun was starting to rise. I quickly made my way back to the house and magically carried the Potters' bodies down the hill. I didn't care if any Muggles saw me—the Ministry could lock me up for using magic in front of Muggles for all I cared. Nothing mattered now. James and Lily were dead. Harry was missing. And Sirius had betrayed us.

Perhaps it was better that he had left me in August because now it was easier to handle his betrayal because I already felt betrayed. Sirius being a Death Eater suddenly made sense of his behavior the last few months. He had wanted to marry me because of my pure blood and he was tired of waiting…perhaps if we had been married he would have been able to convince me that he wasn't the one who had betrayed the Potters to my Father.

When I reached the graveyard I lowered James and Lily's bodies into the deep grave I had dug. I magically buried them with the dirt from their graves. Once the dirt was back in place, and smoothed over on top, I made a single gravestone of white marble. I engraved it to say:

Here lies James and Lily Potter, beloved parents and honorable friends

They were murdered October 31st, 1981 by the Dark Lord Voldemort

I knelt before the grave when my work was done and began to cry again, cold tears that could never express the betrayal and sadness that I felt. I wiped my tears and tried very hard to be brave. I reached out and touched the grave stone.

"Good bye my friends," I whispered. "I promise, I will find Harry. I will save him and make sure he grows up to be a good wizard. I promise I will make this right."

I stood up and turned away, walking to the edge of the graveyard where I Apparated on the spot. When I appeared on the street in front of my house I was horrified to see that it was alive with flames, burning feverishly in the early morning. I took a step back as the fire continued to roar before me and covered my face when an explosion erupted.

"CADENCE!" screamed a voice running down the street.

"GABRIEL!" I yelled over the roaring flames as I dashed across the street. I caught Gabriel's arm before he could jump my gate and run into the burning flames. He grabbed me and forced me to my knees, pressing his wand against my neck. I immediately lifted my hands and looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"It's me," I heaved with heavy breathes. "You held my hand as I stabbed you in the kitchen after we had a pancake breakfast. I took your blades with me before I left…I…I made stars appear on the grass outside the basement window when I lied about trying to escape…I…"

"I love you," he sighed falling to his knees before me and engulfing me in his arms. He held me close, squeezing me between his chest and arms. I began to cry against him. The only thing I could think about was the man that had kept us apart all these years…Sirius…it had all been a lie. I should have left Sirius long ago so that I could be with Gabriel who loved and knew me better then anyone. I clung to him, sobbing.

"They're gone," I sobbed in hysteria. "He killed them…he killed them. Sirius betrayed them! And Harry is gone! He's gone!"

Gabriel sat back and held my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

"No," he said shaking his head. "No. Harry is with Dumbledore. Hagrid saved him."

I sighed with relief. "I have to see him."

Gabriel shook his head. "Dumbledore is taking Harry to his Muggle Aunt's."

"What?" I stammered leaning away from Gabriel. "What? No! I'm his godmother—"

"You have to leave the country, Cadence," Gabriel said quickly.

"What?" I looked at him shocked. "No. I'm not leaving…no Harry needs me."

"Cadence," Gabriel said shaking me. "Look at your house…it's been destroyed—Voldemort is gone. The Death Eaters are going crazy…Harry killed him…somehow…he survived the Killing Curse and it backfired…your Father is dead."

Gabriel's words weren't making any sense. I could only stare at him in shock. "But you have to get out of here. The Ministry thinks that you betrayed the Potters—because you're your Father's daughter. They think you and Sirius are responsible. You have to get out of here."

"What?" It appeared that was all I could say. "Gabriel, I don't understand…"

"I caught Sirius," Gabriel said. "I caught him at Remus' house packing his things. He's at the Ministry—"

"_You what?" _

Gabriel sighed and stood up, pulling me to my feet. "Come on, we have to get off the street." He held me close against him and before I could react, he Apparated us to Hogsmeade. Quickly, he ushered me up the gravel path to Hogwarts Castle. My heart broke as I looked at it—so many memories remained here of my happy life…of Lily and James…of Sirius. When I thought of him a hole of hate burned deep inside of my heart.

"You said you caught him?" I questioned Gabriel when we entered the castle. He nodded his head once and held my hand as we made our way up to Dumbledore's office. "What did he say?"

"That he had nothing to do with it," said Gabriel. "He was talking crazy, Cadence. Anything to not be held responsible…kept saying that he wasn't their secret-keeper."

I heard Gabriel's words but I wasn't really taking them in. Everything was happening so quickly. When we reached Dumbledore's office the statue's guarding the moving staircase immediately jumped out of the way. Dumbledore was moving around his office quickly. He looked up at both of us as we entered.

"Gabriel," he said. "Oh, good, Miss Coleman, you had us worried."

"What is going on?" I questioned. "Gabriel says he caught Sirius—"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "A lot has happened in the last twenty four hours. I'm afraid that your friend Peter Pettigrew is also dead, I'm very sorry Miss Coleman."

"What?" I asked sinking into a seat in great shock. "What happened?"

"Sirius betrayed the Potters to Voldemort," said Dumbledore in a rushed tone. "Voldemort went to Gordric's Hallow last night and murdered them. I believe that Lily died to save her son and a very peculiar thing became of that. When Voldemort went to kill Harry his spell backfired and killed him. Harry is safe."

"Why kill Harry?" I questioned. "He's just a boy…a baby…"

"I'm afraid I don't even understand that," said Dumbledore softly. He then continued with his story of what happened the rest of the day. "I had Hagrid get him from the wreckage, and Sirius tried to stop him, asking for Harry. He gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle when Hagrid wouldn't hand over the boy. Shortly after that, witnesses say that Sirius cornered Peter Pettigrew on a Muggle street and killed him and thirteen Muggles."

I clapped my hand to my mouth and sighed in agony. Things kept going from bad to worse…I wasn't sure if they could get much worse then this though…within hours Sirius Black had gone from being my ex love to the most notorious mass murderer in the country, right behind my Father.

"Peter was murdered at about eight this morning," said Dumbledore. "It is now one."

"One?" I asked confused. It had taken a lot longer to bury the Potters then I had perceived.

"Gabriel caught Sirius at Remus' house," said Dumbledore. "He is now in custody at the Ministry, but Miss Coleman, people seem to think that you are somehow involved with the Potters murder."

I nodded my head very slowly. "Of course they do," I sighed. "We're sure that my Father is dead?"

Gabriel pulled back his sleeve and revealed his faded dark mark tattoo. I had never seen it so light before, it was practically gone. I took his arm and looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"He is gone Cadence," he said. "For now."

I sighed and sat back in my chair. "Dammit. Who would have thought that it would take a baby to stop him?"

"I think it's more complicated then that, Miss Coleman," Dumbledore said. "I think that Voldemort died because Lily sacrificed herself for her son. Her love protected him. Love is something that Voldemort does not understand."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I have a house set up for you in Maine, in the United States," said Dumbledore. "Gabriel is going to take you now. I have some errands to run before I meet Hagrid in Little Whining with Harry."

"I don't want to leave the country."

"You have to," Gabriel said before Dumbledore could tell me the same thing. "I will not let you stay here when you are wanted for the murder of the Potters. You're innocent Cadence and you will not go down for Sirius' crime."

My stomach turned when Gabriel said his name. I sighed. "Fine. Let's go." I stood up and thanked Dumbledore for his help. I had no energy left to fight with Gabriel, even if I didn't want to go…in the bottom of my heart I knew it was best to leave England. After all, there was nothing left for me here.

"Of course, Miss Coleman," said Dumbledore. "Please, be very safe and don't contact me unless you absolutely need to. I will contact you with updates concerning Sirius' trial—"

"I don't want to know," I said bitterly. "He's dead to me. I'm ashamed of everything that has to do with him in my past."

Gabriel was frowning deeply with his hands in his pockets.

"Gabriel and I will be the only ones to know where you are," Dumbledore said. "I would suggest that Gabriel stay here, we don't want anyone accusing you of being a Death Eater. If you disappear with Miss Coleman then suspicion of your loyalties will rise."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "You'll be fine by yourself?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said numbly. "Let's go. I need to get out of here…"


	32. Numb

There was a coldness crawling across my skin, and for a long moment I thought that maybe I was dead. I sighed and rubbed my face. I wanted to be dead. I couldn't handle the coldness betrayal was bringing over me. Everything seemed cold and as I looked around the house I now occupied in upstate Maine, I could see the remains of Sirius in my belongings…Gabriel and I managed to save a few things from the house fire before we made the journey here to America. Some of my clothes, pictures, jewelry and books were salvable. But all of them, even my clothes, reminded be of Sirius and as I looked at them they all laughed at me for trusting him.

I sat in my living room, surrounded by darkness. I didn't bother to light a candle or the fire; I had no need for light. There was nothing to be seen. I bit my finger and squeezed my eyes shut. Life was going from bad to worse each day. First the Potters murdered and betrayed then everything with Sirius, then Dumbledore sending Harry to live with his Aunt and Uncle instead of with me his godmother, and now this…

There was a dead ringing in my ears and it continued; it took me a few minutes to realize that it was the doorbell ringing from the front of the house. For a split second I had thought it was the egg timer, but then I realized it was really too soon for that to be ringing.

I stood up from my seat and moved forward very slowly, walking in a half daze, moving through the halls and rooms with muscle memory. I looked through the spy hole on my door and saw Gabriel Quintin standing on the front porch. I sighed slightly. I didn't really want to see anyone right now. Why was he standing on my door step?

He was one of two people who knew where I was in America. Albus Dumbledore was the only other person who knew where I was staying, but I doubted he'd ever come to visit me. Gabriel, I was not surprised at seeing on my doorstep, and he probably knew I didn't want to see anyone.

I opened the door an inch, not putting my face or body anywhere near the open space.

"What did you make me for breakfast the morning that I escaped?" I whispered.

"Pancakes," he said back. "With chocolate chips in them."

I smiled a little and opened the door, looking at him with sad eyes. He smiled a little at me and touched my cheek.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I whispered. I hadn't talked any louder then that in days. The weight of Sirius' betrayal and arrest was holding everything down in me. I hadn't cried, screamed, or raged since the day I left England, almost two weeks ago. "Come in."

I turned and walked back into the house and he closed the door. I went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair, pulling my knees to my chest and holding my toes. I rested my chin on me knees and watched as he pulled off his cloak and hung it.

"Caught Bellatrix and her husband yesterday," he announced from the front hall. "Cloth is dead, died in the stand off to catch him and the LeStranges…brought them in with Barty Crouch Jr. if you'd believe it."

I didn't say anything regarding the news. It was good news, but I didn't care. It didn't matter if Bellatrix was caught. She'd go to Azkaban and root there…but that wouldn't bring back my half-brother Braven who she killed. Gabriel came into the kitchen and looked around the mess with raised eyebrows.

"I haven't felt like doing much of anything for some time," I whispered.

There were boxes of unpacked things, shopping bags and boxes from new things I had to purchase when I arrived in the States, and a mess of dishes and old food in the kitchen. I was still wearing the clothes I had put on two days ago, and I had only washed my face and brushed my teeth every morning. I knew it was gross, but I couldn't feel anything anyways—there was nothing to live for anymore.

"I can tell," he said pulling out his wand and waving it. The kitchen mess disappeared. "I can tell you haven't eaten very much either."

"I'm not hungry."

Gabriel nodded.

"You need to eat, otherwise you'll ware away."

"That wouldn't be so bad."

He looked at me and frowned.

"I can't believe you're going to let him destroy you like that."

I looked up at him and turned my eyes away. Gabriel didn't understand. He hadn't had his whole life destroyed by the one person he was supposed to love and trust…the one person who was supposed to love and trust him.

"I'm too numb right now," I whispered. "I can't feel anything."

"You need to start living again, Cadence," he said. "Dwelling over Sirius' betrayal and the Potters' death is not going to help you move on with your life. You need to stand up and start fighting…you have more reason to now more then ever."

"Fight?" I said looking up at him. "Fight for what? I thought I was fighting for love and faith in those that I loved and the one person who I loved with all that I had turned out to be a giant lie. He turned out to be everything that I hate…just like my Mother and my Father. I'm tired to being disappointed in the ones I love."

"Then stop depending on them," Gabriel said looking somewhat offended. He was hurt that I hadn't recognized him as the only one I loved who hadn't betrayed me. "Depend on only yourself, you won't be disappointed then—"

He was interrupted by the egg timer going off. I jumped and grabbed my face. Since Gabriel had arrived I had forgotten about the egg timer, and now he'd be here to find out the results too. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"What was that for?" he asked picking the egg timer up off the counter. "You're not cooking anything."

"Well, actually, I might be," I muttered standing up and moving down the hall. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

He didn't answer and followed me to the bathroom.

"Gabriel," I sighed leaning in the door frame hoping to block the pregnancy test that sat on the counter from view. "I'm pretty sure I don't need your help or supervision while I go to the restroom."

"Why'd the egg timer go off?"

"I'll tell you when I get out of the bathroom."

Gabriel looked over my shoulder but said nothing. He stepped back and I slammed the door on his face. Who was I kidding, he wasn't an idiot. He had to have a pretty good idea why it had gone off.

I turned and picked up the test with weary eyes. I shook it nervously as I told myself to pull together. I was an Auror, and had seen worse things then even Alastor Moody; I could look at a pregnancy test and take the results. I locked my eyes shut and took a deep breathe.

The truth was this stick was more frightening then anything I had ever faced in my life. The result of the test was going to change my life in a way that I could not handle. It was going to make my life harder and more dangerous. On the other hand…it could be negative in which case I'd be working myself up over nothing. After all, about two weeks after I had sex I experienced a violent attack where I was stabbed in the stomach. If I was pregnant it would truly be a miracle.

I took a long breath and looked down at the plastic. The whole world stopped and my heart plummeted into my stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed throwing the positive test into the trash can by the toilet. This was too much. I couldn't handle it anymore. All of my emotions overloaded and I screamed as I cried, gripping the counter and falling to my knees.

The bathroom door opened and Gabriel came in. He had seen the test over my shoulder, and knew I was upset because of it. He knelt behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, holding me close against him as I sobbed. I couldn't even describe the flood of emotions that had taken me. The only thing that could sum everything up is how numb I felt. My system was so overloaded with emotions that it went dead and I was numb to the world. There was nothing to feel anymore…I didn't want to feel.

"My baby is going to be just like me," I coughed. "Her Father is a Death Eater…"

Gabriel wiped my hair out of my face and kissed the back of my neck. "It will be alright, Cadence. You're strong enough for this. It will be alright."

I turned in his arms and laid my head against his chest, sobbing into his shirt. Gabriel picked me up in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stood up easily. I had lost a great deal of weight in the last couple of months, so it was not difficult for him to carry me upstairs to my small bedroom. He laid me down in the bed as I cried and sat next to me, rubbing my back. He leaned over me and kissed my ear gently, whispering that I was all he had, and he would always be there for me.

I couldn't bring myself to respond to him. The only thing I could think of was that I was pregnant with Sirius Black's baby…Gabriel didn't seem to mind however, he lay down in bed with me and held me tightly. I squeezed his hand once he wrapped his arm around me and kissed it, muttering a thank you for staying with me. Neither of us said anything else as I continued to sob into the pillows. Emotions were flooding my system, overloading me and I couldn't handle it. No words could describe my anger, frustration and fear…finally Sirius had made me feel indescribable…


	33. Flashes

_Sometimes, I wish I didn't have that flash in my dreams. If I didn't see the blinding light, I wouldn't wonder what it meant. I wouldn't think about my life and wonder what I could have done better, what I could have found out and what I could have seen. I wouldn't think about my Father and how much I wanted to forget about him the moment I found out who he was…I just wish that I didn't know. I wish for so many things to have been different… _

_I wish that I could change what happened to Sirius. I wish I could have foreseen the pain that would have come from loving him, the betrayal he would have committed…I wish that I could have saved the Potters from him. I wish I could have saved myself from him…._

_The only thing left for me to do is fight back—I vow myself to a stronger life, a stronger colder heart, and a harsher dislike of Dark Magic. It's destroyed my life in so many ways—consuming my Father to be the most notorious Dark Lord of the ages, so powerful that people will not even speak his name out of fear; brainwashing my Mother and eventually killing her; and taking the love of my life away and breaking my heart. I can never forgive myself for the pain that has come upon me…I will never forgive those that gave into Dark Magic or my Father, Lord Voldemort. _

_I don't believe that my Father is dead. I know he is still out there, no doubt weaker then any other creature, but alive. I will find him and I will stop him. I can not live in his shadow since most of the world knows I share his blood; they will know that my child also shares his blood. I am not Cadence Riddle, I am not Cadence Coleman, and I am not Cadence Black. I am just Cadence. _

_Fin. _


End file.
